The Light in the Fifth Floor Bedroom
by La Grande Pau
Summary: (TRADUCTION) Naruto n'avait absolument aucun problème avec son nouvel appartement... Jusqu'à ce qu'il jette un œil par sa fenêtre. Histoire originale par Gaaras-Gothic-Ninja-Sappy-Sue.
1. Curiosité Morbide

L'appartement n'était pas très grand. Pourvu d'une chambre, d'une salle de bains, et d'un salon qui devait pouvoir accueillir l'équivalent d'une table basse et d'une télévision, avec un peu de chance. Son espace vital était définitivement plus réduit que ce à quoi il était habitué. La cuisine occupait un coin tout aussi exigu de l'appartement, mais étant donné qu'il n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un cuisinier, cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Naruto sourit. Il avait enfin un appartement pour lui tout seul. Il en avait plus qu'assez de vivre avec ses grand-parents qui étaient non seulement des pervers, mais insistaient en plus pour qu'il les appelle ses beaux-parents. Il avait vécu chez eux depuis le collège, et avait été traité comme une sorte de bonne à tout faire. Ses « beaux-parents » étaient pleins de bonnes intentions, mais ils n'avaient absolument aucune idée de la manière de s'occuper d'un enfant. Pendant qu'il vivait encore là-bas Naruto avait été assez malin pour économiser pour son propre appart', et à présent, il l'avait enfin.

Le quartier n'avait pas l'air mal du tout. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres immeubles, quelques maisons, un grand nombre de petits commerces, et plusieurs restaurants. Il avait demandé à son proprio s'il y avait de la violence dans le coin, ce à quoi l'homme lui avait répondu non, et Naruto l'avait cru. Le proprio n'avait pas l'air d'être un mauvais bougre ; il semblait être timide, en dépit de la longue cicatrice qui lui barrait le nez.

Le propriétaire de l'immeuble vivait au dernier étage, appartement 23 G. « S'il y a le moindre problème, tu sais où me trouver », étaient ses mots exacts. Le loyer ne mangeait pas trop la solde hebdomadaire de Naruto. Les nouveaux résidents payaient leur loyer tous les deux mois pendant une demi année. Après le sixième mois, il devrait verser son loyer au mois comme tout le monde. Naruto avait le sentiment que tout ça était un petit peu trop beau pour être vrai, mais la sympathie que lui inspirait le propriétaire lui faisait oublier ses doutes.

Toutes les affaires de Naruto avaient déjà été déplacées dans son appart. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de tout déballer et rénover l'ensemble. Vu qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose avec lui, cela ne lui prendrait pas longtemps. Le blond tira une grosse valise jusqu'à sa chambre, la fit basculer sur le sol sans ménagement et commença à sortir ses affaires. L'appartement comprenait un placard assez spacieux pour accueillir tous ses T-shirts et ses jeans. Concernant le reste de ses habits, il les laisserait simplement dans sa valise jusqu'à ce qu'il ait assez d'argent pour s'offrir une commode.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il examina la pièce du regard. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa à quel point cet endroit lui paraissait différent de la maison de ses beaux-parents. Il fixa silencieusement le petit matelas qui lui servirait de lit de fortune pour le moment. Ses yeux passèrent du matelas au plancher, remarquant des planches dépareillées et des petites fissures. Il y avait de larges taches noires sur le sol qui avaient l'air d'avoir été causées par un feu. Il vit que les murs supportaient des défauts identiques et se renfrogna. Sa chambre avait vraiment besoin d'un bon coup de peinture.

Naruto réalisa à quel point son nouvel appartement avait l'air déprimant. La maison de ses beaux-parents dégageait une aura confinante, mais cet endroit _puait_ littéralement la maison hantée.

Il finit par supposer que c'était parce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Les sourcils de Naruto se détendirent quelque peu lorsqu'il nota la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle était grande comparée aux autres fenêtres de l'appartement. Elle n'était bien sûr pas pourvue de rideaux, et les vitres étaient un peu sales, mais ce n'était rien qu'il ne pouvait pas nettoyer. Il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Elle émit un grincement mais s'ouvrit facilement à la surprise de Naruto, alors il l'ouvrit en grand, révélant la nuit dehors. La brise qui entra dans la pièce était agréable. Il ferma les yeux le temps d'une seconde. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit de la lumière venant du bâtiment en face du sien. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres fenêtres allumées, certaines plus brillantes que celle qu'il regardait, mais la particularité de cette fenêtre était qu'elle directement située en face de la sienne.

Soudain, Naruto se sentit intéressé par le type de personne qui pouvait vivre dans cet appartement. Une vieille dame, peut-être? Une mère de trois enfants? Un tueur en série? Naruto gloussa à cette dernière hypothèse ; s'interroger sur la vie de la personne qui vivait en face de chez lui semblait un passe-temps intéressant.

Juste au moment où Naruto était sur le point de fermer sa fenêtre, une ombre apparut derrière celle d'en face.

Non, pas une ombre-

Une silhouette.

Homme? Femme? La lumière était si faible qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire. Mais soudain, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, la silhouette était partie.

Naruto cligna des yeux. _C'était qui?_ Re-cligna des yeux. Et puis surtout, pourquoi s'en souciait-il? Le blond amorça un mouvement pour fermer sa fenêtre ; mais il s'avéra qu'elle était coincée. Il roula des yeux pour exprimer son agacement avant qu'il ne force les battants des vitres. Il était au courant que l'appartement était plutôt bon marché, mais il était tout de même encore un petit peu _tôt_ pour qu'il ait des problèmes. Il arrêta de pousser lorsqu'il remarqua encore une fois quelque chose derrière la fenêtre en face de lui. La lumière était plus forte à présent, et il pouvait distinguer clairement la silhouette.

C'était un homme. Définitivement un homme. Les épaules étaient larges, bien bâties. Naruto était trop loin pour apercevoir son visage, mais il pouvait voir les cheveux vifs de l'homme. De quelle couleur étaient-ils? Blonds? Roux? Quelques instants plus tard, la lumière dans la pièce s'affaiblit et la silhouette disparut une nouvelle fois, pour réapparaître seulement après quelques secondes.

Non.

_Attends._

Ce n'était pas la même personne. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans l'appartement. Celui-là avait des cheveux plus longs. Et plus foncés? Naruto ne parvenait pas à voir.

Donc, il y avait deux personnes. Deux hommes. La stature de l'autre était similaire. Légèrement plus petit. Mais un homme sans aucun doute possible.

Naruto plissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer le visage de celui-là plus qu'il n'avait pu le faire pour l'autre. Celui avec les cheveux plus sombres fit un mouvement vif de sa main vers le plafond, apparemment en signe de colère ou d'exaspération, avant de quitter la fenêtre une fois encore. Le blond se pencha un peu plus en direction de la scène, son intérêt piqué par le geste colérique inattendu…

…Et puis il se sentit coupable. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il autant à ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux hommes? Cela ne le regardait pas. Il fit mine de se remettre à fermer sa fenêtre, mais cessa toute tentative de pousser les battants, toute honte oubliée, lorsque quelqu'un repassa devant la fenêtre. Celui-là actionna légèrement les persiennes - mais ne les ferma pas complètement. C'était le genre de persiennes bon marché et transparentes - le genre qui ne servait qu'à décorer. En regardant à travers, Naruto pouvait discerner le corps d'un homme et ses cheveux courts en pétard.

C'était celui aux cheveux plus clairs. Le plus grand. Naruto décréta que ses cheveux avaient l'air rouges depuis là où il le voyait. Le dit homme aux cheveux roux tripota un peu la zone au niveau de son col, puis commença à trafiquer quelque chose avec sa chemise. Une autre paire de mains - Naruto devina qu'elles devaient appartenir à l'autre homme dont les cheveux étaient plus sombres - firent leur apparition et se mirent à aider le roux avec ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Naruto ne réalisa pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer avant que le haut de l'homme ne quitte son corps. Le roux se _déshabillait_.

Naruto ferma sa fenêtre.


	2. De fenêtres nécessitant des rideaux

« Alors… Comment est le nouvel appart'? » demanda Sakura sans regarder son ami alors qu'elle enlevait le premier drap du lit. Naruto et Sakura avaient les mêmes horaires de travail à l'hôtel, et lorsque Naruto était dans un jour de chance, il était assigné aux mêmes chambres qu'elle. Pourtant, Sakura n'avait aucunement besoin de travailler, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le faire. Comme quoi elle ne voulait pas être femme au foyer, ou quelque chose comme ça, se souvenait vaguement Naruto.

« Pas mal, pourquoi? »

« Je sais pas… » répondit Sakura, le fixant avec un sourire perplexe. « T'étais tellement excité à l'idée de t'en aller de chez tes grand-parents que je pensais que t'arrêterais pas d'en parler. »

Naruto marqua une pause. Il plia la taie d'oreiller qu'il tenait d'un air absent avant d'hausser les épaules. « Je crois que c'est à cause du taf. Et puis mamie était ultra furax que je m'en aille de la maison, alors je dois être un peu stressé, je suppose. »

Sakura le contempla pensivement, avant de grimacer lorsqu'elle toucha quelque chose sur les draps.

Naruto grimaça avec elle. Ils ne travaillaient ni à un hôtel célèbre, ni à un love hotel, alors Naruto était énervé quand toutes les chambres qu'il devait nettoyer supportaient la même substance blanche et collante sur les draps et les oreillers. C'était dix fois plus embarrassant quand Sakura était avec lui. Le nom de l'établissement était le Silver Palace, en raison de son thème gris et de ses murs peints en argent. Ce n'était pas un cinq étoiles, mais c'était tout de même un bon endroit où passer la nuit. Naruto le savait car il se tapait « occasionnellement » des petites siestes lors des heures où il était censé travailler, et avait testé presque tous les lits de l'hôtel.

Les deux employés travaillaient ensemble à nettoyer une chambre qui venait juste d'être utilisée. Les odeurs de sexe et de parfum envahirent les narines de Naruto alors qu'ils enlevaient les draps du lit.

« Et puis l'appart est assez petit, » ajouta Naruto. « Assez glauque aussi. »

« On dirait presque que tu regrettes. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Alors ça, ça risque pas, » marmonna-t-il. « Je préfère manquer d'espace dans mon propre appartement plutôt qu'être un gamin surprotégé dans un manoir. » Il parlait sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais il ne parvenait pas à cacher l'amertume qui se trouvait dans sa voix.

« Ouais, bon, » répondit Sakura de manière hésitante. « Tsunade va enfin arrêter de te taper sur le système à propos de ton départ. »

Naruto balaya le commentaire d'un geste de la main. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce à quoi ressemblerait sa relation avec sa grand-mère dans le futur, pour le moment. Il changea de sujet. « Comment va le gamin? »

Sakura haussa un sourcil, surprise par la question. « Il grandit bien, » répondit-elle dans un mouvement d'épaule, lançant une taie d'oreiller à Naruto.

« Ah ouais? » Naruto attrapa la taie, un sourire moqueur jusqu'aux oreilles. « Encore un soi-disant petit prodige, comme son papa? »

« Oh, il est juste premier de sa classe. » Sakura haussa de nouveau les épaules, fixant Naruto par dessous sa frange avec un sourire ricanant. « Même comportement que son père, aussi ; peut-être même encore pire… »

« Un petit enfoiré à l'égo sur-dimensionné, alors, » conclut Naruto d'un ton solennel.

Sakura fronça les sourcils et jeta un oreiller à la tête du blond. « Il n'est pas égocentrique, c'est juste qu'il s'ennuie à cause des devoirs trop simples qu'ils lui donnent à faire au CE2. »

Naruto la fixa du regard. Il était lui-même en pôle position pour savoir qu'un Uchiha qui s'ennuyait, signifiait un Uchiha trou-du-cul dont la principale source d'amusement consistait à emmerder certains blonds difficilement académiquement aptes. « En parlant d'enfoirés, comment va Sasuke? »

Le sourire moqueur de Sakura fondit comme du beurre en été, et sa figure prit un air instantanément grave. « Sasuke…? Il est… »

Naruto remarqua le changement d'attitude de Sakura et fit une pause alors qu'il était occupé à retaper un oreiller. « …Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Sakura leva les yeux sur le blond et sourit. « C'est rien. Comme d'habitude. Il est très pris par son travail, tu sais? »

Le blond secoua la tête, ayant déjà entendu cette histoire auparavant. « Il revient encore tard à la maison. »

Sakura haussa encore une fois des épaules. « Je suppose que le taux de crime a augmenté dans certaines zones. Il est de plus en plus demandé au commissariat. On ne le voit presque plus à la maison… »

« Je croyais qu'il avait ralenti le rythme à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'école de Seichi. Passer plus de temps avec vous deux, c'était pas ce qu'il voulait? »

« C'est la promotion… » murmura Sakura.

Naruto la regarda brusquement, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation. « Une promotion? »

Son amie ne dit rien durant de longues secondes. Elle fixait le vide d'un air absent. « Oui. Il a eut une super promotion il y a quelques mois. En tant qu'assistant-directeur du Département de Police Hatake. »

Naruto sourit largement, tentant d'égayer l'atmosphère. « Alors Sasuke s'est enfin assez baissé pour pouvoir lécher le cul du directeur? »

L'insulte inattendue tira un rire choqué de Sakura qui se mit à chercher quelque chose à jeter au blond.

« Un autre coussin ne me fera pas de mal, Sakura, » taquina Naruto en riant. Il s'arrêta net cependant lorsque Sakura fit mine de se préparer à le frapper. « A-Attends! Sakura, c'était pour rigoler! » Il laissa tomber le coussin qu'il était en train de remettre en forme et s'enfuit de l'autre côté de la chambre. Il se renfrogna lorsqu'il aperçut Sakura pliée en deux et morte de rire à côté du lit.

« C'est pas drôle, » souffla-t-il, se rapprochant lentement du lit.

Sakura secoua la tête. « T'aurais dû voir ta tête… J'arrive pas à croire que cette fois où je t'ai frappé continue de te hanter. »

Naruto fit mine de bouder. « Tu m'avais pratiquement tué… » bougonna-t-il.

Sakura rigola une dernière fois et arracha le coussin des mains de Naruto. « Ca fait plus d'une minute que tu secoues cet oreiller, » commenta-t-elle en l'ajustant contre la tête de lit. « Je crois qu'il a retrouvé toutes ses formes maintenant… » Elle marqua une pause et leva les yeux vers Naruto d'un air pensif. « Tu sais que Seichi ne va pas au lit si son oreiller n'est pas assez comfortable? Il dit que ça rend ses rêves doux et moelleux… C'est probablement son seul côté tendre maintenant que j'y pense… » Un rire léger s'échappa de sa gorge, mais il fut rapidement remplacé par une expression sombre. « Et en y repensant… Sasuke préfère que ses coussins soient moelleux aussi. Ils se ressemblent tellement, mais j'ai l'impression que Seichi ne pourra jamais s'en rendre compte parce que son père n'est jamais là. Je crois que Seichi… Lui en veut un peu maintenant. »

Naruto cligna des yeux lorsqu'il entendit le ton triste qu'avait pris la voix de Sakura. « Tu… T'as qu'à dire à Seichi que son père c'est… Superman, ou un truc comme ça… Dis-lui que Sasuke sauve le monde pour qu'il puisse être en sécurité… »

Sakura décocha un sourire faible au blond et rit. « Seichi ne goberait jamais ça. Mais regarde-toi, en train de donner des conseils pour le fils d'un type que tu as toujours détesté depuis l'école primaire… »

Naruto haussa les épaules. « C'est pas que je le _d__é__testais_… » répondit-il doucement. « C'est juste que je pensais qu'il aurait pu être… Je sais pas moi… Plus sympa? »

« C'est vrai qu'il peut être pénible quand il s'y met. Vous deux, vous étiez juste des garçons un peu chamailleurs. Si vous étiez restés en contact l'un avec l'autre, je suis sûre que Sasuke serait plus gentil avec toi maintenant. »

« J'ai arrêté d'être gentil avec ton mari. Il me méprise. »

Sakura eut un sourire triste. « Ca me manque, tu sais? Nous trois. Traîner dehors, faire des conneries. » Elle tendit la main vers Naruto et la posa sur le haut de sa tête. « Je suis triste que nous ne soyons plus aussi proches qu'avant. »

Naruto cligna des yeux, tout en sentant son visage chauffer. Il se retira de dessous la main de Sakura, hésitant, et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. « Ouais, mais bon… Au moins, toi et moi on est toujours proches, hein? »

« Hmm… Ouais. » Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la montre sur son poignet, un gadget qui avait l'air de coûter la peau des fesses et que seuls des gens avec son compte en banque pouvaient se permettre de s'offrir. « Allez, tirons-nous d'ici. Je demanderai aux autres de faire le sol et d'asperger une espèce de désodorisant qui enlèverait cette odeur dégueulasse. »

Naruto la suivit dehors avec reconnaissance, mais non sans un étrange sentiment pesant dans sa poitrine.

.

La nuit était déjà très avancée lorsqu'il enfonça sa clef dans la porte de son appartement. Il se demanda distraitement s'il aurait le temps de manger alors qu'il entra dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son futon avec précaution. Il grogna lorsqu'il sentit le tissu froid du matelas entrer en contact avec la peau de son visage. Il avait toujours son manteau sur lui.

L'hôtel avait été _blind__é_ le jour d'avant. Hier était la Saint-Valentin, et aujourd'hui les clients avaient déserté l'hôtel, laissant leurs saletés derrière eux aux bon soins de Naruto et Sakura, et _en plus_ le boss avait envoyé Naruto à la laverie pour qu'il lave les draps. Ce n'était d'habitude pas un problème, mais en ce jour particulier, les machines à laver étaient tombées en panne, et Naruto avait été obligé de se taper la lessive _à __la main_. D'où son retour bien plus tard que d'habitude. Naruto émit un grognement dans son oreiller alors qu'il se remémorait le cours des événements. Il était convaincu qu'il y avait eut de l'abus quelque part. Mais il préférait encore supporter tout ça plutôt que d'avoir à se reposer sur sa grand-mère.

Naruto se leva lentement de son lit ; il ne pouvait pas dormir avec toutes les fringues qu'il portait. Alors qu'il se débarrassait de son manteau, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à travers sa fenêtre. Il inspira brusquement.

La lumière était allumée.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait été témoin de… euh… _ç__a_. Malgré sa réluctance, il regardait par sa fenêtre dés qu'il le pouvait. Ce n'était pas qu'il _voulait_ le voir encore une fois… Il était juste… Curieux. Voilà. Et puis pour ne pas regarder par une fenêtre aussi large, il fallait vraiment y mettre du sien ; sans mentionner le fait que l'autre fenêtre se trouvait directement en face de la sienne. Cependant, depuis quelque temps, la lumière avait été éteinte à chaque fois qu'il avait regardé, alors cela le surprenait de la voir aujourd'hui. Il poussa un soupir soulagé quand il ne vit personne. Tout de suite maintenant, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'un autre… épisode.

Lorsqu'il accrocha sa veste, Naruto sentit le mouvement de ses muscles le réveiller. Il ne se sentait plus aussi fatigué qu'avant. Peut-être qu'il aurait le temps de manger après tout? Il s'était constitué un bon stock de plats préparés à réchauffer au micro-ondes quand il avait emménagé. Il ne voulait pas s'embarrasser avec des courses pour l'instant. Il pénétra dans sa petite cuisine en déchaussant ses baskets, les abandonnant sur le sol entre sa chambre et le salon. Il ouvrit les placards avec un bâillement et en tira un sachet de ramen. Les préparer ne lui prit que quelques minutes, et quand il eut finit de manger il sentit le sommeil se ré-emparer de lui. Il se glissa dans sa chambre à pas léthargiques et se rapprocha de la fenêtre pour la fermer.

Il s'arrêta.

Parce qu'en face de lui se trouvait le type. Devant sa fenêtre. Celui avec les cheveux en bataille.

Mais les yeux de Naruto se souciaient plus des étranges, longues traînées qui zébraient la fenêtre en face de la sienne. Depuis là où il se tenait, on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait projeté du pétrole sur les vitres. Ça n'était pas là la dernière fois que Naruto avait regardé — et c'était il y a une dizaine de minutes seulement.

Le type avec les cheveux en pétard semblait être en train de les nettoyer à l'aide d'une serviette. Naruto observa, pétrifié, alors que l'homme promenait son morceau de tissu sur le foutoir répandu sur ses vitres, étalant la substance sombre encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à certains endroits.

Naruto recommença à respirer normalement. Pourquoi en faisait-il toute une histoire? Il était probablement juste surpris de revoir le gars. Il était parfaitement normal pour n'importe qui de nettoyer ses fenêtres lorsqu'elles étaient recouvertes de… quoi que cela puisse être.

Naruto soupira et referma sa fenêtre avec force, oubliant son autre main qui était restée sur le rebord. La fenêtre se claqua sur elle.

« _Putain de merde!_ » Il la retira vivement et la secoua de manière frénétique dans un geste désespéré de faire partir la douleur. Une unique larme coula de ses yeux alors qu'il grimaçait et se mordait le dos de la main. « _La vaaache__…_ » siffla-t-il tout en fermant étroitement les yeux.

Instinctivement, Naruto leva les yeux vers sa fenêtre.

Il se pétrifia. L'homme avait arrêté de ressuyer ses vitres et regardait droit devant lui.

Droit en direction de la fenêtre de Naruto.

_Droit sur Naruto_.

Naruto inspira difficilement. Est-ce que l'autre gars l'avait entendu? Non. Il n'avait pas pu— pas vrai? C'était impossible. Naruto continua de fixer la silhouette de l'homme de l'autre côté de la rue. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, mais avec l'ombre recouvrant son visage, Naruto ne pouvait pas vraiment le distinguer.

Naruto ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il se mit à trembler incontrôlablement. L'autre n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il restait complètement immobile, droit comme la Mort. Naruto se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas lui faire signe de la main, mais décida promptement d'abandonner l'idée. Sans s'en rendre compte, le blond avait reculé de la fenêtre. Il doutait que le type aux cheveux en pétard ait pu voir ce léger mouvement, mais presque immédiatement après que Naruto l'ai fait, l'autre homme se retira vivement de devant sa fenêtre ; ou plutôt, glissa de sa fenêtre, le mouvement avait été si fluide. Le temps de cligner des yeux, la lumière de l'autre côté s'était éteinte.

Noir total. Naruto frissonna. C'était quoi ce bordel? Il resta devant sa fenêtre durant un certain temps avant que son corps ne se décide à bouger. C'est à ce moment-là que sa main se remit à le lancer, mais… Avait-elle réellement arrêté de lui faire mal en premier lieu? se demanda Naruto. Il fit quelques pas tremblotant pour s'éloigner de la fenêtre. Il garda ses yeux fixés dessus, cependant, s'attendant à ce que la lumière se rallume.

Lorsqu'elle ne se ralluma pas, Naruto soupira. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait? Il referma précautionneusement sa fenêtre, faisant bien attention à ne pas se refaire du mal, puis passa sa bonne main dans ses cheveux.

Il avait vraiment besoin de rideaux.


	3. De catastrophes et de tourtes rouges

Voilà. C'était bon. Il avait tout gagné. Naruto allait _tuer_ son boss.

Il entra dans la chambre d'hôtel en désordre avec un grognement de frustration. On lui avait ordonné de nettoyer une suite tout seul. _Tout seul_. Comme dans ça allait lui prendre au moins trois heures pour tout terminer. Comme dans le boss de Naruto souhaitait vraiment sa mort.

Le Silver Palace n'était pas un hôtel cinq étoiles, mais cela n'empêchait pas leurs suites d'être gigantesques. En fait, les suites devaient probablement avoir valu à elles seules deux de leurs trois étoiles. Tout ceux qui les louaient étaient soit des friqués de passage à Mushroom City, ou bien des abrutis bourrés qui venaient jeter l'argent qu'ils avaient gagné au casino par les fenêtres — et ils étaient _toujours_ suivis par une horde d'autres abrutis. Naruto n'arrivait pas à se rappeler une occasion où une suite n'avait pas été utilisée pour accueillir une fiesta vicieuse peuplée de fous furieux. La veille n'avait pas fait exception, semblait-il.

On pouvait même avancer que ça avait été encore pire que d'habitude. Il n'avait pas été de service à l'hôtel la nuit dernière, mais l'état de la chambre parlait de lui même. Nom de Dieu, même les _lampes accroch__é__es au plafond_ penchaient sur le côté, comme si quelqu'un s'y était balancé. Avec un autre soupir frustré Naruto commença à retirer les couvertures du lit. Il essayait de ne pas réfléchir à la nature des substances qui lui collaient aux doigts alors qu'il pliait les draps et les jetait dans le chariot qu'il avait pris avec lui. Il grimaça lorsqu'il vit qu'il manquait leur taie à tous les oreillers. Certain d'entre eux avaient même été vidés de leur rembourrage en coton.

Naruto se traîna à travers la pièce en grognant, tout en ramassant les oreillers plats et vides. Le blond espérait juste que son patron n'allait pas ressentir le besoin irrépressible de se comporter en _encul__é_ une fois encore et de lui faire laver _à __la main_ tous les putains de draps.

Il poussa un cri lorsqu'il trébucha sur un morceau de tissu qui traînait sur le sol. Il grogna tout en se redressant et jeta un regard noir au coupable inanimé.

Le blond plissa le nez.

C'était une petite culotte.

Et du genre froufrouteuse. Avec de la dentelle, des ficelles, légèrement froissée, et tout le tralala. Naruto foudroya la culotte du regard pendant de longues secondes.

_Oh, et puis merde._

Il la fourra dans sa poche.

Il continua ensuite à nettoyer la chambre — ou du moins, il _essaya. _Lorsqu'il avait commencé à travailler ici, il avait mis un point d'honneur à s'appliquer, parce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout au monde prouver à sa grand-mère qu'il pouvait subvenir à ses propres besoins et gagner son propre salaire. A présent, il ne se fatiguait même plus. Son boss le traitait comme une sous-merde peu importe ce qu'il faisait, et personne ne s'en rendait jamais compte quand il faisait du bon boulot, de toute façon. Il ne s'appliquait que lorsqu'il travaillait avec Sakura, mais la jeune femme n'était pas venue au travail ce matin. Naruto ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où Sakura avait séché le boulot, mais il était mal placé pour la juger sur le sujet : il ne s'était _lui-m__ê__me_ pas privé de prendre une bonne quantité de congés-maladie l'année précédente.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de ramasser les draps et les oreillers, il tira la chariot à linge jusque dans la laverie au bout du couloir. Il y avait à l'intérieur un placard qui stockait tous les appareils ménagers ainsi que les détergents. Naruto n'y connaissait absolument rien et ne s'enquiquinait jamais à lire les étiquettes, donc il entreprit de rafraîchir l'oxygène à coups de produit à vitres et de briquer les fenêtres à l'aide de quelques giclées de Fébreze.

Une heure et demie plus tard, il contempla l'ensemble de la chambre. Il n'avait pas fait du bon boulot. Ceci étant dit, il retira sa charlotte de travail et sorti de la pièce. En ce qui le concernait, son job était terminé. Il laisserait ceux qui devraient faire le lit s'occuper du reste.

Naruto descendit les escaliers les mains dans les poches vu que les employés n'étaient pas autorisés à prendre l'ascenseur. Il était déjà plus d'une heure de l'après-midi. Leur abruti de patron avait instauré une règle conne comme quoi personne n'avait le droit de quitter son affectation une fois qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler, alors il avait loupé l'heure du repas. D'habitude les employés récupéraient leur temps de pause perdu, mais il était toujours raccourci d'au moins vingt minutes. Naruto ne préparait jamais son repas de midi, alors il doutait d'avoir assez de temps pour sortir s'acheter un truc à manger.

Naruto accepta son sort en soupirant et se traîna jusqu'à la pièce qui leur servait de salle de repos. Il allait encore devoir mendier de la bouffe à Kiba. Il ouvrit violemment la porte de la salle et la balaya du regard. Il espérait ne pas avoir raté son meilleur ami. Personne d'autre n'aurait accepté de partager son repas avec lui.

Heureusement pour lui, l'homme qu'il cherchait était assis juste à côté des fenêtres, concentré à dévorer sa nourriture.

« Kiba! » cria-t-il avant de se diriger vers la petite table à laquelle il était assis. Le brun leva les yeux le temps d'une seconde, lui décocha un sourire insolent avec la bouche pleine de bouffe et hocha à la tête en montrant la chaise à côté de lui. Naruto opta pour celle en face de Kiba. Il fixa le jeune homme d'un sourire rusé en s'asseyant. « Coucou Kiba, » déclara-t-il en reniflant de manière ostentatoire autour de la boîte-déjeuner de son ami.

Kiba fronça immédiatement des sourcils. « Même pas en rêve, Naruto, » grommela-t-il, ses mots à peine intelligibles à cause de la nourriture dans sa bouche. « La dernière fois tu t'es enfourné plus de la _moiti__é_ de mon repas— »

« Sauf que ça ne se passera pas comme la dernière fois, » assura Naruto. « Ce jour-là je n'avais même pas pris de petit dej' ; je _crevais la dalle_! Et puis en plus, » ajouta-t-il en souriant de plus belle, « j'ai quelque chose à t'échanger. »

Kiba leva un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien avoir pour que j'accepte d'abandonner ma bouffe? »

Naruto fouilla dans sa poche avec le même sourire machiavélique et en sorti la culotte en dentelle qu'il avait trouvée dans la chambre. Il observa avec amusement Kiba marquer une pause, la cuillère suspendue dans l'air et la bouche ouverte — fixant avec des yeux ébahis les sous-vêtements dans la main de Naruto. Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Kiba ne repose lentement sa cuillère dans sa boîte-déjeuner et fronce les sourcils.

« Naruto… » commença-t-il après avoir avalé. « Tu sais bien que j'aime les sous-vêtements usagés autant que tous les autres mecs de la planète, mais— »

« Mais quoi? » interrompit Naruto. « C'est une véritable, pure et immaculée petite culotte _usag__é__e_! »

Kiba secoua la tête. « Je vais fermer les yeux sur l'énorme antithèse qui se trouve dans cette phrase, mais laisse-moi te dire que je me sens _l__é__g__è__rement_ méfiant à propos des trucs qui traînent dans les chambres d'hôtel usagées… »

Naruto émit un grognement de désespoir avant de laisser sa tête tomber sur la table. Il savait où son ami voulait en venir mais, « j'ai juste teeeellement faim… Et tu sais bien que le patron ne me laissera pas sortir avant — je sais pas moi, — _vingt-deux heures_ ; surtout vu que Sakura n'est pas là aujourd'hui! »

Kiba haussa des épaules et retourna à sa boîte-déjeuner. « Désolé mon vieux, mais c'est pour la fois où tu m'as englouti mon repas. En plus, Tenmo m'a dit que tu as du te taper la suite du quatrième étage. Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi je ne ferais jamais confiance à des strings qui viennent de _l__à_. Est-ce que tu as _la moindre id__é__e_ de toutes les conneries qui se passent dans les suites? »

Naruto soupira et hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce. Il se redressa sur sa chaise avec un gémissement. « J'espère que tu as un costard orange chez toi, » annonça-t-il amèrement. « Parce que tu vas en avoir besoin pour mon enterrement. Et ne soit pas surpris si l'autopsie confirme que je suis mort par la faute d'un inexplicable _coup de pute_ d'un meilleur pote, » menaça-t-il en feignant un regard noir vers son ami.

Kiba se contenta de rire et fixa le blond avec des yeux pétillants. « Tu m'enverras une petite carte, » gloussa-t-il. « Je ne voudrais surtout pas manquer tes _fun__é__railles_. » Il avala une cuillerée de sa nourriture. « T'as toujours envie que les gens s'habillent en orange pour ton enterrement? »

Naruto leva un sourcil. « Et pourquoi je devrais vouloir autre chose? C'est juste la meilleure idée de tous les temps. »

Kiba répondit en souriant. « Nan, mon gars. C'est juste que ça me surprend toujours quand je me rends compte que t'as encore les mêmes idées que t'avais que quand on était gosses.

Les yeux de Naruto se rétrécirent malicieusement. « Et c'est sensé être une mauvaise chose? Même pas hier on était encore des ados. »

Kiba haussa les épaules. « T'es la seule chose qui n'a pas vraiment changé dans les environs, Naruto. » Son sourire fondit. « J'aimerais que tout le monde soit aussi constant que toi… »

Naruto fronça les sourcils aux paroles de son ami et patienta jusqu'à ce que Kiba aie fini de mâcher avant de parler. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

Kiba se tut pendant quelques instants, fixant sa nourriture. « C'est Shino. »

Naruto eut un mouvement de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a? »

Kiba ferma les yeux le temps d'une seconde avant de secouer la tête et de revenir à son repas. « C'est rien. » Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Kiba l'interrompit. « Vraiment, c'est rien. C'est juste qu'en ce moment, il… il se comporte… _bizarrement_. »

On pouvait deviner par l'expression sur le visage de Kiba qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, mais Naruto ne le releva pas. Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à l'horloge à l'autre bout de la pièce, le blond soupira et se détendit sur la chaise. « J'aurais dû tenter ma chance et aller chercher de la bouffe… » grommela-t-il avec regret en regardant Kiba manger.

Le brun secoua la tête. « Tu n'aurais pas pu t'en tirer comme ça, » répliqua-t-il gravement. « J'te jure, le boss doit avoir une dent contre toi. Tu te souviens quand t'étais pas venu le dimanche après-midi où t'es allé rencontrer les déménageurs à ton nouvel appart? Quand tu t'es barré le matin, le boss a eu une putain de crise d'hystérie! Il a menacé de te virer, tu sais? »

Naruto grogna en se remémorant l'évènement. « Ouais je sais, il a téléphoné à la maison de mes grand-parents. Mamie a dû l'amadouer pour qu'il accepte de me laisser revenir bosser. » Soudain, Naruto eut une expression hésitante. « Je suis pas sûr, mais… Je pense que Mamie connaît le boss… _personnellement_… Peut-être même d'avant ma naissance. Je suis sûre qu'elle est avec lui au téléphone des fois, et ils s'engueulent tout le temps, quelque chose de bien… »

Kiba rigola. « Oh, c'est le coup classique. C'est assez évident, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Ben, dis-le moi alors. »

Kiba eut un sourire moqueur. « D'après ce que j'ai compris, le patron et ta mémé ont dû avoir une relation sentimentale, et puis un beau jour elle l'a quitté pour ton grand-père, d'où la haine inexpliquée du boss contre toi, » conclut Kiba.

Naruto se contenta d'en rire. « Kiba… On n'est pas dans un roman d'amour— »

« C'est la seule explication logique— »

« Le boss n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de… _logique_, tu ne crois pas? Et on parle de ma _grand-m__è__re_, là. Elle doit avoir, genre… _soixante ans_, » rétorqua Naruto.

Kiba ria. « Elle n'a pas toujours eu soixante ans, mon gars. Et puis, moi je dis juste… » commença le brun alors qu'il mâchait les dernières bouchées de sa nourriture. « Tu as quand même dû faire _quelque chose_ à un moment donné. »

Naruto haussa les épaules et regarda une nouvelle fois l'horloge. « Je ferais mieux de dire à ceux qui doivent faire les lits que j'ai fini la chambre… » déclara-t-il tristement avant de se lever. Kiba acquiesça silencieusement et fit au revoir de la main à son blond ami.

« Essaye d'être sympa avec le boss! » cria-t-il avant que Naruto ne puisse refermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Naruto franchit la porte de son appartement à _minuit _ce soir—, euh, ce matin-là. Peu importe. Ce n'était pas vraiment tard, étant donné les heures auxquelles il rentrait chez lui quand il était encore au lycée. Ce n'était pas vraiment tard, étant donné le fait que soixante-dix pour-cent de la putain de population ne dormait sûrement jamais, et ce n'était pas vraiment tard, étant donné le fait qu'il était un adulte. Mais ça _faisait tard_ étant donné le fait que son jour de travail finissait officiellement à _neuf heures du soir_, et que son patron l'avait obligé à bosser jusqu'à _onze heures_!

Naruto bouillonnait alors qu'il retira sa veste, enleva son T-shirt et la jeta de l'autre côté du salon. Son abruti de patron avait _d__é__finitivement_ une dent contre lui. Non seulement il avait donné à Naruto des chambres à faire tout seul pour le restant de la journée, mais on lui avait demandé de faire les lits aussi! Naruto n'avait jamais fait de lits auparavant. C'était le boulot de Sakura, où qu'elle soit.

Naruto avait faim, et il était crevé, et il avait _faim_. Tous les magasins des environs où il avait l'habitude d'acheter sa nourriture étaient fermés, et il n'avait pas d'autre option que les gros supermarchés ouverts 24h/24h ; Naruto n'y avait jamais mis les pieds avant. Il était tenté d'aller au moins y jeter un petit coup d'oeil, mais il ne se sentait pas de gaspiller le prix d'un ticket de bus juste pour aller voir. Pas pour l'instant. A la place, il s'était donc décidé à rentrer tout simplement chez lui et à retourner ses tiroirs jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose de mangeable.

Avec un nouveau soupir frustré, il ouvrit violemment un tiroir et tira une tête de six pieds de long lorsqu'il vit des paquets de nouilles crues à la place des nouilles instantanées ; ces bâtardes prenaient au moins _vingt minutes_ à cuire—

_Ok, va te faire foutre_, pensa amèrement Naruto. Il dormirait le ventre vide. Pas de quoi en faire un fromage. Ça lui était déjà arrivé avant — mais jamais dans des circonstances aussi _rageantes_. Il se traîna dans sa chambre avec un grognement irrité, soupesant dans sa tête l'idée d'aller insulter son patron le lendemain matin et de rendre son tablier… Avant de se souvenir qu'il ne travaillait pas le lendemain…

« _Fais chier_, » grommela Naruto dans sa barbe en se laissant tomber sur son lit de fortune. Peut-être qu'il devrait appeler sa grand-mère…? Nan. Il avait trop la flemme d'allumer la lumière, mais le courant d'air froid qui s'engouffrait par sa fenêtre commençait à l'agacer. Tout en lâchant son énième soupir exaspéré de la soirée, Naruto se releva et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre pour la fermer.

Et il s'arrêta.

Ses yeux se levèrent nerveusement et échouèrent sur la fenêtre en face de lui.

Il soupira de soulagement : il n'y avait personne en face. Les lumières étaient éteintes et les vitres étaient… _propres_… oui, on pouvait dire ça. Après quelques secondes de silence gênant, Naruto regarda encore une fois la fenêtre.

…Et il y avait quelque chose à propos de ça qui semblait… _bizarre_. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, et il était probablement encore en train de se faire une montagne de pas grand-chose, mais… l'_aura_ qui émanait de la fenêtre quand il la croisait du regard le faisait se sentir—

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se raconter? Ce n'était rien.

Après avoir secoué la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées délirantes, Naruto se retira de devant sa fenêtre et se remit au lit.

Quand même, il avait toujours besoin de ces foutus rideaux.

* * *

Naruto aurait adoré ronfler toute la journée, mais avec la chance de merde qu'il se traînait ces derniers temps, il n'était pas étonné lorsque des coups légers résonnèrent contre sa porte. Avec un grognement de fatigue et d'abattement, il se tortilla sur son oreiller, prêt à ignorer qui que fût l'intrus.

« Euh… Monsieur Uzumaki? C'est-c'est votre proprio. »

Et avait-il déjà mentionné le fait que les murs étaient faits en carton? Maintenant qu'il savait qui se trouvait devant la porte, ce serait encore plus difficile de l'ignorer. Avec un autre grognement, il se retourna sur son futon. _Va t__'__en_, pensa-t-il.

« Ah, euh…D'accord, dans ce cas… Je reviendrai une autre fois. »

Naruto gémit désespérément dans son oreiller. _Merde. Un poli._

« A-Attendez! » s'écria-t-il en s'extrayant de son lit. « Une petite seconde! »

Il ne prit pas la peine de mettre des chaussures, vu la courte distance qui le séparait de la porte, et il avait toujours son pantalon de la veille alors même si il était torse nu, il était quand même convenable. Il ouvrit la porte avec un bâillement. Il fut très surpris — non pas par le proprio souriant devant lui, mais par les plats que l'homme tenait dans chaque main.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent. « C'est… C'est quoi…? » demanda-t-il précautionneusement.

Le proprio rigola. « Des tourtes. » répondit-t-il simplement avec la voix mature et douce qui le caractérisait. « Je sais que c'est un peu ringard, mais… J'apporte toujours des tourtes aux nouveaux locataires… »

Naruto fixa les plats pendant plusieurs secondes. Les tourtes étaient bien grosses et avec un contenu rouge à l'intérieur qui faisait baver le blond. « C'est pas parce que c'est _un peu_ ringard que c'est pas bien pour autant… » murmura-t-il, fasciné. « …Euh, Monsieur…? »

L'homme secoua la tête. « S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Iruka. Excuse-moi si je t'ai réveillé ; je pensais que vu qu'on est l'après-midi tu serais… »

Naruto balaya ses excuses d'un revers de la main. « Non, c'est pas grave ; je devrais être debout de toute façon. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence gêné jusqu'à ce que Naruto détourne le regard et gigote nerveusement devant le large sourire d'Iruka. « Donc, euh… Vous voulez entrer…? »

Le sourire d'Iruka tomba. « Ah, non non. Je ne pourrais — je ne voudrais pas déranger— »

« Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi, » interrompit Naruto tout en faisant un pas de côté afin que l'autre homme puisse entrer. « Vous m'avez apporté une _tourte_. Le_ moins_ que je puisse faire est de vous inviter à l'intérieur. »

L'homme sourit et entra dans l'appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, Naruto referma la porte sans prendre la peine de la verrouiller. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Iruka, il ne put empêcher ses yeux de se fixer sur les plats dans les mains du proprio. Ils étaient _fumants_ — de la vapeur délicate s'élevait de la croûte brune en une spirale tentatrice. Le blond était comme hypnotisé, un peu de bave au coin des lèvres.

Iruka rit, et leva l'une des tourtes vers Naruto. « S'il vous plaît, acceptez-la, Monsieur Uzumaki. Bienvenue dans l'immeuble. »

« Appelez-moi Naruto… » marmonna-t-il distraitement alors qu'il se saisit du dessert couvert de papier alu. Il grimaça légèrement à cause de la chaleur et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa que le plat était fait en une sorte de verre peint. Il hocha la tête vers l'autre main d'Iruka. « C'est pour qui la deuxième tourte? »

Iruka tenait à présent la seconde tourte à deux mains. « C'est pour un autre nouveau venu dans l'immeuble. »

Naruto déposa sa tarte sur le comptoir de sa kitchenette et croisa les bras. « Vous savez quoi, Iruka? » déclara-t-il. « Soyez sympa, et donnez-moi cette tourte? » demanda-t-il sérieusement. Et Naruto était sérieux. Il avait toujours eu un gros appétit. Les nouilles instantanées qu'il avait apportées avec lui n'avaient pas duré plus de deux jours en sa présence. Et combien de temps cela faisait-il depuis qu'il avait mangé de la _tourte_? _Une seule_ ne serait sûrement pas assez.

Iruka éclata de rire une nouvelle fois. « Ha ha, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir, Naruto, » s'excusa-t-il d'un air amusé. « Mais tu sais quoi? Si la personne n'est pas chez elle, je te la donnerai avec joie. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils et prit son menton entre ses doigts dans une position pensive.

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas? »

Naruto secoua la tête. « Je réfléchis à un moyen de tuer la personne à qui est destinée cette tourte avant que vous n'arriviez à sa porte, » répondit-il platement.

Iruka se remit à rire trés fort cette fois-ci, et mit une main devant la bouche dans un tic afin de dissimuler son sourire. « Ta grand-mère n'avait pas dit que tu serais drôle, » parvint-t-il à sortir entre deux éclats de rire.

Naruto leva un sourcil à ses paroles, pas le moins du monde surpris. « Elle a réussi à me localiser aussi vite, » marmonna-t-il amèrement, se détachant de son comptoir vers le salon. « Euh, écoutez, Monsieur le— »

« Iruka. »

« _Iruka_, » corrigea Naruto en ramassant le T-shirt qu'il avait jeté au sol la nuit dernière. « Je n'ai rien à faire de spécial aujourd'hui, alors… Est-ce que vous voyez un inconvénient à ce que je vous accompagne donner la tarte…? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

Le sourire du proprio s'agrandit encore plus. « Ça serait adorable, Naruto. » Il marqua une pause. « …Tant que tu ne prévois pas d'assassiner le locataire pour que je te la donne… » ajouta-t-il avec un regard malicieux.

Naruto eut un petit rire. « Je ne le ferai pas… ou du moins… _j__'__essayerai_ de ne pas le faire… » assura-t-il en mettant son T-shirt.

Iruka secoua gaiement la tête. « Je suppose que tu ne vas pas prendre le temps de te laver avant de partir? » demanda-t-il de manière éloquente.

Naruto le regarda avec un sourcil levé. « Non, pourquoi? » répondit-t-il en reniflant son aisselle. « Je pue? »

« Pas encore, » dit l'autre d'un ton faussement inquiet.

Naruto éclata de rire. « Vous n'avez vraiment pas à vous inquiéter, Monsieur — je ne sue pas. »

Iruka lui répondit par un sourire et se dirigea vers la porte. « On prendra l'ascenseur, de toute façon. »

Naruto sourit. Il décida qu'il aimait cet homme. Il n'avait été en sa compagnie que depuis quelques minutes, mais il se sentait déjà à l'aise autour de lui. Hmm… Peut-être que c'était à cause de la tourte?

Après que Naruto se soit dépêché d'aplatir ses cheveux en batailles, d'ajuster son T-shirt et de mettre ses baskets, il avança jusqu'à la porte et la tint ouverte pour l'autre homme. La vraie raison pour laquelle il accompagnait son proprio était parce qu'il voulait faire la connaissance des gens de l'immeuble. Il s'était toujours senti très isolé chez sa grand-mère, et il ne voulait plus jamais subir ça. « Donc, où est-ce qu'on va, Mons— _Iruka_? »

Iruka sortit du petit appartement et hocha la tête en direction de l'ascenseur. « On va dans l'immeuble 1313, » dit-il au blond en train de verrouiller sa porte.

Les antennes de Naruto se dressèrent. « L'immeuble 1313? Ça veut dire qu'on quitte le mien? »

Iruka acquiesça. « C'est ça, » répondit-il alors qu'ils remontaient le couloir vers les ascenseurs. « Cet immeuble-là, le 1312, m'appartient, et la personne qui partage ma vie possède le bâtiment 1313. Etant donné qu'on vit ensemble, c'est comme si on possédait les deux. »

Naruto lui décocha un sourire. « Alors… Ça veut dire que vous sortez ensemble tous les deux? » demanda-t-il malicieusement. « Comme c'est mignon — deux proprios qui se mettent ensemble. Elle est jolie? »

Iruka rougit et baissa les yeux. Ils étaient devant l'ascenseur et Naruto pressait impitoyablement le bouton. « Euh… En-En fait, _il_ est en quelque sorte un… euh… policier à la retraite… Il a hérité de l'immeuble par sa mère… » expliqua-t-il.

Naruto s'arrêta brusquement dans son pressage de bouton répété et leva les yeux sur le visage écarlate de son proprio. « …Euh… » Naruto déglutit. « …_Il_? »

« Ah ha ha, le-l'ascenseur est arrivé! » constata rapidement l'autre alors qu'il se dépêchait d'entrer à l'intérieur. Naruto resta planté en face de la cabine avec des yeux exorbités, mais se précipita à l'intérieur de l'engin lorsque les portes commencèrent à se refermer. Iruka avait déjà appuyé sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Il y eut un silence gêné alors qu'ils descendaient.

Naruto, incapable de supporter cette ambiance une seconde de plus, se décida à parler. « Euuuh… » Si seulement il savait quoi répondre à quelque chose comme ça. Il savait qu'il n'était pas dégoûté… Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… N'est-ce pas? Il _savait_ que ces choses-là existaient.

Naruto balaya ses pensées négatives d'un mouvement de tête. « Ça… » commença-t-il, « …ne me dérange pas vraiment… » lâcha-t-il de façon peu convaincante. « J-Je veux dire… Maintenant que j'y pense… C'est vrai que vous aviez l'air un peu… Euh… Hum… » _Ah, merde._ Il était en train de s'enfoncer, là. Est-ce qu'il avait été sur le point de sortir qu'Iruka était _eff__é__min__é_? Il savait à peine ce que « être gay » signifiait.

Iruka observa silencieusement Naruto lutter intérieurement, puis eut un petit rire en secouant la tête. « Tsunade avait bien dit que tu réagirais comme ça. »

Naruto leva les yeux sur l'autre homme dans un geste de surprise.

« Elle a dit que tu étais un bon gamin, » clarifia-t-il avec un petit sourire. « Et, oui. La personne qui partage ma vie est bien un homme. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Naruto suivit Iruka, abasourdi. « Euh… » commença-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. « Et comment il s'appelle…? »

Naruto regarda avec amusement les oreilles d'Iruka rougir. « Kakashi Hatake, » répondit-il en souriant légèrement.

L'attention du blond fut piquée par cette information. « Hatake? Comme dans Département de Police Hatake? »

« C'est ça. »

Naruto prit une expression perplexe. « J'ai un ami qui travaille là-bas… Et Hatake est le commissaire, c'est ça? Donc votre petit ami est— »

« Ah, non non non! » l'interrompit Iruka en ouvrant la porte du hall d'entrée de l'immeuble. « C'est son _p__è__re_. »

La bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit en un « Oh » de compréhension. « Oh… Donc il est… juste un policier à la retraite, alors…? » Son expression s'assombrit soudain. « Attendez… Est-ce qu'il est, genre… _vieux_? »

Iruka se mit à rire en secouant la tête. « Non, juste… flemmard, » expliqua-t-il simplement. « Il a tiré sa révérence avant que son père n'ait eu le temps de le virer pour… incompétence… » commenta-t-il lentement alors qu'ils quittaient l'immeuble de Naruto.

Le blond avait les pensées assez confuses, mais acquiesça quand même afin de montrer qu'il avait compris. Ils étaient dehors maintenant, et le jeune homme tremblait dans la brise. Il avait oublié à quel point il faisait froid en ce moment. Iruka lui jeta un regard en souriant et pointa l'immeuble en face d'eux du doigt. « Voilà, c'est celui-là, » annonça-t-il dans un sourire. « Ça tombe à pic, il est juste de l'autre côté de la rue. »

Naruto marqua une pause. Hmm… Alors c'était _cet_ immeuble…

Il suivit l'autre homme jusqu'au trottoir d'en face. « Tu sais, c'est quand même une assez grosse coïncidence… »

Naruto le fixa, l'invitant silencieusement à continuer.

« Un homme, peut-être quelques années de plus que toi, a emménagé dans cet immeuble-là quelques semaines avant toi, » continua Iruka alors qu'ils atteignaient l'entrée du dit-immeuble. Il ouvrit la porte et la tint sur le côté afin de laisser le blond passer. Naruto marmonna quelques mots de remerciements alors qu'il se dépêchait d'entrer à l'intérieur tout en frottant ses bras gelés.

« Ah oui? » demanda distraitement le blond alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. « A quel étage? »

Iruka sourit et hocha la tête en direction de l'ascenseur. « Au cinquième. Comme toi. »

Naruto leva un sourcil. « C'est… Euh… une assez grosse coïncidence, en effet. »

Iruka acquiesça et appuya une seule fois sur le bouton de l'ascenseur — contrairement à Naruto qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le presser frénétiquement — tout en tenant la tourte d'une main. « J'ai essayé de lui donner son cadeau de bienvenue pendant des semaines, » expliqua Iruka d'un ton légèrement frustré. « Mais il n'est jamais chez lui. » Il haussa les épaules. « C'est quelqu'un de très occupé sans doute. »

« Ou alors il ne fait que dormir toute la journée, comme moi je fais, » ajouta Naruto avec un petit rire.

Iruka rigola avec lui et se fit face aux portes de l'ascenseur. « Ça m'étonnerait. Il m'avait dit que le bruit ne le dérangeait pas, et les derniers appartements disponibles étaient à côté de familles bruyantes à propos desquelles je reçois des plaintes sans arrêt. Et il ne s'en est jamais plaint depuis qu'il est arrivé là, alors… » Il y eut un silence confortable avant qu'Iruka ne se remette à parler. « Mais tu sais, la coïncidence ne s'arrête pas là. »

Naruto se tourna vers Iruka et le fixa avec curiosité.

L'autre homme hocha la tête devant le regard d'encouragement muet de Naruto. « Eh bien, tu vois, il a demandé les mêmes choses que toi, » continua Iruka avec un sourire. « Il voulait un petit appartement — très peu cher, le strict minimum, tout ça. »

Naruto ne sut pas pourquoi, mais alors qu'il l'écoutait attentivement, il ressentait une sensation étrange… comme si une catastrophe était sur le point d'arriver. Il secoua la tête et continua à écouter.

« Naruto, quel le numéro de ton appartement? » demanda Iruka avec un petit sourire rusé, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Naruto réfléchit le temps d'une seconde. « Euh… le 5F ? » répondit-il précautionneusement.

Le sourire d'Iruka s'élargit et il se tourna vers le blond. « Le sien aussi. » Ceci étant dit, Iruka refit face aux portes de l'ascenseur.

Naruto cligna des yeux. Le sourire attentif sur son visage fondait peu à peu. « Il a le même numéro d'appartement que moi? » demanda-t-il doucement. Il observa Iruka acquiescer. Naruto cligna des yeux une nouvelle fois. Il était en train de rater quelque chose. La sensation de pressentiment morbide résonnait fortement au fond de lui, et son coeur… Son coeur… Qu'est-ce qu'il savait que lui ne savait pas? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il battait si fort? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire que quelqu'un ait le même appartement que lui, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire s'il se trouvait dans l'immeuble en face de—

Attends.

_En face_.

Comme dans… Parallèle au sien. Comme dans… Face à face… Comme dans…

Bordel de _merde_.

Naruto eut un frisson soudain. Il se tourna vers Iruka, les yeux écarquillés. « H-Hé, Iruka? »

« Hmm? » L'autre appuya encore une fois sur le bouton de l'ascenseur sans regarder le blond.

« Euh… S-Si ce mec a… le-le même numéro d'appartement que moi… Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il peut… » Naruto luttait pour trouver ses mots. « Est-ce qu'on est…? »

Iruka fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le blond. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Naruto? »

Naruto composa un sourire nerveux et secoua la tête. « Rien… Je me demandais juste… Si on est, genre… _en face_ l'un de l'autre… V-Vous savez… Est-ce que je peux le voir de mon appartement? »

Iruka fit « Oh » de la bouche et se remit une fois encore face à l'ascenseur. Il plissa pensivement la bouche. « Si je me souviens des plans des immeubles correctement, alors oui… »

Naruto sentit son coeur tomber.

« Vous devriez pouvoir vous apercevoir depuis la fenêtre de votre salon, » conclua Iruka.

Le coeur de Naruto se remit à battre. Ha ha, pensa-t-il tout en lâchant un soupir soulagé. Il voyait l'appartement d'une vieille dame depuis la fenêtre de son salon. Dieu merci—

« Ah, non, » s'exclama brusquement Iruka tout en secouant la tête. « Désolé. Depuis les fenêtres de vos _chambres._ Nos immeubles sont parallèles par rapport aux fenêtres des _chambres_, » se reprit-il avec un sourire, amusé par son erreur.

Pendant ce temps-là, le coeur de Naruto s'était arrêté de battre.

Bor… del… de _merde. _Naruto avait toujours eu des petits problèmes d'anxiété. Ça n'avait jamais été assez grave pour qu'on lui recommande de prendre des médicaments, mais ces moments de pressentiments intenses et foudroyants le frappaient toujours aux moments les plus inattendus.

Les portes de l'ascenseur choisirent ce moment pour s'ouvrir. « Enfin, » marmonna Iruka en entrant à l'intérieur. Mais tout ce à quoi Naruto pouvait penser était—

Putain de merde.

Et puis il cligna des yeux. Il était ridicule—

« Naruto, les portes vont se refermer. »

Putain de _merde_.

Naruto entra dans l'ascenseur à pas hésitants et tremblants, puis se mit à côté de son propriétaire. Iruka se mit à rire, inconscient de la lutte interne qui déchirait Naruto et pressa le bouton pour le cinquième étage.

Une seule pensée traversa l'esprit de Naruto lorsque les portes se fermèrent.

_Mort imminente._

Lorsque l'ascenseur se mit à monter, les yeux de Naruto s'exorbitèrent plus qu'il n'était possible.

Putain de merde.

Deuxième étage.

Putain de _merde_.

Troisième étage.

_Putain de bordel de meeeerde_

Quatrième étage.

_Merde!_

Cinquième étage—

« Naruto— ? »

« Putain de merde! »

Iruka, surpris par l'éclat de voix inattendu de Naruto, dut stabiliser la tourte à l'aide de ses deux mains lorsque Naruto commença à racler ses ongles contre la porte.

« Je peux pas! » cria-t-il, son anxiété le dévorant tout entier.

Et puis soudainement, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le…

Long…

Froid…

Couloir _noir _du cinquième étage.

Les pupilles de Naruto tressaillirent. _Mort_ imminente.

Mort, mort, _mort_—

« Naruto? »

Naruto se retourna lentement vers Iruka, fixant l'homme avec des yeux exorbités. « Euh… » bégaya-t-il. « Je… »

« Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » lui demanda son proprio d'un ton sincèrement inquiet.

Naruto secoua la tête et composa un sourire crispé. « Je viens juste de me souvenir… J'ai un truc à faire, » bafouilla-t-il en détournant le regard. « Je… J'ai un truc à faire, » conclut-il maladroitement.

Il y eut quelques moments de silence avant qu'Iruka ne hoche la tête. « Bon… Eh bien… » Il fit un sourire inquiet à Naruto avant de sortir de l'ascenseur. « Je… Je te verrai plus tard alors? »

Naruto répondit d'un mouvement de tête, son sourire faux toujours plaqué sur son visage. « Ouais… Et, euh… N-N'oubliez pas la tourte! » ajouta-t-il gaiement, même si sa nervosité transparaissait à travers son petit rire.

Iruka sourit et acquiesça lorsque Naruto mentionna la tourte. « Je n'oublierai pas. » Il marqua une pause et fixa Naruto avec des yeux légèrement suspicieux. Naruto se recroquevilla sous son regard. Heureusement pour lui, les portes de l'ascenseur commencèrent à se refermer. « Oh. Euh, passe une bonne fin de journée, Naruto! » s'exclama Iruka avec un petit salut de la main. Naruto parvint à retourner le geste avant la fermeture des portes.

Puis…

…Il s'écroula sur le sol dans un coin de la cabine.

Nom de Dieu, pensa-t-il, pathétique. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans son _putain_ de cerveau? Après s'être secoué la tête, il se releva sur ses deux jambes. Il avait vraiment honte de lui-même. Mais de quoi avait-il eu tant peur?

Naruto couvrit son visage de ses mains. Probablement de la confrontation. Et si jamais l'autre l'avait reconnu comme le mec qui l'espionnait régulièrement depuis sa fenêtre…? Et s'il savait qu'il avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé la première nuit où Naruto avait dormi dans son nouvel appartement….?

Le blond émit un grognement et enleva les mains de son visage alors que les portes de la cabine s'ouvraient sur le rez-de-chaussée et une petite foule de gens en train de patienter devant l'ascenseur. Il sortit de la cabine avec un soupir et rentra chez lui.

Il allait devoir expliquer pas mal de choses, pensa-t-il. Plus à lui-même qu'à Iruka. Il ne savait toujours pas la raison pour laquelle il s'était comporté de cette façon. Les confrontations étaient bien sûr des situations angoissantes, mais la façon dont son coeur s'était mis à battre aussi frénétiquement dans sa poitrine était la preuve que quelque part, dans son subconscient, il y avait quelque chose. _L__'__instinct_. Son anxiété pouvait des fois le faire se sentir très mal, mais c'était différent.

En entrant dans son appartement, ses yeux échouèrent sur la tourte reposant sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il plissa le nez à sa vue.

Il était vraiment pathétique pour penser des choses pareilles, pensa-t-il. L'homme en face de lui était sûrement un type sans histoires, sur le point de recevoir une tourte tout comme lui. Et il allait sûrement sourire en voyant la tourte, et il allait remercier Iruka pour lui avoir souhaité la bienvenue… Et puis il mangerait la tourte. Gaiement. Comme une personne _normale_.

Naruto était ridicule. Il se mettait dans des états pas possibles pour des choses insignifiantes. Si un jour il venait à rencontrer cet homme mystérieux, ils s'esclafferaient sûrement ensemble devant ces coïncidences et apprendraient à mieux se connaître autour d'une bonne tourte.

Le blond secoua la tête avec un sourire. Il devrait aller s'excuser un de ces jours — s'ils avaient jamais le plaisir de se rencontrer. C'est ça, pensa joyeusement Naruto. Ce serait sûrement un _plaisir_ de rencontrer ce gars.

Son téléphone portable choisit ce moment pour se mettre à sonner. Naruto tourna la tête de droite à gauche précipitamment. Où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu poser ce foutu appareil? Il ne l'avait pas pris avec lui pour aller dans l'immeuble d'en face. Il suivit la sonnerie jusqu'à sa chambre et vit son portable posé sur le sol, en train de vibrer à côté de son matelas. Il le ramassa sans prendre le temps de regarder l'identité du contact et décrocha.

« Yo, » répondit-il de manière complètement désinvolte.

« _Naruto__…_ » Il entendit une femme sangloter à l'autre bout du fil.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. « Sakura? » Sakura ne lui répondit pas pendant de longues secondes, et tout ce que le blond pouvait percevoir était des reniflements ainsi que de faibles hoquets. « Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas? » demanda-t-il, inquiet. Il se rendit à sa fenêtre par habitude et s'appuya sur elle alors qu'il écoutait la jeune femme pleurer.

« J-Je suis désolée, Naruto. » Sa voix était faible. Naruto ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait entendu Sakura pleurer de cette façon. « C'est juste que… » elle inspira brusquement et il entendit un faible 'Seichi, laisse-moi. Je vais bien' dans le combiné.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et appuya son oreille contre le téléphone. « Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

« C'est Sasuke, » gémit Sakura.

Les yeux de Naruto se plissèrent, un rictus de colère se formant sur son visage. « _Qu__'__est-ce qu__'__il s__'__est pass__é_? Est-ce qu'il t'a _frapp__é__e_— ? »

« N-Non, c'est pas ça. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est, Sakura?! » s'écria Naruto de frustration.

Sakura lâcha un gémissement lancinant. Ses yeux se radoucirent de culpabilité. « Pardon Sakura, » s'excusa-t-il doucement alors que d'autres sanglots distants et faibles bruits de mouvement résonnaient dans le combiné.

« C'est pas grave, » assura Sakura une fois calmée. « C'est… C'est juste que… Le commissariat a appelé et… Sasuke… Il… » Il y eut une autre pause pendant laquelle Naruto attendit patiemment en écoutant la respiration irrégulière de son amie. « Il… » continua Sakura. « Il n'est pas _l__à__-bas_. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Sakura, il est sûrement en train de rentrer chez vous. Est-ce qu'il a fini sa journée— »

« Il n'a pas _é__t__é_ là-bas, Naruto! » hurla Sakura, interrompant le blond. « Ça fait _des semaines_ qu'il est pas revenu à la maison! »

Nartuo cilla. « Mais tu m'as dit qu'il avait— »

« Moi aussi je pensais ça… » La respiration de Sakura était entrecoupée de hoquets. « Mais le commissariat de police a appelé tout à l'heure pour me demander… » Il y eut une nouvelle pause à l'autre bout du fil, et Naruto pensa entendre la jeune femme ravaler sa salive. « Ils… Ils ont demandé quand Sasuke prévoyait de retourner travailler… Parce que ça fait _des mois_ qu'il n'est pas venu au travail, Naruto!… Il m'a menti pendant tout ce temps! » hurla-t-elle, de plus en plus hystérique. « Il n'a jamais eu de promotion! L-Le chef m'a dit qu'il n'avait même jamais— »

« Sakura, _calme-toi_. Je comprends rien à ce que tu— »

« Sasuke a disparu! Il a _disparu_, Naruto! C'est quoi que tu comprends pas dans— » Sakura se tut brusquement et Naruto entendit un bruit sourd à l'autre bout du fil.

« Sakura...? Sakura! »

Il réussit à percevoir un juron étouffé de la jeune femme avant l'apparition d'autres bruits de mouvement. « Je suis désolée, Naruto, » souffla-t-elle après quelques instants.

« Sakura, qu'est-ce que— »

« Je dois y aller. »

« Sakur— »

« Au revoir, Naruto. »

_Clic_.

Naruto cligna des yeux et fixa son téléphone. Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer, là? Il jeta son portable sur son lit avec un grognement frustré, et se tourna vers la fenêtre dans un mouvement de colère. Il appuya ses coudes sur le rebord et se mit à réfléchir. Il allait devoir aller voir Sakura, à présent. _Sasuke, putain d__'__enfoir__é_. Il bouillait intérieurement. C'était toujours lui qui faisait pleurer Sakura. _Toujours_. Ça faisait enrager Naruto à un point… Même en passant outre le fait que Sasuke avait _tout_ ce que Naruto avait jamais désiré dans la vie, c'est-à-dire : une femme _sublime_, un gosse qui était son portrait craché et un boulot grâce auquel il pouvait protéger les gens _et_ subvenir aux besoins de sa famille ; ce bâtard considérait _tout_ comme acquis et ne respectait rien. Il n'était pas allé au travail depuis des semaines? Il mentait à sa femme?

Naruto leva les yeux dans un souffle pour foudroyer du regard la fenêtre en face de la sienne. Il allait falloir qu'il rende visite à Sakura, pensa-t-il une nouvelle fois. Dés qu'il se serait lavé, il ferait tout ce qu'il serait en son pouvoir pour comprendre le fin mot de cette affaire.

Il poussa sur ses bras et se redressa.

Lorsque son regard dévia vers la rue, il fut surpris de voir Iruka en train de rentrer dans leur immeuble. Les coins de sa bouche tressaillirent, mais il résista à la tentation de l'appeler. Puis, il remarqua quelque chose : Iruka n'avait plus la tarte sur lui. Naruto eut un sourire éloquent, la scène avec Sakura quelques minutes avant ne lui permettant pas de sourire comme il l'aurait voulu.

Le fait qu'Iruka sorte de l'immeuble les mains vides signifiait que le roux était probablement en train de faire ce que Naruto pensait qu'il faisait. Il était sûrement en train de manger la tourte et de l'apprécier et de se moquer gentiment des manières ringardes d'Iruka—

Ses yeux se levèrent sur la fenêtre en face de lui. Ses pensées cessèrent brusquement lorsqu'il vit quelque chose clignoter.

La lumière… elle était _allum__é__e_.

Il se sentit se pétrifier sur place et son coeur recommença à battre à toute vitesse.

Et puis Naruto secoua la tête. _Arr__ê__te ton char_, pesta-t-il contre lui-même. Il se comportait comme un idiot. Pourquoi est-ce que la lumière serait éteinte? C'était une fin d'après-midi comme les autres. Les gens allumaient leurs lumières. Il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur. Le blond sourit et fixa la fenêtre sans peur ni hésitation, attendant de voir si quelque chose allait se produire. Quelques minutes passèrent et le clignotement n'était toujours rien de plus qu'un simple clignotement. Naruto se moqua amèrement de lui-même. Il était vraiment ridicu—

Attends…

… Quoi…?

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent.

Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'était… que _ç__a_?

...

...

Oh...

…mon …

Dieu.

La salive de Naruto était bloquée dans sa gorge. Alors que ses yeux s'exorbitaient à ce à quoi il venait juste d'assister.

En un éclair — même pas une seconde — la fenêtre en face de lui s'était ouverte pour révéler le roux qu'il avait déjà entraperçu auparavant. Et dans ce laps de temps, il avait vu tout ce qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. Dans cette seconde d'intervalle — non, _demi_-seconde — il vit la pâleur de l'homme, il vit le rouge de ses cheveux, il vit le noir autour de ses yeux, et il regarda avec des yeux bleus écarquillés d'horreur l'homme tenir la tourte d'une main et la _jeter _par la fenêtre.

Crch—_ Splat._

...

…

Le bruit résonna dans les oreilles de Naruto. _Splat__… __splat__… __**crch**__ splat._

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de regarder le résultat en contrebas.

La… La tourte… elle… Elle avait _fauch__é_ quelqu'un.

Naruto se redressa légèrement. _De la fraise_, pensa-t-il faiblement. Ses yeux étaient bloqués sur les traînées de jus rouge qui se répandaient sur le sol. C'était… bien du _jus_, n'est-ce pas? Naruto sentit un haut-le-cœur arriver. Non… Non, c'était… C-C'était pas… C'était _pas_ du jus.

Il y avait des gens attroupés tout autour de la scène, maintenant, et il y avait une… u-une _personne_ par terre. Naruto n'entendait plus rien. Il était en état de _choc._ Tous les cris et toutes les voix venant d'en bas étaient comme étouffées — tout ce qu'il voyait était du rouge… rouge… _rouge_. Il y en avait certains qui regardaient en l'air afin d'essayer de voir — en vain — qui avait fait ça. Naruto n'avait pas besoin de regarder devant lui pour savoir que le roux était hors de vue maintenant, fenêtres closes et lumières éteintes.

Un moment passa durant lequel Naruto se rappela dans un flash de la sensation du dur, froid plat en _verre_ qui avait contenu la tourte. Le plat en verre qui venait de tomber sur la tête de quelqu'un. Le plat en verre qui était irrémédiablement disséminé en mille morceaux sur le sol, juste à côté d'un vieil homme saisi de spasmes et saignant de la tête, avec du sang coulant en abondance de son—

_Haut-le-coeur._

Naruto essaya de dire quelque chose. _R__é__veille-toi_, pensa-t-il. Mais tout ce qui sortit de lui fut un faible marmonnement.

Il recula de la fenêtre avec une respiration tremblotante, ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier si le roux était toujours là. Ses jambes flageolantes le portèrent jusqu'à la salle de bains, où il trébucha contre le lavabo et se maintint debout à l'aide de ses bras calés sur les bords en porcelaine. Il leva les yeux sur le miroir, fixant l'expression d'horreur absolue qui déformait ses traits blêmes et tremblants.

...

...

« Pu-Putain— »

Pause.

Non.

Pas tout de suite.

Mets de l'eau sur ta figure.

Respire.

_Respire._

OK.

Maintenant tu peux…

...

...

« Putain de _merde._ »

* * *

{Note de l'auteur} : Seul Gaara peut déclencher une catastrophe avec une tourte!


	4. Ce qu'il s'est passé à Mushroom City

Naruto traita l'incident comme quelque chose qu'il avait vu aux nouvelles à la télévision — quelque chose qui s'était produit à quelque endroit lointain, à une heure quelconque à une certaine seconde — et cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec lui. Il le traitait comme si c'était à la télévision. C'est juste de la _t__é__l__é__-r__é__alit__é_, ha ha. Personne ne s'était vraiment fait blesser. Ce n'était que des illusions — des miroirs invisibles —, de la _magie_. Oui. C'était ça. _De la magie_.

C'étaient les seules pensées qui parvenaient à convaincre le corps tremblant de Naruto de sortir de l'immeuble ; bon, ça et puis le souvenir de Sakura, bien entendu. Sakura était le plus important pour le moment. C'était elle qui faisait accélérer Naruto alors qu'il passait à côté de la masse de gens rassemblée autour de l'ambulance stridente peinte en rouge et blanc, portant à l'intérieur un brancard contenant le vieux, blessé et toujours vivant.

Naruto ignora le piaillement des commères et essaya d'éviter les policiers dispersés un peu partout dans leur traditionnel uniforme bleu marine. La nervosité de Naruto devait d'une façon ou d'une autre aiguiser ses sens, puisque tout ce qu'il entendait étaient les questions des agents — les répétitifs, irritants, monotones, « Avez-vous vu qui a fait ça? », « Avez-vous vu qui a fait ça? », « Avez-vous vu qui— »

_Oui! _voulait hurler Naruto. Il savait — il _savait_ qui l'avait fait. Alors dans ce cas pourquoi, oh pourquoi montait-il dans le bus K17, direction la maison de Sakura en laissant derrière lui tous les agents de police et les inspecteurs?

Pour enfoncer le clou de sa culpabilité, les yeux de Naruto s'arrêtèrent sur le slogan familier, « Si vous voyez quelque chose, _d__î__tes_ quelque chose. » _Mais je ne veux pas recevoir de tourte sur le cr__â__ne!_ cria mentalement Naruto au panneau. Pourquoi les policiers ne comprenaient-ils pas que les balances se faisaient toujours _alpaguer _? Si jamais il disait quoi que ce soit, L'Homme à la Tourte irait le _trouver_ pour le _tuer_.

Cette pensée fit faire une pause à Naruto alors qu'il s'asseyait sur un siège du bus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait? Le tuer? Mais de qui il se moquait? Personne n'allait tuer personne. Il était encore en train de tout exagérer. Il se faisait une montagne de pas grand-chose — il devait _parano_. Il devrait plutôt arrêter de s'inventer des scénarios délirants et se _d__é__tendre_. Le roux avait jeté une _tarte_ par sa fenêtre. Pas un couteau, pas une bombe — une _tarte_. Plein de gens jetaient des tartes par leurs fenêtres.

Naruto hocha la tête. Oui. Plein de gens jetaient des tartes par leurs fenêtres. Ce n'était pas la faute du roux s'il avait _oubli__é_ le plat en verre en dessous de la tourte avant de la jeter… Merde, si quelqu'un ne jetait ne serait-ce qu'un malheureux _crayon_ par la fenêtre, quelqu'un aurait aussi des chances d'être blessé. C'est ça. Le roux avait oublié le danger potentiel que représentait un plat de verre jeté par la fenêtre, par _pure distraction_.

Naruto tenta de se convaincre à l'aide de ce raisonnement, mais il y avait malgré tout une question qui le démangeait à l'arrière de son esprit : mais pourquoi le roux avait-il jeté une tourte par la fenêtre, pour commencer? Naruto fronça les sourcils en signe de confusion. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas la fraise? Hmm. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas de poubelle assez large chez lui? Peut-être que c'était un moyen plus rapide de se débarrasser des ordures? Peut-être qu'il n'aimait tout simplement _pas _la tourte?

Naruto pouffa. C'était juste absurde.

Ou pas?

Naruto frotta les bords de son nez en signe d'exaspération. _Il _était absurde. En train d'essayer d'analyser les raisons qui pousseraient quelqu'un à jeter une tourte par la fenêtre? Il devait penser à autre chose. N'importe quoi. Pourquoi il était dans un bus pour commencer— ah, si — _Sakura_ — comment avait-il pu oublier? Il regarda par la fenêtre du bus. A quel arrêt devait-il descendre déjà? Merde, avait-il _loup__é_ son arrêt?

Naruto se gifla vigoureusement. _Concentre-toi_, s'ordonna-t-il. _La maison de Sakura est __à __une heure d__'__ici. _

Naruto se relaxa dans son siège avec un soupir. Il devait penser à autre chose qu'à des gâteaux tueurs. Il devait penser à Sakura. Oui. Ça, ça pouvait le distraire pendant des heures. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Jolie Sakura, grande Sakura, Sakura mariée à Sasuke-bâtard, Sakura aux cheveux roses, Sakura aux cheveux roses-suspicieusement-proches-du-rouge, Sakura rouge-fraise, Sakura rouge-sang, sang-comme-le-ohmondieu _quelqu__'__un s__'__est pratiquement fait tuer par une tourte!_

_..._

Ça ne marchait pas.

Naruto grogna. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'y penser, mais pouvait-il vraiment se blâmer pour cela? Il venait d'assister à un crime. Accidentel ou pas, ça avait envoyé quelqu'un à l'hôpital. Il devait dire quelque chose. Il cligna des yeux à sa révélation. Il se sentit soudainement plus calme. Il témoignerait. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il avait été si paranoïaque. Il ne pouvait pas garder ce qu'il avait vu pour lui-même. Cela le rongerait de l'intérieur. Il irait témoigner, et après il se sentirait mieux. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Se sentant enfin à l'aise, Naruto se détendit. Il était sûr que la police serait toujours en train de poser des questions lorsqu'il reviendrait de chez Sakura. Il leur dirait ce qu'il savait, et tout se passerait bien. Naruto laissa son esprit vagabonder vers son amie aux cheveux roses avec un soupir de soulagement…

* * *

Naruto descendit du bus précipitamment. Il avait loupé son arrêt. Gagné. Il ne l'avait pas dépassé de beaucoup. Il aurait juste à marcher cinq minutes. Mais cela l'irritait tout de même qu'il puisse s'endormir dans le bus comme ça. Son amie n'allait manifestement pas bien, et lui qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Il s'endormait comme une souche sur le chemin de sa maison.

Le quartier de Sakura était à la fois facile et difficile à rater. Il pouvait soit surprendre de par ses grandes maisons et ses jolies pelouses, ou paraître ennuyeux à cause de la tranquillité et du silence qui recouvraient le voisinage comme une épaisse couverture. Naruto prit une grande inspiration. Il y avait aussi une odeur particulière. Ça sentait comme le mois de mai — juste avant l'été quand les fleurs rejetaient leurs dernières giclées de pollen dans l'air tranquille. L'odeur ressemblait au parfum entêtant d'une fleur agonisante, et le vent transportait une fragrance doucereuse comme des pétales fanés.

Naruto sourit. Il adorait le quartier de Sakura. Avenue des Primevères. Il marcha jusqu'à la maison, contemplant les différentes tailles des maisons qui l'auraient abasourdi avant de venir habiter chez sa grand-mère. Il arriva enfin dans le pâté de maisons de Sakura.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Plus loin devant, il pouvait voir une voiture de police étincelante garée sur le trottoir en face de l'imposante maison de la jeune femme. Naruto senti son coeur sursauter dans sa poitrine pour plusieurs raisons. Les premières pensées qui traversèrent son cerveau furent, L'avaient-il suivi? Savaient-ils ce qu'il avait vu? Est-ce qu'ils étaient là pour l'interroger? Il fallut plusieurs secondes d'immobilité à Naruto pour réaliser combien il était idiot. La police ne pouvait pas l'avoir suivi ; ils étaient arrivés chez Sakura avant lui. Et puis, comment pourraient-ils savoir si Naruto savait quoi que ce soit? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Ses pensées suivantes furent plus rationnelles. Sasuke était de retour. Ça semblait probable, étant donné la manière dont Sakura avait raccroché au téléphone. Sûrement qu'elle était folle de joie que son mari revienne, et avait raccroché dans un accès de bonheur afin d'accueillir son homme. Naruto plissa le nez. Ouais. Ça semblait probable.

Cependant, il y avait toujours une possibilité pour que la police _soit_ là pour l'interroger…

Naruto se déplaça précautionneusement vers la maison ; on ne savait jamais, ils étaient peut-être en train d'attendre derrière les buissons afin de se jeter sur lui.

Il parvint jusqu'au palier sain et sauf — soupir de soulagement. Il sonna à la porte de Sakura avec un petit regard méfiant vers la voiture de police. Seul le silence lui répondit. Il sonna encore. Rien.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait personne. Puis il grogna. _Ouais_, pensa-t-il sarcastiquement, _Sakura a s__û__rement invit__é __le flic __à __prendre un caf__é __et un donut._ Il roula des yeux. Il n'y avait ni café, ni donut. On était en train de l'ignorer.

Il détestait qu'on l'ignore. Depuis tout petit déjà il allait à de grandes extrémités afin d'être remarqué. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait s'arrêter. Avec un rictus contrarié, il toqua à la porte au lieu d'actionner la sonnette ; il doutait que d'appuyer sans arrêt sur la sonnette ferait se déplacer qui que ce soit jusqu'à la porte. Puis il s'arrêta. Il y avait un flic à l'intérieur de la maison. Au pire — peut-être à force d'agacement — il l'arrêterait pour, allez, avoir troublé la tranquillité d'autrui. Naruto souffla et sonna une nouvelle fois à la porte. Il n'appuya pas comme une brute sur la sonnette — il le fit assez légèrement et avec suffisamment d'espaces entre les coups pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un sans se créer de problème.

Après ce que Naruto exagéra comme étant un million de sonneries plus tard, il entendit le bruit étouffé de pas derrière la porte. Il marmonna « enfin » alors que quelqu'un de l'autre côté commençait à débloquer la serrure.

La porte s'entrouvrit juste un peu et Naruto put voir les yeux verts d'une jeune femme familière aux cheveux roses levés sur lui. Naruto tenta un sourire, mais le geste fut interrompu par la lueur de désolation dans les yeux de Sakura. Elle avait des cernes. Le vert habituel de ses yeux était à présent plus proche d'un étang stagnant. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas vu la lumière du soleil depuis des jours.

« Sakura… » murmura Naruto, les yeux écarquillés.

Sakura ne répondit pas. Elle plissa les yeux devant le blond comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas.

« Sakura… » tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois. « Est… Est-ce que tu vas bien? »

Il s'attendait à encore plus de silence, mais les nuages dans les yeux de Sakura s'éclaircirent de manière surprenante, et quelque chose sembla la traverser. « Ils disent, » commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, « …qu'il ne veut pas être trouvé, Naruto. » Sa voix se brisa à la fin, et le terne de ses yeux se transforma en douleur.

Avant que Naruto se soit rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, il attira son amie contre lui dans un câlin, la serrant contre sa poitrine de telle manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir le chagrin dans ses yeux. « Sakura… » souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux. Il ne comprenait rien de rien à ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il savait qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la tenir dans ses bras à cet instant. Il attendit que la jeune femme le repousse en geste d'agacement ou qu'elle lui dise qu'il était envahissant, mais Sakura le surprit en enroulant ses bras menus autour de sa taille. Il se tendit le temps d'une minuscule seconde avant de resserrer son étreinte. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux.

Sakura avait toujours senti bon.

Ils se tinrent là pour quelques instants, Naruto frottant nerveusement le dos de Sakura et Sakura respirant sans bruit contre la poitrine de Naruto.

Un léger toussotement les fit sursauter.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se dégagea du corps doux de Sakura afin de chercher l'intrus des yeux. Sa bouche se plissa dans un signe de compréhension lorsqu'il vit deux policiers bras croisés le fixer droit dans les yeux.

« Sakura, » dit l'un des agents. Il avait les plus longs cheveux que Naruto avait jamais vus sur un policier, ainsi que les yeux les étranges et les plus _clairs_ qu'il avait vus de toute sa vie. Naruto devina qu'il était plutôt bel homme, avec sa mâchoire fine, sa poitrine large et cette expression impassible dans les yeux qui horripilait Naruto chaque fois qu'il la voyait sur Sasuke.

« Sakura, c'est qui? » demanda l'agent à la gauche du Sasuke bis. Il était imposant et ses yeux assez bridés, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'être heureux en permanence et amusé de tout. Naruto l'apprécia tout de suite plus que l'autre.

« C'est Naruto, » expliqua Sakura, se dégageant complètement de l'étreinte de Naruto. « C'est mon ami. I-Il… » elle marqua une pause pour une raison inconnue. « Il était… Il était un ami à Sasuke aussi. » Sakura le regarda droit dans les yeux et Naruto fronça des sourcils.

Lui et Sasuke étaient loin d'être amis à présent. Mais la manière dont Sakura le fixait… « Euh… Ouais. C'était mon ami. »

Le policier avec les cheveux longs observa Naruto pendant un moment avant d'hocher la tête. Sakura eut une expression bizarre avec sa bouche avant de faire signe à Naruto d'entrer à l'intérieur. Les deux agents s'en allèrent aussitôt vers ce que Naruto savait être le salon. Il les suivit, fit une pause afin d'attendre que Sakura finisse de fermer sa porte à clé, puis entra dans la pièce à ses côtés.

Ça faisait bizarre de voir deux hommes vêtus d'uniformes de la police dans la maison de Sakura. Il avait vu Sasuke ici en habit de travail avant, mais Sasuke c'était Sasuke. Naruto avait l'habitude de le voir autour de Sakura, peu importe ce qu'il portait. Naruto plissa le nez lorsque le gros policier se laissa tomber sur le canapé à fleurs de Sakura, et se balança inconfortablement d'un pied sur l'autre sous le regard perçant de l'autre. Naruto n'avait vraiment aucune idée ce qu'il se passait. Sasuke avait disparu, ça il le savait, et si l'on en croyait ce que la jeune femme venait juste de lui dire… Il ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve? Il était très tenté de briser le silence et de demander ce qu'il se passait ici bordel de merde, mais le policier aux cheveux longs fut plus rapide que lui.

« Naruto, c'est bien ça? » demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu trop direct pour être considéré comme poli. Naruto acquiesça sèchement avant de s'asseoir dans l'un des canapés de Sakura. Le gros policier et lui étaient les seuls assis. Sakura était appuyée contre un mur à côté de sa cuisine, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. L'expression de son visage était distante. Cela ne plaisait pas à Naruto. Le brun se tenait à côté du sofa sur lequel était assis son partenaire. Il avait toujours les bras croisés, et une aura si dégoulinante de fierté qu'elle en fit tiquer Naruto. « Quand est-ce que tu as parlé pour la dernière fois avec Sasuke? »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que c'était un interrogatoire? « Euh… La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était… » il arbora un air pensif. « …Il y a 2-3 mois peut-être, » décida-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Il ne se rappelait vraiment pas de la dernière fois où il avait vu l'enculé. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment en assez bon termes pour prendre régulièrement un café ensemble ou quoi que ce soit.

Le policier brun ne prit pas la peine de dissimuler son mécontentement. « Ça ne nous aide pas, » marmonna-t-il amèrement. « Tout le monde l'a vu autour de cette date. »

« _Neji_, » le réprimanda Sakura d'un ton exaspéré.

Le policier - Neji - leva les yeux sur elle le temps d'une fraction de seconde avant de se retourner vers Naruto. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est _pass__é_ il y a deux mois? »

Naruto détestait la manière dont l'agent lui adressait la parole — comme s'il était un petit morveux inutile qui avait besoin d'une bonne fessée. « On a _discut__é_, » cracha involontairement Naruto ; il ne voulait pas que Sakura lui en veuille pour avoir joué avec les nerfs d'un agent de police.

La ride d'agacement entre les sourcils de Neji se changea en un rictus. « De _quoi_? »

Naruto plissa le nez de dégoût. Ce mec était vraiment en train de le gonfler. « On a juste parlé, » répondit-il, irrité. « Il… arrêtait pas de se la péter à propos d'une nouvelle affaire débile et— »

« Quelle affaire? » interrompit le gros policier avec intérêt.

Naruto cligna des yeux et le regarda. « Quelle affaire? » répéta-t-il stupidement. Le gros agent hocha la tête avec ferveur.

« Oui, tu viens de dire « affaire ». Sasuke était sur cette affaire avant qu'il— »

« _Choji_. » Interrompit vicieusement Neji. « Il n'a pas besoin de connaître les détails. » Puis il marqua une pause afin de jeter un regard à la jeune femme contre le mur. « Pas tant que Sakura ne le jugera bon. »

Les yeux de Choji s'écarquillèrent de façon comique avant de baisser la tête. « D'accord. Désolé. »

Naruto se renfrogna. Cette info-là était vraiment si importante pour eux? « Hmm… Sasuke et moi on s'est vus parce qu'il était venu chercher Sakura au travail… » continua-t-il précautionneusement. « Sakura était en train de se préparer dans la salle des employés, alors lui et moi on a eut le temps de parler. Ça faisait un petit bout de temps que je ne l'avais pas vu alors c'était assez bizarre. » Il fit une pause afin de jeter un regard à Sakura en train de boire ses paroles. « Lui et moi, on a jamais été… En de très bons termes… » finit-il par admettre maladroitement avant de s'essuyer la paume des mains sur son jean. « Mais on était assez civilisés pour pouvoir se parler sans s'entretuer, je suppose. A un moment, il a commencé à parler de son boulot. Il a commencé à me parler d'un truc sur lequel il était en train de travailler, et que ça allait tout changer— »

« Est-ce qu'il a dit ce qu'impliquait ce changement exactement? » interrompit une nouvelle fois Neji.

Naruto plissa les sourcils. « Non… Pas vraiment, » commença-t-il lentement. « Il a juste dit que ça allait changer… Sa vie je suppose. Peut-être celle de Sakura aussi. Il disait qu'il aidait quelqu'un… Il avait l'air plutôt sérieux quand il en parlait. Je veux dire, Sasuke est toujours sérieux, mais c'était comme s'il avait vraiment envie que je sache qu'il était en train de le faire. Quoi qu'il ait fait. J'en sais rien, » il haussa les épaules, puis balaya la pièce du regard afin de voir si cette information avait contenté qui que ce soit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre, Naruto? » demanda Sakura avec de grands yeux. « Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose à propos de l'affaire? Est-ce qu'il a dit qu'il serait parti pendant très longtemps — est-ce que tu crois qu'il savait que l'affaire allait être dangereuse— ? »

« Sakura, » commença Choji avec le ton le plus sérieux que Naruto l'avait entendu utiliser depuis qu'il avait parlé. « Tu dois rester calme. »

Naruto cligna des yeux avant de se tourner vers Sakura. « Il… N'a pas vraiment parlé de ce qu'il devait faire… » répondit-il d'un air confus. « Il ne se comportait pas comme si ça allait être dangereux, par contre! » ajouta-t-il précipitamment, dans l'espoir de rassurer Sakura. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire peu convaincant avant de baisser les yeux de chagrin. Le visage de Naruto s'affaissa. Puis, il se souvint de quelque chose d'autre. « Sasuke a dit qu'il allait faire ravaler ses paroles au chef, » ajouta-t-il d'un hochement de tête. Il se souvenait clairement de ça. « Ouais… Il avait l'air assez en rogne contre son boss pour une certaine raison. »

Naruto fut surpris de voir une expression de douleur traverser le visage des deux officiers. Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que Neji se mette à s'agiter inconfortablement. « Ça le prouve bien alors, » soupira-t-il avec une expression peinée. Naruto ne cacha pas son expression confuse, mais Sakura le prit de vitesse en posant sa question.

« Ça prouve quoi? Qu'est-ce que ça prouve? » questionna-t-elle frénétiquement, se détachant du mur et enjambant la distance qui la séparait des trois hommes avant de se planter devant les deux policiers. « _Qu__'__est-ce_ que ça prouve? »

Elle fit un pas en arrière lorsque Choji se leva et serra les épaules de la jeune femme entre ses mains. « On t'a déjà expliqué les détails, » lui rappela-t-il en secouant la tête. « Si ce qu'a dit ton ami ici est vrai… Alors Sasuke est selon toute vraisemblance parti chercher— »

« _Non!_ » cria Sakura en secouant la tête de toutes ses forces.

Naruto, complètement désarçonné par l'intense désespoir qu'il entendait dans la voix de la jeune femme, se releva et se précipita à ses côtés. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Qu'est-ce que Sasuke est en train de chercher? »

Le type avec les cheveux longs, apparemment très ennuyé par la présence de Naruto, fouilla dans sa poche arrière gauche et en tira une feuille de papier pliée. Il eut un instant d'hésitation avant de la lui donner. Naruto fixa le papier avec appréhension avant de le prendre et de le déplier. Il s'attendait à ce qu'une sorte de bombe s'en échappe, mais tout ce qu'il vit à la place fut une photo. Les yeux de Naruto se plissèrent.

« C'est qui? » demanda-t-il lentement.

Neji hocha la tête à la vue du morceau de papier. « C'est la personne dont Sasuke est parti à la recherche, » répondit-il avec un regard sombre. « Gaara Sabaku Kaze — assassin d'enfant. »

Naruto cligna des yeux. Puis il frissonna.

_Gaara_.

Le nom le traversa de pars en pars comme un serpent, remontant le long de son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente une sensation de picotement sur sa nuque. Il lutta contre l'envie de gratter. Naruto plissa les yeux devant la photographie. C'était un jeune garçon, sûrement un homme à présent si l'on se fiait à la date en dessous de l'image. La personne sur la photo ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans, avec des cheveux d'un brun clair qui lui frôlaient les épaules, des yeux pourvus de légères cernes, et des lèvres fines plissées en une expression légèrement sombre.

Naruto cligna des yeux. « Il a l'air inoffensif, » commenta-t-il doucement. Il passa un doigt sur les marques sombres sous les yeux du garçon. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si familier…?

« Ne croit pas ça, » répliqua Neji d'un ton ferme. « A l'âge de douze ans, il a poignardé son père à la poitrine à vingt-six reprises et a brûlé son oncle vif. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent, l'image lui échappant presque des mains sous le choc. A présent il se sentait sale juste pour avoir _regard__é_ la photo du mec. Il rendit les papiers à Neji, puis marqua une pause lorsqu'il vit le visage tordu d'angoisse de Sakura.

« Sasuke est en train de rechercher ce… _monstre_, » lâcha-t-elle, des larmes se rassemblant déjà dans ses yeux. « Il est parti à sa recherche après que Masashi lui ait _sp__é__cifiquement _dit de ne pas le faire. Masashi lui avait _dit_ que ça allait être dangereux! » hurla-t-elle, et Choji la secoua une nouvelle fois par les épaules. Sakura se dégagea de son étreinte et se rua sur un Naruto désarçonné. « Naruto! Tu dois aller le _chercher_! Tu dois aller le chercher comme tu as fait la dernière fois! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! »

Naruto se fit violence pour ne pas fermer les yeux au souvenir de lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, et serra la jeune femme contre lui. « Sakura, » lui dit-il doucement, « Comment je pourrais faire ça alors que je ne comprends même pas ce qu'il est en train de se passer…? »

Sakura le regarda dans les yeux sans le lâcher. « S'ils te racontent tous les détails, est-ce que tu iras le chercher? Est-ce que tu iras retrouver Sasuke? Il te répond toujours à toi. S'il sait que tu le cherches, il ira te retrouver—! »

Naruto fronça les sourcils devant le regard pénétrant et désespéré de Sakura. Elle raisonnait comme si Sasuke se souciait réellement de quiconque à part de lui-même. Comme si ça lui importerait que Naruto essaye de le retrouver. « Sakura… Il— »

« Tu sais très bien qu'il ne sera d'un grande utilité pour personne, Sakura, » interrompit Neji. « Il n'a accès à aucune des informations que nous avons sur Sasuke et sa disparition, et il a encore moins l'autorisation de nous aider à le _chercher_. »

Naruto se serait mis en rogne si l'homme ne venait pas tout juste de lui épargner la terrible peine d'expliquer à sa meilleure amie qu'il ne pouvait pas partir à la recherche de son mari. Mais c'était pas comme si il en avait envie non plus, honnêtement. Si Sasuke était en cavale en train de faire un truc dangereux, pourquoi devrait-il s'en mêler?

Sakura gémit désespérément contre sa poitrine. « S'il te plaît, Naruto… » le supplia-t-elle, et le blond senti finalement l'humidité tant redoutée mouiller son T-shirt. « Tu dois le trouver. Il n'y a que _toi_ qui puisse le faire, Naruto. Sasuke n'a jamais répondu qu'à _toi_… »

« Il ne répondra rien si Kaze l'a déjà trucidé, » répliqua Neji d'un ton cinglant, et Choji eut un hoquet d'horreur avant de frapper son partenaire au bras.

« Tu ne nous aides pas, Neji! » murmura-t-il sèchement au brun. Mais c'était trop tard : Sakura gémissait bruyamment, un tremblement secouant son corps chétif. L'humidité sur la poitrine de Naruto empira, mais il serra Sakura plus fort contre lui.

Il n'avait toujours aucune putain d'idée de ce qui était en train de se passer. Sasuke avait disparu. Ouais, ça il l'avait compris. Sasuke était parti à la recherche d'un type sans permission…? Il beuguait toujours sur cette partie-là.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez au moins… » demanda-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées, « …me dire ce qu'il se passe? Genre… Pourquoi Sasuke est parti à la recherche de ce gars, pour commencer? »

Les deux policiers échangèrent un regard, puis Choji hocha des épaules. « On n'en est pas vraiment sûrs. Sasuke n'a pas vraiment été en très bon termes avec le département cette année. Je suppose qu'il pense que trouver cet homme le remettra dans les bonnes grâces du directeur, » avança-t-il. « Gaara Kaze… Ce type a une longue histoire, » expliqua-t-il en secouant la tête. « Il est juste _vraiment_ tordu… Et il est parvenu à échapper à la police pendant des années. Si Sasuke le coince, ce sera sa grande victoire. »

Alors Sasuke voulait une promotion ou un truc comme ça? Et ce Gaara était un gros coup?

Neji parut saisir sa confusion et prit la suite de Choji. « Gaara Kaze a été arrêté pour meurtre à l'âge de douze ans. Il a été condamné à la prison à vie — avec possibilité de remise en liberté conditionnelle. Il avait un avocat sensationnel, alors deux ans plus tard, à l'âge de quatorze ans, il a été relâché pour bonne conduite, tant qu'il recevait un suivi psychologique jusqu'à une période indéterminée. Le gouvernement devait pouvoir connaître à tout moment l'endroit exact où il se trouvait, et il n'était pas autorisé à quitter le pays. Il a repris l'école deux ans après sa relaxe. Quatre ans après sa sortie de prison, il y a eu un cas de meurtres de masse rapporté à Mushroom City, une ville située à l'ouest de— »

« Je sais où c'est, » interrompit Naruto. « Je suis allé à l'école à Mushroom City… » Murmura-t-il, perturbé.

Les yeux de Neji se plissèrent. « Quelle école? »

«Mushroom Heights. »

« Ça c'est un collège, » songea-t-il doucement. « Je suppose que tu es aussi allé à Mushroom High. Tu as l'air assez âgé pour avoir été scolarisé dans les environs à l'époque des meurtres à Mushroom Tech. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent. « Il y a eu… des meurtres de masse à Mushroom Tech? »

« Oui. » acquiesça Neji avec un air grave. « Douze professeurs— »

« Soixante-trois élèves, » termina Choji en secouant tristement la tête. « Des Terminales. »

Les yeux de Naruto devinrent si exorbités que cela aurait pu paraître comique dans une autre situation. « _Soixante-trois_ élèves? » croassa-t-il tout en serrant Sakura plus fort sans s'en rendre compte. « Je me souviens avoir entendu quelque chose comme quoi Mushroom Tech fermait définitivement quand j'étais plus jeune… Mais je n'étais pas assez bon pour avoir une chance d'y aller, alors… Je n'y ai jamais vraiment repensé… » Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Mais c'est quand même impossible. J'aurais entendu parler de ces meurtres… J'aurais— »

« Ça s'est passé à l'époque où Sasuke s'était enfui… » marmonna Sakura en l'interrompant avec des yeux pleins de larmes. « Tu avais quitté l'école pour aller le chercher au moment des meurtres… C-C'était l'année où on est entrés au lycée, Naruto, » clarifia-t-elle doucement. « Quand tu es revenu avec Sasuke… Gaara avait déjà été condamné et l'agitation autour des meurtres était retombée… »

Naruto se dégagea complètement de la jeune femme. « C'est impossible. » affirma-t-il, incrédule. « Quelqu'un m'aurait _dit_ si— »

« Mushroom Tech était une petite école, Naruto… » soupira Sakura, le serrant contre lui une nouvelle fois. « Et on avait nos propres problèmes, tu te souviens? Avec Sasuke qui s'était enfui, et toi qui étais parti le chercher, c'était impossible qu'on— »

« Mais _toi_, Sakura? » demanda Naruto. « Tu savais, alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit— »

« Naruto, à l'époque j'étais tellement obnubilée par Sasuke qui revenait que je ne me souciais pas de— »

« Mais tu _savais_. » interrompit Naruto avec exaspération. « Tu ne pensais pas qu'une chose pareille m'aurait importé si jamais j'étais revenu? » lui demanda-t-il, les mains serrant ses épaules et ses yeux se plissant dans sa direction.

Sakura baissa la tête. « Si on était pas dans cette situation maintenant… » murmura-t-elle, « savoir ce qu'il s'est passé à Mushroom Tech n'aurait aucune espèce d'importance… »

Naruto marqua une pause. Elle avait raison… Mais… « Mais tu l'as dit à _Sasuke_, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il calmement, légèrement accusateur. Sakura se raidit dans ses bras.

_Ah_, pensa tristement Naruto. C'était plutôt logique. Quand Naruto avait ramené Sasuke au terme de quasiment deux mois de recherches, Sakura l'avait remercié avec des yeux larmoyants et… et c'était tout. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé à Naruto après. Elle avait passé tout son temps avec Sasuke, et Naruto avait regardé alors qu'ils étaient devenus de plus en plus proches… de plus en plus proches… et de plus en plus proches. Le fait que Naruto était amoureux de la jeune femme n'était pas un secret. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait lorsqu'il avait ramené Sasuke, mais il avait espéré que ce soit au moins de la reconnaissance, peut-être même de l'affection pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, pour ce qu'il ressentait pour elle… Mais Sakura s'était accrochée à Sasuke comme s'il avait été un poupon perdu, et avait délaissé Naruto encore plus qu'à l'époque du collège. C'était un miracle qu'ils soient toujours en bons termes après la naissance de son fils.

Naruto lâcha Sakura. « Tu as raison, » grommela-t-il. « Le savoir n'aurait pas d'importance maintenant si Sasuke n'avait pas disparu… »

Il se sépara de la jeune femme et fut énervé de voir l'air suffisant plaqué sur la face de Neji.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? » demanda Naruto avec un léger soupir. Il avait besoin de digérer le fait que Sakura était bel et bien complètement et définitivement amoureuse de Sasuke, et ne ressentirait jamais rien pour le blond. C'était naturel que Sakura ne partage les choses importantes comme des meurtres de masse qu'avec Sasuke au lieu de lui. Tout naturel. « D'après ce que j'ai compris… » continua Naruto lorsque personne ne lui répondit, « Sasuke s'est donc barré une nouvelle fois à l'aventure dans l'une de ses caractéristiques _crises d__'__orgueil_. »

Neji renâcla.

« Je ne peux rien promettre… Mais je pense que je peux vous aider à le retrouver. Je garderai un oeil sur— »

« Ça te dépasse complètement, mon garçon, » prévint Choji. « Sasuke n'est pas parti _à __l__'__aventure_. Il a pris la responsabilité d'une affaire bien trop grosse pour lui, et pour ce que nous en savons, il pourrait courir un grand danger. »

Naruto entendit Sakura laisser échapper un autre soupir tremblotant.

Neji reprit la parole. « Ça ne nous a pas pris longtemps pour comprendre que c'était Gaara qui avait tué tous ces gens à Mushroom Tech. Il n'a absolument rien fait pour couvrir sa trace, et les caméras de surveillance ont pratiquement filmé le moindre de ses gestes. » Naruto réalisa que l'autre reparlait de l'histoire. « La police l'a retrouvé dans la forêt quelques jours après l'incident. Il s'est fait arrêté, condamné à la prison à perpétuité — sans possibilité de liberté conditionnelle. »

Naruto cligna des yeux. « Quel âge il avait quand il s'est fait arrêté déjà? Vous n'aviez pas dit qu'il était au lycée? »

« Il avait encore dix-sept ans quand il a été arrêté, mais il est devenu adulte le jour de son jugement. Ça s'était plutôt bien goupillé pour le gouvernement. »

« Alors… Il a été condamné le jour de son anniversaire? »

Neji hocha mécaniquement la tête. « Comme je te l'ai dit, ça s'est bien goupillé pour le gouvernement. Il n'y avait pas d'hésitation à avoir quant à mettre un adulte en prison à vie. »

Naruto cligna des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment discuter. Après tout, le gars avait assassiné soixante-trois étudiants.

Il y eut un long silence dans la pièce. « Hmm… » commença doucement Naruto. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a tué tous ces gens? »

Neji leva les yeux sur lui avec un rictus. « N'essaye pas de comprendre ses objectifs, » lâcha-t-il mécaniquement, comme s'il lisait un livre à voix haute. « Interroge-le _apr__è__s_ l'avoir capturé. Gaara Kaze n'a jamais fait preuve d'aucune logique. Ses crimes ne semblent jamais avoir de connection, c'est pour ça qu'il nous a échappé pendant si longtemps. Il a assassiné ce qui devait être sa promotion de Terminale, et nous n'avons aucune idée pourquoi. »

Naruto déglutit. « Tous sans exception? » demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

« _Sans exception_. » Le policier aux cheveux longs marqua une pause avant de reprendre la parole. « Gaara est resté en prison pendant sept ans. »

Un silence s'installa autour d'eux.

« Il s'est échappé il y a presque un an environ. »

Naruto déglutit. Putain de merde. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment appréhender toute cette histoire. Sasuke était porté disparu, parti à la recherche d'un psychopathe en liberté… tout ça pour une promotion? Ils lui cachaient des détails.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke est parti à sa recherche? » demanda-t-il prudemment. Les deux policiers échangèrent un regard avant que Neji hoche la tête.

« Crise d'orgueil, » répéta-t-il dédaigneusement. Naruto savait que c'était un mensonge et il fronçait les sourcils, mais avant qu'il ait pu protester, Neji se tournait déjà vers Sakura. « Sakura, nous continuerons cette discussion demain. Si tu veux bien nous excuser… » Neji fit un pas en direction de la porte d'entrée, mais Sakura se précipita au devant de lui afin de lui tenir la porte comme un bon hôte.

Contrairement à son compagnon, les yeux de Choji s'attardèrent pensivement sur Naruto. « Hé, » dit soudainement le gros homme. Il mit une main dans sa poche, en sortit deux feuilles de papier pliées et les donna au blond. « Voilà quelques infos sur cet enfoiré, » dit-il avec un sourire en coin. « Il y a sa photo là-dedans, alors si tu vois quelque chose, _dis_ quelque chose. »

Naruto ignora le pincement coupable dans sa poitrine et acquiesça. Choji salua le blond avec sa casquette avant de suivre Neji et Sakura hors de la maison. Naruto fixa les deux feuilles pliées en deux pendant quelques secondes avant de les ouvrir. La première page montrait de multiples photographies de l'homme. Naruto écarquilla les yeux devant combien l'homme avait changé au fil des années. Ça allait des photos de classe d'école primaire en noir et blanc jusqu'aux photos d'identité en couleurs le montrant avec une planche numérotée entre les mains. Il y avait marqué « 19108 » sur chacune d'elles. De face, de profil — même l'arrière de sa tête. Naruto secoua la tête de pitié. Certaines personnes avaient des fois été élevées de la mauvaise façon…

Il leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit les petits pas de Sakura revenir dans le salon. Ses mains étaient jointes au niveau de son bassin et elle regardait dans toutes les directions sauf dans les yeux de Naruto.

« Naruto… » commença-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, et Naruto résista à l'envie de la presser tout contre lui une nouvelle fois. « J'ai… J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour… » elle fit une pause, puis secoua la tête. Elle eut un rire léger. « Non — oublie ça. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Sakura, qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Sakura leva de grands yeux sur lui. « J'ai besoin… » Elle les baissa encore une fois. « J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Seichi. »

Naruto en tomba presque à la renverse. Son bégaiement dû au choc était douloureusement audible, mais il sentit sa résistance fondre sous le regard désespéré de Sakura. « Sakura… » essaya-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. « Tu sais que je peux pas… Tu sais bien que je ne peux _pas_ faire ça. »

Sakura ne répondit pas durant de longues secondes. Puis elle secoua tristement la tête. « Tu as raison. » Acquiesça-t-elle avec un petit sourire forcé. « Je n'aurais pas dû te le demander… »

Naruto fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de la jeune femme. « Pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas à ta mère? » demanda-t-il délicatement.

Sakura secoua la tête. « Elle ne saura pas comment gérer Seichi… » répliqua-t-elle avec de l'exaspération dans la voix.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que _moi _je saurai? » demanda Naruto, ébahi.

Sakura lui fit un petit sourire. « Parce que tu as supporté Sasuke presque toute ta vie… » répondit-elle doucement.

Naruto pressa ses lèvres en une ligne fine. Une raison de plus pour laquelle il ne voulait pas avoir à s'occuper du gamin. Il allait se comporter exactement comme son enculé de père, il le savait. « Sakura, si tu as besoin d'aide pour t'occuper de lui, je viendrai ici si tu veux, mais je ne peux pas — je veux dire, je suis pas sûr si c'est ce que tu m'avais demandé avant, — mais je ne peux pas le prendre _chez moi_. C'est pas un bon endroit pour un enfant. »

L'expression de douleur qui apparut sur le visage de Sakura désarçonna Naruto. « Je ne pense pas qu'_ici_ soit un bon endroit pour lui non plus… » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix si étranglée que Naruto la reconnut comme signe avant-coureur d'une crise de larmes. La jeune femme secoua la tête et s'assit sur le canapé en grimaçant. Le blond se précipita à ses côtés. « Naruto… » gémit-elle désespérément. « Ce matin… » commença-t-elle alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. « Je l'ai… _frapp__é_. »

Naruto rendit un regard neutre à Sakura. _Et donc?_ Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça tout haut. Il pouvait comprendre un peu là où elle voulait en venir. Naruto n'était pas choqué par les coups donnés aux enfants, et Dieu savait que _lui-m__ê__me_ en avait reçu des pelletées avant et _apr__è__s_ que sa grand-mère l'ait pris sous sa responsabilité, mais Sakura était une femme qui n'avait jamais cru en la violence malgré sa force et ses violentes crises de colère à l'école primaire. Elle n'avait pas reçu de coups lors de son enfance, et c'était son fils, le fils d'un homme qu'elle avait aimé des années avant leur marriage. Naruto pouvait comprendre en quoi cela devait l'affecter.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, Sakura… » fit-t-il maladroitement. « Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire pour le remettre à sa place. » C'était la meilleure justification que Naruto pouvait imaginer. Tsunade le frappait non seulement pour le remettre mais pour _l__'__enfoncer_ à sa place.

Sakura secoua la tête. « Tu ne comprends pas, Naruto. Je l'ai frappé sans raison, » murmura-t-elle. « Il avait fait tomber 2 ou 3 poêles par terre alors qu'il essayait de prendre quelque chose dans le placard, et j'ai juste… J'ai… »

Naruto enroula son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. « Tout va bien, Sakura… »

« Je l'ai frappé, » souffla-t-elle avec un autre hochement de tête. « Je l'ai frappé si fort. Ensuite je l'ai envoyé dans sa chambre… Il est en haut maintenant. Tout seul. Il doit sûrement mourir de faim. »

Naruto marqua une pause avec un froncement de sourcils. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont la voix de Sakura se transformait en un tremblement confus de folie.

« Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit? » Chuchota-t-elle sans regarder le blond. « Il a dit qu'il préfèrerait que son père soit là… » Sakura resta silencieuse après cela. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira. « Je ne suis rien sans lui, Naruto… » ajouta-t-elle brusquement. « Seichi ne m'écoute que quand son père est dans les parages, ou à moins que je lui mente et que je lui promette que Sasuke va revenir bientôt… Il pique des crises quand je viens le chercher à l'école au lieu de Sasuke… Et plus d'une fois, il m'a dit… » La voix de Sakura devenait de plus en plus aigüe. « Il m'a dit qu'il me _d__é__testait_… »

Naruto posa une main sur le dos de Sakura dans l'espoir de la réconforter et soupira. « Et tu penses vraiment que si je le prends avec moi ça aidera? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Sakura leva la tête de ses mains et acquiesça avec des joues pleines de larmes. « _Oui_, Naruto. »

Naruto senti son coeur décéder un petit peu à l'approche de ce qu'il savait être des emmerdes à venir. « Ok, dans ce cas… » répondit-il doucement. « Je le prendrais chez moi — mais juste pour une semaine, hein! »

Naruto avait à peine prononcé la dernière partie que les bras de Sakura l'entouraient de nouveau dans une embrassade étroite et reconnaissante.

« _Merci, Naruto_. » souffla-t-elle dans sa poitrine. « Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point j'ai besoin de ça — d'à quel point _Seichi_ en a besoin, » ajouta-t-elle sérieusement.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Je vois pas très bien en quoi ça va aider qui que ce soit… Mais je te fais confiance, Sakura… »

Sakura se contenta de lui sourire et secoua la tête. « On a besoin d'un peu de temps chacun de son côté, lui et moi… » dit-elle doucement. « Je l'aime, et je sais qu'il m'aime. Je pense que nous avons juste besoin d'un peu de temps loin de l'autre afin de se souvenir _à __quel point_. » Puis, elle se mit à rire. « En plus, » ajouta-t-elle, « je pense qu'il a besoin que quelqu'un lui apprenne à se comporter un peu moins en sale enfant gâté. »

Naruto sourit à la jeune femme. « Eh bien, » la taquina-t-il en crânant, « c'est justement ma _sp__é__cialit__é_. »

Sakura laissa échapper un petit gloussement avant de se lever de son canapé. Ses larmes avaient soudain disparu et son humeur redevint joyeuse comme si elle n'avait jamais été au bords de la crise de nerfs auparavant. « Tu n'es pas obligé de le prendre aujourd'hui, » ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine. « Tu peux le prendre vers la fin de la semaine prochaine. Peut-être vendredi, comme ça tu n'auras pas à l'emmener à l'école le jour suivant. »

Naruto resta sur le canapé alors qu'il observait Sakura s'agiter dans la cuisine.

« Je te laisserai même emprunter la voiture le temps d'une semaine pour que ça soit plus rapide pour toi de faire l'aller-retour entre l'école et le travail. Oh— attends. » Elle fit une pause pour jeter un regard à Naruto. « Ton travail. Est-ce que tes heures risquent de se superposer avec le temps que tu dois passer avec Seichi? Parce que si oui, alors— »

Naruto secoua calmement la tête. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de décevoir Sakura. « Non, non. Ça va aller. Le boss a été très sympa avec moi ces derniers temps. Il comprendra. » C'était un sacré mensonge, mais ça en valait la peine au vu du sourire qui s'épanouit de nouveau sur le visage pâle de Sakura.

* * *

« Alors tu vas jouer les nounous pendant une semaine? » demanda Kiba avant d'expulser un nuage de fumée hors de sa bouche. La fumée n'était pas due au froid comme Naruto l'aurait voulu ; elle provenait en réalité de la cigarette allumée entre les lèvres de son meilleur ami.

Naruto hocha la tête avec les sourcils froncés. « Ouais. On peut dire ça comme ça, » répondit-il, fixant toujours la cigarette dans la bouche de Kiba. « J'allais te demander de me donner un coup de main… Mais étant donné que tu as l'air d'avoir tes propres problèmes… » Il laissa la phrase en suspens, sachant que l'ami des chiens entendrait parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

Kiba haussa les épaules. « Certaines choses ces derniers jours ont été… » il haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois et expira plus de fumée. « Bizarres, » acheva-t-il.

Naruto acquiesça en feignant d'avoir compris. Kiba n'était pas un fumeur. Il avais pris l'habitude vers la fin du lycée, à l'époque où il traînait avec le mauvais groupe d'amis, mais Naruto l'en avait _sorti_— ou c'était du moins ce qu'il pensait. Kiba ne fumait que lorsque quelque chose de terrible venait de se passer, comme la fois où sa soeur avait été victime d'un accident de voiture, ou alors quand il était vraiment anxieux. Il avait envie de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il savait que c'était la dernière question que Kiba avait envie d'entendre en ce moment, alors il se contenta de faire la gueule avec lui.

Ce n'était pas comme si Naruto n'avait aucune _raison_ de faire la gueule, non plus. Il s'était avéré que le boss n'allait pas lui accorder de temps libre pour s'occuper du gosse de Sakura. Il était sûr que s'il ne faisait rien dans un futur proche, cet abruti de consanguin allait lui coller des _heures sup__'_ pendant le temps où il était censé s'occuper du gamin. Naruto soupira. Il allait devoir sortir l'artillerie lourde. Il allait devoir appeler sa grand-mère en renfort. Naruto frissonna à cette pensée.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Kiba qui fixait le sol avec des yeux abattus — encore. Naruto plissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Il devait demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il avait su que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond quand Kiba lui avait donné son repas sans protestation et quand il avait demandé à ce qu'ils prennent une pause-clope pendant leur pause-déjeuner. Naruto plissa le nez. Peu importe les conséquences — il allait demander à son ami ce qu'il était en train de se passer, nom de Dieu.

« Hé, Kiba, c'est quoi ton prob— »

Naruto s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette familière au loin. Il sourit et la pointa du doigt. « Shino! » Naruto sourit d'une oreille à l'autre et fit coucou au nouveau venu, mais il sursauta lorsque la tête de Kiba se releva d'un seul coup.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il _fout_ ici, lui? » cracha le brun d'un ton qui surpris Naruto.

« Kiba? » s'enquit le blond avec de grands yeux. Shino marqua une pause de quelques secondes depuis l'endroit où il était, puis commença à traverser les quelques mètres de distance qui le séparaient des deux autres.

Kiba tiqua si violemment que la cigarette fut éjectée hors de sa bouche. Ça, ou alors il l'avait crachée, parce que Naruto n'avait vraiment pas le loisir de méditer là-dessus alors qu'il observait Kiba se déplacer vers Shino à grandes enjambées pour le pousser brutalement dans la poitrine.

« Kiba! » hurla Naruto tout en se détachant du mur afin de se jeter à la suite de son ami.

Kiba l'ignora. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens _foutre_ ici? » cria-t-il à Shino qui se remettait toujours du choc de la poussée. « Qui est-ce qui t'a donné la _putain_ de permission de foutre tes sales pieds ici? » hurla Kiba de nouveau, visant de nouveau la poitrine de son ami avec son poing serré.

Shino l'intercepta d'une main sur son poignet.

Naruto s'arrêta dans sa course juste derrière Kiba. « Kiba! » s'écria-t-il, abasourdi. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel? C'est quoi ce bins ?! »

Kiba ignora Naruto une nouvelle fois et tenta de frapper Shino à la mâchoire avec le poing qui lui restait. Shino attrapa son autre poignet de même, puis les verres ronds de ses lunettes se tournèrent en direction du brun. Même sans voir son visage, Naruto pouvait pratiquement sentir Kiba montrer les dents à Shino en signe de rage.

« Kiba! » cria une autre fois Naruto, fatigué d'être ignoré par son ami.

Au lieu de Kiba, Shino se tourna vers le blond. Il vit les verres sur le nez de Shino frémir légèrement avant que le jeune homme hoche la tête à l'attention de Naruto. Ce dernier lutta contre l'envie de rouler des yeux. Seul Shino était capable de saluer quelqu'un au beau milieu d'un duel de force contre un type furibard. Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Shino le coupa. « Ce n'est rien, Naruto, » expliqua-t-il calmement. « Il est juste énervé. »

Kiba se mit à hurler. « Ce n'est _pas_ rien! _Enl__è__ve_ tes putains de mains dégueulasses de moi! _D__é__gage_! »

Shino le relâcha. Il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le poing qui vint s'abattre sur son visage une seconde plus tard.

Naruto cria quelque chose d'incohérent alors que Shino tombait au sol, lunettes projetées sur le côté et fêlées. Naruto se précipita à la suite de Kiba alors qu'il se pliait en deux pour continuer de passer l'homme à terre à tabac. « Kiba! » cria Naruto en retenant l'autre homme à l'aide de ses deux bras passés sous ses aisselles.

« Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi, que j'aille démonter cet enfoiré! » cria Kiba, la voix emplie de rage. Naruto parvint enfin à séparer Kiba de Shino qui était en train de se relever. Les sourcils de Naruto se levèrent à la vue des yeux découverts du jeune homme. Il n'avait vu la merveille de ces pupilles qui changeaient de couleur à chaque mouvement qu'à de rares occasions auparavant.

Naruto baissa les yeux vers Kiba lorsque l'homme devint soudainement mou entre ses bras. « Lâche-moi, » dit-il. Naruto hésita avant de s'exécuter. Kiba se rapprocha encore une fois de Shino et le blond posa une main sur son épaule en guise d'avertissement. Kiba se dégagea obstinément de son étreinte et se colla contre Shino. Les deux hommes étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre lorsque Kiba prit la parole. « Ne t'approche plus _jamais_ de moi, » siffla-t-il si doucement que Naruto dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Shino fixa son ami de manière impassive. Il ne hocha pas la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris, ni ne la secoua en guise de protestation. Au lieu de ça, il fixait Kiba alors que ses yeux passaient d'une nuance de bleu intense au turquoise. Naruto déglutit. Il… Il y avait une étincelle de _quelque chose_ entre les deux amis. Il pouvait presque sentir sur sa peau la haine et la fureur de Kiba à l'égard de Shino, mais le regard que Shino faisait à Kiba à cet instant était…

Kiba se dégagea vivement du regard intense de Shino et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'hôtel en grandes enjambées. Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit qu'une petite foule s'était rassemblée afin d'assister au spectacle. Il rougit. Puis il se tourna vers Shino. Le jeune homme se baissait afin de récupérer ses lunettes cassées. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il fixa Naruto avec ses yeux. Ils étaient d'une solide teinte noisette à présent. « Naruto… » commença-t-il doucement. « Dis à Kiba que je continuerai à l'attendre sur le pont. » Il marqua une pause pour plisser les yeux, déterminé. « Tous les soirs. » Puis il se retourna et s'éloigna.

Naruto haussa les sourcils.

_Bizarre__._

* * *

La semaine passée avait été très étrange. Naruto s'ébroua les cheveux au sortir de sa douche. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que tant d'emmerdes lui tomberaient dessus deux semaines seulement après son arrivée dans son nouvel appart. Il plaqua son visage contre sa serviette avec un soupir, puis bailla. Son boss avait été généreux avec lui aujourd'hui. Il lui avait donné la permission de quitter l'hôtel une heure plus tôt que prévu. Les affaires n'allaient pas trop mal, alors Naruto n'avait pas d'autre choix que de conclure que sa grand-mère avait effectivement parlé au boss comme il lui avait demandé.

Le blond s'ébroua un peu plus en sortant de sa salle de bains. Il laissa tomber distraitement sa serviette par terre et grogna en s'étirant légèrement. Il farfouilla dans ses tiroirs afin de trouver les boxers dans lesquels il allait dormir cette nuit. Il se renfrogna à la vue de la pile de linge sale qui patientait dans un coin. Il avait vraiment besoin de se trouver une laverie ou quelque chose du genre.

Il continua à fouiller ses tiroirs tout en fredonnant. Le lendemain, après le travail, avec ou sans la permission du boss, il allait devoir quitter l'hôtel tôt afin d'aller chercher Seichi à l'école. Naruto soupira. S'occuper du gamin pendant la semaine ne l'enchantait pas. Hélas, il le faisait pour Sakura, qui avait bien besoin d'une pause.

Naruto enfila une paire de boxers rouges et se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un bâillement. Il avait eu le temps de faire quelques courses grâce au fait que son patron l'ait laissé quitter en avance. Il avait découvert un E-Mart à quelques rues de chez lui ainsi qu'une boutique de donuts qui faisait des donuts délicieux _à __s__'__en damner_.

Naruto tourna paresseusement la tête sur le côté afin de pouvoir apercevoir sa fenêtre. Depuis là où il était dans sa chambre il ne pouvait pas voir la fenêtre d'en face ; à la place il avait une vue imprenable sur le ciel nocturne sans étoiles. Le blond fronça les sourcils. Lorsqu'il était revenu de la maison de Sakura l'autre soir, les policiers étaient partis. Personne ne posait plus de question, et tout était aussi calme qu'avant l'accident. Naruto plissa le nez. Il doutait qu'il aurait pu bafouiller ne serait-ce qu'un mot si les agents lui avaient demandé quoi que ce soit. Avec un soupir, Naruto se détourna de la fenêtre afin de poser son regard sur les deux feuilles de papier pliées sur le sol à côté de son lit. Il y avait à peine jeté un regard après être rentré chez lui.

Les yeux légèrement plissés, Naruto tendit le bras vers les feuilles. Il s'en empara tout en grognant sous l'effort d'avoir à tendre son bras aussi loin, puis les déplia au dessus de sa tête. On pouvait y lire _Gaara Sabaku Kaze_ en gros sur le haut de chaque page. En dessous de ces lettres majuscules, Naruto vit les clichés qu'il avait aperçus auparavant. Le blond secoua la tête alors qu'il passait d'une photo à l'autre. Avec chaque nouvelle photographie, c'était comme si un morceau d'innocence avait été arraché du visage du jeune homme. Les portraits de son enfance commençaient par de petits froncements de sourcils, jusqu'à devenir des visages morts et sans expression.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent légèrement devant la dernière photo. Elle était un peu plus grande que les autres, et était en noir et blanc. Kaze se tenait devant un mur vide avec une planche frappée de numéros entre ses mains.

Naruto gigota un peu tel qu'il avait fait pour la première fois devant les photographies. _Hmm_. L'homme était beau. Naruto n'était en aucune façon homosexuel, mais il pouvait reconnaître la beauté d'un homme de la même manière qu'une femme. Il s'était senti pareil la première fois qu'il avait vu Sasuke, bien que ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant n'était pas gangréné par la haine ou la jalousie.

Les yeux de Naruto s'attardèrent sur la mâchoire ciselée, et il hocha la tête devant les pommettes hautes ; mais de tous ses traits, Naruto devait admettre que celui qui attirait le plus l'attention était les yeux de l'homme. Il y avait une couleur sombre en-dessous d'eux que Naruto reconnut brièvement comme étant présente sur les photos précédentes, mais Naruto savait qu'il devait y avoir une autre raison pour laquelle ces yeux le fascinaient autant. Des yeux qui auraient paru déplacés sur un visage moins harmonieux que celui de Kaze, remarqua Naruto avec un hochement de tête. Ils étaient grands et perçants, et s'il avait eu des sourcils (Naruto leva d'ailleurs les siens lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'absence de sourcils), on aurait pu voir la majorité de ses expressions faciales. Naruto plissa les lèvres. Il savait que des yeux pareils devaient être sans l'ombre d'un doute capables de lancer des putains de regards noirs comme des patrons.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Naruto avait presque l'impression que ces yeux étranges lui étaient… _familiers_. La manière dont ils faisaient face à l'appareil photo ne montrait ni malveillance, ni peur, ni… rien. Ils étaient impassibles, et avec la manière dont l'homme inclinait légèrement la tête sur la photographie, ils en étaient presque… _attirants_. Naruto frissonna. Il jeta les deux feuilles de papier au loin sans regarder la deuxième page et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Lorsque les yeux du blond atterrirent une nouvelle fois sur la fenêtre, il roula des yeux ; il y avait de plus gros problèmes dans le monde que des lanceurs de tourte. Il y avait un maniaque psychopathe en cavale dans le pays. En admettant qu'il soit_ toujours_ dans le pays. Le blond se prit à espérer égoïstement que non.

Il eut un léger frisson avant de fermer les yeux. Il se demanda où était Sasuke… Puis il se demanda dans quel sorte d'endroit un homme aussi dangereux que Kaze irait se cacher.

Naruto espérait juste que ce soit très loin de son quartier.

* * *

[Beta'd by AkizukiSakura]

**Notes de l****'****auteur **

Voici quelques excitantes questions afin de garder en tête les détails importants :

1\. Sakura cacherait-elle quelque chose?

2\. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Kiba et Shino?

3\. Pourquoi est-ce que Naruto pense que les yeux de Gaara lui sont familiers?

On m'a aussi demandé plus d'une fois si cette histoire était un véritable pairing GaaNaru, ou si c'était juste une fic normale sans pairing. **C****'****est du GaaNaru.**

_**Naruto**_**: ****H-H****é****, attendez un peu! Mais ****ç****a dit dans ce chapitre que je suis, et je cite : ****« **_**en aucune fa**__**ç**__**on homosexuel**_**!**** » **

_**Aut**__**eur**_**: *****Montre la partie de l****'****histoire o****ù ****Naruto dit : ****« **_**Hmm. **_**L****'****homme ****é****tait beau.**** »**

_**Naruto**_**: ...**

A la prochaine.


	5. L'Enfer est au bout du couloir

Naruto grommela dans sa barbe pour la énième fois de l'heure. En toute honnêteté, ça avait été une matinée affreuse. Il s'était brûlé avec le four au petit matin, s'était presque fait renversé par une voiture en marchant jusqu'à son travail, son patron faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui coller le maximum de taff à faire avant la fin de sa journée, et Kiba se comportait comme le roi des enculés.

« _Bon_, » commença Naruto, ses yeux bleus se plissant afin de bien faire comprendre à son ami là où il voulait en venir. Kiba ne le regarda pas, choisissant de continuer à faire la gueule au carrelage. Le blond roula les yeux. « J'ai aucune putain d'idée de ce qui est en train de se passer entre toi et Shino, mais si je dois te couvrir encore une fois parce que tu ne fais pas ton boulot, je te jure Kiba, je vais faire quelque chose de… de… dangereux. »

Kiba leva alors les yeux sur Naruto et haussa un sourcil. Naruto lui rendit effrontément son regard. Il avait conscience que sa menace était nulle, mais Kiba devait comprendre qu'il commençait réellement à lui taper sur les nerfs. « J'en ai vraiment ma claque de te voir faire la gueule sans arrêt, Kiba! »

Ce dernier se renfrogna encore un peu plus et détourna le regard. « Tu n'as pas à te décarcasser pour moi, Naruto. Si Orochimaru veut me foutre à la porte, qu'il le fasse. J'en ai rien à cirer. »

Naruto émit un grognement sourd avant de jeter ses bras en l'air en signe d'exaspération. « Putain, Kiba! Arrête un peu ton putain de cinoche! » Avant que le blond ait eu le temps de baisser les bras, Kiba s'était levé et l'avait poussé contre le mur. Naruto balbutia quelque chose d'incohérent avant de lever les yeux sur son ami, abasourdi. « Mais-mais c'est quoi ton problème? » explosa-t-il au visage du brun.

Kiba lui grogna dessus en retour. « Je fais pas de _cin__é__ma_, enculé, » cracha-t-il avant de pousser Naruto une nouvelle fois et de sortir de la salle de repos.

Naruto resta pressé contre le mur en état de choc pendant plusieurs secondes avant de lâcher un soupir épuisé. Il se détacha du mur couvert de papier peint argenté et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait déjà le sentiment que ça allait être une journée de merde.

* * *

« Seichi sait déjà que tu viendras le chercher. »

Naruto hocha la tête à l'intention de Sakura tout en ouvrant la porte de la fourgonnette qu'il empruntait pour la semaine. Il avait supposé que ce serait mieux de venir chercher la voiture avant qu'il emmène le fils de Sasuke dans son petit appartement ; il ne voulait pas que Sa Majesté Mini-Uchiha se sente _trop_ prolétaire pendant la semaine. Il monta assez aisément dans le véhicule. Il espérait qu'il savait toujours conduire ; il ne s'était pas assis dans le siège du conducteur depuis des siècles. Il allait s'abstenir de mentionner le fait que son permis était périmé depuis longtemps à Sakura, mais la photo sur la carte était toujours valable— tout ce qu'il aurait à faire serait de gratter un peu sur la date d'expiration. Non pas que ça l'aiderait si jamais il se faisait arrêter par la police, mais…

« Naruto… » dit Sakura alors que le blond descendait la vitre. « _Merci_, » ajouta-t-elle sincèrement, un autre de ses sourires larmoyants plaqué sur le visage. Elle se pencha afin d'embrasser Naruto sur la joue. « Tu n'as aucune idée de combien j'ai besoin de ça, de ce que ça représente pour— »

« Sakura, » l'interrompit Naruto avec un petit sourire. « Ça ira. J'ai compris. » Il lui décocha un sourire assuré et la salua. « Appelle-moi quand tu voudras le revoir, » ajouta-t-il tout en démarrant la voiture. « Si non, je suppose qu'on se reverra à la fin de la semaine. »

Sakura sourit et recula afin que Naruto puisse sortir de l'allée du garage. Elle lui fit au revoir de la main. Naruto hocha la tête, la salua de nouveau, puis s'en alla.

Il vit Sakura rentrer chez elle en courant depuis son rétroviseur sans même prendre le temps de lui rendre son geste.

* * *

Gagné.

L'école de Seichi devait être probablement encore plus grande que son immeuble.

Honnêtement, pourquoi est-ce que ces gamins avaient-ils besoin d'un putain de gratte-ciel? Evidemment il était en train d'exagérer, mais il ne serait pas surpris s'il s'avérait que le _Silver Palace_ tout entier puisse rentrer dans _une seule_ de leur salle de classe.

« Tu le reconnaîtras quand tu le verras, » l'avait informé Sakura quelque peu malicieusement, mais Naruto ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait raison à ce point. Un petit garçon déboucha par l'une des nombreuses portes-doubles en _verre_, la peau aussi pâle que la porcelaine, les cheveux en bataille et un regard maussade collé à ses yeux noirs qui donnait envie à Naruto de le frapper à coups de poings : en d'autres termes, une réplique exacte de Sasuke.

Evidemment, Naruto avait déjà vu le gamin auparavant, mais il avait énormément grandi depuis. Le garçon s'avançait tout droit, suivi par une file indienne d'élèves marchant presque au pas derrière lui. Une grande femme ressemblant à un chat, les moustaches en moins et les rides en plus, marchait à leurs côtés.

Il y avait également d'autre files d'élèves sortant du bâtiment par différentes portes-doubles. Ils avaient tous également leur propre vieille femme à allure de chat en faction à côté d'eux.

Naruto, qui avait été seul à patienter devant l'école il y avait à peine une minute, fut soudainement cerné par des parents sortant de leur voiture. Un par un, chaque enfant reconnut son parent et fut enlevé de la ligne. Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent un brin face à la soudaineté de la scène.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il devrait probablement s'avancer et récupérer Seichi à son tour. C'est ce qu'il fit.

« Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, » l'interpella la grande femme d'une voix qui lui rappela sa grand-mère quelques minutes après une cigarette. Naruto n'avait même pas fait trois pas dans leur direction. « Êtes-vous perdu? Ceci est la propriété de l'école, et j'ai bien peur que votre présence soit— »

« Oh— » l'interrompit nonchalamment Naruto. « Je suis venu chercher quelqu'un, » s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer. La femme l'examina du regard des pieds à la tête. Naruto se sentait mal à l'aise, mais pas autant qu'il ne se sentait offensé. Pourquoi est-ce que cette femme avait tout de suite pensé qu'il s'était perdu? Est-ce que c'était à cause de ses fringues? Il jeta un oeil à ce qu'il portait. Il s'était sûrement habillé trop décontracté aujourd'hui, à tous les coups.

« Et qui est-ce que vous êtes venu chercher exactement? »

Naruto leva les yeux. « Euh, Sasuke— ah, non— _Seichi_. »

Ce dernier leva alors le regard sur Naruto. Il haussa un sourcil, se renfrogna et commença à quitter la file pour se rendre dans sa direction.

La femme l'arrêta d'une main sur son épaule. « Monsieur Uchiha, connaissez-vous cet ho— »

« Est-ce qu'il est ton majordome? » interrompit une voix de petite fille. Elle était placée juste derrière Seichi dans la file. Elle était menue et possédait deux couettes sombres qui encadraient son visage couleur caramel.

Elle avait une espèce d'accent bizarre réalisa Naruto avec une expression légèrement interloquée. Du genre qu'il entendrait à la télé ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Non… » répondit Naruto. « Je suis un ami de ses parents. »

La femme plissa les yeux. « Quel est votre nom? »

« Naruto. »

« Boujour Naruto. » C'était la petite fille qui lui répondait. « Moi je m'appelle Jenna. Jenna Sampson. Seichi et moi, on va se marier. »

« _Non_, » répliqua vivement Seichi. Il se tourna vers la fillette et la foudroya du regard.

Naruto assista à la scène avec de grands yeux écarquillés, luttant contre l'envie impérieuse de ricaner. _Voyez-vous __ç__a?_ pensa-t-il. C'était tout comme à l'époque de l'école primaire, avec la dévotion corps et âme de Sakura pour Sasuke, et le perpétuel refus du brun prétentieux.

« Madame Uchiha a bien dit quelque chose à votre sujet… » répondit la femme-chat. « Sa description semble vous correspondre… Cependant, je pense que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Mr. Uchiha est membre des forces de police, et il y a eu dans le passé certains incidents où Seichi a été utilisé comme un moyen d'atteindre son père. »

Les yeux de Naruto ne trahirent pas sa soudaine stupéfaction. « Oh, » répondit-il maladroitement. Il ne le savait pas. « Je— euh, je ne suis— Je ne ferais _jamais_— devrions-nous appeler Sakura? » bredouilla-t-il.

La femme fixa Naruto durant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête. « Non. » Elle relâcha l'épaule de Seichi. « Seichi a les moyens nécessaires de contacter n'importe qui si jamais il se considérait en danger. N'est-ce pas, Seichi? »

Le gamin lui répondit par un bref hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers Naruto d'un regard fixe et hautement suspicieux. Naruto lui décocha un petit sourire avant de se retourner vers la femme. « Les cours commencent bien à 7h30? » s'enquit-il.

« 7h30 les lundis, mardis et jeudis ; 8h pile les mercredis et les vendredis ; 10h pendant les vacances, » répondit mécaniquement la femme. Naruto sentit une grosse goutte de sueur digne d'un anime japonais se former sur sa tempe. Il acquiesça, puis se détourna. _Ils ont cours pendant les vacances?_

Il observa avec émerveillement Seichi se retourner et saluer la fillette de la main. « Au revoir, Sampson, » marmonna-t-il à voix basse avant de se détourner promptement.

Naruto avait très envie de rire. Il supposa que le fils de Sasuke était d'une certaine façon un peu meilleur que son paternel s'il avait réellement dit au revoir de lui-même ; cependant, il n'était pas surpris qu'il l'ait appelée par son nom de famille.

« Au revoir Seichi! A lundi! » La petite fille fit joyeusement au revoir au dos tourné de Seichi avant que son propre parent— ou est-ce que c'était un _majordome_?— arrive et la récupère à son tour.

Dés qu'il furent sortis du périmètre de l'école pour se rendre vers la voiture de Sakura, Seichi prit la tête. Il marchait d'un bon pas devant Naruto, comme s'il avait déjà repéré la voiture. Il s'arrêta devant la porte passager et lança un regard irrité à Naruto qui se déplaçait de manière plus détendue, prenant son temps pour atteindre le véhicule.

Naruto laissa un regard impassible prendre place sur son visage. Déjà, il savait que ce gamin, peu importe les petites différences qu'il y avait entre lui et son père, allait lui faire la vie dure. _Ç__a va __ê__tre comme devoir se re-taper Sasuke-b__â__tard de nouveau__…_

Il appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture automatique des portes situé sur son bip et eut un moment d'hésitation lorsque Seichi grimpa sur le siège avant passager.

Naruto marqua une pause avant de mettre les clefs sur le contact. « Tu ne peux pas t'asseoir là, » déclara-t-il sans détour. Il haussa un sourcil en s'assurant que Seichi puisse bien le voir.

Le petit garçon se contenta de lui lancer un regard mauvais et continua de boucler sa ceinture. « Maman et papa me laissent toujours m'asseoir devant. »

« Et est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être ta maman ou ton papa? » répondit tranquillement Naruto.

« Non, toi tu ressembles plus à la merde qui s'écrase sur le sol quand je marche dessus, » répliqua le gamin tout aussi nonchalamment.

Naruto s'étrangla sur sa propre salive avant de soupirer et de retirer la clef du contact. « Peu importe, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici. Tu es trop jeune. Va t'asseoir à l'arrière. »

Seichi croisa les bras. « Non. Tu violes mes droits, » répondit-il d'un ton méprisant, foudroyant le blond du regard.

Naruto roula les yeux. « Quels _droits_? C'est la loi. T'es bien trop petit pour être assis là. Va t'asseoir derrière avant que je t'y jette moi-même— »

« C'est ce qu'ils ont dit à Rosa Parks et _elle _n'a pas bougé. »

Naruto aurait encore roulé des yeux s'il n'était pas si choqué. « R-Rosa _Parks_? » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton incrédule avant d'éclater de rire. Quel âge avait ce gosse? Sept ans? Et ils lui enseignaient Rosa _Parks_ à l'école? « Ecoute-moi bien, gamin, » déclara Naruto en retirant sa ceinture. « Il est hors de question que je finisse en taule parce qu'on a eut un accident et que t'es passé à travers le pare-brise. Alors dépêche-toi de t'asseoir à l'arrière, et tu rentreras à la maison en un seul morceau. »

« Bouffe ma merde. »

Un nerf palpitant céda à l'intérieur du crâne de Naruto, et il ne perdit pas de temps à se pencher vers sa droite et à retirer furieusement la ceinture du jeune brun.

Seichi se mit à hurler lorsque Naruto l'attaqua et battit furieusement des bras en frappant la tête du blond. « Lâche-moi! »

Naruto émit un grognement et finit par déboucler la ceinture. Il attrapa le garçon par la taille et le sortit de la voiture en le jetant sur son épaule comme un sac à patates.

« Hé! _H__é__!_ » hurlait le gamin.

Naruto ignora les badauds dans la rue qui s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder la scène et ouvrit la porte arrière, posa rapidement Seichi à l'intérieur puis claqua la porte. Il se dépêcha d'aller se rasseoir sur son siège, referma la porte, tourna la clef dans le contact et quitta la place de parking.

« Mets ta ceinture, » ordonna fermement Naruto en regardant dans le rétroviseur arrière. Seichi était allongé sur le côté en lui tournant le dos, les épaules tremblantes. Il ne répondit pas. « Ne me fait pas répéter. »

« Emmène-moi à la maison… » marmonna Seichi contre les sièges en cuir.

« Ta maman ne veut pas te voir à la maison pour le moment, » répondit nonchalamment Naruto. Il retint la compassion dans sa voix pour une raison.

Seichi resta silencieux pendant un bon bout de temps avant de répliquer. « Je la _d__é__teste_. »

Naruto eut un moment d'hésitation. « Hum. Tu ne la _d__é__testes_ pas. » Mais sa voix était malheureusement peu assurée.

« Si, je la déteste, » insista Seichi en se rasseyant. « Elle m'a frappé. Et maintenant je sais pourquoi, » ajouta-t-il en foudroyant le blond du regard dans le rétroviseur. « C'est parce qu'elle est amie avec des gens comme toi. »

Naruto ne prit pas la peine de dissimuler sa colère en entendant ces mots. « Bon, ouvre grand tes oreilles, gamin : si t'écoutes pas les adultes, c'est normal que tu finisses par en payer les conséquences. Ta maman avait sûrement tort de te frapper, et elle s'en veut énormément pour ça, mais tu ferais bien de garder à l'esprit que moi, j'aurai absolument aucun scrupule à te remettre les idées en place si jamais tu me chatouilles, pigé? »

La garçon intensifia son regard haineux avant de se redresser sur son siège et et de boucler sa ceinture. « T'as entendu Madame Burns, » répondit Seichi à voix basse. « J'ai les moyens nécessaires pour appeler à l'aide si je considère qu'on m'agresse. »

Naruto renâcla. « Eh ben, garde bien ces _moyens n__é__cessaires_ près de toi, parce que si tu continues à ne pas suivre mes règles, tu risques de t'en servir souvent, » acheva-t-il en soufflant. Il se demanda s'il devait passer par l'autoroute. Sakura lui avait dit que ce serait plus rapide pour rentrer chez lui, mais il décida de ne pas le faire. Il y avait des chances pour que ce gamin le fasse assez sortir de ses gonds pour qu'il projette la voiture par dessus la rambarde.

Seichi resta silencieux la majorité du trajet. Il ne reprit la parole que lorsqu'ils atteignirent le quartier de Naruto. « La station de police est près d'ici, » grommela-t-il. « On peut aller voir mon papa? »

Naruto cligna des yeux. Sakura n'avait pas dit à son fils que Sasuke avait disparu? Il secoua la tête. « Ton père est très occupé, » répondit-il, mais même ses propres mots lui semblaient vides. « Il est sûrement dehors en train de combattre le crime ou quelque chose comme ça, » ajouta-t-il sans conviction. « Même si ça me soûle de l'admettre, j'ai entendu dire que ton papa est super génial. A mon avis ils doivent sûrement lui donner toutes les meilleures missions et le garder tout le temps occupé… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression de Seichi dans le rétroviseur. Il avait l'air abattu et faisait la moue.

« Papa ne vient plus jamais me voir… » dit-il à voix basse. « Il aime son travail plus que moi… »

Naruto marqua une pause et contracta ses mains sur le volant, mal à l'aise. « Tu sais… » dit-il après un certain temps. « C'est là que tu te trompes… » Il ne pouvait pas se fendre d'un petit sourire rassurant à l'égard de Seichi car il était trop concentré sur le choix de ses mots. « Sasuke… Il t'aime énormément. C'est pour ça qu'il est toujours dehors… Il te protège du monde extérieur, tu sais? » acheva-t-il avec un faible sourire tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à Seichi depuis son rétro. « Si Sasuke n'était pas sans arrêt dehors en train de sauver le monde, comment est-ce qu'il pourrait être sûr que tu es en sécurité? »

Les sourcils de Seichi se froncèrent en une expression que Naruto ne parvint pas à cerner. De la frustration? « Non, » répondit Seichi en secouant catégoriquement la tête. « J'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège de… de l'extérieur… » Il regarda par la fenêtre et fit un geste de la main. « L'extérieur ne me fera jamais de mal. Mais _maman_, si. »

Naruto fut reconnaissant pour le feu rouge un peu plus loin car il avait besoin de faire une pause le temps que les mots de Seichi parviennent jusqu'à son cerveau. « Ta maman? Sakura? Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais besoin qu'on te protège d'elle? » demanda-t-il délicatement, choisissant de se retourner dans son siège afin de pouvoir voir le garçon.

Seichi se contenta de le fixer avec circonspection avant de retourner à son regard noir habituel. « T'as pas besoin de le savoir. Papa va venir me sauver. Pas toi. »

Naruto le fixa longuement, désarçonné. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de lui raconter? Un coup de klaxon retentissant résonna et il sursauta, surpris. Il se retourna face à la route et s'aperçut que le feu était déjà passé au vert, et avait dû l'être pour un petit bout de temps. Il secoua la tête et essaya de garder ses yeux sur la route, heureux que Seichi ait décidé de rester silencieux pour le reste du voyage.

Naruto avait réussi à localiser un parking à quelques rues de son immeuble. Il allait cependant devoir déplacer la voiture de l'autre côté de la rue avant huit heures, ce qui était l'heure à laquelle les balayeuses arrivaient.

Il ne fut pas surpris que Seichi lui donne du fil à retordre avant de sortir de la voiture, et refuse de lui prendre la main pour traverser les quelques rues qu'ils devaient traverser. Seichi maintint un regard hautain alors qu'il marchait devant Naruto (il se ravançait toujours dés que le blond se tenait à sa hauteur) et fusilla du regard tous les passants qui le fixaient à cause de son énorme cartable qui rebondissait bizarrement sur son dos.

Naruto fronça les sourcils devant le dos de Seichi. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il s'entende avec ce gosse. Il ne savait pas si ce serait violer la promesse qu'il avait faite à Sakura, mais il devait trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Seichi, quelqu'un qui serait gentil avec lui, qui en prendrait soin et serait poli avec lui même quand le gamin se comporterait comme un idiot.

Cela excluait Kiba, ses grand-parents, et à peu près tous ceux qu'il connaissait et habitaient près. Naruto soupira. C'était sûrement mieux comme ça. Sakura _lui _avait confié Seichi, alors _il _allait devoir s'en occuper.

Ils arrivèrent à l'immeuble de Naruto en moins de cinq minutes. Naruto dut crier à Seichi de s'arrêter, et roula des yeux lorsque le garçonnet fixa le bâtiment avec une expression atterrée.

« Bienvenue à la maison, morveux, » commenta Naruto en entrant à l'intérieur. Il appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton, comme si l'ascenseur allait arriver plus rapidement comme ça et observa Seichi alors qu'il découvrait les alentours. Seichi pivota lentement sur lui-même et se figea lorsque ses yeux atterrirent sur la petite cage d'escaliers sur le côté. Naruto savait déjà dans quel état se trouvait la cage, alors il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier pourquoi Seichi s'était soudainement arrêté, avait écarquillé les yeux avec un léger frisson et fait un pas en arrière. Il fixait la cage d'escaliers avec une telle obstination que cela fit émettre à Naruto un son à mi-chemin entre le grognement et l'éternuement. Le sale gamin était probablement en train de fusiller une saleté du regard, ou de trembler à cause du carrelage dépareillé.

Etonnement, l'enfant ne fit aucun commentaire à l'arrivée de l'ascenseur, et ce même lorsqu'il dut enjamber une petite flaque d'urine avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Naruto plissa le nez de dégoût. C'était un immeuble bon marché, ça il le savait, mais il n'avait jusque là pas eu de quoi se plaindre à propos de la propreté. Le blond lâcha un soupir. Il semblait que Seichi ne lui apporterait que le mauvais oeil.

Naruto observa avec des sourcils haussés alors que Seichi digérait l'environnement autour de lui avec des yeux écarquillés, presque terrifiés en remontant le couloir vers son appartement. Honnêtement, est-ce que c'était la première fois que le gamin voyait un peu de saleté sur le sol? Quelques graffitis sur les murs? Des néons clignotants ayant besoin d'être réparés?

Quand Naruto s'arrêta enfin devant sa porte, Seichi se tenait loin derrière lui avec une expression qui oscillait entre l'appréhension et le dégoût ; jusqu'à maintenant, il semblait cependant que le dégoût dominait.

Naruto fit un geste impatient au garçon pour lui signifier d'entrer, mais Seichi se tint à l'extérieur, fixant Naruto avec des yeux légèrement effarés. « Cet endroit, » déclara-t-il doucement, « est _moche._ »

Naruto ferma les yeux, pria silencieusement le ciel de lui donner la force et la patience nécessaires, soupira et fixa Seichi d'un sourire sarcastique. « Ah oui? Dans ce cas-là, il n'est pas si différent de _toi_, » rétorqua-t-il vicieusement. « En plus, tu ne seras là que pour une semaine. Alors _endure_. »

Seichi cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, toujours à l'extérieur de la porte. « Endurer… » dit-il à voix basse. « C'est un de nos mots de vocabulaire… »

Naruto lutta, à grand-peine, contre l'envie de rouler des yeux. « Ecoute gamin, arrête de me faire perdre mon temps. T'as pas des devoirs à faire plutôt? »

Naruto eut un regard interloqué lorsque Seichi écarquilla les yeux à ses paroles. Puis, il affecta son regard irrité habituel et entra dans l'appartement. Naruto soupira et ferma la porte. « Pose ton sac n'importe où, » grogna-t-il en enlevant son T-shirt et en le jetant au hasard dans la pièce. « Je vais aller nous cuire des nouilles, et après tu pourras faire tes devoirs et aller au lit. »

« Maman et papa me laissent toujours regarder la télé avant d'aller au lit, » répliqua Seichi d'un air renfrogné.

Naruto s'appliqua à afficher un large sourire béat. « Oh, vraiment? Dans ce cas-là, bien _s__û__r_ que tu peux regarder la télévision— » Il affecta une pause dramatique, regarda autour de lui, et simula une expression catastrophée. « Oh, mais c'est vrai, je n'en ai _pas_. » Il secoua la tête et entra dans sa chambre afin de jeter son téléphone sur le lit. « Fais comme chez toi, gamin! » s'écria-t-il.

Seichi lui cria quelque chose en réponse, mais Naruto l'ignora et s'en alla dans la cuisine pour préparer leur bouffe.

Le blond avait déjà organisé leurs nuits. Il avait acheté un matelas en plus, un plus moelleux que celui qu'il possédait déjà, et l'avait mis à coté du premier. Ce serait le « lit » de Seichi. Il s'assura d'ajouter quelques gros oreillers moelleux à l'ensemble ainsi qu'une grosse couette, courtoisie de Sakura, car elle avait dit que Seichi ne pouvait pas s'endormir sans un _minimum_ de familiarité.

Le fils de Sasuke se trouvait dans le salon en train de faire ses devoirs. Le blond l'aperçut à plusieurs reprises en train de travailler, et il ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Le gamin donnait l'impression de concourir à un marathon national avec la façon dont son stylo-bille se déplaçait sur le papier avec tant de rapidité. Naruto aperçut du coin de l'oeil une paire de nombres qui lui flanquèrent un mal de crâne, et retourna s'asseoir dans sa chambre.

Seichi dormirait sur le lit de gauche, pendant que Naruto serait du côté de la porte vu que c'était aussi juste à côté de la prise où il rechargeait son téléphone.

Naruto déplaça quelques unes de ses affaires hors du chemin dans un coin, et il était en train de se demander ce qu'il devait faire de son linge sale lorsque la voix de Seichi le ramena au monde réel.

« Abruti. »

Le blond faillit en tomber à la renverse. Cela n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps à Seichi avant qu'il commence à le surnommer ainsi peu de temps après être entré dans l'appartement.

« Est-ce que tu as une calculatrice? »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Non, désolé. »

Seichi se mit à lui faire la tête avant de se retourner—

« Attends, » interpella Naruto en fouillant dans ses poches. Puis, il se plia en deux et ramassa son téléphone en train de charger. « Je crois que mon portable en a une. » Avant qu'il n'ait pu le lui tendre, Seichi s'était déjà avancé, le lui avait arraché de la main et était retourné dans le salon.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et se remit à ranger des choses.

Le blond sut que Seichi avait terminé ses devoirs une demi-heure plus tard lorsqu'il entendit les sons caractéristiques de _Pacman_ hurler depuis son téléphone. Il sourit malgré lui et saisit sa chance pour enfin s'allonger sur son lit de fortune.

Ça avait été une journée étrange, mais il supposa que ça aurait pu être pire. Il s'était attendu à ce que Seichi soit un petit garçon plein de confiance en soi, crachant des insultes dés que l'occasion se présentait et criant sur tous les toits à quel point il détestait la vie et tout le reste — c'est-à-dire se comportant comme un émo stéréotypé, comme Sasuke à l'époque. Et à la place, il se retrouvait avec ça. Un petit garçon qui avait l'air plus perturbé par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui que véritablement en colère. Un petit garçon que Naruto se sentait réellement désolé d'avoir fourré sans ménagement à l'arrière de sa voiture. Hmm. Le blond soupira longuement. Ce n'était pas de discipline dont le gamin avait besoin. C'était des réponses.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il laissa ses yeux vagabonder jusqu'à ce qu'ils échouent sur les deux feuilles de papier que le policier lui avait données il y a une semaine, intactes et repoussées contre le mur à côté de son linge sale. Le blond soupira et plissa les yeux. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit de sérieux à cet instant.

Naruto tourna le dos aux feuilles.

…Puis il dirigea de nouveau les yeux sur elles, se pencha et les ramassa.

Il les déplia et les lut.

_Gaara Sabaku Kaze_.

Naruto ferma les yeux. Le nom le faisait frissonner. Il fixa les photos qu'ils avaient de lui en plissant les yeux, puis lança la feuille au loin, choisissant de jeter un oeil aux informations qu'ils avaient sur lui à la place.

Il lut lentement et précautionneusement chaque ligne, prêt à jeter la feuille au sol ou à la déchirer s'il n'en pouvait plus.

_Naissance__: 19__ janvier__ 1986._

_Hmm_. Naruto réfléchit négligemment. Gaara était donc âgé de trois ans de plus que lui… Ce qui faisait qu'il avait… Le blond compta dans sa tête… Vingt-six ans.

_Ville de naissance__: Suna Kagure_

_Famille__:_

_P__è__re__: Sabaku Kaze. (D__é__c__é__d__é__)_

_M__è__re__: Karura Kaze. (D__é__c__é__d__é__e__)_

_Oncle__: Yashamaru Ito._

_S__oeur__: Temari Kaze._

_Fr__è__re__: Kankuro Kaze_.

Naruto fronça les sourcils à la vue de la liste. Il se souvenait que les policiers avaient dit que son oncle avait été brûlé vif. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas « décédé » à côté de son nom? Il devait y avoir une erreur.

Il se remit à lire la feuille d'un air interrogateur.

_Mar__i__é__: __Jamais_

Naruto rigola. Il l'_esp__é__rait_ bien.

_Ant__é__c__é__dents Psychiatriques : S__é__ances avec le Docteur Kabuto Yakushi / Institut pour Malades Mentaux, Asile MD, 1992 __à __1998._

_Remarque du m__é__decin :_

Naruto plissa les yeux afin de déchiffrer l'abominable amas de pattes de mouche qu'était l'écriture du docteur.

_Patient n__17\. Gaara Sabaku Kaze:_

_1\. Hallucinations? __« __Quelqu__'__un qui entrerait dans sa chambre pendant la nuit__ » __FAUX. __**IL MENT.**__ R__é__p__. __ALIENATION MENTALE__._

_2\. __Humeurs __« __violentes__ »__:__ Causes: _Déraisonnable_. __R__é__p__. __ALIENATION MENTALE__._

_3\. _Absence_ d__'é__motion g__é__n__é__ralis__é__e__: __Ne parvient pas __à __reconna__î__tre des __é__motions simples: Possible __psychopathie__, _trouble schizophrène de la personnalité

Naruto cilla. Ça lui faisait mal de regarder ces mots. Ils étaient tous griffonnés dans une écriture si acerbe, et aucun n'avait de sens. Il en sauta la plupart, apercevant du coin de l'oeil des mots tels que, _vie familiale instable, possible culpabilit__é__, possible phobie_, et _impassibilit__é_. Il lut en diagonale jusqu'à ce qu'il vit ce qui ressemblait à un paragraphe normal. Il était écrit en une écriture plus lisible que Naruto pouvait clairement lire. Ça avait l'air d'être une page arrachée d'un calepin et collée au hasard au beau milieu de la feuille.

_[__D__é__cembre 1997,_

_Gaara__ a __é__t__é __l__'__un de mes__ [sujets] __patients__les plus __[__difficiles__]__ int__é__ressants. Pour la premi__è__re fois de ma vie __[__carri__è__re__]__, j__'__ai le sentiment de n__'ê__tre parvenu __à __rien. Ce gar__ç__on est totalement et irr__é__m__é__diablement fou. Les raisons derri__è__re son __é__tat sont inconnues__— __possiblement h__é__r__é__ditaires __[__m__è__re montrait des signes de schizophr__é__nie parano__ï__aque__]__. Son cerveau fonctionne comme un m__é__canisme d__'__horloge __à __rebours; la logique n__'__est pas _logique_dans sa t__ê__te. Un processus illogique d__'__informations est en place dans son cerveau, et il agit en fonction des directions __é__tranges que prend son esprit__ [__et cela conduit __à __ses agissements discutables__]__. Ses crises de col__è__re ne sont pas violentes mais sur-exag__é__r__é__es par ses nourrices. Il poss__è__de tout simplement une force hors du commun qui semble se manifester lorsqu__'__il est particuli__è__rement contrari__é__, comme d__é__tect__é __chez la plupart des __ê__tres vivants soumis __à __une pression extr__ê__me? Mais que pourrait __ê__tre le cas de pression extr__ê__me? Qu__'__est-ce qui explique son comportement anti-social? Qu__'__est-ce qui explique ses attaques verbales? Un enfant de sept ans peut-il __ê__tre suicidaire? Joue-t-il __à __une sorte de jeu complexe que lui seul sait comment gagner? Sa solution pour g__é__rer les sentiments __é__trangers consiste simplement __à __se rouler en boule, et __à __se raidir. Il attaque rarement physiquement; cependant, lorsqu__'__il attaque, ce n__'__est __**jamais par contact humain**__. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que sa vie __à __la maison joue un r__ô__le-cl__é __dans son comportement; cependant, ses nourrices ont refus__é __de me rencontrer._

_Malgr__é __son incontestable insanit__é__, il reste, ind__é__niablement, un g__é__nie. J__'__oserais m__ê__me dire que je n__'__ai jamais de ma vie rencontr__é __un __ê__tre humain avec la capacit__é __de manipuler, d__é__former et tordre les esprits sans m__é__fiance afin de les faire plier et soumettre __à __sa moindre volont__é__. Ce gar__ç__on n__'__a pas la capacit__é __de nuire sans volont__é__, de d__é__truire sans confirmation, de tuer sans accord__… __Mais il a l__'__aptitude d__'__embobiner, de masser, de conforter, de cajoler votre essence-m__ê__me dans l__'__id__é__e de la Mort. Il ne vous tuera pas. _Vous_ vous tuerez si vous restez trop longtemps en sa pr__é__sence. _

_Ses intentions sont opaques. Son esprit est trop difficile __à __cerner. Son g__é__nie est le fruit de la folie de notre soci__é__t__é__, dois-je dire avec remords et gratitude, car je pense qu__'__un enfant avec des capacit__é__s si hors normes n__'__est pas pr__ê__t __à __apporter sa contribution __à __une soci__é__t__é__. En m__ê__me temps, la version contr__ô__l__é__e et exploit__é__e des comp__é__tences de cet enfant __é__clate __à __mes yeux et m__'__ouvre la porte vers une vision d__'__un monde dans lequel ce gar__ç__on serait l__'__instigateur de progr__è__s incroyables, __à __l__'__int__é__rieur de ce qui nous tient lieu d__'__univers. Jusqu__'à __ce que les motivations derri__è__re les actes du Patient n__17 nous soient r__é__v__é__l__é__es, il serait pr__é__f__é__rable qu__'__il continue __à __travailler avec moi, car je crains qu__'__il n__'__en vienne __à __accomplir quelque chose de dangereux si son esprit n__'__est pas canalis__é__.__] _

_[__Pi__è__ce __à __conviction dans l__'__Affaire: Gaara Sabaku Kaze contre Kaze, avril 1998__]_

Naruto ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir que ses mains tremblaient en tenant la feuille. Ses yeux était écarquillés, et une goutte de sueur se formait sur son front. Il avait lu le paragraphe si rapidement que le contenu tourbillonnait dans son cerveau. _M__é__canisme __à __rebours, illogique, g__é__nie, dangereux_— cet homme était fou. Naruto inspira quelques bouffées d'air avec difficulté. Comment Sasuke pouvait-il être parti à la recherche de cet homme? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien obtenir de quelqu'un qui—

Ses yeux descendirent vers le bas de la page où l'on pouvait lire tous les crimes de Gaara. Mort _ceci_, mort _cela_, mort, mort, _mort_, cet homme était véritablement monstrueux—

_[N__ovembre__ 1998]:_

_A poignard__é __son p__è__re __à __la poitrine __à __vingt-sept reprises __à __l__'__aide d__'__un couteau de chasse r__é__glementaire de l__'__Arm__é__e. Faibles chances de survie du p__è__re._

_A mit le feu __à __son oncle en utilisant de l__'__essence. Faibles chances de survie de l__'__oncle._

_[23__ d__é__cembre__ 2004]:_

_A assassin__é __douze enseignants au moyen d__'__un gaz __é__trange. Gaz: inconnu. Suspect__é __d__'__avoir __é__t__é __con__ç__u __à __la main. Effets du gaz: Semble avoir caus__é __une explosion des nerfs cervicaux apr__è__s inhalation. Corps des enseignants retrouv__é__s intacts, mais avec saignements auriculaires. Aucun survivant._

_A assassin__é __soixante-trois __é__tudiants au moyen d__'__un gaz __é__trange. Gaz: inconnu. Suspect__é __d__'__avoir __é__t__é __con__ç__u __à __la main. Effets du gaz: Semble avoir br__û__l__é __la peau par simple contact physique. Etudiants retrouv__é__s avec la chair se d__é__tachant des os, et les entrailles sortant de leur__—_

« C'est quoi? »

Naruto eut peur. Assez peur pour hurler et balancer la feuille en l'air. Au lieu de trouver le meurtrier en personne devant sa porte, il vit Seichi. Naruto cilla à sa vue. « Je… euh… C'était… » il déglutit et secoua la tête. « C'est rien. »

Seichi haussa un sourcil. « C'est du porno? »

Naruto s'étrangla et fixa Seichi avec des yeux assez écarquillés pour sortir de leurs orbites. « Qu-quoi? Non! _Non_! Comment est-ce que tu peux— Je ne suis même pas— _quoi_? » Le bredouillement incrédule de Naruto fut interrompu lorsque le papier qu'il avait jeté en l'air se posa sur ses cuisses. Il grommela et plia la feuille en deux.

Seichi fronça les sourcils. « Laisse-moi voir. »

Naruto fixa le garçon d'un air menaçant et secoua la tête. « Dans tes rêves, gamin. C'est pas pour toi. »

Seichi grimaça. « Tu étais en train de regarder des femmes nues. »

Naruto lui rendit son regard. « Pense ce que tu veux… » Il glissa la feuille sous son oreiller et fixa Seichi du regard en guise d'avertissement, le mettant au défi de venir la chiper.

Au lieu de ça, le petit garçon se dirigea sur la gauche de Naruto, près de l'endroit où son linge sale était empilé. Il commença à hausser un sourcil, mais réagit trop tard en voyant Seichi se baisser pour ramasser les photos de Gaara qu'il avait jetées par terre quelques minutes auparavant.

Il était sur le point de crier et de les lui arracher des mains lorsqu'il vit l'expression sur le visage de Seichi. C'était le même regard qu'il avait eu avant d'entrer dans son appartement. Cela ressemblait à de la méfiance, sauf que la terreur déformait son visage, et ses yeux s'élargirent. Il ne tremblait pas comme l'avait fait Naruto lorsqu'il avait eu le dossier du mec entre les mains. Au lieu de ça ses yeux se plissaient, puis s'écarquillaient, puis se plissaient encore, comme s'il essayait de se décider sur quelque chose.

Naruto tendit le bras vers lui. « Seichi… Est-ce que tout va bien? »

Les yeux du garçon s'attardèrent sur le papier avant de le rendre à Naruto. Il tira également le portable du blond de sa poche et le lui tendit. Puis, il marcha jusqu'à son lit et commença à se déshabiller pour aller dormir.

Naruto se pencha légèrement en avant en signe d'inquiétude. « Seichi, » fit-il doucement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Pas de réponse.

Naruto fronça des sourcils. « _Seichi_, » répéta-t-il plus fermement, « Est-ce que tout va— »

Il s'arrêta lorsque Seichi pointa du doigt la grande photo entre les mains du blond. « Cet homme, » répondit-il finalement. Il s'interrompit dramatiquement et regarda Naruto dans les yeux avec un regard que le blond ne parvint pas à cerner. C'était comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Naruto devine tout seul ce qu'il était en train de lui raconter. « Cet homme. » répéta Seichi. Puis il se détourna et s'assit sur son lit. « Je l'ai vu. »

Le coeur de Naruto _s__'__arr__ê__ta_ immédiatement de fonctionner.

Hein?

_Hein?_

« Euhm… Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Seichi montra une nouvelle fois la photo. « Je l'ai vu, » murmura-t-il.

Naruto essaya d'ouvrir la bouche dans le but de parler, mais seuls des sons étranglés franchirent sa gorge. « Ou-_o__ù_— » toussa-t-il. « _O__ù_ est-ce que tu l'as vu? » demanda-t-il précautionneusement. « A la télé? Sur une affiche? Est-ce que ton papa te l'a— »

« Ici. »

L'estomac de Naruto chuta quelque part au niveau de ses intestins.

« Je l'ai vu ici, » continua doucement Seichi. C'était presque comme s'il essayait de rassurer le blond. Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi il parlait de cette manière-là, comme si quelqu'un risquait de l'entendre s'il parlait trop fort.

« Tu… » Naruto fit un geste bizarroïde avec ses mains, ferma étroitement les yeux, puis inspira profondément. « Tu l'as vu… _ici_? »

Seichi acquiesça. « Ici. Dans l'immeuble. Quand on est rentrés. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'élargirent progressivement.

« Il se tenait… » Les yeux de Seichi se ternirent. « …Dans la cage d'escalier. »

…

…

Naruto n'avait pas assez confiance en sa voix pour parler. Il se souvenait vaguement de Seichi qui s'était arrêté pour regarder la cage d'escalier, mais comment cela avait-il pu être—?

Non.

_No__n__._

Naruto secoua la tête et fit un petit sourire prudent. Il regarda Seichi qui le fixait avec des yeux calmes et ternes. « Seichi, » commença-t-il lentement, « Tu étais sûrement en train de… d'imaginer des choses, » se dépêcha-t-il de continuer. « Cette personne, » il fit un geste vers la photo, « c'est impossible qu'il soit ici. C'est même impossible qu'il soit toujours dans le pays— »

« C'était lui, » rétorqua Seichi d'une voix douce tout en l'interrompant. « Je sais. Je l'ai _vu_. »

Naruto serra la feuille entre ses doigts jusqu'à la froisser. « Mais c'est _impossible__—_ »

« C'était _lui_, » insista calmement Seichi. « Je sais. J'ai _vu_. » Il fit une pause, baissant la tête pour fixer ses draps. « Il avait… ces _yeux_. »

Naruto regarda le petit garçon désespérément. « Que… Mais c'est… C'est _impossible_. » Naruto prit sa tête entre ses mains. « S'il te plaît, Seichi, dis-moi que tu me mens. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'es pas sûr… »

Seichi leva les yeux sur Naruto, interloqué et apeuré. Le blond jura mentalement. Mince, Seichi ne savait pas que cet homme était dangereux. Il pensait probablement que c'était juste un gars bizarre dans une cage d'escalier, et maintenant Naruto était en train de l'effrayer.

Naruto lui fit un sourire. « Ecoute, Seichi, » dit-il délicatement. « Décris-le moi. »

Seichi fixa Naruto un peu plus longtemps avant de ciller. « Il ressemblait à… » commença-t-il. Puis, il soupira. « Il ressemblait à la photo, » acheva-t-il simplement. Naruto était sur le point de grommeler qu'il avait besoin de _plus_ d'informations lorsque Seichi reprit la parole. « Il était… grand. » Il regarda ses mains. « Il était très pâle… Et son visage était… » les yeux de Seichi se plissèrent alors qu'il cherchait ses mots. « Il était… très… froid. » Il serra ses petits poings à ce moment-là. « Il ressemblait à papa, quand il s'était fait tirer dessus… et qu'ils l'avaient emmené à l'hôpital… comme s'il n'était plus vivant… »

Les yeux de Naruto se fermèrent au souvenir de cet épisode.

« Et il… » Seichi arbora un regard perdu. « C'était comme si il… n'était pas _l__à_… Il… Il _scintillait_. » Le petit garçon fit un mouvement bizarre de ses mains tremblantes. « Il était… _flou_. » Seichi cilla et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague.

Naruto se souvenait que l'entrée de la cage d'escalier était particulièrement sombre. Ça expliquait sûrement qu'il ait été flou—

« Mais… » ajouta Seichi après de longs moments de silence. « Il y avait quelque chose de différent… des photos… »

Naruto sentit son coeur s'envoler à ces mots. Merci mon _Dieu_. Peut-être que Seichi ne faisait que s'imaginer des choses, comme il l'avait espéré. Il y avait probablement eu un homme en bas, mais ça avait dû être quelqu'un qui avait simplement l'air bizarre— sûrement un clodo à l'agonie qui avait dû errer désespérément autour de l'immeuble à la recherche de quelque chose à—

« Il avait… un tatouage… sur son… » Seichi s'arrêta et pointa son front du doigt.

Yes, yes, _yes_, pensa Naruto. Gaara n'avait pas de tatouage. L'homme qu'avait aperçu Seichi n'était pas Gaara du tout. C'était juste un pauvre type en train de chercher—

« Ses cheveux, » interrompit brusquement le garçon, toujours les yeux dans le vague en signe de confusion. Naruto se demanda négligemment ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant que ça à fixer sur ses murs. « C'était pas… Ils étaient pas— _bruns_— comme ça. » Il montra les photographies du doigt, son doigt restant appuyé pour un petit bout de temps avant de lever les yeux sur Naruto avec un visage vide qui effraya le blond. « Ils étaient rouges. »

Naruto ne sut pourquoi son coeur se mit à accélérer dramatiquement. Rouges? Ses cheveux étaient… _rouges_? Qui est-ce qu'il connaissait… qui avait des cheveux rouges… Naruto cligna des yeux et pour une certaine raison, ces derniers allèrent se poser inconsciemment… sur la large fenêtre de sa chambre…

Il n'y avait personne lorsqu'il regarda. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que sa poitrine tambourinait comme ça? Pourquoi est-ce que son coeur frappait si fort contre sa—

Et puis soudain—

_Flash_.

Ça y était.

_Du m__o__uvement_.

L'Homme à la Tourte se tenait devant sa fenêtre, passant, s'agitant vivement dans des gestes presque fiévreux, les bras se balançant de haut en bas, haut en bas, haut en bas, _haut en bas_—

_Mais qu__'__est-ce qu__'__il fou__—__?!_

_SPLAT_.

_Train__é__e_.

Noire.

Plein partout sur les vitres.

Naruto eut un spasme.

Ou est-ce que c'était du rouge?

...

...

Le mouvement s'arrêta. Et l'Homme à la Tourte se tenait là. Tremblotant. Scintillant? Naruto regarda la silhouette pendant si longtemps, oubliant de cligner des yeux en fixant la nouvelle tache qui décorait sa fenêtre.

Encore du pétrole?

_Na__n_.

Naruto déglutit. Avec difficulté.

« Seichi… » commença-t-il lentement, encore en train de fixer la fenêtre d'en face avec des yeux assez exorbités pour qu'ils menacent de sortir de leurs orbites. « Promets-moi une chose. »

Seichi le regarda d'un air perplexe. Un air que Naruto fut reconnaissant de voir sur son visage, car cela signifiait que le gamin n'avait aucune idée de la _merde_ dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Naruto se retourna pour lui faire face avec un regard dur et posa lentement ses mains sur les côtés de sa tête, le forçant à la regarder droit dans les yeux. « Peu importe ce que tu fais… » chuchota-t-il, comme si quelqu'un risquait de les entendre s'il parlait plus fort, « ne regarde _jamais_ par cette fenêtre. »

Seichi cilla. « Pourquoi? » murmura-t-il.

Naruto cilla à son tour.

_Pourquoi_?

C'était parce que son coeur, il chantait _mort, mort, mort._

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

[_Beta'd by_ AkizukiSakura]

**Note****s de l****'****auteur****:**

Pas le meilleur des chapitres, désolée.

Quelques questions?

1\. Pourquoi est-ce que l'oncle de Gaara n'avait pas la mention « Décédé » à côté de son nom?

2\. Est-ce que Naruto sait réellement qui vit dans l'appartement du cinquième étage en face de lui?

A la prochaine fois.


	6. Quand Tout n'est que Mensonges

Endors-toi.

Endors-toi, endors-toi, endors-toi,_ e__ndors-toi__, e__ndors-toi__, endors-toi_—

DORS!

Naruto n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Il était allongé sur son « lit », les yeux figés sur le plafond décoloré de son appartement. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il se sentait comme une nouille trop cuite dans un bol, attendant la bouche béante qui signerait sa perte. Il était un type impuissant terré dans son lit pendant qu'un putain de meurtrier était probablement en train d'orchestrer son assassinat de l'autre côté de la rue.

Attends, Naruto.

_Attends_.

Tu n'as aucune preuve. Aucune certitude. L'homme d'en face n'est personne. Personne. Juste un lanceur de tourte. Ce n'était pas _Gaara_—_pfff_— c'est tout à fait impossible que le roux soit _le _Gaara_. _Bien sûr que non.

Tu as… imaginé des choses.

Oui. C'était exactement ça. Il devait s'imaginer des choses, parce que juste après avoir mis Seichi au lit, les traces noires sur la fenêtre avaient disparu, _é__vapor__é__es_. Comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là.

Ça devait être dans sa tête. Tout ça.

En plus…

Quel genre de preuve avait-il à disposition? C'était Seichi qui lui avait dit que c'était Gaara. Et alors? Seichi était un enfant.

Les enfants sont idiots.

Instinctivement, Naruto tourna la tête afin de faire face au gamin, à présent en train de dormir sans bruit sur son lit. Après que Naruto lui ait dit un bon nombre de fois de ne pas lui poser de questions sur l'interdiction de regarder par la fenêtre, le gamin avait abandonné, avait formulé la demande absurde d'une « histoire avant de s'endormir » (demande à laquelle Naruto avait, à sa plus grande honte, dit d'accord), et s'était finalement endormi.

_Ce petit b__â__tard_, pensa Naruto, en train de dormir peinard alors que le blond se tournait et se retournait sur son propre matelas. Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que ça devait lui arriver à lui? Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait lui arriver alors qu'il commençait enfin à construire sa vie tout seul?

Il considéra pendant une bonne demi-heure l'idée que c'était un coup de sa grand-mère, que c'était elle qui avait manigancé toute cette histoire afin qu'il revienne au manoir aussi sec ; elle n'avait certainement pas été ravie que Naruto tienne parole et finisse par quitter la maison. Et sa grand-mère était frappée. Il pouvait totalement l'imaginer en train de manigancer quelque chose de complètement surréaliste afin de le faire revenir— engager des policiers qui lui mettraient des idées dans la tête, graisser la patte à Sakura pour avoir l'air un peu folle, tout cela dans le but de le voir rappliquer fissa au manoir. Dieu seul savait pourquoi elle était autant sur-protectrice avec lui.

Hélas, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, car même sa grand-mère n'avait pas le temps, ni même la _patience_ de construire un plan aussi élaboré que ça.

Naruto soupira et se retourna pour re-fixer le plafond. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait? Mais qu'est-ce que qu'il _foutait_? Il était vraiment… idiot. Paranoïaque, et idiot.

Déjà, _le_ Gaara ne pouvait pas habiter en face de chez lui. C'était tout simplement impossible. Secondement, s'il s'avérait en effet que c'était bien _le_ Gaara qui vivait en face de chez lui, alors tout ce qu'il aurait à faire serait de _d__é__bouler_ au commissariat, prévenir la police qu'il avait trouvé leur homme, et tout le monde serait content.

Excepté Sasuke bien sûr, qui serait sûrement en colère que Naruto ait déniché sa proie avant lui.

Naruto laissa l'idée de battre Sasuke à quelque chose le satisfaire pendant un petit moment, mais seulement le temps d'un moment, alors qu'il réalisa qu'il préférerait mille fois que Gaara soit en cavale quelque part en Antarctique plutôt qu'en face de chez lui. Honnêtement, il se foutait pas mal que cela prolonge les recherches de Sasuke de plusieurs années, il se foutait aussi pas mal que cela signifie qu'il perdrait la possibilité inédite de coiffer Sasuke au poteau dans un domaine, parce que franchement, il accordait plus de valeur à sa vie qu'à sa fierté. Ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas de Sasuke.

Naruto passa une main (tremblante) dans ses cheveux.

Il demanderait au proprio, décida-t-il. C'était la seule décision logique. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était que le proprio lui dise le nom du locataire de l'appartement du cinquième en face du sien. Lorsqu'il aurait le nom, il saurait.

Ah, mais attends. Et s'il avait donné un faux nom? Et si le gars de l'autre côté de la rue était Gaara sous un pseudonyme bizarroïde, genre Wikman McBob? En quoi est-ce que cela aiderait Naruto?

Naruto ferma les yeux de désespoir. Il irait demander quand même. En plus, on pouvait deviner beaucoup de choses à partir d'un nom, même d'un faux. Peut-être qu'il aurait une aura qui lui dirait « Je suis innocent », ou bien « Je suis un putain de meurtrier ». Qui sait, peut-être même que ça rimerait avec Gaara Sabaku Kaze.

…

Nan. Ce docteur Kabuto avait écrit que Gaara était un génie. Il ne commettrait pas une erreur pareille… Mais c'était partir du fait que celui qui vivait en face de chez lui était effectivement _le_ Gaara… Mais ce n'était probablement pas lui… n'est-ce pas?

Et puis attends. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait être sûr que l'homme que Seichi disait avoir vu était _ce_ roux en particulier? Même si Seichi avait effectivement vu un roux, et qu'il s'avérait être _le_ Gaara, ça ne signifiait pas que c'était aussi le roux qui vivait en face de lui. Ouais, c'était exactement ça. Si c'était bien _Gaara_ que Seichi avait vu, le mec devait sûrement se trouver dans un avion direction le Zimbabwe au moment où il réfléchissait.

Ok, mais… Restait à savoir pourquoi Gaara s'était retrouvé dans la cage d'escalier de son immeuble en premier lieu…

Naruto laissa échapper un autre soupir de désespoir. Nom de Dieu, il détestait ça. Il avait horreur de se prendre la tête comme ça. Il y avait tellement de possibilités, et environ quatre-vingts quinze pour-cent de chances que toutes soient fausses, et tout ça pour rien. Naruto était pathétique de se laisser aller ainsi à la paranoïa.

Peu importe. Le blond grogna en s'étirant. Il retourna son portable qui se trouvait à côté de lui afin de regarder l'heure. 2h51 du matin. Il avait perdu cinq heures à se prendre inutilement la tête et à se chier dessus comme un couillon. Et pour quoi? Avait-il peur que Gaara déboule dans son appartement en plein milieu de la nuit pour le poignarder dans son sommeil? Combien de chances sur un million y avait-il pour que cela se produise?

Naruto ferma les yeux. Il devait arrêter d'être aussi pathétique. Il se rendrait au vingt-troisième étage le lendemain— où plutôt plus tard dans la journée, et poser quelques questions à Iruka. Et il prendrait la photo avec lui.

Sa décision prise, il tomba progressivement dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait entendu un bruit de vaisselle. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut accueilli par le noir total qui régnait dans sa chambre. Il attrapa son téléphone, mais il semblait qu'il avait oublié de le brancher au chargeur, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi l'écran ne voulait pas s'illuminer. Merde.

Ça avait recommencé. Ce bruit étouffé de vaisselle s'entrechoquant. Naruto se figea. « Seichi? » appela-t-il. Pas de réponse. Il ne pouvait même plus entendre les faibles ronflements du gamin. « Seichi? » réessaya-t-il un peu plus fort, parce qu'il y avait une possibilité que le garçon ne se trouve plus dans la pièce.

Cette fois encore, personne ne lui répondit.

Naruto se redressa sur son lit et jura. « Merde, Seichi, qu'est-ce que tu fous hors de ton lit? » Il se mit à genoux avec précaution à cause de l'absence totale de lumière.

Il chercha le corps de Seichi à côté de lui avec son pied. Il vérifia aussi si les draps n'étaient pas humides et chauds. Il ne pouvait écarter la possibilité que le gamin avait fait pipi au lit et s'était ensuite rendu dans la cuisine pour essayer de trouver une solution.

Mais lorsque Naruto posa un orteil sur le matelas à côté du sien, il rencontra le petit corps familier respirant doucement à côté de lui. Naruto se figea.

_Cl-ank Clank_

…

….

Oh.

Putain.

Naruto ravala sa salive.

_Cl-ank__—__chchh__—__clank__—__ping!_

Il y avait quelqu'un dans la cuisine!

Les battements de cœur de Naruto furent multipliés par dix, et ses mains déjà tremblantes auparavant furent carrément prises de spasmes. Toute forme de pensée logique l'avait quitté, et les seuls mots qu'il parvenait à formuler dans son esprit étaient, oh merde, oh merde, oh merde, oh mer—

_Clank__—__c__riiiiii__-__i__k__—_

Quelqu'un était en train d'ouvrir ses placards! Il y avait quelqu'un en train d'_ouvrir_ ses placards, bordel de merde!

Il fallut quelques secondes à Naruto pour se rendre compte qu'il respirait très fort. Qui ce fut qui se trouvait dans sa cuisine à ce moment-là devait maintenant connaître sa position et—

Naruto abattit une main sur sa bouche afin d'étouffer ses bruits de respiration, mais les sons ne firent que se muer en halètements bizarroïdes.

_Cl-clank._

Ferme-la, Naruto.

Silence… puis—

_Clank- cl-ank__—__ping!__—_

Naruto reprit ses esprits à la dernière seconde avant de se pisser dessus. « Hé-hé oh? » appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

_Et __à __quoi tu t__'__attendais, hein__?_ se fustigea Naruto. Que la personne dans la cuisine aille se griller _toute seule_? Il se releva lentement sur son lit avec un léger soufflement. « J-Je sais que vous êtes là… alors… sortez d'ici avant que je— »

_Crcchhh__…__Shhhhh_

Naruto se figea.

Le robinet était ouvert.

Les battements de cœur de Naruto pulsaient dans ses oreilles maintenant. Il était complètement debout sur son matelas et se rapprochait progressivement de sa porte, cherchant des doigts l'interrupteur sur le mur.

« E-euh… » il essaya de penser à quelque chose d'intimidant qui effrayerait l'intrus. « J-Je vous préviens… » Il échoua lamentablement.

Il entendit un sifflement.

Putain, mais c'était _qui_?

Naruto pensa à toute vitesse. La personne qui s'était introduite dans son appartement devait être passée par la fenêtre ou quelque chose comme ça, parce qu'autrement le blond aurait entendu le grincement vicieux de sa porte d'entrée. En plus, le type qui farfouillait dans sa cuisine se moquait complètement de se faire repérer parce qu'il faisait énormément de bruit et n'avait pas répondu aux avertissements de Naruto.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, pensa Naruto avec des yeux exorbités (ou au moins encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà) : la personne qui se trouvait dans sa cuisine était Gaara Sabaku Kaze.

Naruto ne sut pas pourquoi, mais lorsque cette pensée traversa son esprit, il y crut si fort qu'il faillit s'évanouir sur son matelas.

Oh mon _Dieu_—

_Cla-ank__—__ping! Shhhh__…__._

Naruto marqua une pause.

_Hisssss_….

Il le savait, putain il le savait. C'était _Gaara_ qui habitait en face de chez lui, et il s'était téléporté dans l'appartement de Naruto à l'aide de putains de pouvoirs _magiques_ sans faire un seul bruit, et il était à present en train de fouiller dans les placards de Naruto afin de trouver un couteau pour le tuer!

« J-J-Je sais qui tu es… » chuchota Naruto. Puis il parla un peu plus fort. « Je vais pas me laisser faire… J-Je sais faire du Taekwondo! » Ou du moins sa grand-mère savait. Naruto n'avait jamais réussi à effectuer les mouvements de base.

_Chhrr__—_

Naruto retint son souffle. Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine maintenant, cherchant l'interrupteur à tâtons sur les murs. Il prévoyait d'allumer la lumière, prendre le roux en flagrant délit, puis de hurler au meurtre afin que quelqu'un à l'extérieur appelle la police. Avec un peu de chances ils arriveraient ici avant que Naruto ne se fasse découper en petits cubes.

Puis, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Ça aurait été un bien meilleur plan s'il n'avait pas appelé dans le noir comme un idiot. Naruto soupira intérieurement—

_Frrrrc__, __shrrrr__—_

_Oh putain_, c'était tout proche. Naruto paniqua dans sa tête pendant quelques secondes avant de trébucher. Merde, peut-être qu'il devrait juste se ruer vers la porte et se tirer de là. Ce serait du gâteau. Gaara ne pourrait pas savoir où était la porte puisqu'il s'était téléporté directement à l'intérieur de l'appartement du blond, et Naruto pourrait se réfugier quelque part.

Mais attends. Et Seichi? Naruto fut à deux doigts de laisser échapper un grognement. Merde, maintenant il n'avait _pas _d'autre choix que de suivre son plan débile. C'était ça ou il allait passer le reste de sa vie avec du sang d'enfant sur les mains. Il ne pensait pas que Gaara était du genre à se retenir sur les petits enfants…?

Il y eut un autre bruit et Naruto sursauta. Merde, pensa-t-il. Il devait juste en finir avec ça et tout se passerait bien. Naruto inspira lentement. Il allait allumer dans trois… deux… un—!

Naruto actionna l'interrupteur et poussa son plus beau cri de guerre—

…Et ne vit personne…

…Excepté les quelques souris qui étaient en train de culbuter tragiquement dans l'évier depuis leur nid dans le placard du dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que—? » Naruto ferma les yeux et soupira avec tant de soulagement qu'on aurait dit qu'il reprenait son souffle après avoir été à deux doigts de couler. Il recula contre le mur et se laissa tomber à terre. Il aurait été furibard s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi soulagé. Et puis merde… A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait? Gaara? De la téléportation? De la _magie_? »

Il était vraiment en train de perdre la boule.

Il entendit un petit bruit de froissement depuis l'intérieur de sa chambre.

« Hmmm… Mmm—papa? » c'était le faible marmonnement plein d'espoir de Seichi.

Cela brisa presque le cœur de Naruto de lui répondre, « A-ah… Non, c-c'est juste moi… Naruto. J'essaye d'attraper quelques, euh… Souris? »

Il y eut un silence durant quelque secondes… avant que—

« Abruti. »

Naruto sourit, épuisé. Il n'aurait pas pu approuver plus.

* * *

« Pourquoi on fait ça, déjà? »

Naruto cracha son dentifrice dans le lavabo et baissa les yeux sur le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns. « Pour la dernière fois, on va en haut parce que j'ai besoin de renseignements importants. »

« Et pourquoi je dois venir, moi? » demanda Seichi d'une voix étouffée par la brosse à dents dans sa bouche. « Tu ne feras que monter les escaliers. »

Naruto soupira et fit une grimace d'exaspération dans le miroir. « C'est quelle partie de « Je peux pas te laisser tout seul dans l'appartement » que tu comprends pas? »

« Pourquoi? » demanda le garçon après avoir craché dans l'évier à son tour. « Maman me laisse tout le temps tout seul à la maison. »

Naruto roula des yeux et recueillit de l'eau dans sa main afin de se rincer la bouche. « Ben, toi et ta mère vous vivez dans la petite ville des jolies fées à fleurs. Moi, j'habite dans la cité de la beuh de la dernière chance. Tu ne seras pas en sécurité tout seul. »

Le petit garçon s'arrêta de brosser le temps d'une seconde afin de regarder le blond.

Naruto ferma les yeux et attendit que le garçonnet lui dise à quel point il était privilégié et à quel point Naruto n'avait pas de chance de vivre dans un endroit pareil.

« Cette ville s'appelle _Delabeu_? »

Naruto cligna des yeux. Puis il se mit à rire. « Non, gamin, elle s'appelle— tu sais quoi, oublie ça. Finis de te brosser les dents, qu'on puisse aller en haut. »

« Mais j'ai pas encore fini mon deuxième cycle, » protesta Seichi en fronçant des sourcils, la voix une fois de plus étouffée par sa brosse à dents.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. « Cycle? »

Seichi hocha la tête. « Côté gauche, côté droit, langue, et après cracher. On doit faire ça trois fois. »

Naruto continua de le fixer.

Seichi le prit comme le signe qu'il devait continuer. « Et pourquoi est-ce que tu laisses le robinet ouvert? » demanda-t-il. « Je pense pas que tu puisses te permettre de gaspiller de l'eau. Maman me fait toujours mettre de l'eau dans un gobelet, et c'est toute l'eau que je dois utiliser en une seule fois. »

Naruto cligna des yeux très lentement. Il dit finalement, « Je suppose que tu brosses aussi tes dents trois fois par jour. »

Seichi secoua la tête. « Je fais ça juste les week-ends quand je reste à la maison. Normalement on doit se brosser les dents après chaque repas, mais je ne peux pas le faire à l'école. »

« Hmm… Toi et ta mère, » commença-t-il, faisant référence à la phrase précédente de Seichi. « Vous vivez dans une maison. Vous payez des factures qui couvrent tout ce que vous consommez. Moi, j'habite dans un appartement. Je paye un loyer en échange. Je ne paye pas l'eau que j'utilise. Je pourrais la laisser couler toute la journée sans avoir à payer un centime, et je peux aussi laisser les lumières allumées toute la nuit, si j'ai envie. »

Le petit garçon écarquilla les yeux le temps d'une seconde avant de cracher son dentifrice. Il était sur le point de remettre la brosse à dents dans sa bouche lorsque Naruto la lui enleva. « Ça suffit comme ça, » ordonna le blond d'une voix fatiguée. « Rince-toi la bouche, qu'on puisse s'en aller. Tu auras tout le temps de te laver les dents quand on sera revenus. »

Le fils de Sasuke lui lança un regard ironique. « Comme tu veux, bouche-jaune. »

Naruto se sentit sincèrement offensé. « Ma bouche n'est pas _jaune_. » Il se regarda dans le miroir et décocha un sourire malicieux afin d'en avoir le cœur net. Hmm… Peut-être que ses dents n'étaient pas aussi _blanches_ qu'elles pouvaient l'être… Mais elles n'étaient certainement pas _jaunes_.

Seichi referma alors le robinet et quitta la petite salle de bains. Naruto le suivit à contre-cœur et prit le direction de l'entrée afin de pouvoir sortir de l'appartement. « On a pas besoin d'emmener nos manteaux vu qu'on va juste prendre l'ascenceur— »

« Oh merde, tu crois? »

« _Petit_, » grogna Naruto en guise d'avertissement. Puis, il s'arrêta et abandonna avec un soupir. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et fit un pas de côté afin de laisser passer le petit brun. Alors qu'il refermait sa porte à clef, il vit Seichi en train de marcher à la hauteur de l'ascenseur. « Hé, gamin— _attends-moi_. »

« Je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul, » lui cria-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Naruto émit un grondement sourd et marcha à grandes enjambées vers le petit garçon. « Ecoute-moi bien, petit morveux, » dit-il alors qu'ils se tenaient devant l'ascenseur. « Contente-toi de rester avec moi, ok? C'est pas trop te demander? »

Seichi le fixa avec un sourcil haussé. « De quoi t'as peur? »

Naruto cilla. « Hein? Quoi? De quoi j'ai peur? De rien. _Rien_. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais avoir p—? »

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit comme par hasard à ce moment-là, bien plus rapidement que d'habitude. Seichi et Naruto entrèrent dedans. Le blond pressa le bouton vingt-trois et se retourna pour faire face au petit garçon. « Ecoute. C'est pas que j'ai peur, » commença-t-il en ignorant le sourcil haussé du gamin. « C'est juste que Sakura m'a fait confiance pour s'occuper de toi, et si jamais il t'arrive quoi que ce soit— »

« Maman s'en fiche de ce qui peut m'arriver. »

« Bien sûr que si que ta maman s'inquiète! » s'écria Naruto d'exaspération. « Bon écoute, j'ai pas envie de débattre là-dessus cent sept ans. Contente-toi de rester à côté de moi tout le temps, ok? Et si ça peut te faire sentir mieux, Sasuke, ton _p__è__re_, m'a aussi fait confiance pour que je prenne soin de toi, indirectement. »

Seichi était sur le point de rétorquer, mais il finit pas fermer la bouche et prit un air pensif.

Naruto soupira et ferma les yeux. Seichi resta silencieux tout le long du trajet en ascenseur, mais il voulut mettre quelque chose au clair lorsqu'ils furent parvenus au vingt-troisième étage. « Ecoute-moi bien, Seichi, » dit-il fermement alors qu'ils s'extrayaient de la cabine. « T'as pas arrêté de te comporter en petit con avec moi depuis que t'es arrivé, et à la limite je m'en fous, mais là on va aller dans l'appart de mon proprio. J'attends de toi que tu sois respectueux et aussi poli que possible. Je sais que ça te soule que je te garde, mais arrange-toi pour refouler ton pessimisme rancunier le temps de notre visite, ok? Iruka est un type bien. »

Seichi leva les yeux sur lui avec une expression impassible. « Pessimisme… rancunier? » articula-t-il lentement. « Ça veut dire quoi? »

Naruto soupira. Le gamin avait vraiment l'air intéressé, en plus. « Sois juste poli, ok? » dit-il d'un ton qui supposait la fin de la conversation avant de pousser le garçon vers l'avant d'une main dans le dos.

Iruka lui avait dit de venir le voir à l'appartement 23G si jamais il avait un problème. Naruto suivit les lettres sur les portes jusqu'à arriver jusqu'à la bonne. Il fut un peu surpris. Etant donné qu'Iruka était le propriétaire, il pensait qu'il habiterait un appartement un peu meilleur. La porte du 23G était aussi dégueulasse que la sienne, et cela fit lever un sourcil au blond. En regardant bien, on pouvait y voir les familières traces d'usures ainsi que les graffiti délavés, les marques peu profondes….

Naruto toqua.

Seichi s'agita inconfortablement. « J'ai faim. »

Naruto le fusilla du regard. « Bien fait pour toi. T'avais qu'à pas refuser les nouilles de d't'à l'heure. »

« On en a déjà mangé hier soir. J'aime pas ça. »

Naruto s'étrangla de stupeur. L'affirmation de Seichi lui paraissait tout aussi choquante que la dernière fois. Il était sur le point de lui faire tout un discours sur l'incomparable _excellence_ des Ramen lorsqu'il entendit un bruit provenant de l'intérieur de l'appartement. Ça avait eu l'air d'un cri suivi d'un bruit sourd, mais le tout s'était passé très vite. Puis… plus rien.

Naruto cilla. « Y'a quelqu'un? » Il re-toqua encore.

Il y eut des bruits agités, un autre cri, puis encore de l'agitation.

Les yeux de Naruto se plissèrent. Il échangea un regard avec le fils de Sasuke ainsi qu'un sourcil haussé. « Peut-être qu'on devrait— »

Naruto fut coupé par le cliquetis caractéristique d'une serrure, et la porte d'ouvrit pour révéler un Iruka au visage nerveux et rougi.

Naruto cligna des yeux. Puis Iruka. « N-Naruto? » Il y eut une courte pause. Puis un sourire radieux illumina la figure d'Iruka. « Naruto! C'est bien _toi_! » il fit un pas sur le côté et lui fit signe d'entrer. C'est à ce moment-là que les yeux du proprio découvrirent le petit garçon à côté du blond. Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais, à sa grande surprise, Iruka s'accroupit au niveau de Seichi et lui fit à son tour un grand sourire. « Coucou toi! » dit-il. « Comment tu t'appelles? »

Seichi cligna des yeux avant de hausser un sourcil et de regarder Naruto. Ce dernier lui donna un coup de coude. Le fils de Sasuke plissa un peu des yeux. « Seichi… » répondit-il précautionneusement.

Le sourire d'Iruka s'élargit encore plus si possible. « Seichi… » répéta-t-il pensivement avant de se relever et d'épousseter de sa main de la poussière imaginaire sur ses jambes recouvertes d'un _tablier_. « Je vous en prie! » leur dit Iruka tout en ouvrant encore plus la porte. « Entrez donc! »

Naruto fit un petit sourire à son proprio avant de pousser Seichi à l'intérieur et d'entrer dans l'appartement. Naruto écarquilla les yeux une fois à l'intérieur. Maintenant, il connaissait les privilèges qu'avaient un propriétaire d'immeuble, pensa-t-il. La taille de l'appartement n'avait rien à voir avec le sien — infiniment plus petit—, et tout était tellement _propre_ que ça en était presque insupportable.

« Assieds-toi, » lui dit joyeusement Iruka en les accompagnant dans le salon. Naruto haussa un blond sourcil devant le plastique recouvrant toutes les chaises à par le fauteuil en cuir entre le canapé et le pouf. Naruto s'assit avec Seichi sur le canapé alors qu'Iruka restait debout face à eux. « Vous voulez du thé— ou un peu de chocolat chaud? » demanda-t-il en regardant Seichi, tout sourire.

« Ah, non mer— »

« Moi je veux bien. »

Naruto fusilla le petit brun du regard, mais se tourna avec un petit sourire honteux vers Iruka. « Un peu de chocolat pour lui alors… » commenta-t-il légèrement.

Iruka joignit les mains. « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien, Naruto? Il me reste toujours un peu de tourte… »

Naruto cligna des yeux et sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Il n'était pas sûr s'il ne serait jamais capable de _regarder _une tourte de la même manière—

« Malheureusement, elle est à la pomme et pas à la fraise. Je ne sais pas si tu préfères la fraise ou… »

Naruto prit une seconde pour y réfléchir. Il cligna des yeux. Est-ce qu'il allait réellement laisser son amour passionné pour ce dessert se faire anéantir par _un seul_ accident de tourte à la fraise?_ Je n__'__pense pas, non_.

« J'en voudrais bien un morceau alors, » répondit-il rapidement. En plus, c'était à la pomme— une gentille et pacifique couleur _marron_. Très loin du rouge.

Iruka lui décocha un nouveau sourire éclatant avant de disparaître par une porte qu'il supposa donner sur la cuisine. Il regarda dans le vide pendant quelques instants confus avant de se tourner vers Seichi. Le garçon était assis bizarrement sur sa chaise en plastique, le dos bien droit et les jambes pendant dans le vide. Naruto lui donna un petit coup de coude. « Ça va? »

Seichi lui rendit son regard avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je sais pas. »

Naruto lui fit un sourire compréhensif. Il ne savait pas vraiment bien, lui non plus. Il avait été extrêmement tendu toute la nuit dernière et ce matin, mais la bonne humeur de son proprio le… désarçonnait. Comment pouvait-il se torturer l'esprit avec des crimes et des meurtriers en la présence de quelqu'un d'aussi… joyeux? Naruto secoua la tête.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que lui ou le fils de Sasuke ne disent quoi que ce soit. La voix d'Iruka résonnant depuis la cuisine les fit sursauter. « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de thé ou de chocolat, Naruto? » Appela-t-il. « Je pense que tu auras soif après avoir… » Naruto et Seichi regardèrent Iruka émerger de la cuisine avec un petit plateau. « …Avalé ça. » Iruka déposa le plateau sur la table basse et sourit.

Naruto lui rendit son sourire avec gène. « Hmm, merci… euh… » Il attrapa la petite assiette contenant sa tourte et donna son chocolat chaud à Seichi. Le petit brun prit délicatement la tasse et commença à boire sans attendre.

« Alors! » s'exclama Iruka en se frottant les mains et en s'asseyant sur une chaise qui faisait face au canapé. « Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose dont tu veux me pa— »

« Eh bien, eh bien, » fit une voix depuis un coin de la pièce. « Il semble que nous ayons des invités. »

Naruto dut faire appel à tout son contrôle et sa volonté pour ne pas cracher les morceaux de tourte dans sa bouche à la vue de l'homme à moitié nu se tenant devant eux. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'étrangler quelque peu à cause du choc.

Bordel de merde. Il avait _compl__è__tement_ oublié qu'Iruka avait dit qu'il vivait avec son compagnon. Il avait même complètement zappé qu'Iruka était _gay_. Dans un moment de panique, ses yeux se posèrent sur Seichi. Le petit garçon semblait s'être figé en pleine gorgée et regardait le nouveau venu avec des yeux confus et plissés.

« Kakashi! » Iruka sortit Naruto de sa transe paniquée d'un cri exaspéré. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu f— est-ce que tu peux _s__'__il te pla__î__t_ aller mettre un T-shirt? »

Les yeux de Naruto tiquèrent légèrement lorsque l'homme fit à Iruka un sourire goguenard. « On est tous des hommes ici. Je ne possède rien qu'ils n'aient jamais vu auparavant. Et puis j'avais envie de voir qui nous avait interrompus. »

Naruto tiqua. Interrompu pendant qu'ils faisaient _quoi_?

Iruka secoua la tête, les joues très très rouges, puis se tourna vers Naruto avec un sourire gêné. « Voici… euh… mon compagnon, » dit-il calmement. « L'abruti flemmard dont je t'avais parlé. » Il se retourna vers l'homme aux cheveux gris en disant ça.

Naruto essaya de sourire, il essaya vraiment, mais comment _pouvait-il_ quand ce torse nu et musclé lui crevait littéralement les yeux? Iruka n'avait pas l'air si vieux, mais le type flemmard, Kakashi, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas plus de… vingt-cinq ans. Il avait une légère cicatrice qui lui traversait l'œil gauche et des marques ainsi que des petites traces de morsures éparpillées sur son abdomen sur lesquelles Naruto n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'attarder.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas son cerveau de lui désobéir. Telle une épidémie maléfique, des images d'Iruka et du type aux cheveux gris ne cessaient d'apparaître dans sa tête, et c'était tellement étrange, tellement _bizarre_. Iruka, cet homme délicat muni d'un rougissement permanent, avec ce jeune type aux airs de biker qui avait l'air d'avoir appris la vie dans la rue plutôt qu'à l'école.

Naruto frissonna. Puis il secoua la tête. « Euh, bonjour, » essaya-t-il maladroitement. Il se tourna vers Seichi. « Dis bonjour, Seichi. »

Le garçon cilla. « Je— »

« Attends un peu… » interrompit lentement le mec aux cheveux gris. « Tu serais pas… le fils de Sasuke? »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Il avait oublié que ce mec-là avait été agent de police avant.

« Oui. » répondit Seichi, et Naruto se retint à grand-peine de rouler des yeux en entendant l'orgueil dans la voix du garçon. « Vous êtes un policier? »

L'homme sourit. « Plus maintenant, » répondit-il en marchant vers le centre du salon.

Les yeux de Seichi se plissèrent. Ça lui donnait l'air bizarre vu qu'il tenait toujours sa tasse de chocolat chaud inclinée vers ses lèvres. « Pourquoi? Vous vous êtes fait renvoyé? »

Naruto faillit frapper le gamin.

Kakashi haussa les épaules. « Renvoyé, démissionné. C'est pareil. »

Les yeux de Seichi s'écarquillèrent, et il ouvrit la bouche dans le but d'ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'Iruka l'interrompit.

« S'il te plaît, Kakashi. Nous avons des invités. Va mettre un T-shirt. »

Naruto vit un nouveau sourire paresseux s'installer sur le visage de Kakashi. Le mec retourna vers le coin de la pièce et ouvrit une porte— probablement un placard. Ça devait être le genre où l'on pouvait entrer dedans complètement car Kakashi y disparut pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir dans un débardeur blanc. Naruto vit Iruka lever les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, » commença l'ex-policier en revenant dans le salon et en s'arrêtant à côté de la chaise qu'occupait Iruka. « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec le gamin de Sasuke…? »

« Naruto, » l'aida le blond.

Kakashi eut un sourire. « Oh, le gamin de la mémé. »

Naruto s'autorisa une grimace d'agacement. Tsunade avait été se _fourrer_ partout, n'est-ce pas? « Ouais, c'est moi. »

Le type aux cheveux gris acquiesça. « Et Seichi est avec toi parce que…? »

Naruto inspira profondément. « Je permets juste à Sakura— sa mère— de prendre un peu de repos pour l'instant. » Il ne voulait pas révéler les détails de la déprime de Sakura.

Iruka hocha la tête. « Les enfants peuvent être difficiles à gérer, pas vrai? » demanda-t-il affectueusement.

Naruto lui retourna son sourire. « Yep'. Mais lui, je le contrôle. » Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Seichi afin d'appuyer son propos. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que le garçon le fusillait du regard.

Les deux autres hommes eurent un petit rire.

« Ah… Bon, Naruto, » commença joyeusement Iruka. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire? J'espère que tu n'as pas de problème avec ton appartement…? »

Naruto tenta de rire un peu. « Ah… ha ha, non, ç-ça va. » Il mit une main derrière la tête avec gène. _Si on excluait les souris se promenant dans sa cuisine_. « C'est juste que… Je voudrais te poser une question… » Il leva les yeux sur Iruka et joignit ses mains sur ses genoux dans un geste sérieux. « Tu te souviens quand je t'ai accompagné à l'appartement d'un mec, il y pas longtemps? Celui juste en face du mien— pour lui donner la tourte…? »

Iruka sourit prudemment. « Oui…? Et donc? »

Naruto tenta une autre fois un faible sourire. « Je… Je me demandais juste si tu pouvais… Si tu pouvais me dire le nom de cette personne. »

Iruka cligna des yeux. « Pardon? »

Naruto se racla la gorge. « Je me demandais si tu pouvais me dire le nom de la personne qui habite dans l'appartement en face du mien. »

Naruto vit les yeux de Kakashi se plisser dans sa direction, et ceux d'Iruka en signe de confusion. « Eh bien… » commença lentement Iruka. « …Est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème? »

« Non, non, non, » s'empressa de répondre Naruto. « C'est juste que… Je crois que… Enfin je veux dire… euh… Je l'ai aperçu depuis ma fenêtre à plusieurs reprises et… et je pense que… »

Et merde, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant? Devrait-il confier ses soupçons aux deux hommes? Serait-ce le mieux à faire, étant donné le fait que Kakashi avait été autrefois policier lui-même? Mais Naruto se souvint à cet instant qu'il s'appuyait sur ses seuls soupçons. Si ça se trouve, en le disant, il allait ruiner la vie d'un innocent. Et il ne le voulait pas.

« C'est juste que… » continua-t-il. « Je l'ai vu une paire de fois depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, et je pense qu'il pourrait être un ancien ami à moi… du collège. »

Naruto vit les yeux d'Iruka s'écarquiller lentement en signe de compréhension. « Oh. » Il sourit. « D'accord dans ce cas. Je suppose que ça ne fera pas de mal de te le dire. Mais tu sais, Naruto… C'est pas exactement très _l__é__gal_ que je te donne des informations sur un résident— »

« Juste son nom! » s'exclama Naruto un peu trop vivement. Il eut un petit rire nerveux avant de continuer. « Je… Je veux juste son nom… Je sais que je n'aimerais sûrement pas que tu donnes mon nom au premier venu, mais je suis presque sûr que ce type-là est mon ami, alors je pense pas qu'il puisse t'en vouloir si tu… euh… me donnais son nom. » Naruto lâcha un soupir après avoir fini, et tenta un sourire.

Iruka le fixa pendant un petit moment avant de lui rendre son sourire. « Ok… D'accord, alors, » dit-il doucement. Il se leva. « Je vais devoir aller chercher dans les dossiers des locataires, par contre. Ah, Kakashi, reste avec eux pendant que je vais le chercher— et s'il te plaît, ne me fais pas honte plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait. »

Kakashi lui envoya un sourire. « Je n'oserai pas. »

Iruka lui lança un regard d'avertissement et disparut dans un couloir.

Naruto l'observa alors qu'il quittait la pièce pendant un petit moment avant de se retourner vers Kakashi. L'homme le fixait encore avec ces yeux plissés et méfiants. Naruto détourna rapidement de regard et s'éclaircit la gorge. Il entreprit de picorer sa tourte.

« Alors… Cet ami… » commença lentement Kakashi. « Comment il s'appelle? »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent de façon dramatique avant qu'il commence à s'étouffer sur la tourte qu'il venait d'avaler. Il se donna un peu de temps pour déglutir avant de poser des yeux nerveux sur Kakashi. « Euh… Eh ben… Tu vois… » bredouilla-t-il pathétiquement avant de secouer la main d'un geste gêné. « I-Il s'appelle… euh… Il s'appelle— »

« Kakashi! » On entendit un cri depuis une pièce hors de vue. C'était Iruka. « Où est-ce que tu as mis les dossiers de ton immeuble? »

Kakashi fixa Naruto avec des yeux plissés quelques secondes de plus avant de se redresser et de crier à son partenaire : « Dans la même pile que les tiens, » d'une voix calme.

Naruto entendit des bredouillements. « Dans la _m__ê__me_—?! Kakashi, je t'ai dit qu'on devait séparer et organiser nos affaires! »

Kakashi eut un sourire tendre et baissa les yeux, bien qu'il savait qu'Iruka ne serait pas capable de voir son expression. « Excuse-moi, Iru-chan, » clama-t-il en s'arrangeant pour faire porter son ton désolé.

Il y eut une silence de la part d'Iruka, où qu'il puisse se trouver, et Naruto sut immédiatement que l'homme à la cicatrice sur le nez était probablement en train de rougir abondamment. Naruto sourit légèrement. Ces deux hommes devaient sûrement s'aimer énormément.

« Alors? » dit Kakashi, se tournant de nouveau vers Naruto. « J'attends toujours. »

Naruto baissa la tête et soupira. Il supposa que ce ne serait pas bien grave s'il révélait au moins une partie de la vérité à Kakashi. « Je… Je cherche… » Naruto ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. « Je cherche Gaa— »

« J'ai trouvé! » s'écria Iruka depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Il émergea quelques secondes plus tard, une feuille de papier à la main. « J'ai retrouvé son nom, Naruto. C'est l'un des locataires les plus récents, alors il était quasiment tout au-dessus de la pile, » lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Naruto pensait que son cœur battait déjà très fort depuis les dernières minutes, mais là il se dit qu'il aurait de la chance si l'organe ne finissait pas par défoncer sa cage thoracique. Naruto pressa une main sur sa poitrine afin de tenter de refouler la douleur. _Wow_, pensa-t-il, véritablement surpris. Avait-il peur d'entendre le nom de Gaara sortir de la bouche d'Iruka? Le blond leva les yeux sur Iruka, plein d'une angoisse qui l'aurait fait s'écrouler au sol s'il avait été debout. « A-alors…? » commença-t-il doucement. « Co-comment il s'appelle? » Naruto déglutit de manière parfaitement audible. _Piti__é__, ne dis pas Gaara, s__'__il te pla__î__t ne dis pas Gaara, piti__é __ne dis pas__—_

Iruka lui jeta un sourire. « Alors, il s'appelle— »

_Gaara._

« Sasori Akasuna. »

Naruto cligna des yeux. « Pardon? »

Iruka se racla la gorge. « Sasori Akasuna— c'est ton ami? »

Naruto fixa Iruka d'une expression blanche durant de longues secondes avant d'afficher un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « Non— pas _du tout_, » conclut-il en se levant.

Iruka cilla. « Oh… euh… Je suis désolé—? »

« Non, _non_, » dit Naruto en serrant les épaules de l'homme. « Je t'en prie ; c'est _tr__è__s bien_. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est _bien._ » Il décocha un sourire éclatant à son proprio.

Iruka cilla et essaya de former un sourire. « Euh… D'accord? »

Naruto lui rendit un sourire de cinq mille watts. « Hmm… » commença-t-il maladroitement. « Ben c'était tout ce que je voulais savoir… »

Iruka laissa apparaître un petit sourire. « Oh… d'accord… Eh bien, c'est parfait alors. Je suppose que tu vas vouloir partir maintenant? »

Naruto était sur le point de confirmer son envie de rentrer lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression attristée sur le visage d'Iruka. « Euh… » commença-t-il en haussant un sourcil. « Ben, j'ai toujours ma tourte à finir… » continua-t-il lentement. « Et je suis sûr que Seichi n'a pas fini d'avaler son chocolat, alors… » il sourit une nouvelle fois. « Je suppose qu'on peut rester ici un peu plus longtemps. »

Iruka lui sourit de toutes ses dents. « Oh! D'accord alors. Tu crois que vous pourriez rester jusqu'au déjeuner? On mange aux alentours de midi… »

Naruto plissa le nez. « A midi? Euh, oui, pourquoi pas. J'ai rien de spécial à faire aujourd'hui, et Seichi et moi on ne s'entend pas vraiment très bien quand on est tous seuls… »

Iruka jeta un regard à Seichi toujours assis sur le canapé, l'air complètement perdu alors qu'il observait le déroulement de la conversation. « Ah, très bien. On est samedi alors le fils de ma sœur est en haut. Ça te dirait que je l'appelle pour que vous puissiez jouer tous les deux, Seichi? »

Le petit garçon regarda Naruto. Ce dernier haussa des épaules. Seichi se tourna de nouveau vers Iruka et haussa des épaules à son tour. « D'accord… » répondit-il à contre-cœur.

Iruka sourit. « Très bien, alors! Je vais lui demander de descendre. Pendant ce temps-là, pourquoi vous n'en profiteriez pas pour apprendre à vous connaître, avec Kakashi? » Iruka regarda tour à tour les deux hommes, tout sourire.

Kakashi lui rendit son sourire. « Bien sûr que je vais lui tenir compagnie, » assura-t-il lentement. Il fit un clin d'œil à Naruto, qui fit un petit pas en arrière.

« Ok, ok, » répondit Iruka en reculant légèrement. « Fais comme chez toi, Naruto. Ma maison est ta maison. Demande-moi si tu veux utiliser quelque chose— la télévision est là, » il montra du doigt l'écran contre le mur du salon que Naruto n'avait pas remarqué avant, et décocha un clin d'œil à Seichi. « Et ici, il y a l'ordinateur. Et puis bien sûr, si tu veux utiliser le téléphone on en a un sur le mur à côté du— »

« Iruka, » l'interrompit délicatement Kakashi. Le brun se retourna vers lui. « Je pense que Naruto a compris. »

Iruka lui rendit un regard vide. « Euh… » Il tenta un sourire. « Oh… Très bien, » acheva-t-il. « Je… Je vais passer un coup de fil à ma sœur. » Il cilla, puis disparut une nouvelle fois dans le couloir.

Naruto le regarda partir avec une petite pointe de regret. Il voulait qu'Iruka reste avec eux afin d'avoir autre chose à regarder que les yeux perçants de Kakashi.

Lorsqu'Iruka fut hors de vue, Naruto resta debout quelques secondes de plus avant de se rasseoir. Il jeta un regard à Seichi, qui était en train de le fixer d'un air interloqué.

Naruto lui tira la langue. Le petit garçon leva les yeux au ciel et se remit à boire son chocolat chaud.

« Hmm… » commença Naruto sans regarder Kakashi. « C'est OK si Seichi regarde la télé? »

Kakashi, qui se tenait immobile les bras croisés tout en les fixant effrontément sourit à Seichi. « Bien sûr. » Il saisit la télécommande sur la table basse. « Tu veux quelle chaîne, Seichi? »

Seichi engloutit sans un bruit les dernières gouttes de sa boisson avant de lever les yeux. « Arte, » marmonna-t-il.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. « _Arte_? » Répéta-t-il d'un ton abasourdi. Puis il se tut rapidement, parce que c'était quand même du fils de _Sasuke_ dont il s'agissait.

Kakashi pouffa de rire avant d'allumer la chaîne correspondante. L'écran de la télévision avait l'air plus grand quand il était allumé— ou alors c'était l'énorme tank traversant l'écran de part en part qui donnait cette impression. Naruto se retourna pour voir les antennes de Seichi se dresser. « Je crois que c'est la deuxième partie des Chroniques d'une Guerre Mondiale, » dit-il d'un ton excité avant de reposer sa tasse sur la table basse et de s'asseoir sur le tapis juste en face de la télévision.

Naruto sourit malgré lui. Peut-être qu'_il_ devrait s'acheter une télévision, si ça parvenait à faire taire le gamin. Avec ses pensées focalisées sur le garçon, il en avait presque oublié l'homme derrière lui.

« Naruto. »

Le blond sursauta.

Kakashi pouffa de rire. « Je sais que tu caches quelque chose, » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Et ce nom que tu étais sur le point de me dire avant, alors…? »

Maintenant que ses soupçons s'étaient avérés faux, Naruto n'avait pas vraiment envie d'inquiéter les proprios. « Euh, c'était rien, vraiment. Je veux dire… C'est vrai que… J'ai un peu _menti_ quand j'ai dit que cette personne était mon amie… Elle n'est même pas mon _ennemie_… Mais maintenant que je sais que ce n'est pas lui… » Naruto laissa sa phrase en suspens avec un léger sourire.

Il était si heureux qu'il ne prêta pas attention à tous les trous dans sa théorie. Ça pouvait être un faux nom— mais Naruto ne pensait pas que c'était probable. Et puis, _Sasori Akasuna_? Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de nom que prendrait un tueur en série. Naruto sourit de satisfaction. Il allait sûrement devoir creuser plus profondément afin de connaître la vérité, mais il était trop content pour se soucier même du fait qu'il avait oublié la photo de Gaara chez lui pour vérifier.

« Tant que tu ne caches rien de dangereux… » reprit précautionneusement Kakashi. « Je suppose que je vais te foutre la paix pour le moment. » Il décroisa les bras et souffla. « Comme l'a si bien dit Iruka… » Naruto haussa un sourcil devant le sourire qui était apparu sur le visage de Kakashi quand il avait mentionné Iruka. « …Fais comme chez toi. »

* * *

Cela faisait une heure et demie qu'ils étaient dans l'appartement d'Iruka. Naruto ne pensait pas qu'il puisse y avoir tant à faire dans un seul appartement, mais les possibilités étaient infinies avec une télévision, un Iruka en train de cuisiner, un Kakashi bricoleur sous l'évier de la salle de bains et deux gamins— le neveu d'Iruka était descendu à l'appartement— s'agitant dans tous les sens avec les jouets que le neveu avait amenés avec lui.

Naruto se mit à rire depuis l'une des chaises de la salle à manger. Il venait juste de se rincer le visage et les mains après avoir aidé Kakashi à réparer l'évier, et il allait aider Iruka à finir le repas dans une minute. Il était content que Konohamaru soit descendu ; il ne savait pas pour combien de temps la télé aurait occupé Seichi. Ça avait été rigolo de voir le neveu d'Iruka— même âge que Seichi mais se comportant _comme_ un gamin de son âge— débouler dans l'appartement et harceler le fils de Sasuke pour jouer avec des jouets « ridicules », dixit Seichi. Mais le petit brun s'était adouci face au petit surexcité sans dents de devant en moins de quelques minutes. Naruto souriait chaque fois que Seichi écarquillait les yeux face à un nouveau jeu « indigne » que Konohamaru suggérait. De même, le blond souriait malgré lui lorsqu'il entendait Seichi rire— un son sincère qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de la bouche de Sasuke— lorsque Konohamaru disait ou faisait quelque chose qui l'amusait.

« Naruto, » appela Iruka depuis la cuisine.

Iruka lui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre tout en se penchant au-dessus d'une casserole bouillonnante. « Je pense que je n'aurai pas besoin de ton aide pour l'instant, » lui dit-il joyeusement. « Va te reposer. »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche dans le but de protester. « Euh… Tu es sûr? Je veux dire, ça ne me dérange pas du tout de t'aider— »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, » l'interrompit Iruka en versant quelques morceaux de légumes dans la casserole. « J'ai presque terminé tout ce que j'avais à faire pendant que tu étais en train d'aider Kakashi. » Il essuyait quelques gouttes de sueur qui se trouvaient sur son front. « Il ne reste plus qu'à faire bouillir la soupe, maintenant. Ça sera prêt dans environ une demi-heure. »

Naruto fit un petit sourire gêné à son proprio. « Euh… Bon… Ben, je pense que je vais aller embêter les garçons alors… » répondit-il légèrement avant de se retourner vers le salon.

Iruka fronça les sourcils. « Eh bien, tu pourrais utiliser l'ordinateur si tu veux… Il est sur le bureau à côté de la télévision. Il est déjà allumé— bouge juste la souris pour enlever la veille de l'écran. Kakashi et moi, on ne l'utilise jamais, alors ça se peut qu'il soit un peu lent… »

Naruto lui décocha un sourire en signe de remerciement et acquiesça avant de se diriger vers l'appareil. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé d'ordinateur. Il y en avait un chez Tsunade, mais il ne l'utilisait que pour des recherches qu'il avait à faire pour l'école, ou pour regarder des vidéos marrantes sur _Viewtube_. Naruto dut esquiver un avion en plastique volant sur le chemin. Il marmonna aux enfants de se calmer avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise et de bouger la souris.

L'écran s'alluma comme avait dit Iruka. L'image du bureau montrait Iruka affichant un large sourire pendant que le mec aux cheveux gris était tourné vers lui pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Naruto rougit et cliqua sur le raccourci d'Internet.

Hmm. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire sur un ordinateur? Il ne pouvait plus vraiment regarder des vidéos marrantes à présent : il était bien trop vieux pour apprécier ce genre de choses… Mais une fois encore, que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre? Naruto soupira en tapant _Viewtube_ sur la barre de recherche en haut de la page.

Le site s'afficha quelques secondes plus tard, et Naruto se prit à sourire devant l'interface rouge. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé sur ce site. Il regarda la page des « Nouvelles Vidéos » et cliqua sur « _Un Bolosse se ramasse en Skateboard_. » Il attendit que la vidéo charge, ne s'attendant pas à quelque chose de très spectaculaire. La vidéo débuta avec un groupe d'adolescents s'amusant à faire des tricks sur une rampe, quand soudain un petit blond tenta une figure, ce qui lui valut d'achever son split sur le ciment en éclatant son skate au passage.

Naruto aurait éclaté de rire si l'adolescent n'avait pas commencé à hurler : « Je me suis déchiré les couilles! »

Naruto grimaça et arrêta la vidéo.

Puis il soupira. Ça ne lui paraissait pas très correct de regarder ces vidéos à son âge. Sans mentionner le fait que deux enfants se trouvaient derrière lui. Qui sait quel genre de vidéo pouvait héberger ce site?

Naruto cliqua sur la barre de recherche et posa son menton en appui sur sa main. Et maintenant? Peut-être qu'il pourrait aller sur _WikiMedia_ et essayer de trouver une vidéo _intelligente_ cette fois. Ou alors—

Naruto marqua une pause.

…Ou alors il pouvait se renseigner sur les meurtres de Mushroom Tech.

Naruto sentit une petite goutte de sueur se former au dessus de son arcade sourcilière. Puis il secoua la tête. Maintenant qu'il était sûr que Gaara ne vivait pas près de chez lui, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal d'en savoir un peu plus sur ses crimes, n'est-ce pas? Naruto posa ses doigts sur le clavier et jura mentalement lorsqu'il vit que ses doigts tremblaient. Le blond roula des yeux et tapa avant qu'il puisse changer d'avis.

_Mushroom Tech. Ent__rer__._

_8__736 __r__é__sultats__._

Naruto cligna des yeux devant les différents liens. Le tout premier disait _LYCEE TECHNOLOGIQUE MUSHROOM depuis 1974._

Naruto cliqua dessus.

Le lien l'amena sur une page décorée d'une interface marron et de frises kitsch représentant des stylos et des crayons. Il y avait un gros paragraphe au milieu. Naruto commença à le lire:

_Le Lyc__é__e Technologique Mushroom est un __é__tablissement du second cycle qui s__'__attache __à __fournir __à __ses __é__l__è__ves un enseignement de qualit__é __optimale_—

Bla, bla, bla. Naruto passa le paragraphe, déjà mort d'ennui avant même d'avoir terminé la première phrase. Il cliqua sur d'autres choses, comme le curriculum de l'école, ainsi que l'équipe d'enseignants. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Peu importe ce qu'il était venu chercher, il ne le trouverait probablement pas ici car ce site faisait comme si Mushroom Tech existait toujou—

Attends.

Naruto plissa les yeux à la vue d'un lien au bas de la page. Il était en gras et écrit en une police fantaisiste. MEMORIAL DE MUSHROOM T. Naruto marqua quelques secondes de pause avant de cliquer sur le lien.

Cela le conduisit à une page munie d'une interface noire contrairement à celle de la page précédente. On pouvait y voir une photo de l'école en noir et blanc avec des bouquets de fleurs autour du portail, ainsi que des photos de ce que Naruto supposait être des étudiants. Il y avait quelque chose qui avait l'air d'être une vidéo en dessous de la photo. Naruto exhala profondément avant de cliquer dessus. Cela lui prit quelques secondes à charger, alors la tension qui pesait sur les entrailles de Naruto s'éleva d'un cran. Puis, soudain, une femme apparut sur l'écran. Elle était noire, possédait des cheveux courts défiant toute gravité et portait un tailleur jaune qui lui donnait l'air absolument _r__é__tro_—

« Ici Sade, en direct pour CBA News— » commença-t-elle d'une voix claire. « La _trag__é__die_ s'est abattue sur le lycée technologique, Mushroom Tech— »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent. C'était un reportage de JT.

« —A peine deux jours avant Noël, des morts aussi soudaines que violentes ont frappé plusieurs étudiants dans le bâtiment que vous voyez derrière moi. Des témoins disent que le coupable était l'un de leurs _propres_ camarades— un jeune homme en année de Terminale connu sous le nom de Kaze Sabaku Gaara. La police affirme que les caméras de surveillance ont capturé la quasi-intégralité des gestes de l'adolescent, et Peter, j'ai bien peur que cet incident soit sans commune mesure avec tout ce que nous avons pu connaître ces dernières années. »

La caméra changea de plan et montra un homme assez âgé assis derrière un bureau, qui affichait une expression extrêmement grave— Naruto présuma que cela devait être le Peter en question.

«Que peut-on dire de la situation actuelle, Sade? »

« Eh bien qu'elle est assez grave, Peter ; la police est toujours en train de compter les corps, mais jusqu'à présent _aucun_ professeur n'a été retrouvé vivant, et trente-trois élèves ont déjà été déclarés morts. Plusieurs témoins disent que l'homme suspecté d'avoir commis ces crimes atroces— Monsieur Kaze— a utilisé un _gaz_ pour assassiner toutes ces personnes innocentes. »

La femme se dirigea alors plus près de l'entrée de l'école, où l'on pouvait voir des ambulances aux gyrophares rouges aveuglants, ainsi qu'une mer de voitures de police et de policiers, dont certains d'entre eux foudroyaient la caméra du regard.

« On nous a _interdit_ l'accès aux bâtiments. La police nous informe que bien que chacun des mouvements de Kaze aient été filmés par des caméras, le jeune homme est actuellement introuvable. Il est considéré comme un dangereux criminel par les forces de police, et il pourrait se trouver _n__'__importe o__ù_ à l'heure actuelle. Je recommande donc fortement à tous les habitants de Mushroom City de rester chez eux, et de ne pas se hasarder seuls dehors ces prochaines nuits jusqu'à ce qu'il soit retrouvé. Et concernant la gravité de la situation Peter, nous avons maintenant en notre possession quelques images des étudiants décédés, mais le central les a considérées comme trop _explicites_ pour les diffuser à la télévision. »

« Et avons-nous appris quelques informations sur ce Monsieur Kaze depuis l'incident, Sade? »

« Oui, Peter. Il s'avère que Gaara Sabaku Kaze n'est pas étranger à la loi. Il se peut que vous vous rappeliez de l'affaire Kaze Contre Kaze qui s'était produite à Suna en 1998? » L'écran afficha alors une photographie d'un jeune Gaara se tenant dans une tribune de ce qui semblait être une salle d'audience. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de sept ans sur le cliché. « Il a été jugé coupable du meurtre de deux membres de sa famille. »

« Et comment ce fait-il qu'un enfant comme lui ait été autorisé dans un lycée prestigieux tel que Mushroom Tech? » demanda Peter. « Et comment ce fait-il qu'il ait été même autorisé à se rendre dans un établissement public? » Il avait l'air véritablement indigné.

« Eh bien Peter, Kaze a depuis été libéré, comme l'exige la loi de Suna qui stipule que la peine d'emprisonnement de chaque mineur incarcéré doit être reconsidérée sur la base d'une bonne conduite. Il a donc été relâché, et a par la suite été scolarisé à domicile pendant un certain temps, avant d'intégrer cette école. »

L'écran se modifia afin de montrer la femme et l'homme l'un à côté de l'autre. « Et concernant les témoins, Sade? Avez-vous pu entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire? » demanda l'homme.

« Encore une fois Peter, nous n'avons pas l'autorisation de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, mais il y a ici une véritable _foule_ de parents et d'amis qui attendent fébrilement devant l'école des nouvelles de leurs enfants… Quoi qu'elles puissent être, » acheva-t-elle gravement.

Le plan changea une nouvelle fois pour montrer une grande femme blonde, les yeux tournés vers la caméra et remplis de chagrin, un micro proche de ses lèvres.

« J-Je ne comprends pas comment une chose pareille a pu arriver… » commença-t-elle, et de plus en plus de larmes coulaient de ses yeux. « Ils continuent de sortir un par un et… » elle gémit. « Et ils sont tous _morts_. »

« Et dans quelle classe elle est, votre fille? » lui demanda un homme.

« Elle est en Terminale, » répondit la femme en secouant la tête. « J'espère juste qu'elle va bien— oh mon _Dieu_, j'espère que Carey va _bien_. »

Naruto sentit un pincement de tristesse dans sa poitrine. Il se souvenait que Neji lui avait dit que _tous_ les Terminales avaient été tués.

Soudain, l'écran changea de nouveau, et une femme apparut en train d'agripper un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans. « C'est vraiment affreux, » dit la femme les yeux pleins de larmes. « Qu'une telle tragédie puisse arriver dans cette école, c-c'est inimaginable. Et seulement quelques jours avant Noël? » Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra étroitement contre son corps. « Je remercie juste le Ciel que mon fils me soit revenu _vivant_. Ils ne voulaient pas que j'entre à l'intérieur— j'ai du attendre _deux heures_ avant que la police laisse sortir une file d'élèves— et mon fils était parmi eux. » Elle secoua la tête et lâcha un soupir tendu. « Je vais prier pour tous les parents qui sont ici. Dieu seul sait les souffrances qu'ils sont en train de traverser. »

Il y eut un nouveau changement de plan, et un homme s'éloignant de la caméra la tête entre les mains apparut à l'écran. Il était accompagné par plusieurs agents de police et il semblait s'éloigner d'une ambulance.

« C'est mon fils! » hurla l'homme en tombant à genoux sur le sol et en frappant le ciment de ses poings. La caméra zooma sur sa figure. Des larmes inondaient ses joues et son visage était tant défiguré par la douleur Naruto eut un mouvement de recul. « C'est mon _fils._ » sanglota l'homme. « Mon petit _gar__ç__on_. »

Naruto arrêta la vidéo.

Il inspira fébrilement.

Et puis il recommença. Il allait devoir se laisser quelques secondes pour réapprendre à respirer calmement.

_Pauvres gens_, pensa-t-il en secouant la tête. Avoir son enfant arraché de soi dans ces circonstances pareilles. Naruto se frotta l'arête du nez entre deux doigts et lâcha un autre soupir. Il n'allait pas pouvoir terminer la vidéo. En regardant la barre de progression, il vit qu'il lui restait encore sept minutes à visionner. Il ne pensait pas être capable de regarder plus de gens souffrir dans l'attente ou en apprenant que leurs enfants étaient morts. Il descendit le curseur.

Ses yeux étaient brouillés de fatigue, alors il dut faire une pause afin de se les frotter avant de pouvoir revenir à l'écran. Il entendit les bruits que faisaient Konohamaru et Seichi en jouant derrière, inconscient du crève-cœur dans lequel Naruto s'était embarqué.

Après quelques secondes, Naruto remit les yeux sur l'écran. Il vit des messages, des mots de commémoration, des articles de presses, et d'autres vidéos sur lesquelles il n'osa pas cliquer.

Finalement, un lien apparut qui fit faire une pause à Naruto. _Mushroom Tech. Promotion 2005._

Naruto inspira profondément et cliqua dessus. Le lien ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre, et Naruto sursauta en entendant le début d'une chanson. Et la seconde suivante, Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était la chanson de _remise de dipl__ô__me_. La trompette morose gémissait dans ses oreilles, rejointes par d'autres instruments— une clarinette et un saxophone. Ils donnaient aux élèves la cérémonie de remise de diplôme à laquelle ils n'avaient jamais pu assister, pensa Naruto en secouant la tête.

En descendant le curseur de la page, il vit les noms des élèves ainsi que leur photos de classe individuelles souriantes. Naruto sentit le chagrin l'accabler à la vue du nom de Carey Zimmerman, une jolie adolescente souriant joyeusement à l'appareil avec son chapeau bleu de diplômée légèrement incliné sur le côté. Il était sûr que c'était la fille de la femme qu'il avait vu dans le reportage.

Alors que Naruto regardaient les noms, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient classés par ordre alphabétique par prénoms. Il savait que Gaara serait le premier G, et il sentit le redouté sentiment de pessimisme morbide l'approcher.

C'était une si petite liste— seulement soixante-trois élèves si Naruto se souvenait bien, alors il descendit le curseur assez rapidement.

_Dexter Simmons, Edgar Pollen, Ellie Michel, Fatima Jacobs, Gary Michaels, Gwyneth Stryker__—_

_Attends_.

Naruto cilla.

Ellie, Fatima, _Gary_—

Où était _Gaara_?

Naruto sentit une émotion indescriptible monter en lui. Est-ce qu'ils avaient _exclu_ Gaara de la liste des diplômés?

Naruto essaya de calmer la petite partie de lui qui voulait être en colère par un effort.

Et puis il se sentit un peu malade.

Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de s'indigner sur le fait qu'une école qui avait dû faire face à une telle tragédie prenne le parti d'ignorer l'existence de leur _meurtrier_? Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? L'école avait tous les _droits_ de pas inclure Gaara dans leur liste. Que ressentirait un parent, s'il voulait faire son deuil en regardant les yeux souriants de leur fils ou fille, mais devaient faire défiler la liste pour tomber sur leur _assassin_ quelques lignes plus haut?

Naruto secoua la tête. Il savait qu'_il _aurait été en colère.

Avec un nouveau soupir il continua de parcourir la liste, image par image. Honnêtement, tous ces étudiants avaient l'air si _innocent_ sur ces photos. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter une fin aussi violente? Naruto s'attarda sur chaque cliché, essayant d'accorder autant d'attention en respect pour chaque élève. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher se sourire lorsqu'il tombait sur une photo où l'étudiant faisait le « V » de la Victoire ou arborait une grimace rigolote. Naruto pouvait presque deviner lesquels étaient les pitres, les pom-pom girls si l'école en avait, et les sportifs populaires.

Il était arrivé aux R maintenant, et il s'attarda un peu sur une adolescente aux cheveux longs qui avait l'air d'être d'origine indienne. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs en cascade sur ses épaules, et des traits doux qui firent s'adoucir les yeux de Naruto. Cette fille se serait sûrement révélée être un super canon. Mais maintenant elle était _morte_, pensa Naruto avec un soupir résigné. Elle s'appelait Rosanne Iskar.

Naruto secoua de nouveau la tête en descendant un peu plus le curseur. Le nom suivant était Reno Littleton. Naruto esquissa un sourire à la vue de la langue qu'il tirait sur la photo. _Le petit voyou-type_, devina Naruto. Il ferma les yeux pour montrer son respect avant de descendre jusqu'au prochain nom. Sammy Taylor. C'était encore une fille, presque maladivement pâle, mais pourvue d'yeux verts qui paraissaient deux fois trop grands à travers ses larges lunettes. Elle arborait un petit sourire ainsi que des cheveux bruns coupés courts. Naruto admira ses traits pendant quelques minutes avant de descendre jusqu'à la prochaine photo—

Et puis Naruto sentit un électrochoc tellement violent remonter sa colonne vertébrale qu'il en égratigna la souris.

Il y avait en face de lui un adolescent— un rouquin, avec des yeux noisette entourés par une ombre noire qui révélait un manque de sommeil, ainsi qu'une peau pâle légèrement rougie au niveau des joues.

Mais c'était plus que ça— c'était plus que la _ressemblance_, c'était le nom, oh mon Dieu, c'était le _nom_—

_Sasori Akasuna._

Naruto retint à peine le sanglot de désespoir qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, n'est-ce pas?

C'était Gaara qui vivait dans la chambre du cinquième étage.

* * *

A la prochaine fois.


	7. Ton Petit Monde part en Vrille

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? »

Naruto était trop plongé dans ses pensées pour sursauter. Il cilla lentement à la place, se redressa sur son siège et soupira.

Il était grillé.

« C'est qui? »

C'était Konohamaru qui arrivait derrière lui, se penchant au-dessus de la chaise avec une aisance qui supposait qu'il était déjà venu bon nombre de fois auparavant.

Naruto était sur le point de supprimer la page montrant le visage de Sasori lorsque Seichi la pointa du doigt.

« Hé… C'est ce type, » dit-il doucement.

Naruto se retourna lentement vers lui. « Quel type? »

Seichi lui jeta un regard égal. « Le type dans les escaliers. »

L'expression sur le vis age de Naruto s'affaissa lentement. Il se déplaça sur sa chaise afin de pouvoir mettre les deux mains sur les épaules de Seichi. « _Non_, » commença-t-il sérieusement. « Tu avais dit que l'homme que je t'ai montré hier était le type que tu avais vu dans les escaliers. »

Seichi plissa les yeux. « Je… » Il leva pensivement les yeux. Puis il secoua la tête. « Ils sont pareils. »

Naruto sentit un sentiment d'horreur l'envahir. Pitié, _non_. « Seichi, » fit-il lentement. « Ce sont deux personnes différentes. Maintenant dis-moi: l'homme que tu as vu dans la cage d'escaliers— c'était celui sur la photo, ou celui que tu vois maintenant? »

Seichi essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de Naruto. « Je… Je ne me rappelle plus très bien de la photo d'hier. Je ne— Pourquoi tu veux tellement savoir? »

Naruto fixait Seichi avec des yeux écarquillés.

Seichi lui rendit son regard avec un petit peu de peur dans les yeux. « Tu… Tu me fais mal… » tenta-t-il.

Naruto eut un léger sursaut avant de relâcher Seichi. Il était en train de lui broyer les épaules. « Désolé. »

Seichi le fixa avec des yeux méfiants. « Pourquoi tu veux tellement savoir? »

Naruto ignora immédiatement cette question. Il n'était absolument pas question qu'il dise à Seichi dans quoi son père s'était embarqué ; il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

« Va jouer, » lui dit-il en secouant la tête et en se retournant face à l'ordinateur. « Je suis occupé. »

Seichi plissa les yeux. « Pas avant que tu me dises qui est ce type-là. Est-ce que… Est-qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec mon papa? »

Naruto se figea alors qu'il s'apprêtait à cliquer et émit un soupir las. « Non gamin. C'est rien. Va jouer. »

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche dans le but de protester, mais Naruto se retourna vers lui pour lui décocher un regard noir qui le fit se taire. Seichi releva le menton en signe de défiance le temps d'une seconde avant que Konohamaru, étonnamment silencieux durant le reste de l'échange, lui tire le bras avec insistance en chuchotant 'viens, viens'.

Naruto lança un dernier regard autoritaire au garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de retour au milieu de la pièce, forcé de s'asseoir sur le tapis en face d'une montagne de jouets par le neveu d'Iruka. Puis, le blond soupira et se retourna vers son écran. Il se renfrogna.

Comme s'il n'était déjà pas assez perdu comme ça. Il avait des choses plus importantes auxquelles réfléchir, maintenant.

Il contempla la photographie de Sasori, une main sous son menton et perdu dans ses pensées. L'adolescent ne ressemblait pas tellement à Gaara. Gaara avait des yeux plus grands, pas de sourcils, et (autant que l'on puisse en juger à partir d'une photo imprimée) une peau encore plus pâle.

Naruto secoua la tête. Merde. Il avait été persuadé d'avoir tout compris. Quand il avait vu la photo de Sasori qui était décédé, il en avait immédiatement déduit que Gaara avait d'une façon ou d'une autre pris son _nom,_ l'utilisait afin d'échapper à la police ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais maintenant…. Maintenant, Seichi lui disait qu'il n'était plus sûr de savoir s'il avait vu Sasori ou Gaara. Est-ce que ça signifiait que Gaara utilisait aussi son _identit__é_? Ou était-ce l'inverse?

Attends, Naruto, _attends_. Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Prenons les choses unes par unes.

Si Gaara était celui que Seichi avait vu dans la cage d'escalier, et habitait bel et bien dans l'appartement en face de chez lui, alors la seule raison pour laquelle Seichi n'était pas capable de se prononcer était parce que le déguisement de Gaara était nickel.

Mais.

Seichi avait dit la veille que c'était l'homme sur la photo qu'il avait vu, alors pourquoi ne serait-il plus sûr maintenant?

Naruto roula désespérément des yeux en signe d'exaspération avant de se détendre sur son siège et de soupirer. Cette histoire était en train de lui échapper. Il devrait dire ses soupçons à la police et les laisser s'en charger. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il devienne _impliqu__é_ dans tout ce bordel.

En secouant une nouvelle fois la tête, il se re-pencha sur l'ordinateur. Il fixa la photographie avec précaution. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris la photo de Gaara pour comparer, mais il avait un très bon souvenir de ce à quoi ressemblait le gars.

Première chose, ce type— Sasori— souriait si sereinement sur sa photo— et il n'avait rien vu de pareil sur aucuns des clichés de Gaara. Sur les plus anciennes du meurtrier, il y avait parfois le fantôme d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, mais il n'était jamais… Comment dire?… _Sinc__è__re_. Ce type-là, en revanche, donnait l'impression de sourire _sans arr__ê__t_. En plus, dans l'une des photos en couleurs qu'il avait de Gaara, ce dernier avait les cheveux bruns— et non pas rouges comme l'avait dit Seichi. Et les sourcils. Sasori avait des sourcils fins et réguliers, alors que Gaara n'en avait pas— même pas sur les photos de son enfance.

Naruto plissa les yeux devant la photographie de Sasori. Il regrettait vraiment qu'ils n'aient pas posté une photo de Gaara sur la page, pour qu'il puisse comparer pour de vrai.

Naruto marqua une pause. Il se tenait devant l'Internet mondial, pour l'amour de Dieu. Bien sûr que si qu'il pouvait trouver une photo de l'autre et comparer.

Mais attends. Naruto ne voulait pas faire ça. Il savait que Sasori et Gaara étaient deux personnes différentes. Et concernant la probabilité que ce soit Sasori et non pas Gaara que Seichi avait vu, c'était impossible, parce que Sasori était _mort_. Naruto soupira longuement. Exactement. Sasori était mort, et Gaara lui avait volé son identité. Mais… Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi prendre l'identité d'une personne décédée? Et pourquoi_ celle-l__à _en particulier?

Naruto se donna une gifle mentale exaspérée avant de soupirer encore une fois. Bordel de merde. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi penser.

En levant des yeux fatigués de sur le clavier, il regarda encore une fois l'écran. Sasori Akasuna. Beau garçon, comme Gaara. Pâle, comme Gaara. Mort, _contrairement_ à Gaara.

N'est-ce pas?

Naruto cliqua sur la photo de Sasori dans un faux mouvement. Il fut surpris lorsqu'une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit, lui montrant une liste de mots occupant la moitié de la page. Naruto se redressa sur son siège et commença à lire.

_Major de Promotion._

Naruto cilla. Eh ben.

_D__é__l__é__gu__é __de classe 1999 (4ans)__  
__Pr__é__sident du BDE__  
__Pr__é__sident de la Maison des Lyc__é__ens__  
__Se__cr__é__taire-d__é__l__é__gu__é __du Principal__ Wimbledon_

Naruto s'arrêta de lire. Il restait encore tant de titres à lire. Ce mec-là avait sûrement dû être le type-même de l'élève parfait. Il y avait encore une sous-partie complète de prouesses académiques nommée « Récompenses », et c'était long d'une vingtaine de lignes. Naruto aurait roulé des yeux si ce n'était pour le fait que ce gars-là était mort.

Il descendit le curseur vers le bas de la page pour tomber sur une petite phrase. On pouvait lire au-dessus de celle-ci : « Déclaration de remise de diplôme ».

Naruto se pencha en avant, intéressé. Il avait dû lui aussi faire une déclaration lorsqu'on lui avait remis son diplôme, lors de la cérémonie de fin d'année. Les déclarations de remise de diplôme étaient supposées résumer rêves et attentes pour le futur. Naruto inspira et se prépara à lire ce qui allait sûrement le plonger dans une profonde dépression, étant donné que ce Sasori était mort et n'aurait jamais l'occasion d'accomplir aucun de ses rêves, quels qu'ils soient. Il secoua la tête, puis posa les yeux sur la ligne.

_Eliminer les barri__è__res __é__rig__é__es par les proph__è__tes cosmiques __à __l__'__encontre des th__é__ories techniques de n__é__o-embalmination. _

Naruto cligna des yeux.

_Hein_?

Le blond secoua vigoureusement la tête. Est-ce que c'était du jargon de major de promo, ou est-ce que ce type était complètement fada? Naruto relut la phrase. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que… euh… em… bal… mination…?

Il ouvrit une nouvelle page Voogle et tapa le terme dans la barre de recherche.

_R__é__sultats pour__ Emb__almer_

Naruto plissa les yeux. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que le mot « embalmination » n'existait pas? Il cliqua sur « Embalmer » pour voir.

_Wikimedia: Embaumeur {traduction de l__'__anglais __« __embalmer__ »__}: Equivalent de croque-mort; Les embaumeurs pr__é__parent les cadavres en les d__é__sinfectant, en expulsant l__'__air bloqu__é __dans les poumons et en drainant le sang du syst__è__me sanguin, le rempla__ç__ant par une sorte de gel sp__é__cial visant __à __pr__é__server les chairs. Ils appliquent ensuite diff__é__rents cosm__é__tiques afin de donner au corps un aspect le plus proche possible de celui qu__'__il avait __é__tant vivant._

Naruto cligna des yeux. Il avait la réponse à sa question: ce type était barjot. Le blond se redressa sur son siège et fixa longuement la définition d'embaumeur avant de secouer la tête. Apparemment, le souhait de Sasori avait été de vider des cadavres et de les maquiller.

Le blond retourna sur l'autre fenêtre afin de relire la phrase.

_N__é__o-embalmination._

Hmm.

Naruto revint sur la barre de recherche et écrivit le terme en entier. Les résultats étaient pareils à la recherche précédente, il faut dire que c'était un risque à prendre quand on modifiait sa rech—

_R__é__sultats pour __Neo-Embalming Methods Organization (NEMO)_

Naruto plissa les yeux devant son écran. Comment avait-il pu passer de néo-embalmination à NEMO?

Il cliqua sur la suggestion.

_2 __356 __r__é__sultats__._

Hmm. C'était très réduit comparé à toutes les autres recherches qu'il avait pu faire dans sa vie. Il cliqua tout naturellement sur le premier lien, vu qu'il y avait marqué _NEMO_ ainsi que le nom de l'organisation en grosses lettres. Le lien le conduisit sur une page web encore plus déprimante que celle de la cérémonie de remise de diplômes. L'interface était noire et blanche, agrémentée en plein milieu d'une photo elle aussi en noir et blanc représentant deux hommes affichant ce qui _aurait pu _être des sourires. On pouvait voir une paire de jambes derrière les deux hommes. On aurait dit qu'il y avait une personne d'allongée sur un lit— ou bien une table vu comment c'était plat. Mais ce qui détonnait vraiment restait l'étiquette qui pendait d'un de ses orteils. Naruto pensa que ça ressemblait à une étiquette de vêtement. Pourquoi cette personne était-elle allongée sur une table avec une étiquette accrochée au pied?

Il y avait un court paragraphe en dessous de la photo, mais les mots étaient écris dans une police si petite qu'il dut se pencher vers l'écran pour les lire.

_Tentative__n__23:__ Succ__è__s__  
__Sexe__: __Homme__  
__D.__D__.__N__: __3 juillet 1936__  
__D.__D__.D: __26 d__é__cembre __1992__  
__C.__D__.D: __Probl__è__mes de sant__é__/__Attaque cardiaque, AVC, __etc.__  
__A.__M__.D: 56 __ans__  
__Description de la tentative__: __F__é__vrier 1993: le sujet a r__é__pondu __à __des chocs de 400 watts administr__é__s au__—_

« Naruto? »

Le blond sursauta légèrement avant de se redresser et de se retourner sur son siège. Il vit Iruka fixer l'écran derrière lui avec un regard perplexe. « A-ah, Iruka, » fit-il maladroitement. « Euh, je… Je suis juste— »

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? »

Naruto jeta un regard à l'écran avant de se retourner vers Iruka. « C'est rien, » répondit-il en secouant la tête. Il refit face à l'écran et supprima la fenêtre. « Je fais juste une ou deux recherches. »

Iruka haussa les sourcils. « Des recherches? » dit-il en se redressant. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais à l'Université. »

« L'Université? Mon _Dieu_, non, » répondit Naruto en secouant la tête. « C'est juste… C'est pour un ami. Il a pas d'ordi chez lui, alors… »

Iruka hocha la tête avant de sourire. « D'accord, je comprends. J'étais juste venu te dire que Kakashi voulait te parler. S'il veut te faire travailler, dis-lui non. Cet homme est trop paresseux pour son propre bien, » dit-il en tendant le cou et en fronçant les sourcils à la vue du concerné qui pénétrait dans le salon.

Naruto se leva alors et eut un sourire gêné. « C'est pas grave, Iruka. » Il se dirigea vers Kakashi. Iruka lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule avant qu'il soit hors de portée et le prévint que le repas serait bientôt prêt.

Le blond hocha la tête en réponse avant de faire signe à l'autre homme. « Tu voulais me dire un truc, Kakashi? »

Ce dernier leva les yeux sur Naruto et lui fit un sourire amical. « C'est bien ça, » confirma-t-il d'un ton léger. « Suis-moi, Naruto. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil et le suivit à l'intérieur du long couloir qu'il avait déjà traversé afin de réparer le lavabo. Cette fois-ci cependant, ils dépassèrent la salle de bains et Kakashi le conduisit jusque dans une pièce située un peu plus loin. Ils s'arrêtèrent face à une petite porte peinte en bleu clair. Kakashi l'ouvrit tout en se tournant pour décocher un sourire à Naruto, puis entra à l'intérieur. Naruto eut un moment d'hésitation, mais se décida à le suivre.

Il dut cependant faire une pause sur le palier avant de pouvoir entrer complètement.

A cause des armes à feu.

_Partout_.

Elles étaient placardées sur les murs comme des trophées et à côté d'elles il y avait de nombreux trophées, récompenses, et des papiers dispersés dans tous les coins—

« Euuh… » Les yeux de Naruto devinrent exorbités.

Kakashi se tourna vers lui et sourit. « Oh, » fit-il tout en jetant un regard tout autour de lui. « Ça, là? » Il fit un geste vers les pistolets et le foutoir. « Fais pas attention. C'est pour mes études. Ferme la porte derrière toi. »

Naruto fit ce qui lui était demandé, avec des mains tremblantes.

Kakashi s'assit sur une chaise et posa les yeux sur Naruto avec le même sourire sympathique qu'avant avant de pouffer. « Je t'ai amené ici parce que c'est le seul endroit de la maison où Iruka ne viendra jamais. Le bordel, c'est pas sa tasse de thé. »

Et les _flingues_? lâcha mentalement Naruto.

Soudain, le sourire disparut du visage de Kakashi, et il croisa les bras. « Naruto, » dit-il gravement. Le blond se raidit pour quelque raison.

« Euh, oui? »

L'autre homme le fixa longuement avant de secouer la tête. Son sourire n'était pas revenu. « Ça m'a pris un peu de temps, mais j'ai fini par exclure la possibilité que tu sois un flic en civil ou criminel. »

Naruto sursauta. « Quoi? »

Kakashi continua tout en l'ignorant. « Aucun criminel ou flic en mission sur cette planète ne serait assez _stupide_ pour amener le _fils_ d'un policier porté disparu dans l'appartement d'un ex-policier. »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer, mais Kakashi ne lui laissa pas le temps.

« Au début, je pensais que t'étais un poulet. Mais j'avais aucun souvenir de toi, et tu n'avais pas l'air de capter les codes que je t'envoyais quand je m'adressais à toi. »

Naruto eut un petit sursaut. Ça expliquait pourquoi Kakashi lui avait parlé de façon un peu bizarre pendant qu'ils réparaient l'évier.

« Ensuite, j'ai pensé que tu étais un criminel. Et un bon en plus, vu que tu avais ta petite histoire toute prête, et qu'une femme—Tsunade c'est bien ça?— nous avait bombardé d'informations sur toi au préalable. Tu aurais été le criminel parfait, ou plutôt le pion d'un criminel, ou peut-être même l'élément déclencheur dans le plan génial d'un criminel… Mais quand j'ai pris le fils de Sasuke à part, il m'a dit que tu étais un idiot et que sa mère t'avait demandé de le garder. » A ce moment-là, Kakashi soupira et secoua la tête. « C'est pourquoi je vais te demander ça, Naruto. Je vais te poser une seule question, et je veux la vérité. Je n'aurais aucune responsabilité envers ta vie après que tu m'aies donné ta réponse, car je prendrai personnellement toute menace envers ma famille, et je te descendrai. Mais tu dois me dire la vérité. Et il faut que tu saches que je suis très bon pour repérer les mensonges. Alors. Naruto. Es-tu ici pour faire du mal à ma famille? »

« Non! » s'écria désespérément Naruto. « Mon _Dieu_, non, je ne—! »

« Fais-tu partie d'une conspiration illégale? »

« Non! Je n'ai _jamais__—_ »

« Est-ce que tu trouves Iruka sexy? »

« _Non_!— Je ne— Attends, _quoi_? »

« _Non_? » Kakashi rigola. « Dans ce cas, je vais devoir te _tuer_. » Kakashi fit mine de faire un pas vers l'un de ses flingues—

« A-a-attends— J-je ne— _Quoi_? » Naruto commença à reculer précipitamment vers la porte.

L'autre homme eut un autre rire et secoua la tête. « Calme-toi, petit. Je vais pas te faire de mal. »

Naruto s'était déjà retourné et était en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte de toutes ses forces, sans succès.

« La porte se verrouille de l'intérieur, » éclaircit Kakashi d'un ton léger avant de secouer la tête et de recommencer à rire.

Naruto se tourna pour lui faire face et se plaqua dos à la porte. Il leva des yeux écarquillés sur Kakashi.

Ce dernier se remit à rire. « Et voilà aussi pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas être un flic ou un criminel. Il a trop de choses qui transparaissent sur ton visage. »

Naruto, pratiquement au bord des larmes, émit un sanglot étouffé. « Q-qu'est-ce que qu'il se passe ici bon sang? » Cria-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu me _veux_? »

Kakashi lui sourit. « Détends-toi, Naruto. Je ne veux pas qu'Iruka sache qu'on est ici. »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Kakashi leva une main afin de l'interrompre.

« Ecoute-moi juste, Naruto, » lui dit-il calmement. « Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. » L'homme prit alors un air pensif. « Bon— du moins le _d__é__but_ n'en était pas une, » rigola-t-il. « En fait je voulais juste que tu répondes à ma première question— » Il acheva sur un autre petit rire et se détendit sur sa chaise.

Naruto se renfrogna. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je—! »

« Je t'ai dit que je ne plaisantais pas, Naruto. Je pensais que tu étais un flic ou un criminel. Je savais que tu nous avais menti à un moment. Déjà, tu viens chez moi avec le fils de Sasuke, et après tu veux des informations sur l'un de mes locataires— comment est-ce que je pourrais ne _pas_ te trouver suspect? »

Naruto afficha une expression abasourdie et secoua la tête. « J-je— »

« Ne dis rien, Naruto, » lui recommanda Kakashi, jonglant avec un petit pistolet. Naruto sursautait chaque fois que le flingue atterrissait dans ses mains. « Je veux juste que tu me dises la vérité à partir de maintenant, OK? »

Naruto ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le pistolet.

« Je veux que tu me dises la vraie raison pour laquelle tu voulais connaître le nom du nouveau locataire. »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, mais garda ses yeux sur l'engin meurtrier. « Je-Je ne pense pas que je puisse, » avoua-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Et pourquoi ça? »

« N-Neji. Il m'a dit de le garder pour moi. »

« Oh, » fit Kakashi d'un ton amusé. « Alors il y a _bel et bien_ une histoire de crime. Souviens-toi, c'est à un ex-agent que tu parles. Tout ce qu'ils savent, je le sais déjà. »

Naruto tiqua. Cet homme avait _vraiment_ l'air de savoir que Sasuke avait disparu. Et il semblait connaître Neji… « Ils sont à la recherche de Sasuke, » articula lentement Naruto. « Ils disent qu'il est parti à la poursuite d'un homme qui… je crois… il est possible qu'il… habite dans ton immeuble. »

Il arracha finalement ses yeux du pistolet pour voir l'expression de Kakashi. L'homme aux cheveux gris le regardait avec un air pensif. « Quel homme? » s'enquit-il.

Naruto déglutit. « Gaara Sabaku Kaze. »

Pour la toute première fois, Naruto vit un air de surprise passer sur le visage de Kakashi. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais il la vit. « Gaara? » répéta-t-il d'un ton hautement incrédule. « C'est impossible, » affirma-t-il finalement. « Un homme comme Gaara ne viendrait jamais habiter dans un endroit aussi proche du lieu où il a commis ses crimes… » Kakashi leva les yeux dans le vide. « Ou alors si…? »

« Alors tu le connais? » demanda le blond. « Tu connais Gaara? »

« Ça dépend de ce que tu entends par 'connaître', » lui répondit l'autre sans vraiment lui payer attention. « J'ai vu les nouvelles à la télé ainsi que les reportages et j'ai participé aux recherches juste après les meurtres, mais on ne m'a jamais confié l'affaire. C'était Shikamaru qui en avait la charge. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil. « Q-qui est Shikamaru? »

Kakashi balaya sa question d'un geste de la main. « Juste un autre policier. Capitaine de son unité. Brillant face aux criminels particulièrement ingénieux. Je me souviens qu'on l'avait retiré de l'affaire à cause d'une histoire personnelle… Mais oublie tout ça. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que Monsieur Akasuna est Gaara? »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer, mais l'autre homme tripota son pistolet et il tiqua.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. « Tu es pathétique, Naruto. Se chier dessus à cause d'un simple flingue. Tu as la charge du fils de Sasuke _Uchiha_. Sasuke, l'homme aux multiples ennemis. Si quelqu'un venait à pointer un pistolet sur Seichi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais? Tu t'enfuirais? Tu l'abandonnerais parce que tu as trop _peur_? » Kakashi cracha la dernière partie d'un ton acerbe tout en fusillant le blond du regard.

Naruto souffla bruyamment. « Comment oses-tu… Je n'abandonnerai jamais ce gosse, même si c'est un sale petit trou de balle— »

« Alors prends tes couilles à deux mains et arrête de trembler devant ce flingue. » Kakashi leva ce dernier et le pointa sur Naruto.

Naruto se déporta précipitamment sur le côté, mais le bras de Kakashi le suivit. Naruto serra les dents et lui lança un regard noir. « _Arr__ê__te_! » grogna-t-il.

Kakashi plissa les yeux. « Sinon quoi? »

« Sinon _rien_— _arr__ê__te_! »

« Non, » répondit tranquillement Kakashi avant d'incliner le pistolet d'une mouvement fluide et de presser la détente.

« Aaarrghh! » hurla Naruto désespérément en couvrant son visage de ses bras.

Mais pour se protéger contre quoi?

Naruto entrouvrit les yeux de derrière son bras et vit Kakashi qui lui souriait ironiquement, pistolet toujours pointé sur lui.

L'homme aux cheveux gris pressa plusieurs fois la détente avant de baisser son pistolet. « Ça fait des années qu'il n'y a plus de munitions dans ces armes, Naruto, » lui dit-il tranquillement. Il se retourna afin de poser l'engin sur la table avant de s'étirer brièvement. « Bon. » Il était redevenu sérieux. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que mon locataire est Gaara? »

Arborant une expression plus qu'effarée, Naruto fixa l'homme avec des yeux méfiants et écarquillés. Il haletait, et sa mâchoire pendait de manière très peu élégante. Finalement, il reprit son souffle et rouvrit la bouche. « Ça— » Il s'arrêta afin d'inspirer une nouvelle fois. « Ça a commencé quand ils m'ont donné une photo— »

« Kakashi! Naruto! »

Naruto sursauta violemment en entendant la voix d'Iruka crier leurs noms. Kakashi dirigea son regard sur la porte et lâcha un soupir. « On dirait bien qu'on va devoir finir notre conversation une prochaine fois… » commenta-t-il. « Il ne faudrait pas inquiéter Iru-chan. » Kakashi soupira de nouveau, puis contourna Naruto afin de déverrouiller la porte à l'aide d'une clé que le blond n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Il lui décocha un grand sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte. « Oh, et Naruto. Soit sympa et ne dis pas à Iruka que j'ai pointé un flingue sur toi. » Il fit un clin d'œil au blond et sortit de la pièce. « Ferme la porte derrière toi. » Il partit dans le couloir.

Naruto se tint immobile sur le pas de la porte, son cœur battant avec assez de force pour percer sa poitrine. Il se retourna afin de jeter un dernier regard à l'arme qui avait été pointée sur lui quelques secondes avant, à présent inoffensif sur la table. Naruto ferma les yeux et soupira de fatigue. Il espérait vraiment ne plus jamais avoir à faire face à l'un de ces trucs.

Il sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui, puis remonta le long couloir jusque dans la salle à manger. Il pénétra dans la pièce pour trouver Seichi et l'autre petit garçon déjà assis à table, s'amusant à faire rouler des véhicules bizarroïdes. Kakashi était là aussi sur une chaise les bras croisés. Il sourit lorsque le blond entra dans la pièce.

« Naruto. »

Le blond se retourna pour faire face à Iruka sortant de la cuisine avec plusieurs assiettes. Naruto fit un pas de côté afin de le laisser passer. « Euh, coucou, » dit-il maladroitement avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise à l'autre bout de la table.

Iruka lui sourit et secoua la tête. « Toi et Kakashi, vous êtes restés un bon bout de temps là-bas. J'espère qu'il ne t'as pas faire travailler trop dur. »

Naruto s'appliqua à ne pas croiser le regard de Kakashi alors qu'il eut un petit rire nerveux. Ses mains tremblotaient, toujours sous le choc. « Ah… N-non… Pas du tout. »

« Hé, le blond, » appela le garçon sans dents de devant dans un léger zozottement.

« Konohamaru, sois poli, » le gronda Iruka.

« Ouais, bon, » dit le garçon en agitant une main. « Dis, tu pourrais ramener Seichi demain aussi? Il voudrais revenir jouer. »

Naruto était toujours un peu trop secoué pour s'offusquer devant le manque de politesse du gamin, donc il tourna lentement le regard vers Seichi. Le garçon lui rendit un petit regard timide. Il reposa le jouet qu'il tenait dans sa main comme s'il en avait honte et baissa les yeux. Naruto fut pris de la brusque envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Compte sur Sasuke pour mettre dans la tête de son fils qu'il était trop bien pour s'amuser comme un enfant de son âge.

« Seichi, » dit-il d'un ton léger. « Est-ce que tu veux aller chez Konohamaru demain? »

Le petit brun leva lentement les yeux. « Hm… Pourquoi pas. »

Le blond lâcha un soupir. « On ira demain dans ce cas-là. »

« Trop cool! » hurla l'autre garçon.

« Konohamaru! » avertit Iruka en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine pour réprimander le gamin du regard. « On ne hurle pas à table. »

« Ben, on est pas _à_ _table_, là, » répondit le petit garçon. « Y'a personne en train de bouffer. »

Depuis le coin de son œil, Naruto put voir Kakashi pouffer de rire pendant qu'Iruka donnait plusieurs petites claques sur le sommet du crâne du gosse.

Le blond se demanda comment quelqu'un pouvait sourire après avoir pointé un pistolet sur le visage d'un homme.

* * *

« Putain, mais pourquoi ton école doit commencer aussi tôt? » Grommela Naruto alors qu'il essuyait quelques croûtes de sommeil de ses yeux.

Seichi s'assit sur la banquette arrière de la voiture en croisant les bras. « C'est de ta faute si tu ne t'es pas couché assez tôt, » commenta-t-il d'une voix nettement plus alerte que celle de Naruto.

Ce dernier grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de démarrer la voiture.

« Est-ce que tu peux te _d__é__p__ê__cher_? » Lui cria à moitié Seichi. « Je peux pas la laisser gagner encore une fois. »

« Ecoute-moi bien, gamin. J'ai déjà accepté de sauter une foutue douche pour que tu puisses arriver à l'école avant cette Sampson, ou je ne sais quoi. Alors ne me presse pas plus que nécessaire. »

Naruto sortit de la voie de garage avec des yeux plissés. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de s'enquiquiner à faire attention. Il était si tôt qu'il n'y avait pratiquement personne dehors.

« Alors, à quelle heure finit ton école aujourd'hui, Seichi? »

« Comme tous les jours, » répliqua le garçon avec mauvaise humeur. « A cinq heures. »

« Tu vas à l'école dix heures pas jour? » Demanda le blond en secouant la tête. « Il devrait y avoir une loi contre ça. »

« En fait c'est neuf heures et demie, » répondit le garçon en regardant par la fenêtre. « Et c'est une école privée, alors les lois du public ne s'appliquent pas. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Alors est-ce qu'ils vous… donnent des coups ou des trucs du genre? »

Seichi le fusilla du regard. « C'est pas une école militaire, c'est juste privé. »

« C'est _toi_ qui as dit qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. »

« C'est nos cerveaux qu'ils veulent discipliner. Pas besoin de frapper quelqu'un pour ça. »

Naruto haussa les épaules. « Moi, mes vieux ils avaient l'habitude de me coller de bonnes raclées, et ça— »

« —Et ça ne t'as pas empêché de devenir quelqu'un de _normal_, c'est ça? » coupa Seichi d'un ton sarcastique.

« La ferme, p'tit merdeux, » répliqua Naruto en pouffant.

Le garçon se moqua de lui puis se retourna vers la vitre.

Ils se turent pendant quelques instants alors que Naruto conduisait à toute vitesse sur l'autoroute et que le fils de Sasuke regardaient négligemment le paysage par la fenêtre.

« Alors… » commença Naruto une demi-heure plus tard. « Quand est-ce que… toi et ta petite copine vous avez commencé à faire la course de celui qui arriverait le plus vite à l'école? »

Le garçon se répandit en bafouillages. « Ma _cop_— elle est _pas_ ma petite copine! »

Naruto éclata de rire, content de pousser le gamin dans ses retranchements. « C'est ce que disait Sasuke à chaque fois que je le chopais tout seul avec Sakura, » commenta-t-il doucement, un sourire aux lèvres à ce petit souvenir. Il fut surpris d'entendre Seichi émettre un son dégoûté.

« Jenna n'a _rien __à __voir_ avec maman, » cracha-t-il. « Elle ne dit pas de gros mots, elle ne me frappe pas, et c'est pas une _idiote_. »

Naruto le fixa avec des yeux ronds depuis le rétroviseur arrière. « C'est de ta mère dont tu parles? On parle bien de la _m__ê__me_? »

Seichi lui rendit un regard noir par le rétroviseur mais ne répondit rien.

« Seichi— »

« Ferme-la et conduis. Même si je te disais la vérité, ça m'étonnerait que tu me croies vu comment t'es raide amoureux de la pétasse. »

Naruto faillit faire un écart. « _Seichi_. Primo, ne traite _pas _ta mère de… ne la traite _pas_. Deuzio, ta mère et moi on— »

« Est fait l'un pour l'autre. Vous êtes tous les deux aussi stupides et violents. »

« Seichi! C'est quoi ton problème? » Naruto prit le risque de se retourner afin de pouvoir voir les yeux du gamin.

Ce dernier croisa les bras de manière puérile et détourna le regard. « Oublie ce que j'ai dit, » grommela-t-il à voix basse.

Naruto émit un grognement frustré. « Non, je n'oublie _pas_, Seichi. Est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose à me dire? Quelque chose que je devrais savoir à propos de Sakura? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il ne décolla pas ses yeux de la vitre jusqu'à ce que Naruto soit obligé de se retourner pour faire face à la route. Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence, avec Naruto fusillant son volant du regard et Seichi traitant de la même façon le dos du siège conducteur. La tension à l'intérieur du véhicule était palpable, mais aucun d'eux ne voulait rompre le silence.

Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans la rue de l'école de Seichi, Naruto prit une petite inspiration, puis la parole. « On en reparlera quand tu reviendras de l'école, Seichi. »

« On reparlera de rien du tout, » dit le gamin avant d'ouvrir la portière et de se glisser hors du véhicule. Il claqua la porte avec force avant de s'élancer vers l'entrée de son école.

Naruto le regarda avec des yeux fatigués. Puis il jura à voix basse. « Putain de merde. »

Il y avait manifestement quelque chose entre Seichi et sa mère dont il ignorait l'existence, ou qu'il ne parvenait pas à capter. Il avait présumé que le comportement de Seichi n'était qu'une petite crisette due au fait qu'il ne voyait plus son père, mais… Il y avait quelque chose qui le faisait douter de sa théorie. Seichi n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de gamin à tout prendre en grippe comme son père l'était auparavant. Il avait l'air d'être plus simple que ça… Il semblait être disposé à laisser couler si on lui en donnait l'occasion. Voilà pourquoi Naruto ne pensait pas que toutes ces références au comportement… inhabituel de Sakura soient un tissu de mensonges.

Le blond soupira de nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant? Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aller au boulot aujourd'hui, vu qu'il avait pris sa semaine… Mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie non plus de retourner chez lui et de traîner toute la journée. Naruto cligna des yeux. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé sa voiture de devant l'école de Seichi.

Peut-être que…

Naruto se redressa.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait aller rendre visite à Sakura? Elle n'avait pas _dit_ qu'il ne pouvait pas, et il était sûr qu'elle serait enchantée de savoir à quel point lui et Seichi s'entendaient bien. Euh— ou plutôt qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore entretués.

Sa décision prise, Naruto redémarra la voiture. Il allait rendre visite à Sakura et peut-être lui poser quelques petites questions. Ça ne ferait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

Naruto fut surpris de voir une voiture noire stationnée dans l'allée du garage de chez Sakura alors qu'il se garait à côté. Il se demanda si c'était une hypothétique deuxième voiture de Sakura, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était cela. La seule explication rationnelle était que Sakura était en train de recevoir quelqu'un. Peut-être ses parents? Ou alors un autre agent de police? Naruto secoua la tête à cette pensée. Si ça avait été un flic, il serait venu en voiture de fonction.

Il se rendit jusqu'à la porte et toqua légèrement. Selon la jeune femme, la maison de Sakura était bâtie de telle façon qu'on pouvait entendre quelqu'un toquer à la porte d'entrée à travers à l'autre bout de la baraque.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse pendant quinze secondes, alors Naruto toqua encore une fois, cette fois un petit peu plus fort.

Il entendit du bruit de l'autre côté, et il sourit. Elle était en train d'ouvrir la porte.

« Naruto? »

Naruto cilla. Ce n'était pas Sakura. C'était… « Ino? » La jeune femme blonde se tenait sur le perron avec les cheveux truffés de bigoudis. « Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Qu'est-ce que _moi_ je fais ici? » répéta-t-elle d'un ton lent. « Et _toi_ alors? Il est huit heures du mat', et on est _lundi_. »

Naruto re-cligna des yeux. « Euh-hm. J-Je voulais voir Sakura. »

Ino lâcha un soupir las à la face du blond et haussa une épaule. « Sakura n'est pas là. »

« Oh. Et tu sais où elle est? »

Elle haussa les épaules encore une fois et bâilla. « Chais pas. Elle a appelé chez moi samedi dernier à _quatre heures du matin_ pour me demander de garder sa baraque. »

« Comment ça, _garder_ la maison? »

« Je viens de te le _dire_, » confirma-t-elle d'un air clairement emmerdé. « Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire, j'ai aucune idée d'où elle est. Elle est pas rentrée chez elle depuis… depuis… » Elle lâcha un autre bâillement. « Depuis samedi dernier. »

Naruto la fixa. « Hm, est-ce que tu as parlé avec elle avant qu'elle s'en aille? Tu lui as demandé où est-ce qu'elle allait? »

Ino lui lança un regard agacé et croisa les bras. « Elle n'était déjà plus là quand je suis arrivée, » dit-elle négligemment. « Et puis, tu sais bien que Sakura et moi, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne se parle plus. On est pratiquement ennemies jurées maintenant. De toute façon, c'est pas vraiment mes oignons alors je vois pas pourquoi je lui demanderais. »

Naruto leva sur elle des yeux incrédules. « Alors tu as accepté de garder sa maison sans poser de question? »

La jeune femme roula des yeux. « Elle était pressée quand elle m'a téléphoné, Naruto. Qu'est-ce que t'aurais voulu que je dise? Elle avait l'air d'avoir des trucs importants à faire, alors je suis venue. »

Naruto continua de la fixer, abasourdi. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi penser. Peut-être que Sakura était partie en vacances ou quelque chose comme ça? Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi avoir demandé à _Ino_ de garder la maison?

« Dis Ino, est-ce que je peux entrer? »

Ino lui renifla au visage. « Tu me prends pour qui, Naruto? Je suis en pyjama. »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh, je t'en prie Ino, t'es à peine potable à huit heures du mat'. »

La jeune femme renâcla de manière peu distinguée et fit un pas de côté pour le laisser entrer. Naruto la contourna et entra à l'intérieur.

Il marqua une pause.

« Euh… Vous êtes qui? »

L'homme qu'il avait aperçu dans la cuisine se tourna pour lui faire face, une cigarette à la bouche. « Qui est-ce que ça intéresse? »

Naruto tiqua. « C'est _moi_ que ça intéresse, esp— »

« Détends-toi, Naruto, » ordonna Ino en arrivant derrière lui. « Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais vivre dans cette maison toute seule? J'ai apporté mon petit chéri avec moi. En plus, Shika et Sasuke se connaissent bien. »

« Shika? » répéta Naruto d'un ton incrédule. Mais il se contenta de secouer la tête et soupira. « Peu importe, on s'en fout. J'ai juste— »

« Et pourquoi t'es là, _toi_, au fait? » demanda la jeune femme en se laissant tomber sur le sofa. Une cigarette fit magiquement son apparition entre ses doigts et elle la porta à sa bouche.

Naruto re-tiqua. « Je voulais juste discuter de quelque chose avec Sakura… »

Ino le fixa pendant de longues secondes avant d'afficher un sourire ricanant. Un briquet apparut tout aussi magiquement entre ses doigts, et elle alluma la cigarette. Elle tira une longue bouffée et tapota les cendres pour les faire tomber — tragiquement — sur le canapé à fleurs de Sakura.

Naruto re-re-tiqua.

« Juste pour lui parler, hein… » répéta lentement Ino. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus, et elle entreprit de se pencher vers Naruto et de lui donner au passage une vue imprenable bien que non désirée sur son décolleté tirebouchonnant. « Et tu fais souvent ça, Naruto…? » commença-t-elle lentement. « De venir un _lundi_ matin… Quand tout le monde est parti… Seichi à l'école… Sasuke au travail… Et Sakura ici… Toute _seule_… Juste pour lui _parler_? »

Naruto plissa les yeux. Où est-ce que cette femme voulait en venir?

La blonde se mit à glousser. « Naruto. Toi et Sakura, vous seriez pas par hasard… amants? »

Naruto bafouilla dramatiquement. « Q-_Quoi_? »

L'homme dans la cuisine pouffa à son tour. Il ne regardait même pas dans leur direction. Au lieu de ça, il était accoudé au lavabo tout en triturant sa cigarette entre ses doigts.

Ino sourit. « Ça va, tout le monde le fait, » dit-elle à Naruto tout en le fixant d'un regard éloquent. « Après tout, Sasuke et moi on a bien eu une petite histoire quand il a commencé à travailler à la caserne. » Elle haussa les épaules et décocha un clin d'œil coquin à Naruto.

« _Quoi_. » répondit Naruto d'un ton grave. Ce n'était même pas une question. Si jamais il apprenait que Sasuke avait _tromp__é_ Sakura, il—

Ino éclata de rire. « J'déconne! » Elle émit un gloussement éraillé qui la fit se plier en deux sur le sofa. « T'aurais dû voir ta _t__ê__te_! »

Naruto laissa échapper un grognement de dégoût et la foudroya du regard. « J'arrive toujours pas à croire que Sakura t'aie demandé de garder sa baraque, » grommela-t-il en partie pour lui-même.

« Et pourquoi c'est si difficile à croire? » Demanda l'homme sur le comptoir d'un ton négligeant.

Naruto se tourna vers lui pour le fixer d'un regard antipathique. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, si difficile à croire? » demanda le blond. « Ino et Sakura se sont haïes pendant des années. »

« Ah, ok… » répondit l'homme d'une voix peu intéressée.

Naruto plissa les yeux dans sa direction. « Comment ça se fait que tu saches pas ça? Ino avait dit que vous étiez… ensembles. »

Ino gloussa derrière son dos. « C'est mon p'tit chéri! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Mon chéri d'hier soir, quoi. »

Naruto fit mine de s'écarter d'elle, puis il se retourna pour pouvoir regarder l'homme accoudé au comptoir. Il portait un débardeur et un jean noir, et fixait Naruto d'un œil impassible. Le blond s'étrangla. « T'as… » commença-t-il lentement. « T'as amené une espèce de _gigolo_ chez Sakura? » cria-t-il à Ino.

Cette dernière éclata de rire. « Reprends-toi, Naruto. Ça fait des années que j'ai arrêté ce genre de trucs. » Elle tira une longue taffe sur sa cigarette. « Il est arrivé ici quelques heures après moi. Il a commencé à me parler d'une investigation ou d'une connerie dans ce genre. » Ino haussa les sourcils. « J'ai pas réussi à le persuader de baiser avec moi, mais c'est pas grave. » Elle éclata de rire encore une fois. « Il va rester ici un bout de temps. Bien plus qu'il ne m'en faut pour le faire succomber à mon charme. » Elle fit un clin d'œil à Naruto.

Ce dernier frissonna. « Mais c'est quoi ton problème, Ino? »

La blonde eut un sourire mou et posa un bras sur l'accoudoir du canapé. « Il se _peut_ que Sakura aie eu quelques bouteilles de vin dans sa cave… » insinua-t-elle en tirant sur sa clope.

Naruto la fixa pendant quelques secondes de plus avant de se tourner vers l'homme dans la cuisine. « Bon, t'es qui toi, du coup? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là? »

L'homme retira la cigarette d'entre ses dents et exhala un nuage de fumée. « Tu peux m'appeler Nara, » répondit l'homme d'une voix traînante. « Je suis ici sur les traces du Uchiha porté disparu. »

Naruto cligna des yeux. « Sur les traces… Est-ce que tu serais pas un policier? »

L'homme haussa des épaules. « On peut appeler ça comme ça. » Il farfouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un badge qu'il brandit sous le nez de Naruto.

Naruto plissa les yeux. Ça avait _l__'__air _officiel. « Qui… t'a engagé? »

L'homme pouffa. « Engagé? Envoyé, plutôt. J'ai été envoyé ici par le commissaire. Hatake. »

Naruto cilla. Ça voulait dire qu'Ino n'avait pas menti quand elle avait dit que cet homme et Sasuke se connaissaient. Cependant, il avait toujours quelques réserves à propos de ce type. Il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance aux deux oiseaux qui vivaient chez Sakura. Et en parlant de Sakura, où est-ce qu'elle était passée?

« Vous sauriez pas où Sakura aurait pu aller, par hasard? »

L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux. Les mèches emmêlées pendaient sur ses épaules et miroitaient comme s'il venait juste de sortir de la douche. « J'ai ma petite idée… » répondit-il d'un nonchalant. « Pas sûre de pouvoir te la dire, par contre… »

Naruto se renfrogna. « Sakura m'a laissé la charge de son _gosse_, s'il vous plaît. Alors je pense être plus en droit de savoir que vous. »

Le type lui fit un sourire. « Haruno a aussi laissé cette femme garder sa maison, » continua-t-il en pointant un doigt sur Ino. « Tu veux dire qu'elle a autant le droit de savoir que toi, dans ce cas-là? »

Naruto lui lança un regard mauvais. « C'est autre chose. J'ai _aucune_ idée de ce qu'Ino fabrique ici. »

Le type haussa les épaules pour la énième fois. « Je fais que suivre les ordres, de toute façon. Je vais continuer à faire mon job et à ne pas révéler d'information, comme on me _paye_ pour le faire. »

Naruto ne lâcha pas l'homme du regard. _Merde_, pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment discuter. « C'est quoi votre nom déjà? »

« Nara, » répondit le type. « Shikamaru Nara. »

Naruto cilla. « Shikamaru? » Où est-ce qu'il avait déjà entendu ce nom?

Le gars lui rendit son regard. « Oui? »

Naruto secoua la tête. « Non, rien. Je, » il jeta un œil à sa montre. « Je dois y aller. » Il fit un mouvement vers la porte du salon, mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Ino affalée sur le canapé, les yeux clos. Quand est-ce qu'elle s'était endormie? Il y avait un filtre de cigarette pas tout à fait consumé écrasé sur le sofa. Le blond ferma les yeux et lâcha un soupir. « Pouvez-vous me faire une faveur et l'empêcher de dégueulasser la maison plus qu'elle ne l'a déjà fait? » demanda-t-il tout en se retournant vers le flic.

Le type le salua de la main et se décolla du comptoir pour sortir de la cuisine. Naruto le suivit des yeux alors qu'il montait les escaliers, puis il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Lorsqu'il fut installé dans sa voiture, il posa sa tête sur le volant et resta dans cette position pendant quelques minutes.

Pourquoi est-ce que sa vie devenait si compliquée?

Il avait emménagé dans son appartement à peine quelques _semaines_ plus tôt, et maintenant il devait s'occuper d'un gamin, esquiver des _balles de pistolet_, tout ça pour s'apercevoir que son amie s'était barrée quelque part sans laisser d'adresse. Naruto cogna sa tête contre le volant une troisième fois. Tout allait partir en vrille à partir de maintenant, supposa-t-il.

Il démarra la voiture avec un autre soupir pesant avant de déboîter de l'allée du garage.

Il conduisait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Il décrocha d'un geste fatigué et répondit. « Ouais…? »

« Naruto. »

Le blond se redressa. « Kiba? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'es au boulot? »

Il y eut un moment de silence à l'autre bout du fil. « J-J'irai pas bosser aujourd'hui. »

Naruto cilla. « Oh. T'as appelé pour dire que t'étais malade? »

« Non. »

« Euh… Ok? Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi t'as—? »

« Naruto, » l'interrompit l'autre une nouvelle fois.

« Oui? »

« Tu… » Il y eut encore une longue pause. « Tu seras toujours mon pote, quoi qu'il arrive, hein? »

Naruto cligna lentement des yeux. « _Kiba_, » commença gravement Naruto. « Est-ce que tu as tué quelqu'un? »

Un rire. « Pratiquement. »

Naruto inspira difficilement. « _Kiba_, qu'est-ce que t'as été _foutre_? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton ferme.

« C'est… C'est rien—enfin—si, _c__'__est_ quelque chose mais c'est… c'est pas… quelque chose à laquelle tu t'attendrais. »

Naruto soupira de frustration. « Dis-moi vite ce que t'as fait… » lui ordonna Naruto d'un ton menaçant.

Il y eut un autre rire à l'autre bout du combiné. « Ok, ok… Juste… Promets-moi juste de toujours être mon ami après que je te l'ai dit… »

Naruto cligna lentement des yeux. « Tant que t'as tué personne. »

Un gloussement. « Peut-être que tu regretteras que j'aie pas vraiment tué quelqu'un… quand je te l'aurais dit… » dit doucement l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

Naruto se tendit. « Dis-moi. »

Un soupir. « Ok, Naruto… J'ai… »

* * *

Quelque part sur l'Avenue des Primevères, une petite vieille dame sortait de chez elle afin de se rendre à son travail. Elle ferma à clef la porte de sa maison, et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Alors qu'elle marchait, elle vit passer un jeune homme au volant d'une grosse fourgonnette avec son téléphone collé à l'oreille. Elle secoua la tête. Les jeunes de nos jours, vraiment…

Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture dans un soupir et tendit le bras vers la portière, lorsqu'elle entendit un cri étranglé—

« Tu as fait _QUOI_!? »

Le véhicule du jeune homme s'écrasa contre un lampadaire.

* * *

« Regardons les choses en face, Monsieur Uchiha. Votre soi-disant tuteur ne viendra pas, » annonça Madame Eartburn en secouant la tête. « Vous allez devoir emprunter le service d'escorte de l'établissement. »

Seichi roula des yeux et croisa les bras. Cela faisait presque une demi-heure qu'il attendait que l'abruti de blond vienne le chercher. « Si ça vous chante. »

« On ne dit pas, _si __ç__a vous chante_, dans les locaux de l'école, jeune homme— »

« Ben, on est pas _vraiment_ dans les locaux de l'école, n'est-ce pas Madame Eatburn? » Répondit le garçon avec un regard noir.

La femme à côté de lui fulminait silencieusement. Seichi pouvait le sentir, et ça lui donnait envie de rigoler. Il savait que ses parents payaient un petit extra afin que les adultes de l'école ne le harcèlent pas autant que les autres élèves à propos des règlements et de ce genre d'inepties. Il venait juste là pour apprendre et devenir le CE2 le plus doué de tous les temps. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse des leçons de _mani__è__res_.

« Trés bien, Monsieur Uchiha, » souffla la femme. « Dans ce cas, je demanderai à l'escorte de vous emmener chez vous. Est-ce que vous connaissez votre nouvelle adresse? »

Seichi arbora un air pensif. Il se souvenait de la rue et de la direction qu'ils étaient supposés emprunter pour y parvenir. Ça devrait suffire. Il acquiesça.

« Trés bien, dans ce cas, » dit la femme. « Suivez-moi. »

Il dut la suivre à l'intérieur des bâtiments afin de commander l'escorte, qui consistait en fait d'un des employés sanitaires temporairement renommé _chauffeur_. Ils le conduisirent vers l'arrière de l'école où il put monter dans un véhicule noir auquel il devait manquer à peine deux portières pour pouvoir être considéré comme une limousine. Il boucla sa ceinture et dit au chauffeur ce qu'il savait du chemin pour se rendre à l'appartement de l'autre idiot.

Il n'était vraiment pas surpris que Naruto aie tant de retard pour venir le chercher. Il ne pouvait honnêtement pas s'attendre à plus de la part de quelqu'un comme ça. Bruyant, tapageur, invraisemblablement stupide, 2 de Q.I.— la liste n'en finissait pas.

Il savait exactement pourquoi sa mère l'avait laissé avec Naruto. C'était une forme de torture— juste un autre moyen pour elle de lui pourrir la vie, comme elle le faisait toujours. Seichi pouffa sur la banquette arrière puis se renfrogna. Il espérait réellement ne plus jamais revoir sa mère.

Au moins autant qu'il espérait revoir son père.

Seichi secoua la tête et soupira. Il perdait du temps, à ruminer comme ça. Il serait mille fois plus productif s'il essayait de finir quelques devoirs pendant le trajet.

Le voyage fut assez long pour permettre à Seichi de terminer ses devoirs de lecture en cinquante minutes, ha ha. Il rit à sa propre blague et leva les yeux lorsque le chauffeur gara la voiture. Il vit l'immeuble familier lui faire face et il soupira. Foyer, Foutu Foyer, pensa-t-il alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires afin de sortir du véhicule.

« Passez une bonne fin de journée, monsieur, » salua gentiment le chauffeur.

Seichi ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de s'extraire de la voiture et hissa son sac à dos sur ses épaules. Il ne prit même pas la peine de refermer la portière, étant donné que n'importe quel chauffeur à peu près décent la lui aurait _ouverte_ au moment de descendre. Seichi donnait une chance à cet homme de remplir son devoir.

Son gros sac bien en place sur ses épaules, Seichi se dirigea vers l'immeuble. Quelqu'un lui tint la porte ouverte en sortant et lui épargna la peine de la tirer lui même. Il marmonna un rapide remerciement et marcha vers l'ascenseur. Il aurait prit les escaliers en temps normal, vu qu'ils étaient seulement au cinquième étage, mais son sac était juste trop lourd.

L'ascenseur arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne fut pas le seul à monter dedans, ce qui le faisait se sentir un peu plus en sécurité. Les ascenseurs avaient l'air si endommagés qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il serait facile de se faire coincer dedans. Il pressa le bouton _cinq_ et attendit aux côtés des autres personnes dans la cabine d'arriver à son étage.

Il fut le premier à descendre. Quelqu'un murmura « bonne journée », mais il l'ignora. Alors que Seichi s'engageait dans le couloir, il réalisa petit à petit combien l'endroit avait l'air sale comparé à ce matin. De nouveaux graffitis étaient apparus là où auparavant il n'y en avait aucun, toutes les portes qu'il dépassait étaient égratignées et dégoûtantes, les murs blancs délavés étaient maintenant à la limite du jaunâtre— Etait-il possible que cet endroit puisse être encore plus sale?

Seichi plissa le nez de mécontentement et soupira lorsqu'il atteignit enfin l'appartement 5F.

Puis il se figea.

Des clés.

Il n'avait pas de clé. Seichi souffla sèchement et commença à frapper bruyamment contre la stupide porte. Il espérait vraiment que l'abruti avait seulement eu une panne d'oreiller, parce s'il devait _attendre_ dans ce couloir noir, crasseux et _infect _que ce crétin de consanguin revienne, il allait—

_Cri-chink!__  
_  
Seichi soupira. Dieu merci, l'abruti… était…

Seichi cilla.

…chez lui?

Le petit brun inspira péniblement lorsqu'il leva les yeux non pas sur les cheveux blonds en bataille, les yeux bleus et l'air niais de Naruto, mais sur une chevelure de feu, une face aussi pâle qu'une toile vierge, et les yeux d'un monstre.

* * *

« Seichi! »

Naruto déboula dans l'appartement, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Putain de bordel de merde. Il avait _pli__é_ la voiture de Sakura. _Pli__é__._ Et tout ça parce que Kiba lui avait dit que… qu'il avait…—

Oh _merde_, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire—!

« _Seichi_! »

Et quand il était enfin arrivé devant l'école de Seichi, une _heure_ après la fin des cours, la femme— il avait oublié son nom— qui l'avait énervé la dernière fois lui avait dit que Seichi était rentré chez eux via un service d'_escorte_.

Naruto avait envie de _hurler_. Un service d'_escorte_? Mais qu'_est-ce que c__'é__tait que __ç__a_? Quand un parent est en retard pour récupérer son gosse, on lui offre pas un putain de service d'_escorte_! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que _ç__a_? Sérieusement? Un service d'_escorte_? Les élèves étaient des _enfants _de sept ans, pas des vieux de _cinquante_.

Naruto déboula dans la chambre en soufflant précipitamment. « Seichi! »

Et maintenant, il devait _en plus_ se soucier de savoir si le gamin était _chez lui_—

_Putain de merde_, il ne lui avait même donné de _cl__é__s_—

« _Seichi_! »

« _Quoi_? »

Naruto se figea. « Seichi? » Le cri venait de la salle de bain. Le blond soupira et ouvrit la porte en grand. « Seichi, tu— »

« Aaaahh! »

« Aaaarrggh! » hurla Naruto tout en cachant ses yeux et son nez de ses mains. « Oh mon dieu— » dit-il en reculant. « T-tu pourrais prévenir, quand même! »

Seichi le fusilla du regard. « J'ai appelé depuis la _salle de bains_. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû dire de plus? » dit-il en remontant son pantalon afin de couvrir ses hanches.

« T'aurais pu me_ pr__é__venir _que t'étais en train de poser ta pêche, » répondit Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel lorsque l'odeur le frappa. Il n'en put plus et referma la porte.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et soupir. « Comment t'as réussi à entrer dans l'appartement? » grommela-t-il.

« Je suis monté chez Iruka. » La voix du garçon était étouffée par la porte. « Il est descendu et m'a ouvert la porte. »

Naruto hocha la tête. « Oh, » fit-il avant de soupirer de soulagement. Alors en résumé, il s'était encore excité pour rien. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, puis il soupira de nouveau. « Seichi, je suis désolé… » lâcha-t-il en cognant légèrement la tête contre la porte. « C'est juste que… Il s'est passé tellement de choses aujourd'hui, et j'ai juste… J'ai géré mon temps comme un pied et… »

« C'est pas grave, » fit la voix du gamin à travers la porte.

Naruto sourit. « Pas grave, hein… Je suppose, vu comment t'es super débrouillard et tout ça… Je me rappelle même pas t'avoir dit l'adresse. »

Il y eut du silence de l'autre côté de la porte le temps de quelques secondes. Puis, Seichi reprit la parole d'une voix timide. « E-en fait, j'ai fait une petite erreur. »

Naruto cilla. « Une erreur? Comment ça? »

Nouvelle longue pause. « Je… Je suis allé dans le mauvais immeuble. »

…

…

_Respire, Naruto. _

Le blond ferma les yeux et inspira dans un tremblement. « Quel immeuble? » demanda-t-il lentement et aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait.

Encore plus de silence...

…

…..

Puis—

« Celui d'en face. »

Naruto expira si difficilement que la force qu'il lui fallut pour le faire le fit glisser lentement vers le sol. « E-Et tu-tu as toqué? »

« Oui. Trés fort. »

Il ferma les yeux. Le temps s'étira à l'infini. C'était comme si son cœur battait à une vitesse telle qu'il ne battait même plus. Il pouvait entendre les pulsations frénétiques battre dans ses oreilles, comme une serviette mouillée qu'on claquerait contre une planche encore et encore. Cela lui prit un peu de temps pour poser la question suivante. « C-c'était lequel? » murmura-t-il, avant de secouer la tête parce que ce n'était pas la question qu'il _devrait_ poser. « Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal? Est-ce que tu vas bien? »

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas pendant de longues secondes, mais Naruto ne le pressa pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait trop peur de la réponse.

« Naruto… » dit finalement Seichi, et le blond entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il s'écarta afin que Seichi puisse sortir. Même l'odeur post-excrémentielle ne parvenait pas à le distraire du pressentiment morbide, pesant et suffocant dans ses entrailles.

« Naruto, » répéta Seichi en s'avançant en face du blond. Naruto ne le regarda pas. Le garçon lui parlait encore une fois avec ce ton, comme s'il essayait de le détendre, de le calmer. « Naruto, » répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois.

« Dis-moi, » répondit doucement et calmement Naruto.

Seichi fit un petit geste de sa main, et dit, d'une petite voix mal assurée, « Pourquoi est-ce que t'as aussi peur de ce type? »

Naruto leva les yeux depuis sa position pathétique sur le sol. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, « pourquoi j'ai si peur de lui »? J'ai pas peur. J-je suis juste inquiet pour ta sécurité. »

Seichi le fixa. « Alors pourquoi tu trembles comme ça? »

Naruto regarda ses mains. Elles tremblaient violemment. Naruto siffla et les pressa l'une contre l'autre. « Oublie ça, Seichi. Contente-toi de me dire s'il t'a blessé ou pas. »

Le gamin haussa les épaules. « Je suis là, non? »

Naruto secoua la tête et s'accroupit afin de se mettre à la hauteur de Seichi. Puis, il se saisit de ses épaules. « Seichi, » commença-t-il lentement. « Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait exactement. Est-ce qu'il a ouvert la porte? Tu as vu son visage? »

Seichi hocha la tête et arbora une grimace. « Ouais, il a ouvert la porte— »

« Et puis quoi? »

« Et puis _rien_, » dit le garçon d'une voix où transparaissait l'impatience. « Il m'a juste regardé, et puis il a refermé la porte… » Seichi essaya de se dégager de la poigne de Naruto, mais le blond le tint fermement. Lorsque le petit garçon reposa les yeux sur Naruto, il vit des yeux bleus plissés dangereusement vers lui.

« Et à quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblait? » demanda-t-il distinctement.

Seichi fronça les sourcils. « J-j'ai pas vu son visage. Le couloir était sombre… Mais il avait les cheveux rouges, e-e-et ses yeux. Ils étaient… » Seichi détourna les yeux comme pour laisser sa phrase en suspens, mais les re-dirigea sur Naruto une seconde plus tard. « Grands. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Grands? »

Seichi acquiesça. « Ouais. Un peu comme le Grand Méchant Loup, » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule et un coup d'œil nerveux sur le côté.

Naruto plissa les yeux. « Seichi… » commença-t-il doucement. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles— »

« Ecoute, » s'écria Seichi tout en se dégageant brutalement de Naruto. « J'ai beaucoup de devoirs à faire. »

« Seichi— »

« Oh, et au fait, la chasse d'eau ne marche plus, alors— »

« _Seichi__—_ »

« _Laisse tomber_, OK! » Siffla le gamin. « Il ne s'est rien passé, d'accord? Il m'a refermé la porte au nez, et je suis venu ici. Pourquoi t'en fais _tout un plat_? » Le petit brun foudroya Naruto du regard le temps de quelques secondes de tension avant de se retourner et de se rendre dans le salon.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour parler; puis il la referma. Il fixa l'endroit où Seichi s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt, abasourdi. Puis, il pencha la tête vers la porte du salon, d'où il put entrevoir le fils de Sasuke fouiller dans son sac, une expression tourmentée tirant ses traits. Soudain, Naruto aperçut brièvement une couverture de livre ; « Les Contes de Grimm: Le Petit Chaperon Rouge. » Pour la toute première fois depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans son appartement, Naruto était enfin sûr d'au moins une chose.

Il y avait quelque chose que Seichi lui cachait.

* * *

End of Chapter

**Notes de l****'****auteur**

Je vous donne la permission de me tuer pour avoir mis autant de temps à re-poster* T_T (*et ça vaut pour la traductrice aussi :p). Pour une certaine raison, ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire, ou plutôt c'était assez dur de trouver _des id__é__es_! Une fois que j'ai eu l'idée par contre, l'histoire a juste coulé toute seule, mais ça ne change rien— ça m'a pris des _mois_! Je suis désolée! Vous me pardonnerez?

Mais ça a au moins le mérite d'avoir l'air d'aller quelque part! C'est tellement excitant. Je pense que j'ai assez bien posé les grandes lignes de cette histoire. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres ça prendra. Ça dépend. Pour combien de temps aurez-vous envie de lire ça? Je pense que cette fic ne dépassera pas la barre des vingt chapitres, vu qu'ils sont toujours très longs.

Quelques questions!

**1\. ****Qu****'****est-ce Kiba a dit ****à ****Naruto?**

**2\. ****Qu****'****est-ce qu****'****est partie faire Sakura? Pourquoi a-t-elle demand****é à **_**Ino**_** en particulier de garder sa maison?**

**3\. ****Qu****'****est-ce que Seichi cache?**

J'espère que ça vous a plu! =) A la prochaine!


	8. Au Point de Non-Retour

Naruto fixa son reflet pendant un long moment.

Il était… _perdu_.

On était une semaine plus tard — une _semaine_ entière — et rien ne s'était passé. _Rien_. Il s'était tellement habitué aux événements surréalistes qu'une semaine normale lui semblait… étrange. Si étrange en fait, que lui et le morveux de Sasuke avaient même réussi à s'entendre. En quelque sorte — pas totalement —, mais assez pour que Naruto n'aie pas envie de l'étrangler toutes les cinq minutes.

Naruto tourna la tête sur le côté et examina la petite coupure qu'il s'était faite sur la joue en glissant dans la baignoire la veille. Il secoua la tête et jura. Honnêtement, il accueillait cet accident avec bonheur : ça changeait un peu de la _normalité_ bizarre à laquelle il était confronté. C'était pas que Naruto n'aimait pas la normalité. Ça le rendait juste paranoïaque. Il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose jaillisse de chaque recoin pour le poignarder. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Il espérait juste que quelque chose lui fasse accepter cette tranquillité, sans appréhension inutile.

Mais.

Comment était-il censé faire ça en sachant ce qu'il savait? Ou du moins, ce qu'il _pensait_ savoir. Quelque chose de trés étrange se produisait dans l'appartement en face du sien, ça il en était sûr, mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était exactement. Des faits bizarres menaient à des hypothèses bizarres, et ça faisait énormément chier le blond. Il devait dire ce qu'il savait à quelqu'un, non? Même si on lui riait à la gueule, même si c'était une grosse erreur et même s'il allait se rendre ridicule et _peut-être_ apporter des problèmes inutiles à la personne d'en face, il devait tout raconter à quelqu'un, non? Il le devait. Ce devait être la bonne chose à faire.

Mais comment? Aller voir des policiers était un bon début, mais s'ils étaient comme Neji, ils se marreraient un bon coup, prendraient note, et le renverraient là d'où il venait. Et s'il le disait à Kakashi… bon, il n'allait rien dire du tout à Kakashi. Il ne faisait pas encore confiance à cet homme. Iruka? Non. Naruto ne voulait pas ternir l'aura de bonheur qui avait l'air de rayonner autour de l'homme chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Naruto secoua la tête, et son reflet l'imita. Il y avait une petite fissure en haut du miroir maintenant, juste au bord. Seichi, tout rebelle qu'il était, avait refermé le petit placard de la salle de bain un peu trop fort, et le verre s'était cassé. Naruto caressa la fissure du doigt le temps d'un instant avant de se remettre à regarder son reflet. C'était étrange pour lui de faire ça. Regarder son reflet. C'était un truc qu'il avait l'habitude de faire après que sa grand-mère l'aie frappé injustement. Il se rendait alors dans la salle de bains le visage plein de larmes et réfléchissait à des moyens de la tuer devant le miroir. Après un moment il s'arrêtait de pleurer et se mettait à rigoler en son for intérieur.

Hmm. Maintenant que Naruto y pensait, il était assez bizarre comme gosse.

Naruto secoua la tête. Penser à ça ne le menait nulle part. Il devait trouver une solution. Il ne savait pas laquelle, mais il devait la trouver.

Naruto soupira et ouvrit le placard, forçant ainsi son reflet hors de sa vue. Il sortit sa brosse à dents et le dentifrice. Il ne se brossait les dents que maintenant, parce que Seichi s'était plaint que s'ils ne partaient pas _tout de suite_, il allait arriver en retard à l'école, et puisqu'ils n'avaient plus de voiture, ils devaient se lever _encore plus tôt _pour prendre deux bus avant d'atteindre enfin son école, où ils arrivaient trente minutes _en avance_. Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait l'envie du garçon d'être le plus rapide, ou de battre cette gamine à cette course ou quoi que ça puisse être, mais obliger un adulte à partir de son propre appartement à cinq heures du matin sans même une douche n'était tout simplement pas—

Naruto marqua une pause dans ses pensées alors qu'il essayait de presser le dentifrice hors de son tube. Il poussa un gros soupir et jeta le tube quand il devint clair que rien n'en sortirait. Comment un petit garçon pouvait utiliser autant en une semaine? Les tubes de Naruto n'avaient jamais duré moins d'un moins.

Après avoir disposé du tube, il sortit de la salle de bain. Il enjamba la pile de ses vêtements et de ceux de Seichi — il allait devoir trouver un lavaumatique quelque part — et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il ne perdit pas de temps à s'avancer jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il avait toujours peur de ce qu'il pouvait y voir, mais il ne laisserait plus sa peur le dominer.

Comme la veille, et l'avant-veille, et l'_avant_-avant-veille, il n'y avait personne en vue. C'était comme si la personne vivant en face savait que Naruto avait des soupçons, et avait décidé de faire profil bas pendant un certain temps. Évidemment, ça devait être impossible puisque… ben… Naruto ne savait pas si c'était impossible, mais il l'espérait, car un criminel qui faisait profil bas à cause d'une balance potentielle, signifiait un criminel qui réfléchissait à un moyen de _tuer_ cette balance.

En même temps c'était pas comme si Naruto était une balance. Il était plus… un rapporteur.

Naruto tripota un bord de la fenêtre avant de reculer. L'Homme à la Tourte ne voulait pas se montrer. Pas aujourd'hui, réalisa-t-il. Naruto réfléchit à comment il était censé se sentir. Une part de lui voulait monter voir Kakashi et Iruka, tout leur raconter, afin qu'ils puissent soit s'en occuper, soit l'aider à en finir avec cette histoire, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Ça laissait la police comme dernière option, n'est-ce pas? Et alors si quelques-uns étaient comme Neji? Même s'ils doutaient de ce qu'il racontait, ils seraient quand même obligés d'aller enquêter, parce que retrouver Gaara signifiait retrouver un officier porté disparu.

Naruto fronça les sourcils alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas pris de petit-déjeuner ce matin, et il ne pensait pas le faire. Il devait garder de la bouffe pour nourrir le gosse après l'école de toute façon.

Naruto re-poussa un gros soupir. Aujourd'hui était un jeudi. Il était censé rendre le gamin à Sakura le lendemain, mais elle n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels. C'était pour ça qu'il se préparait. Il allait se rendre chez Sakura et interroger Ino pour savoir ce qui était en train de se passer, bordel de merde. Il espérait que Sakura s'y trouverait aussi, mais il en doutait.

Naruto se pencha au-dessus de sa pile de fringues sales dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose qui ne puait pas trop. Il en extirpa un jean tout simple et un T-shirt gris. Il se rendit dans le salon pour prendre la veste légère qu'il avait posée sur le bord de la fenêtre, avant de chercher ses clés. Après les avoir retrouvées, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son appartement, acquiesça, et sortit en fermant sa porte à clé.

Il savait qu'il était parti assez tôt pour pouvoir aller chercher Seichi à l'heure, mais il ne perdit pas de temps et dévala les escaliers afin de sortir de l'immeuble et attraper son bus.

Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de s'arrêter à la vue de l'immeuble 1313, celui en face du sien, énorme masse sombre et mystérieuse. Naruto senti un léger frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Comment Seichi avait-il pu entrer dedans par accident? Il était tellement différent de celui de Naruto. L'air y était différent. Les _sensations_ y étaient différentes.

Naruto secoua la tête, arrachant son regard de l'immeuble. Le bus qu'il devait prendre le dépassa alors soudainement par derrière, et il se mit à courir pour le rattraper.

* * *

Cette fois-là, Naruto ne rata pas son arrêt. Le petit bus léger s'arrêta deux pâtés de maison avant chez Sakura, et il s'empressa de sortir, ne prenant que le temps de faire un signe de tête au conducteur. Il avança à pas rapides vers la maison, inclinant déjà la tête sur le côté pour guetter de possibles voitures suspectes dans la voie de garage. Lorsqu'il n'en vit aucune, il soupira et accéléra.

Il arriva devant la porte en moins d'une minute et il toqua timidement d'abord, puis bruyamment lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Ino était probablement la seule à l'intérieur. Ça faisait plus de quatre minutes qu'il se tenait sur le perron quand il entendit un cri, trop étouffé pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce que ça disait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut un chœur de bruits de pas avant que la porte ne s'ouvre violemment.

Naruto se renfrogna en voyant Ino. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, ses yeux étaient rouges, et elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'une chemise de nuit qui couvrait à peine son entrejambe.

« Est-ce que Sakura est passée? » demanda-t-il rapidement, droit au but.

Ino leva sur lui un regard mauvais. « Est-ce que t'as la moindre idée de _l'heure_ qu'il est? » cracha-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Naruto balaya sa question de la main. « J'suis un peu à court de montres en ce moment, » répondit-il en roulant des yeux. « Donc, non. Maintenant, répond à ma question. »

Ino continua de fixer le blond pendant un long moment, avant de grogner. « Qui ça intéresse? »

Naruto se mit une claque sur la joue en signe d'exaspération. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, 'qui ça intéresse' ? _Qui_ te pose la question? »

Ino se contenta de croiser les bras.

Naruto grogna et fit de même. « Je veux savoir, Ino. »

La blonde le fixa un instant de plus avant de fermer les yeux, puis soupira et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte. « D'habitude elle vient la nuit— »

Avant qu'elle ait pu finir, Naruto lui avait attrapé les épaules et avait rapproché son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. « Est-ce qu'elle a dit où elle allait, où elle a été, quand elle reviendra?! » Il l'avait dit si rapidement qu'il doutait que la jeune femme avait compris quoi que ce soit.

Ino leva des yeux écarquillés sur Naruto avant de les lever au ciel. « Je ne l'ai pas _vue_. Abruti, » dit-elle en tentant de se dégager. « Mais je sais qu'elle est passée. »

Naruto lâcha ses bras. « Quoi? »

Ino secoua la tête et poussa un soupir. « Je suis allée au lit un soir en laissant la maison en bordel, et quand je suis redescendue au rez-de-chaussée le lendemain matin, certaines choses avaient disparu. Des trucs avaient été rangés. Les coussins étaient de retour sur le canapé. Alors je sais qu'elle est passée. »

Naruto la fixa d'un air incrédule. « Et tu n'as _rien fait_? Tu l'as pas appelée? T'as pas essayé de savoir où elle est _partie_? »

Ino fit un geste paresseux de la main devant le visage de Naruto. « J'ai aucune putain d'idée de ce que tu me veux, Naruto. Si Sakura veut entrer et sortir de sa maison sans avoir à me parler, c'est son problème. »

Naruto pris sa tête entre ses mains. « J'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux juste accepter de garder la maison de quelqu'un sans poser la moindre _question_, » lâcha-t-il d'un ton abasourdi. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il reprit les épaules d'Ino entre ses mains. « Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que tu pourrais me dire? Est-ce qu'elle a laissé quelque chose? Un _message_? »

Ino repoussa le blond et recula à l'intérieur de la maison. « Je pense pas que je garderai un truc pareil pour moi, Naruto, » répondit-elle calmement. « D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu tiens tellement à savoir ça? Miss Pink est sûrement partie chercher son petit mari là où il est allé se terrer. »

Naruto cilla. Quoi?

« Je peux pas lui en vouloir, à ce type. Moi aussi je m'enfuirais si je me réveillais un matin pour m'apercevoir que j'étais mariée à Grand-Front. »

« Attends, » l'interrompit Naruto d'un ton grave. « Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? Sakura est partie à la recherche de… Sasuke? »

Ino leva un sourcil. « Pourquoi elle serait partie aussi longtemps d'après toi? » Elle éclata de rire, avant de secouer la tête. « Même si je dois admettre que je l'aurais sûrement pas deviné sans Shika. »

« Shika? »

« Ouais. Ce branleur. Il passe ici de temps en temps, lui aussi. Il cherche des trucs. Des indices, qu'il dit. Mais je sais qu'il vient juste me voir _moi_. »

Naruto cilla. Il se souvenait du détective qui était là la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Nara Shika-je-sais-pas-quoi, ou un truc comme ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas y prêter totalement attention quand son cœur était trop occupé à émerger de ses intestins. Sakura était en train de chercher Sasuke. Mais…

« Pourquoi Nara t'as dit ça? »

« Qui? »

« Nara. » Naruto secoua la tête. « _Shika_. Le détective. »

Ino fit un sourire en coin et haussa les épaules. « J'sais pas. Les hommes peuvent dire beaucoup de choses quand ils sont bourrés et allongés à côté d'une belle femme. »

Naruto fit la grimace et secoua la tête. « Bon sang de bonsoir, Ino, » grommela-t-il. « Tu m'aides pas du tout. »

« C'est pas ce que disent les mecs que je ramène ici, » répliqua-t-elle sans hésiter.

Naruto ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir. Il les rouvrit lorsqu'une pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Nara ne t'avait pas demandé des infos sur Sakura? Il devrait savoir où elle se trouve vu que— »

« Nope, » répondit Ino en examinant ses ongles. « Je n'ai rien dit à Shika à propos de Sakura. Même si c'est vrai qu'il me pose des questions parfois… »

Naruto la fixa en écarquillant des yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu n'as pas dit au _détective_ que Sakura vient ici pendant la nuit? »

Ino roula des yeux. « Écoute. J'aime bien Shika. La dernière fois que j'ai parlé d'un gars que j'aimais bien à Sakura, elle s'est mariée avec. Alors je garderai ce genre de détails pour moi, merci bien. »

Naruto fixa longuement la jeune femme avant de secouer lentement la tête. « Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi? » murmura-t-il. C'était comme si Ino n'avait aucun sens des priorités. « C'est illégal de mentir à un agent de police comme ça, » était la seule chose qu'il parvint à dire.

Ino haussa les épaules. « C'était pas un _mensonge_, et j'étais pas sous serment. En passant, je pense pas non plus que les _agents de police_ sont censés coucher avec des nanas random pendant leurs heures de travail. »

Naruto cilla une nouvelle fois et porta une main à sa figure. « Je ne te comprends pas, Ino, » murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules encore une fois. « Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me comprennes, » répondit-elle doucement.

Naruto se contenta de secouer la tête et fit un pas en arrière. « Merci pour rien, » lâcha-t-il en descendant du perron.

Ino pencha la tête sur le côté et croisa les bras. « Attends un peu, » lança-t-elle en marchant à sa suite. « Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant? Je sais bien que t'as toujours été amoureux de Grand-Front, mais Sakura est mariée, Naruto. T'auras beau être aussi protecteur que tu voudras, ça changera pas. »

Naruto lui rendit un regard méchant. « Si tu veux tout savoir, _Ino_, je m'occupe de son fils et je suis censé le lui rendre demain. Je vois bien maintenant que ça a peu de chances de se produire. »

Ino écarquilla les yeux le temps d'un instant avant de demander d'un ton incrédule, « Sakura a un fils? »

Naruto la fixa. « Comment tu peux ne pas savoir ça? » lui demanda-t-il.

Ino eut un sourire amer. « Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ça fait des années que Sakura et moi on ne s'est pas parlé. »

« Et tu ne poses aucune question quand elle te recontacte? Pour que tu lui gardes sa maison, en plus? »

Ino sourit au blond. « Ça me fait une piaule gratuite. »

Naruto la regarda pour quelques secondes de plus, avant de secouer la tête et de lui tourner le dos.

« Attends! » cria Ino alors qu'il était sur le point de tourner au coin de la rue.

Naruto se retourna avec un regard noir, mais s'arrêta à la vue de l'expression sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dis que Sakura venait pendant la nuit? »

Naruto se retourna pour lui faire complètement face et acquiesça.

Ino sembla hésiter, avant de continuer. « Ben… Elle prend des trucs. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, 'elle prend des trucs'? »

Ino ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Je veux dire, elle emporte des choses avec elle. Des fringues. Entres autres, » ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Elle sembla hésiter une nouvelle fois, avant qu'une lueur passe dans ses yeux. « Mais des fois… des fois, elle ne prend rien. »

Naruto fixa longuement la blonde avant de faire un geste d'impatience. « Et donc? Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis, Ino. »

Ino poussa un soupir d'exaspération et ferma les yeux. « Ce que je veux dire, » répondit-elle en haussant la voix, « c'est que quand elle n'emporte rien… Je pense pas que ce soit elle qui est dans la maison… »

Naruto se contenta de cligner des yeux.

« Écoute, » commença doucement Ino. « Je sais pas ce qu'a cette baraque exactement… mais la nuit… j'entends des bruits. Je sais que Sakura vient ici, parce qu'elle fait un petit peu de bruit. Je l'entends _bouger_. Mais j'entends un autre son… c'est silencieux… comme… une _présence_, tu sais? »

Naruto la fixa du regard avec un sourcil levé. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ino, » demanda-t-il d'un ton morne.

Ino détourna le regard, les bras toujours croisés, puis haussa les épaules. « C'est juste qu'on dirait que Sakura n'est pas la seule à venir dans cette maison, c'est tout, » fit-elle calmement. « C'est comme si quelqu'un me surveillait sans arrêt. »

Naruto plissa les yeux, et fit un pas vers elle. « Un rôdeur, peut-être? »

Ino renâcla. « J'accueille les rôdeurs avec joie. Ils rendent la nuit plus excitante. Surtout quand ils se rendent compte que j'ai autant envie qu'eux. » Elle eut un petit rire, puis secoua la tête, avant de soudainement redevenir sérieuse. « Mais je peux le sentir quand ce sont des rôdeurs. Cette autre présence… C'est complètement autre chose. »

Naruto cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. « Je crois que t'as passé beaucoup trop de temps seule dans cette maison. »

Ino éclata de rire. « Seule? Je crois pas. Shika vient tout le temps ici. Après, si seulement j'arrivais à le faire rester la nuit aussi… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Naruto soupira et se retourna pour quitter la voie de garage. Il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt de soutirer des réponses à cette femme.

* * *

Il était tôt. Naruto avait espéré que son voyage chez Sakura allait lui donner des réponses satisfaisantes, et prendre au moins plusieurs heures, mais tous ses espoirs étaient partis dans le caniveau. Il était à présent de retour dans le bus, et il lui restait six heures avant d'aller chercher Seichi. Naruto supposa qu'il devait rentrer chez lui. Flâner dans le quartier, peut-être, afin de se trouver un bon lavaumatique, mais il doutait d'être assez concentré pour ça.

Sakura était en train de chercher Sasuke.

Naruto reprit sa tête entre ses mains. Mais à quoi elle _pensait_? Il soupira longuement et frappa son siège. Elle savait pas à quel point c'était dangereux ou quoi? Naruto savait que Sakura possédait un ordinateur ; elle avait du faire des recherches sur le mec que Sasuke poursuivait. Si Sakura trouvait Sasuke, alors que Sasuke avait trouvé Gaara, alors ça voudrait dire qu'elle trouverait aussi Gaara, et qu'ils allaient vraisemblablement mourir tous les deux. Naruto inspira profondément et se rassit dans son siège.

Bon sang, pensa-t-il. Tout ça était tellement… tordu. Il aurait joyeusement ignoré toute l'affaire et l'aurait laissée entre les mains de la police, mais maintenant que _Sakura_ était impliquée…

Mais. C'était Ino qui lui avait affirmé ça… Elle avait dit qu'elle l'avait entendu de la bouche de ce détective. Elle pourrait lui avoir menti — dans l'intention de le faire chier ou quoi. Mais tout de même, comment Ino avait-elle pu savoir que Sasuke avait disparu?

Naruto secoua la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Le bus s'engageait dans une zone qu'il avait bien connue par le passé — Cortelyou District. C'était une sorte de quartier pauvre où rôdaient beaucoup de SDF, et où tout le monde connaissait au moins un mec qui s'était fait tirer dessus. Kiba vivait là.

Naruto cilla. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge du bus. Six heures avant de devoir aller récupérer Seichi. Et le trajet vers l'école de Seichi était beaucoup plus rapide d'ici que depuis son appartement. Naruto se décida. Il allait taper l'incruste chez Kiba.

S'il voulait atteindre sa maison, il allait falloir qu'il descende au prochain arrêt et qu'il marche longtemps jusqu'à Tekonkin Street.

Lorsqu'il descendit du bus, l'air froid le prit par surprise. Il frotta ses bras l'un contre l'autre et marcha aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Mais même à cette vitesse, il aurait de la chance d'arriver chez Kiba en moins de vingt minutes.

Il fut arrivé en dix minutes. Le vent était devenu si fort que Naruto n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de courir. Sa veste était si légère, et au vu de l'état du ciel, il devinait qu'il allait se mettre à pleuvoir bientôt. C'était vraiment dommage, étant donné qu'il n'avait ni parapluie ni voiture, et il allait devoir récupérer le mioche malgré tout ça.

Kiba vivait dans un duplex fait pour accueillir deux familles. Sa sœur et sa famille vivaient à l'étage, et Kiba au sous-sol avec son chien. Il avait dit à Naruto qu'il n'aurait jamais besoin de toquer s'il souhaitait rendre visite, mais Naruto se sentait d'humeur polie aujourd'hui. Il toqua deux fois. D'un coup sec, et bruyamment. Si Kiba ne l'entendait pas, sa grande sœur si.

C'est sa grande sœur qui l'entendit. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte et fixa Naruto avec des yeux écarquillés avant de faire un pas en arrière, invitant le blond à rentrer. « Naruto, » dit-elle tranquillement. « Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu dans le coin. »

Naruto haussa timidement les épaules. C'était jamais évident de parler à la grande sœur de Kiba. Il ne pensait pas qu'il existait un seul centimètre carré de son corps qui n'était pas recouvert de tatouages ou de piercings. Elle n'était pas spécialement jolie, mais elle dégageait une aura cool et solide. Elle était toujours calme, contrairement à son frère. Elle était devenue encore plus calme lorsqu'elle avait eu son premier enfant.

« Kiba est en bas, » dit-elle. « Par contre, il doit être toujours en train de dormir. Il est revenu assez tard du travail hier soir. »

Naruto était sur le point de révéler que Kiba ne travaillait pas le mercredi soir, mais décida de la fermer. Il acquiesça et se rendit vers le sous-sol, où se trouvait le petit espace de Kiba. Il consistait en une seule grande pièce, avec un matelas à même le sol, une petite télé munie de plusieurs consoles et des jeux vidéos semés tout autour, un frigo dans un coin, et une salle de bains réduite tout au bout. Il faisait froid, comme d'habitude chez Kiba, alors Naruto n'était pas surpris de voir un amas de couvertures empilées les unes sur les autres au sommet d'un grand matelas sombre, plutôt que son ami.

« Kiba, » fit Naruto.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Son chien, un genre de bâtard blanc (ou quelque chose comme ça ; Naruto n'avait jamais demandé) se mit à aboyer depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Naruto lui fit un signe de tête, et le chien aboya encore, se dirigeant vers le blond sur ses pattes courtes. Naruto se pencha pour le caresser lorsqu'il fut assez proche. Le canidé ferma les yeux de plaisir et commença à ronronner — ou à gronder. Enfin, ce que faisait les chiens quand ils se sentaient bien.

Il ne caressa pas le chien plus d'une minute car les couvertures sur le matelas se mirent à bouger et émirent un long grognement.

« Akamaruuu… » gémit Kiba de sous ses couvertures. Il y eut plus de mouvement, et Naruto put voir son ami essayer de les repousser de son visage. Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue du blond. « Naruto? » dit-il en se redressant sur le lit. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? »

Naruto le salua d'un petit signe de tête avant de hausser les épaules. « J'avais juste envie de venir te voir, » répondit-il avec un petit sourire. « Comment tu vas? »

Kiba regarda le blond un peu plus longtemps avant de se lever lentement de son lit. « Je vais bien, mec. Et toi, comment tu vas? Je t'ai pas reparlé depuis… » Il détourna le regard avec un tinte légèrement rosée sur les joues. Il se dirigea vers son petit frigo.

Naruto s'arrêta de carresser le chien, se releva et haussa les épaules. « Ben, tu sais. Je suppose que je vais bien. J'm'occupe encore du chiard, par contre. »

Kiba lui jeta un coup d'œil depuis le frigo où il était en train d'extirper une canette de soda. « Encore? » répéta-t-il en l'ouvrant. « Quand est-ce que Sakura vient le chercher? »

Naruto soupira. « Aucune idée. J'étais censé le lui rendre demain, mais Sakura… » Il marqua une pause, se demandant s'il devait impliquer Kiba dans tout ça. « Elle… est partie faire un petit voyage improvisé. »

Kiba regarda Naruto avec surprise. « Vraiment? Avec son mari? »

Naruto déglutit un peu avant d'hausser les épaules une nouvelle fois. « Je suppose. Je… J'arrive pas à contacter Sasuke non plus. »

Kiba acquiesça d'un air absent avant de fermer le frigo. Il s'avança vers Naruto, vêtu de son bas de jogging et rien d'autre. « Je savais pas que Sakura était du genre à… s'en aller en voyage sans prévenir personne. Elle t'as pas dit qu'elle partait? »

Naruto secoua la tête.

Kiba acquiesça une nouvelle fois. « Des fois, quand Kiva et son mari se disputent, ils me laissent leur gamin et partent faire un long voyage. »

Naruto leva les sourcils. « Ta sœur? Pourquoi? »

Kiba fit un geste perplexe. « J'sais pas. Mais peut-être que Sakura et Sasuke sont en pleine dispute aussi, et qu'ils veulent pas que leur gamin le voie? »

Naruto hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, mais il était en train de mourir à l'intérieur. _Si seulement c'était vrai…_

« Alors, t'es vraiment juste venu ici pour me faire coucou? » demanda Kiba en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Son chien accourut auprès de lui avec excitation.

Naruto hocha la tête. « Je dois aller chercher le gosse de Sakura à l'école plus tard. J'avais vraiment pas envie d'aller jusqu'à chez moi pour repartir ensuite. »

Kiba acquiesça. Il balaya sa pièce du regard et fronça les sourcils. « Fais pas attention au bordel, » fit-il d'un ton absent. « Je… Je suis pas souvent chez moi ces derniers temps. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Le boss te fais chier au boulot? »

Kiba éclata de rire. « Haha, ouais, je suppose. Depuis que t'es parti il force les bleus à faire ton taf. »

« C'est pas mal, non? » dit Naruto. « Mon job paie mieux. »

Kiba eut un autre petit rire et secoua la tête. « Nan, il les oblige à faire ton taf en plus de leur propre taf sans que ça compte comme des heures supp'. »

« T'es _sérieux_? »

Kiba hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. « Yep'. »

« Hmm. » Naruto n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Il était surpris de se sentir aussi géné. Kiba était son meilleur ami, pour l'amour de Dieu. Pourquoi il avait l'impression de parler à un inconnu? Naruto soupira. C'était sûrement parce qu'ils s'étaient pas vus depuis si longtemps, et aussi parce qu'il avait eu tant de soucis ces derniers temps…

« T'étais où avant de venir ici? » demande soudainement Kiba.

Naruto cilla. « Oh. Je, euh, je suis allé chez Sakura. »

« Tu lui as parlé? »

Naruto fit non de la tête. « Non. Elle était pas là. Ah… Mais Ino si. »

Kiba s'arrêta de boire pour regarder Naruto. « _Ino_? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait chez Sakura? Je croyais qu'elles se détestaient. »

Naruto hocha la tête. « Moi aussi, mais Sakura est bizarre ces derniers temps. »

Kiba ne paraissait pas l'avoir entendu. « Mon gars… Ino Yamanaka? Je l'ai pas vue depuis… le _lycée_. »

Naruto fixa Kiba le temps d'un instant. « Tu veux dire depuis le mariage de Sakura, » corrigea-t-il.

Kiba leva des yeux inquisiteurs. « Quoi? »

Naruto eut un rire léger. « La dernière fois que tu as vu Ino, c'était au mariage de Sakura, » répêta-t-il.

Kiba détourna le regard, perdu dans ses pensées. « Ah oui? Je m'en souviens pas vraim— »

« T'as _couché_ avec elle, » ajouta Naruto d'un ton incrédule. Comment Kiba pouvait-il oublier une chose pareille?

Kiba s'étrangla un peu sur son soda et leva les yeux vers Naruto. « Quoi? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça? »

« T'étais bourré. _Elle_ était bourrée. C'est comme ça que ça marche d'habitude, non? J'ai du aller te chercher chez elle le lendemain matin. »

Kiba fixa Naruto avec de grans yeux. « Pourquoi je m'en souviens pas? » Puis, il éclata de rire. « Wow. J'étais vraiment différent à l'époque. »

Naruto acquiesça. « On l'était tous. »

Kiba secoua la tête. « Non, » fit-il. « Pas toi. »

Naruto le fixa d'un air étonné.

Kiba lui sourit. « T'es toujours le même, » expliqua-t-il. Il fixa le sol et ferma les yeux. « Beaucoup de gens ont changé, Naruto. T'as pas idée. Mais toi? T'es toujours… _rayonnant_. Toujours heureux. Un vrai crétin, » ajouta-t-il en riant.

Naruto secoua la tête, mais n'en souriait pas moins. « T'as tort, Kiba, » corrigea-t-il doucement. « Moi aussi j'ai changé. Je suis toujours _incroyablement_ beau, oui, mais j'ai changé. »

Kiba rit un peu. « Comme tu veux, mec. T'es toujours sur la liste. » Il soupira et posa sa cannette.

« Quelle liste? »

Kiba lui fit un sourire. « La liste des gens qui n'ont pas changé. Celle qu'on a commencé au collège. »

Naruto sentit son regard se ternir. La vie était alors beaucoup plus simple pour la plupart des gens à l'époque. Mais pas pour lui. Avec Sasuke qui avait disparu, et Sakura qui le suppliait de le ramener… « Ouais, » fit-il quand même. Il fut alors frappé par combien cette fois-ci et la fois d'avant se ressemblaient. Sauf qu'à présent Sakura semblait être portée disparue elle aussi, et il n'y avait probablement rien qu'il puisse faire. Naruto soupira doucement en signe de désarroi.

Kiba devait avoir senti sa tristesse, parce qu'il ne parla pas pendant un long moment. Lorsqu'il se remit à parler après ce qui semblait être quelques minutes plus tard, il lâcha : « Toi et Shino. »

Naruto tourna les yeux vers lui. « Quoi? »

Kiba lui sourit en haussant les épaules avant de détourner le regard. « Il n'y a que vous deux qui êtes restés les mêmes. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent en entendant le nom de Shino. Il essaya de faire un sourire à Kiba. « Euh… Pourtant je me souviens que tu m'avais dis que Shino avait vraiment changé. »

Le regard de Kiba devint grave pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'un sourire apparaisse sur son visage. « Ça… C'était ce que je _croyais_. Mais… j'avais tort. Shino a toujours… » il laissa sa phrase en suspens et fixa le sol.

Naruto déglutit et se tritura les mains. Le silence était gênant et… lourd. Chacun savait pertinnement ce que pensait l'autre.

« Alors… » commença Kiba après quelques instants. « Tu me demandes pas comment c'est arrivé? »

Naruto cilla. « Comment quoi est arrivé? »

Kiba gloussa avant de retourner le regard vers le sol. « Moi et Shino. »

Naruto ré-écarquilla les yeux, avant de les détourner. Une image de la voiture qu'il avait défoncée lui apparu nettement dans un flash et il ferma les yeux. Pourquoi Kiba avait-il choisi _ce moment-là _pour lui dire un truc pareil? « Je.. euh… Si tu veux. »

Kiba plissa les yeux. « Naruto… Si ça te _gène_… »

Naruto se retourna vers son ami. « Non! » protesta-t-il vivement. « C'est… C'est juste que… Ça m'a surpris, c'est tout. T'avais l'air de… » Naruto chercha les mots justes. « Pendant un moment, j'avais l'impression que tu préferais _mourir _plutôt que de _voir_ Shino. » La scène du coup de poing de Kiba lui revint en mémoire.

Un expression douloureuse déforma les traits de Kiba. « Je… C'était une erreur. »

Naruto acquiesça lentement. « Alors… Qu'est-ce qui a changé? »

Kiba sourit doucement. « Je l'ai écouté. »

Naruto attendit que Kiba en dise plus. Il se résolu à parler au bout de quelques instants de silence. « C'est tout? Tu l'as _écouté_? Je vois pas en quoi ça t'aurait poussé à _coucher_ avec lui. » Naruto était content que sa voix n'aie pas tremblé en le disant enfin.

Kiba se mit à rire. « J'ai jamais été homme à hésiter à coucher quand j'en avais l'occasion, si je me souviens bien. Je veux dire, j'ai baisé avec _Ino_, pour l'amour de Dieu. »

Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. « Il y a de grosses différences entre ce qu'il s'est passé avec elle et ce qu'il est en train de se passer entre toi et_ lui_, » souligna-t-il calmement.

Ils redevinrent silencieux, mais ce n'était plus un silence gênant.

Enfin, Naruto repris la parole. « Alors… Vous deux, vous êtes… un couple? »

Kiba haussa les épaules et regarda sur le côté avec un regard éteint. « Je sais pas trop ce qu'on est. » Il soupira et se recoucha sur son lit. « Tout ce que je sais c'est que je l'aime, et que personne ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir ça. »

Naruto se mit à rire. « Évidemment. Seul un homme aurait pu te faire ce qu'il t'a fait. » Puis, Naruto cilla. « S-sauf si c'était _toi_ qui… » Il avait pâli. La méthodologie de ce genre de rapport sexuel le désarçonnait un peu.

Kiba haussa un sourcil. « J'espère que tu ne penses pas que Shino et moi on est allés _jusqu'au bout_, Naruto, » lâcha-t-il sérieusement.

Naruto lui rendit son regard perplexe. « Tu as dit que toi et Shino aviez couché ensemble. Coucher ensemble, c'est pas aller jusqu'au bout? »

Kiba fit non de la tête, tout en continuant de sourire. « Je voulais pas dire… » Il semblait chercher les bons mots. « Je voulais dire que… Qu'on a _failli_… Mais… » Son regard se ternit un peu. « …Il s'est arrêté avant qu'on… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

La bouche de Naruto tressaillit. La conversation redevenait gênante. « Oh. »

Kiba ricana. « Je suis pas une salope, Naruto. Je suis pas du genre à aller jusqu'au bout dés le premier soir. »

Naruto lui donna un coup de coude. « Ino, » dit-il, avant que Kiba lui jette un oreiller à la figure en riant.

« Je crois pas que c'était _moi_ la salope de la situation. »

Naruto lui renvoya l'oreiller. « Les mecs aussi peuvent être des salopes, Kiba, » se moqua-t-il. « Toi t'es le genre fétichiste. »

Kiba haussa un sourcil, prêt à lui renvoyer l'oreiller. « Fétichiste? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »

Naruto lui décocha un sourire moqueur. « I_no_. Shi_no_. Ne te voile pas la face, Kiba, c'est les prénoms en _-no_ qui t'excitent. »

Kiba marqua une pause de quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. « Ça n'a aucun _sens_! En plus, je veux pas dire, mais ça aurait déjà été plus un peu impressionnant si t'avais au moins trois noms. »

Naruto haussa les épaules et mit les mains dans ses poches. Il se mit à marcher dans la pièce, en appréciant sa simplicité. Tout l'essentiel pour un homme. C'était probablement un endroit plus sympa que son propre appartement, pensa le blond. Il devrait peut-être partager une cuisine avec la famille du dessus, mais c'était toujours mieux que de devoir se ronger la santé à cause de meurtriers vivant ou pas dans l'appart' d'en face.

Lorsque Naruto se retourna, Kiba était de retour au frigo, y bousculant des trucs à la recherche de quelque chose. Le blond soupira. Devait-il raconter son problème à Kiba? Ça lui ferait quelqu'un à qui parler. Quelqu'un de confiance. Kiba le dirait sûrement à Shino aussi, vu que maintenant ils étaient…

Naruto s'arrêta en plein milieu de la pièce, les yeux dans le vague. Maintenant qu'il y pensait vraiment, c'était tellement étrange. Shino et Kiba. Iruka et Kakashi. Naruto eut un léger rire. Qui étaient les prochains? Sakura et Ino? Le blond secoua la tête. Vu comment Kiba était hétéro avant tout ça, Naruto ne serait même plus étonné si lui même devenait soudainement…

Il s'arrêta net. Mais à quoi il pensait? A des trucs débiles.

« Quand est-ce que tu dois aller chercher le chiard? » demanda Kiba en se dirigeant vers les escaliers muni de ce qui ressemblait à un plat à réchauffer au micro-ondes.

Naruto jeta un œil à l'heure sur la box au-dessus de la télé de Kiba. « J'ai encore pas mal de temps devant moi. Je dois le récupérer à cinq heures. »

« Et t'en as pour combien de temps à t'y rendre? »

Naruto haussa les épaules. « D'ici? Une heure et demie peut-être. »

Kiba hocha la tête. « On a encore du temps pour traîner ensemble, alors. Attends juste cinq minutes que j'aille réchauffer ça, » dit-il en exhibant le plat préparé. « Je t'en aurais bien offert un, mais je sais que tu ne manges que des nouilles matin, midi et soir, et j'en ai pas. »

Naruto éclata de rire. « Tu me connais trop bien. »

Kiba lui sourit et se retourna pour grimper la première marche, mais il s'arrêta brusquement et tourna la tête vers le blond. « Hé, Naruto… » commença-t-il.

Naruto leva les yeux vers lui. « Ouais? »

Kiba hésita le temps d'une seconde, avant que son sourire ne fonde. « Je… J'avais peur de te le dire. »

Naruto afficha un air interrogatif. « Me dire quoi? »

L'autre pouffa doucement. « J'étais mort de peur de te dire… pour Shino et moi… Mais Shino m'a dit que tu comprendrais. C'est lui qui m'as obligé à t'appeler. Mais même sans ça, je veux quand même… te dire merci. » Il s'arrêta avant de secouer la tête. « Je suis encore sûr de rien, de ce qu'on est lui et moi, mais ça me fait me sentir mieux de savoir que t'es toujours mon ami, tu sais? »

Naruto cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de sentir un sourire timide apparaître sur ses lèvres. « Kiba, » dit-il. « T'es mon meilleur ami. » Il le disait comme si c'était l'évidence-même, ce qui fit rire le brun.

« Pas vrai? » répondit-il joyeusement avant de se retourner pour monter les escaliers.

Naruto cilla encore. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il décida de ne rien dire de ce qui était en train de se passer à Kiba ; son pote avait déjà assez de soucis comme ça.

C'était mieux qu'il garde tout ça pour lui.

* * *

« Tu promets de revenir demain? » s'enquit Kiba en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Naruto porta un index penseur à son menton. « Je suppose que je pourrais, » répondit-il d'un ton léger. « Mais tu dois pas aller bosser? »

Kiba fit non de la tête. « J'ai pris ma semaine. »

Naruto leva des sourcils interrogateurs. « Vraiment? Le boss t'as laissé faire? »

Kiba haussa les épaules. « Pour te dire la vérité, Naruto, je crois que le boss m'aime bien, en fait. Toi? Je crois qu'il te hait. Je crois qu'il fait chier tout le monde à cause de la frustration que tu provoques chez lui. Quand tu reviendras, je crois qu'il va te faire vivre l'enfer, mec. »

Le blond poussa un soupir fatigué et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. « Ouais… J'sais bien. » En vérité il avait même pensé à démissionner et à chercher un nouveau job, afin d'échapper à son boss. Mais il avait réalisé que ça pouvait devenir risqué, vu qu'il vivait tout seul maintenant. En reculant d'un pas et avec un hochement de tête, Naruto salua Kiba de la main. « Je dois aller chercher le gosse maintenant. »

« A demain, alors? » lança Kiba au blond.

Naruto acquiesça et se tourna dans la direction de l'arrêt de bus. « A demain. »

Le blond ne regarda en arrière que lorsqu'il entendit la porte de chez Kiba se refermer d'un coup sec. Il soupira, se retourna et commença la longue marche vers son arrêt.

Son bus ne viendrait que quelques minutes après son arrivée, et Naruto devrait traverser encore d'autres pâtés de maison pour atteindre l'école. Il s'endormit dans le bus, sans surprise, mais se réveilla par chance avant son arrêt. Il pouvait se permettre d'observer le paysage quand il prenait le bus. Quand il conduisait, il ne pouvait pas regarder autre chose que la route, sauf peut-être aux feux rouges, mais dans le bus, Naruto pouvait contempler le quartier où se trouvait l'école. Ça lui rappelait un peu celui de Sakura, avec les tours de bureaux en plus. Ça faisait aussi assez BCBG. Il ignorait pourquoi chaque building avait besoin d'un portier, et il ignorait pourquoi chaque portier avait besoin d'un chien, et il ignorait pourquoi l'un de ces chiens devait être un énorme caniche blanc.

Mais il supposait que c'était dans ce genre d'endroit que les gens friqués voulaient vivre. Naruto se demandait pourquoi Sakura n'était juste pas venue habiter ici avec l'école de Seichi aussi proche. Ils étaient bien dans leur petit quartier propret de banlieue, mais avec tout le fric qu'ils avaient l'air de se faire, ils auraient peut-être été mieux ici, non?

Naruto fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il vit son arrêt se profiler au loin. Il avait de la chance de bien connaître le système de transports publics. Autrement, il aurait bien galéré après avoir perdu la voiture… Dont il n'avait encore reçu aucune nouvelle d'ailleurs. Ce qui l'amenait au problème suivant : avec quel _argent_ allait-il payer le garagiste? Naruto soupira dans ses mains. Cela supposait une nouvelle conversation érintante avec sa grand-mère.

Naruto se leva sans entrain quand son arrêt arriva. Il salua le chauffeur d'un signe de tête et descendit du bus sans trébucher, ce qui consistait un sacré exploit étant donné à quel point il était désorienté. Il prit son temps pour marcher jusqu'à l'école de Seichi : il avait environ vingt minutes d'avance, et s'il avait appris quoi que ce soit cette semaine, c'était que les cours de Seichi finissaient à dix-sept heures pile. Pas une seconde plus tôt ou plus tard.

C'était vraiment pas si mal comme balade. Naruto la voyait surtout comme l'occasion de faire un peu d'excercice. Il en avait pas trop fait depuis qu'il avait emménagé. La seule raison pour laquelle son ventre rentrait toujours dans ses jeans, était qu'il s'affamait pour garder assez de nourriture pour Seichi. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir faire du sport et devenir aussi musclé que Kiba, mais il n'avait tout simplement plus le temps…

Penser à Kiba fit soupirer Naruto. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. C'était vraiment trop bizarre. Kiba et Shino. Il avait réussi à faire illusion et à donner l'impression d'un mec calme quand il avait été mis au courant. La vérité, c'était qu'il était complètement abasourdi. Kiba était juste… tellement masculin. Il n'était pas sûr comment ça allait se passer avec un autre homme. Il pouvait le comprendre avec Iruka et Kakashi, parce qu'Iruka était tellement… _fémasculin_. Il savait pas comment l'exprimer autrement. C'est juste qu'il pouvait facilement se représenter Iruka dans un tablier en dentelle, en train de préparer le dîner pour son mari tout en s'occupant d'une paire de gamins. Sans problème. Mais Kiba? Ça ne matchait pas du tout… Mais bon. Il supposait qu'aucune relation ne se ressemblait.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'école de Seichi ne sembla durer que quelques minutes, même si cela représentait une marche d'au moins dix minutes. Le temps passait beaucoup plus vite quand il était perdu dans ses pensées, réalisa Naruto. Il soupira à la vue des portes de l'école. Il marchait dans le même pâté de maison que l'école, alors il ne pouvait voir qu'une petite fraction des portes dépasser sur le côté, ainsi que—

Deux policiers qui y étaient accoudés.

Naruto cilla. Il n'était pas sûr au premier coup d'œil, parce qu'il devait plisser les yeux pour distinguer leur uniforme de là où il était, mais plus il se rapprochait, plus il en devenait certain. Ils se faisaient face et ne le regardaient pas. L'un était condisérablement plus imposant que son collègue, et l'autre (celui qui était de dos par rapport à Naruto) était en train de fumer une cigarette, si l'on devait en croire la fumée qui s'échappait.

Naruto se prit à ralentir. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur, pas comme quand il s'était rendu chez Sakura la semaine d'avant, mais pour une raison inconnue, un sentiment d'appréhension familier lui pesait sur la poitrine, ralentissant un peu sa marche. Il ne pouvait pas rebrousser chemin, pourtant, et si les policiers se rendaient compte de son embarras, ils penseraient certainement qu'il cachait quelque chose. Par conséquent, Naruto se força à relever la tête et essaya de marcher avec autant d'assurance que possible. Il regarda dans la direction des policiers, dans l'espoir que les deux hommes ne le remarquent pas.

Pas de chance.

Le plus gros des deux, dont la vue était initialement obstruée par son pote fumeur, leva les yeux et vit Naruto alors qu'il était à une dizaine de mètres. De là où il était il pouvait voir le gros plisser les yeux, puis sursauter, et pointer le blond du doigt. Il dit quelque chose à son collègue, et ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à Naruto.

Le cœur de Naruto avait commencé à cogner contre sa poitrine quand le gros policier l'avait pointé du doigt, mais à présent il était remonté dans sa gorge après avoir bien vu le policier mince. Il ne pensait pas oublier un jour ces cheveux longs et ces yeux pâles depuis qu'il les avait vus chez Sakura pour la première fois, mais les revoir ainsi…

« Naruto! »

Naruto s'arrêta net. C'était le plus gros type qui l'avait appelé par son nom, et d'ici il pouvait voir que c'était le même agent qui avait accompagné le plus maigre — Neji, c'est ça? — ce jour-là. Le blond ressentit soudain l'envie impérieuse de mettre immédiatement les voiles et de se casser au loin. Il essaya de se rappeler s'il avait fait quoi que ce soit ces derniers jours. Merde. Peut-être qu'ils le suivaient depuis tout ce temps et qu'ils l'avaient vu baffer Seichi cette fois-là… OK, toutes ces fois.

Naruto était pile devant les policiers maintenant. Il opta pour un léger sourire. « Euh… S-salut? » La première chose que fit Neji fut de le regarder méchamment, mais le type plus gros le dépassa et arbora un sourire nerveux.

« Tu te souviens de nous? » demanda-t-il.

Naruto acquiesça avec hésitation. « Vous êtes les types de la dernière fois chez Sakura… »

Le gros policier hocha la tête. « C'est ça. Chôji et Neji. » Il se recula et fixa Naruto d'un regard grave. « Il y a quelque chose qu'on doit te demander, Naruto— »

« On a rien du tout à lui demander, » interrompit brusquement Neji, poussant Chôji sur le côté afin de se planter bien en face de Naruto. Il saisit les deux mains du blond et le fusilla de ses yeux d'acier. Avant que Naruto aie pu cligner des yeux, il fut violemment retourné et plaqué contre les portes, et de solides menottes métalliques se refermèrent sur ses poignets.

« Qu'est-ce que—! »

« Uzumaki Naruto, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre— »

« Comme _suspect _du meurtre— » se sentit obligé d'ajouter Chôji.

« —d'Ino Yamanaka. »

Naruto, avec son visage écrasé contre les portes en fer ne put que tourner la tête dans une étrange torsion du cou, et fixer les policiers d'un air médusé. « Quoi? » cria-t-il. Mais attends, il devait essayer de dire quelque chose de plus cohérent, alors il rééssaya. « QUOI? »

« Ne hurle pas, » siffla Neji en l'arrachant de la porte. Il avait l'air de vouloir l'emmener quelque part.

« A-attendez! » cria désespérément Naruto en essayant de se dégager.

« Ne te débats pas, Naruto, » dit Chôji quelque part sur sa gauche. Il semblait foncièrement désolé. « Ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses. »

« Empirer les choses? » cria Naruto, en se tournant vers le gros. Il se rendit compte que Neji était effectivement en train de le traîner vers une voiture noire garée dans la rue. « _Mais j'ai rien fait!_ »

« On en jugera une fois qu'on t'aura interrogé, morveux, » cracha Neji en lui broyant le bras.

Naruto grimaça et ferma les yeux. Il s'était déjà fait arrêté une fois — pour avoir défiguré une paire de statues à l'aide d'une bombe de peinture. S'il en avait tiré une seule leçon, c'était bien qu'il valait mieux ne pas se débattre. Mais la dernière fois, c'était parce qu'il avait tagué des statues. Là c'était parce que…

Oh mon Dieu.

« Ino est _morte_? »

Neji ressera encore sa poigne autour de son bras et fit un signe de tête vers Chôji afin qu'il ouvre la portière arrière. « Je te conseille de la fermer jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivés au commissariat, gamin. »

Naruto ne l'écoutait pas. Il se tourna vers Chôji avec de grands yeux exorbités. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres à présent. Il battait si fort qu'il était remonté par son œsophage. « Comment elle est morte, putain de merde?! » cria-t-il, hystérique. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était de l'avoir vue le jour même, alors qu'elle était complètement normale et _vivante_. Comment quelqu'un avec qui il venait de discuter pouvait mourir dans la même journée?

« Elle n'est pas morte, » corrigea Chôji d'un ton solennel. « Elle s'est faite assassiner. »

Naruto cilla et secoua la tête. Il était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, lorsque Neji sembla perdre toute patience et le fourra sans ménagement dans la voiture noire anonyme. « Attendez! » cria Naruto. Les vitres étaient fermées, alors il n'était pas sûr qu'ils pouvaient l'entendre. « Et Seichi? J'étais censé venir le chercher! »

Chôji s'assit sur le siège avant passager et se retourna vers lui. « De quoi? »

« Seichi! » répéta Naruto avec exaspération. « On doit attendre que— »

« Le gosse est déjà au commissariat, » l'interrompit Neji en montant dans la voiture.

Une vitre séparait les sièges avants de la banquette arrière ; Naruto pressa son visage contre la vitre. « Quoi? »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on allait laisser un type suspecté de meurtre récupérer le fils d'un officier porté disparu? » demanda Neji en parvenant à mélanger le dégoût et l'incrédulité dans le ton de sa voix.

Naruto se rassit, abasourdi. « Qu— » Il s'interrompit et inspira profondément. « Je comprends pas, » essaya-t-il de dire calmement au bout de quelques secondes. La voiture était déjà en train de rouler. « Comment Ino est morte, pourquoi vous pensez que c'est moi qui l'ai fait, comment vous saviez que je l'ai vue, pourquoi— » Sa voix devenait de plus en plus aigüe à mesure qu'il parlait.

« On répondra à toutes tes questions quand on sera au commissariat, bon sang de bois, » siffla Neji.

« Attendez une petite minute! Vous êtes pas censés me lire mes droits ou me dire à quoi rime cette histoire avant de m'em— »

« Écoute, Naruto, » l'interrompit Chôji d'un ton expaspéré. « Si on ne te dit pas tout, c'est pour une bonne raison. Ça fait partie du plan du boss pour comprendre ce que tu— »

« T'es pas supposé lui _dire_ le plan— » interrompit Neji dans un autre sifflement.

« Ça fonctionnera, qu'il le connaisse ou non. En plus, c'est pratiquement évident qu'il a pas— »

« Arrête de _jacter_, Chôji, » grogna Neji. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto dans le rétroviseur. « Écoute-moi, gamin. Tout ce que t'as à faire est de fermer ta gueule. Tu vas tout comprendre une fois qu'on sera arrivés. »

« Et attache ta ceinture, » termina Chôji.

Naruto secoua la tête dans un geste médusé et se rassit sur son siège. Il était—

Il était en état de choc. La voiture se mit à avancer plus brusquement et il fut obligé de se coller à son siège. Chôji lui avait dit d'attacher sa ceinture, mais comment bordel était-il censé faire ça alors qu'il avait les mains attachées dans le dos? Il aurait fait un commentaire désobligeant dans n'importe qu'elle autre situation mais—

Ino était morte.

Cette pensée provoqua un sentiment qui le traversa de part en part, et qu'il ne pouvait décrire que comme un vent glacial soufflant à la base de son estomac et le soulevant jusque dans sa gorge. C'était…

C'était juste tellement impensable pour lui. Il ne pouvait même pas—

Naruto déglutit, et ce même vent se répandit dans tout son corps, et maintenant tout ce qu'il restait à Naruto c'était cette peur mouvante palpitant dans la moëlle de ses os.

« C'est juste que je… _comprends pas_… » acheva-t-il faiblement. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à visualiser était la face agacée d'Ino, et ses fringues indécentes, et ses mots acides, et sa logique de tordue—

Comment pouvait-elle être morte?

Naruto n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il ressemblait. Chôji lui parla d'un ton précautionneux en le surveillant dans le rétroviseur. « Naruto…? »

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il n'était même pas d'avoir entendu le gros parler. A la place, il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. C'était une position incomfortable, mais le sentiment d'appréhension mortelle faisant rage à l'intérieur de lui dépassait le tiraillement de ses muscles.

Ino était morte. Morte, putain de merde. _Assassinée._

C'était inconcevable. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Si Ino pouvait simplement mourir comme ça, alors qu'en était-il de Kiba? Sakura? Seichi? _Sasuke_, qui avait disparu depuis si longtemps? Si la vie pouvait quitter quelqu'un aussi simplement, alors… alors personne n'était en sécurité. Et tout le monde était baisé. _Il _était baisé.

Putain de merde. Ino était _morte_.

« On est arrivés, gamin. »

Naruto ne bougea pas. Il laissa sa tête penchée jusqu'à ce que sa portière s'ouvre et qu'il soit tiré hors de la voiture sans ménagement par l'homme aux cheveux longs.

« Alors, on montre enfin son vrai visage? » chuchota-t-il sèchement dans l'oreille du blond.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il garda la tête baissée : ce sentiment horrible l'envahissait toujours. Il avait l'impression d'apprendre que sa femme ou son meilleur ami étaient morts, est tout ce que laissait ce sentiment sur son passage était un résidu de choc et de douleur.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de relever la tête lorsque des mains l'attrapèrent par le col et le poussèrent en avant tel un bouclier. « Avance, » ordonna Neji. Naruto leva les yeux et vit un quartier normal. Les immeubles ressemblaient à des HLM, marrons, blancs et rouges. Il y avait pas mal de gens dans les rues, comme on pouvait s'y attendre pendant les heures de pointe, mais ceux qui s'arrêtaient pour l'observer alors qu'il se faisait malmener vers le commissariat rendaient Naruto nerveux. Quelqu'un secoua la tête d'un air dégoûté. Un vieil homme se signa et quelqu'un le salua. Naruto essaya de sourire, mais ça faisait un petit moment qu'il avait perdu tout usage de sa bouche.

Neji flanqué de Chôji poussa Naruto dans un grand bâtiment gris. On pouvait lire sur la façade en grandes lettres argentées COMMISSARIAT HATAKE. Naruto sentit son estomac se retourner.

Il était en train de réaliser de nouveau dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Ino pouvait aller se faire foutre. Le plus important, c'était qu'ils avaient dit que c'était _lui _le coupable, et qu'ils étaient en train de l'emmener en _prison_.

« A-attendez, » commença-t-il nerveusement. « Je— »

« La ferme, » cracha Neji, alors qu'il attendait que Chôji ouvre les portes doubles pour qu'il puisse pousser le blond à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin à l'intérieur, les événements s'enchaînèrent dans un véritable tourbillon. Naruto fut poussé à l'intérieur d'une pièce peuplée d'autres policiers. Ils lui demandèrent son nom complet, prirent sa photo, ses empreintes digitales et firent à peu près tout ce qu'il avait vu faire dans les films, excepté lui faire enlever ses fringues et le coller dans un pyjama orange. Lorsqu'il quitta la salle, on lui repassa les menottes et il fut traîné dans une autre pièce meublée d'une unique table, et de deux petites chaises. Un homme au physique banal était assis dans l'une des chaises. Naruto fut forcé de s'asseoir en face de lui.

Le blond émit un son de surprise lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme. C'était Nara. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux étaient creux, il avait l'air déboussolé. On aurait dit quelqu'un qui venait de subir un traumatisme, ou qui était en deuil. Il ne leva même pas les yeux sur Naruto. Son menton reposait sur son poing, il fixait le mur opposé.

« Nom et prénom, » lâcha l'homme abruptement, d'une voix monotone qui fit sursauter Naruto.

« U-Uzumaki Naruto. »

L'autre homme se tut pendant un long moment. Il cligna lentement des yeux avant de reprendre la parole. « Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de la situation dans laquelle vous êtes? » demanda-t-il, toujours de sa voix terne. On aurait dit qu'il était possédé ; il avait l'air d'une coquille vide.

« N-non. Pas vraiment. »

Les traits de Shikamaru tressaillirent, et il porta la paume de sa main contre son front. « Ah oui? Vous ne vous souvenez pas… D'avoir tué quelqu'un? »

Naruto se pencha si vite sur sa chaise que son torse cogna brutalement contre la table. « C'est pas moi! Je jure sur la tête de tous ceux que j'aime qu'Ino était _en vie_ quand je— »

« Ça ne sert à rien, » continua Shikamaru, pas ému le moins du monde par le cri du cœur du blond. « On a déjà capturé ton complice… Uzumaki Naruto. »

Naruto sursauta sur son siège. « Mon complice? » cria-t-il, scandalisé. « Qu'est-ce que vous _dites_? Qu'est-ce que vous _racontez_? »

« Je parle de ton complice, » continua l'homme, dont le menton reposait à présent sur les deux mains. « Alors ça sert à rien. Il a déjà avoué. »

Naruto resta planté là avec la bouche qui s'ouvrait et se fermait, tremblant tel un poisson fou hors de l'eau. « Q-quoi— »

« Il nous a déjà dit quel avait été ton rôle dans… la mort prématurée d'Ino. Alors avoue. »

« J'avouerai QUE DALLE! » hurla Naruto. « J'ai rien fait! Je vous jure, quand je suis allé voir Ino elle était en vie, en pleine forme et heureuse, et tout ce qu'elle a toujours été, je le jure— » Naruto s'effondra sur sa chaise en émettant quelque chose qui se rapprochait d'un sanglot. Il inspirait frénétiquement et commençait à avoir mal aux yeux. « Ce complice, ou ce trouffion dont tu me parles, vous ment. Je le jure, oh mon Dieu, je le jure, je le jure, j'ai rien fait du tout à Ino. Je lui ai _rien fait du tout_… » Naruto sentit les larmes redoutées piquer ses yeux. Il posa la tête sur la table pour les cacher et les essuyer, mais il se souvint alors qu'il était toujours menotté, alors il essuya son visage sur la table. « Je vous jure… » continua-t-il d'une voix rauque. Mais c'était inutile. Les souvenirs de la jeune femme blonde lui revenaient par torrents. Et pas seulement des souvenirs d'elle du jour-même, mais des images de quand elle était petite, joyeuse et belle — putain, Naruto l'admettait maintenant, elle était belle. Le blond ne put retenir un faible hoquet choqué, et il ne pouvait plus le nier maintenant. C'était un sanglot, il était en train de pleurer.

« D'accord. »

Naruto sursauta. Il ne leva pas les yeux, parce qu'il se trouvait dans un état déplorable, et il ne voulait pas que l'on voie la rivière de morve qui lui coulait du nez.

« Je te crois. »

Naruto sursauta une nouvelle fois, et il ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête. Il n'en avait plus rien à foutre de la morve qui s'étirait de ses narines jusqu'à la table. Le détective le fixa d'un regard solennel, pas répulsé le moins du monde par l'aspect pathétique de Naruto. « Quoi? » demanda ce dernier.

Le détective soupira et ferma les yeux. « Je te crois. On te croit tous. » Il montra du doigt le grand miroir sur le mur derrière lui.

Naruto y jeta un œil pour ne voir que son reflet, mais il savait qu'il y avait probablement une armée de policier de l'autre côté, en train de l'observer. « Alors… » demanda-t-il précautionneusement, « est-ce que… je peux partir? »

Pour la première fois un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Nara, mais il disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. « Non, » répondit-il simplement, avant de se lever. Alerté, Naruto se leva également. Le détective lui jeta un regard avant de secouer la tête. « Tu dois rester ici, » dit-il. Puis il sortit de la pièce.

Naruto se rassit lentement. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel?

Avant qu'il puisse réfléchir plus, la porte se rouvrit, et Naruto se tendit. Il ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher de se relâcher quand au lieu d'un autre policier, un visage familier qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir vint en courant vers lui avec des yeux larmoyants.

« Narutooo! » gémit Seichi en courant vers le blond. Il se jeta sur lui et l'entoura de ses petits bras. « Dis-leur la vérité! » cria-t-il dans le T-shirt de Naruto, le mouillant encore plus. « Dis-leur ce que tu m'as dit! »

Naruto bafouilla, à la fois ému que le fils de Sasuke démontre autant d'affection envers lui, et perturbé. « Leur dire quoi? » demanda-t-il doucement, mais assez fort pour que le garçon puisse l'entendre par-dessus ses pleurs.

« Dis-leur que papa est parti en patrouille! Dis-leur que papa est juste parti pour me protéger! Comme t'as dit! Dis-leur que papa peut revenir dés qu'il en a envie! Dis-leur que mon papa n'a pas disparu! »

Naruto se raidit. Oh. Il leva les yeux vers les trois policiers qui étaient entrés après Seichi. Un qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, Nara, et Neji. « Vous… Vous lui avez dit? »

Seichi eut un mouvement de recul et le fixa avec de grand yeux désespérés. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis? » fit-il, d'un ton similaire à celui d'un adulte malgré ses yeux pleins de larmes.

Naruto arbora une expression douloureuse et fit de son mieux pour regarder le fils de Sasuke dans les yeux. « Seichi… » commença-t-il péniblement. « Ton père… »

Les yeux du petit garçon semblaient s'écarquiller de plus en plus à chaque mot.

« …est porté disparu. On, on ne sait pas où il est. »

Le visage de Seichi s'effondra. Après quelques instants, il s'arracha du corps du blond, et tordit la bouche. « Menteur! » cria-t-il d'une voix suraigüe, avant de faire volte-face et de s'enfuir de la salle. A sa grande surprise, les trois policiers ne l'en empéchèrent pas.

Lorsque Naruto leva des yeux interrogatifs, le type qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, un grand homme muni de cheveux courts et gris, ainsi que d'une cicatrice sur son front, lui secoua la main en souriant. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'ira pas loin. » Naruto fronça les sourcils à la vue de l'homme. Une part de lui même voulait désespérément courir après Seichi, mais l'autre moitié attendait fébrilement des réponses. L'homme aux cheveux gris le fixa avec une expression qui paraissait amicale, mais ne faisait pas complètement illusion. Naruto avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant, ou au moins d'avoir vu quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, mais il n'était pas sûr.

« Nous sommes désolés si les mesures qu'on a prises pour te ramener ici te semblent un peu… extrêmes, » déclara le policier aux cheveux gris avec un petit sourire. Il s'avança encore dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. « Mais nous devions nous assurer que cet… accident… était l'œuvre d'un seul homme. »

Naruto leva un sourcil. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de raconter?

L'homme parut remarquer son air perplexe et sourit un peu plus. « Excuse-moi. Je suis Masashi Hatake, commissaire. »

Naruto ne put se retenir de sursauter. Hatake? Est-ce que ça signifiait que… « Vous êtes le père de Kakashi? »

Masashi fit un pas en arrière avant de lever des sourcils colériques. « D'où est-ce que tu connais mon fils? » demanda-t-il avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la colère.

Naruto se rassit sur son siège avec un faible haussement d'épaules. « Je… Lui et I-Iruka vivent dans— »

Masashi siffla et roula des yeux. « Je ne veux rien savoir de mon fils et de sa fascination malsaine pour cette espèce de femmelette, » répliqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant. Il n'était plus du tout le même, et Naruto ne put trouver la force de se mettre en colère contre une telle insulte ; il avait si peur.

« On n'attend pas grand-chose de toi, Naruto, » dit doucement Masashi, « Juste une chose. Et c'est la vérité. » Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans la pièce jusqu'à être pile en face du blond, de l'autre côté de la table. « Nous allons te poser quelques questions, et on veut que tu nous dises la vérité. C'est tout. »

Naruto était toujours bloqué sur la remarque insultante contre Iruka. Enfin, il réussit à lui jeter un regard noir. « Pourquoi je devrais vous dire quoi que ce soit? J-J'ai pas d'avocat, ou— »

« Arrête ton char, Naruto, » l'interrompit Nara. Naruto avait oublié qu'il était dans la pièce. « Il y a eu un meurtre. T'es plus témoin que suspect. On a pas le temps de s'emmerder avec des procédures judiciaires. »

Naruto cilla en regardant le détective. Il avait l'air tellement… désarçonné. Il se demanda ce que signifiait cette affaire pour lui.

« On va pas te mentir, Naruto, » commença Masashi. « On… On a une petite idée de qui pourrait être le coupable. Mais… Il y a certaines choses dont on doit s'assurer d'abord. » L'homme fit un signe de tête à Shikamaru et montra l'autre chaise en face de Naruto.

Le détective secoua la tête, mais tourna le regard vers Naruto. « Première question : pourquoi es-tu venu chez Sakura ce matin? »

Naruto bafouilla. « Comment vous savez que j'étais là? Est-ce que vous m'espionniez— »

« C'est toi qui nous l'a dit, Naruto, » clarifia-t-il doucement.

Naruto cligna des yeux. « Oh. »

« Et puis, Ino m'a dit que t'étais venu la voir aujourd'hui. »

Naruto en resta bouche bée. « Attends, t'as vu Ino avant qu'elle meure! Alors comment est-ce qu'elle s'est fait_ tuer_— »

« C'est Shikamaru qui pose les questions ici, morveux, » siffla Neji depuis la porte.

« Contente-toi de répondre à la question, Naruto, » pria Shikamaru d'une voix morne.

Naruto hésita, mais finit par se décider. « J-Je voulais savoir si Sakura était revenue. Je suis censé lui rendre Seichi demain. C'était ce qu'on avait convenu — que je m'occupe de son gamin pendant une semaine. Mais comme elle a arrêté de répondre quand je l'appelais au téléphone… »

« Est-ce qu'à un moment donné tu as pénétré dans la maison quand tu as rendu visite à Ino ce matin? »

Naruto fit une pause. « Hmm. Non. On a discuté sur le pas de la porte. Je n'ai pas demandé à entrer, et elle ne m'a pas invité à l'intérieur. Je voulais juste des réponses. Comme elle ne m'en donnait pas, je suis parti— »

« C'était quand la dernière fois que t'es entré dans la maison? »

« Je… La dernière fois que j'y étais, t'étais là toi aussi. On s'y est _rencontrés_, souviens-toi, et je— »

« Alors aujourd'hui et cette fois-là, c'était les seules fois des dernières semaines où t'es venu chez Sakura? »

Naruto acquiesça lentement. « Vous avez dit que vous aviez votre petite idée de l'identité du meurtrier. Pourquoi vous continuez à m'interroger? Je n'aurais _jamais_— »

« On doit s'assurer que tu n'es pas son complice, » répondit Shikamaru d'un ton détaché. « Et on doit savoir à qui la lettre est destinée. »

« _Son complice_? Le complice de qui? » s'exclama Naruto, exaspéré pour de bon par leurs explications bancales. « Vous déboulez de nulle part pour m'arrêter, alors que vous êtes même pas sûrs que j'aie fait quoi que ce soit, vous me posez ces questions bizarres sans me dire pourquoi, et maintenant vous me sortez que vous savez qui a fait le coup? Pourquoi je suis là? Et quelle putain de lettre? Putain de merde, mais qui a tué Ino?! »

Shikamaru prit alors un air très grave, avant de fermer les yeux.

Masashi s'éclaircit la gorge avant de regarder Naruto droit dans les yeux et de dire, « Naruto. On pensait que tu l'aurais compris maintenant. C'était Gaara Sabaku. »

Naruto sentit son cœur se changer en plomb.

Non. Il mentait. Parce que si son cœur s'était bien changé en plomb, alors il ne serait pas en train de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. L'indescriptible effroi qui lui liquéfiait les entrailles dés que ce nom résonnait dans ses oreilles, tel l'air glacé qui l'avait maintenu éveillé lors des premières nuits qu'il avait passées à l'appartement.

« G-G-G-_Gaara_? » Il ne se souciait même plus du croassement qu'était devenue sa voix — comment en aurait-il pu être autrement? Alors que cette révélation pulvérisait ses derniers maigres espoirs que le roux soit en cavale de l'autre côté de la planète. Gaara n'était ni au Zimbabwe, ni en Islande, ni même à n'importe quel autre endroit du pays parce qu'il était ici. Dans cette ville. Et il avait tué Ino.

Il ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait, mais les personnes présentes dans la pièce affichèrent un air inquiet.

« Naruto? » dit le détective. « Ça va? »

Naruto marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible. Le silence retomba dans la pièce, uniquement troublé par les bruits de leur respiration.

« On doit se mettre au boulot, Naruto. »

Naruto hocha faiblement la tête.

« On pense que Gaara a un complice. »

Naruto releva brutalement la tête et fixa le détective avec des yeux ronds. « Quoi? Mais quelle personne sensée irait aider ce type? »

Shikamaru secoua la tête. « Il y a bien plus de gens qui adulent cet homme que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, Naruto. Il fascine. Mais je ne crois pas pour autant que son complice soit un simple fan. »

Naruto bloquait encore sur le mot « fan ». Comment Gaara pouvait-il avoir des _fans_?

Shikamaru dût s'apercevoir de la perplexité dans son regard avant de lui répondre. « Si tu avais tapé son nom dans un moteur de recherche, Naruto, tu aurais vu plusieurs sites internet qui le portent aux nues. Qui suivent ses agissements. Des choses comme ça. On ne supprime pas ces sites parce qu'on en a besoin pour choper des indices sur sa position. »

Naruto n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il devait s'estimer heureux d'avoir été chercher le lycée du roux sur Voogle, plutôt que son nom. Comment pouvait-il y avoir autant de malades dans le monde?

« Si c'est le cas, alors peut-être bien qu'il a toujours eu un complice. Pourquoi vous pensez qu'il en a un seulement maintenant? »

« Soit ça, soit il a appris de nouveaux trucs, » ajouta Neji. Naruto l'avait encore oublié.

Hatake secoua la tête, attirant l'attention de Naruto au passage. « C'est pas qu'il a appris de nouveaux trucs. On savait déjà que ce détraqué était un génie. Là, c'est le style des meurtres qui change. On a déjà eu des gens qui avaient essayé de l'imiter avant, mais leurs imitations étaient pleines de défauts, de failles. Ce meurtre-là porte non seulement sa marque de fabrique, mais aussi celle de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, sa marque de fabrique? Son style? De quoi vous parlez? »

« On parle de la manière dont Ino a été tuée, Naruto, » répondit Shikamaru d'un ton exaspéré. « On a la forte impression que c'est Gaara, parce ça lui ressemble complètement d'avoir empoisonné sa nourriture avec un agent chimique qui a fait bouillir sa moelle osseuse jusqu'à que ses os éclatent comme du verre. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce pendant un long moment, seulement troublé par le souffle court de Shikamaru qui était en train de fixer le mur d'un regard noir à présent, les poings serrés.

Naruto était toujours en train d'essayer de digérer l'information. « D-Du poison? »

Comme Shikamaru ne disait rien, Masashi intervint. « Oui, Naruto, du poison. C'est comme ça que Gaara l'aime. Propre. Sans effort. Il n'aime pas toucher ses victimes, ou du moins ses victimes ne portent jamais ses empreintes. Il concocte des trucs, des poisons et des gaz truffés d'agents chimiques qui ne sont pas censés entrer en contact avec le corps humain. Des formules chimiques strictement interdites, ou des mélanges qu'il a inventés de toutes pièces. C'est comme ça qu'il travaille. »

« Et, et quel est le rôle de l'autre personne? Son complice? »

L'homme aux cheveux gris eu un visible instant d'hésitation avant de secouer la tête. « Naruto, ce qu'on est sur le point de te dire doit rester confidentiel, et ne doit pas quitter cette pièce. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu fais officiellement partie de l'enquête pour le capturer et mettre ce monstre hors d'état de nuire. »

« A-Attendez, » intervint Naruto en se redressant. « Et si je veux pas faire partie de l'enquête? »

« Alors tu resteras un suspect jusqu'à ce qu'on aie officiellement pu prouver _le contraire_, » cracha l'homme en fusillant Naruto du regard. Il avait l'air abasourdi que le blond puisse refuser. « Comment pourrais-tu ne pas vouloir t'impliquer dans cette affaire, alors que ton amie s'est faite assassiner? »

Naruto fixa le policier avec des yeux écarquillés pendant un bon bout de temps avant de se redresser sur son siège et de dire avec autant d'assurance qu'il le pouvait : « Ino n'était pas mon amie. C'était quelqu'un que… je connaissais… depuis longtemps, mais— »

« D'une connaissance d'il y a longtemps, on pourrait tout aussi bien passer à l'ami d'un ami, puis à un véritable ami, puis à des membres de ta famille — tu comprends, Naruto? Une fois que Sabaku a mit la main sur l'un, il enlève tous les autres, et il liquidera tous ceux qui se dresseront sur son chemin. Tes amis sont d'ores et déjà morts eux aussi si tu ne te décides pas à nous aider— »

« Vous aider? Mais ce mec-là ne sait-il pas déjà qui vous êtes? Vous avez dit que c'était un génie, Kakashi a dit que certains d'entre vous avaient déjà travaillé sur cette affaire. Je vais pas m'impliquer maintenant alors que vous êtes déjà tous dans sa ligne de mire! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, petit merdeux? » cracha Neji en poussant Shikamaru sur le côté. « Tu crois qu'on sait pas faire notre boulot? Tu crois qu'on va laisser des gens _mourir _parce qu'on arrive pas à trouver ce type— »

« C'est exactement ce que je pense! Ino est morte, Sasuke a disparu, Sakura s'est _évanouie dans la nature_— Putain de merde, mais qu'est-ce que vous branlez exactement? » cria Naruto en se levant. « Je dis pas que je veux pas aider. Je dis juste que… » Il fit une pause et soupira. « C'est juste que je veux pas jouer dans l'équipe perdante. »

« Tu vas aller rejoindre Gaara, alors? » répondit Neji d'un ton cinglant.

« Non! C'est pas ce que je veux dire! Et qu'est-ce que t'insinues, toi? Que c'est Gaara qui est en train de _gagner_? »

« C'est ce qui va se passer si vous ne travaillez pas ensemble! » hurla Masashi en agitant les mains. « Arrêtez ça, tous les deux. » Il avança entre les deux hommes et jeta un regard noir à Neji avant de se tourner vers le blond. « Naruto. Tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est de pas nous laisser tomber. Dis-nous ce que tu sais. Joue le jeu, et aide-nous à arrêter ce type et son acolyte. »

Naruto hésita avant de reprendre la parole. « …Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis impliqué là-dedans… Ou comment Gaara pourrait avoir un complice. »

Les policiers se jetèrent des regards méfiants, et cela acheva d'énerver Naruto.

« Alors? Vous allez me cracher le morceau ou pas? »

Shikamaru soupira et s'avança afin pouvoir regarder le blond bien en face. « Je suis allé la voir approximativement une demi-heure après toi. Elle et moi on a… discuté, et on… » Il s'arrêta de nouveau avant de secouer la tête. « Peut-être une heure plus tard, je suis parti et je suis retourné au commissariat. Moins d'une heure après, on recevait un appel d'urgence en provenance de chez Sakura. » Le détective s'arrêta encore avant de baisser la tête. « Tout ce qu'on entendait, c'était Ino qui hurlait. Elle appelait à l'aide. »

Naruto ravala péniblement sa salive. A quel point la mort d'Ino avait-elle été douloureuse?

« On a le pressentiment que ce n'est pas Ino qui nous a appelés elle-même. C'était Gaara — ou le coupable, qui a passé exprès le coup de téléphone. Il voulait nous attirer là-bas. L'appel a duré moins d'une minute, et il n'était même pas terminé qu'une équipe a filé vers la maison de Sakura. J'étais dans l'une des voitures. Quand on est arrivés sur les lieux, même pas quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, les coupables avaient déjà disparu et Ino était… Elle était… » Il ne pouvait plus continuer.

Neji prit le relais. « Ses yeux avaient été arrachés de leurs orbites et remplacés par des yeux de verre, et sa poitrine était déchiquetée et lacérée de coups de couteau, » décrit-il d'une morne. « C'est pour ça qu'on sait quelle sorte de poison Gaara a utilisé. On a vu ses os explosés en mille morceaux dans sa cage thoracique. Shikamaru a reconnu le poison par rapport à une affaire sur laquelle il avait travaillé avant… »

Il y eut un silence pesant, avant que Naruto aie le courage de demander, « C-Comment vous savez que Gaara a un complice? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« Grâce au maquillage sur le visage d'Ino quand on l'a trouvée. Et à la lettre. C'est là que tu interviens, » explicita Neji.

Naruto se redressa. « Du maquillage? _Une lettre_? »

Shikamaru soupira. « Quand on a trouvé Ino, elle était habillée et couverte de maquillage. On aurait presque dit qu'elle dormait. Mais quand on a essayé de la réveiller, et qu'on a déchiré sa chemise pour lui donner les premiers secours… »

Naruto plissa les yeux. « Pourquoi vous ne me dites ça que maintenant? Pourquoi vous me racontez toujours les choses à moitié? Pourquoi vous me cachez toujours des trucs jusqu'à ce que je vous harcèle pour les savoir? »

« Parce qu'on ne te fait pas confiance, » cracha Neji. « Et t'es la dernière personne à avoir parlé à Sakura. »

« Qu'est-ce que Sakura a à voir avec tout ça? » s'exclama Naruto. « Arrêtez de me donner les pièces du puzzle une par une et arrêtez d'attendre la fin de la conversation pour me révéler des choses pareilles! »

« On pense que Sakura savait qu'Ino allait se faire tuer. »

Le calme olympien de Shikamaru choqua autant Naruto que sa déclaration-même.

« _Quoi?_ » Naruto perdit légèrement l'équilibre. « Qu'est-ce que vous dites? De quoi vous parlez? Sakura n'aurait pas pu— »

« On le pense, Naruto. C'est pas gravé dans le marbre. »

Naruto le fusilla du regard. « Vous le pensez? Alors quand vous la verrez, vous allez l'arrêter et la traîner par les cheveux jusqu'ici comme un putain de criminel, comme vous l'avez fait avec moi? Tout ça parce que vous supposez qu'elle aurait pu être au courant? » Naruto n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait été autant en colère. « C'est comme ça que vous fonctionnez dans ce commissariat? Sur la base de putain d'opinions infondées? »

« Naruto, on doit faire notre boulot— »

« Allez vous faire foutre! » cria Naruto d'un air hystérique. « Vous avez aucune putain d'idée de ce que vous faîtes! Comment osez-vous dire que Sakura a quoi que ce soit à voir avec tout ça— »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te rends si sûr qu'elle n'a rien à voir? » demanda Shikamaru en haussant le ton. « Parce que c'est ton amie d'enfance? Parce que tu l'aimes? Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, Naruto. Les gens sont prêts à tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Sakura ne fait pas exception— »

« Sakura n'aurait jamais— »

« Je suis pas en train de t'affirmer que si, Naruto, » continua Shikamaru d'une voix suprêmement exaspérée. « On dit juste qu'elle en serait capable. Et elle est le principal suspect. »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de se remettre à crier, mais s'interrompit. « S-Suspect principal? Est-ce t'es en train de dire que Sakura pourrait être la complice de Gaara? T'as perdu la tête ou quoi? »

« C'est pas ce qu'on dit, Naruto, » répondit le détective en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « C'est juste qu'on est vraiment dans le noir total sur ce coup-là. On ne sait pas où est Sakura. On pensait avoir trouvé une piste, mais c'était un leurre sciemment laissé derrière elle, c'est pourquoi on a des soupçons— »

« Sakura est juste partie à la recherche de Sasuke! » cria Naruto. « Elle est juste en train d'essayer de savoir où est passé son putain de mari. Elle est probablement perdue quelque part, et terrorisée— »

« Toi comme moi, nous savons tous les deux que Sakura est une femme intelligente, » sortit brusquement Neji. « Toi comme moi, nous savons que la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne s'est mise à chercher Uchiha que maintenant, et seule, c'est parce qu'elle a une piste. Il se pourrait qu'elle sache où il se trouve, ou Sasuke a pu la contacter et lui demander de ne rien dire à personne — les possibilités sont infinies. C'est pour ça qu'on ratisse large, en considérant toutes les hypothèses et en chopant toutes les personnes suspectées d'avoir un rapport de près ou de loin à l'affaire, et en ne leur disant pas tout d'entrée de jeu dans l'espoir qu'elles finissent par révéler leur vrai visage. On t'as déjà quasiment tout dit. Il reste un risque non négligeable que tu partes rejoindre Gaara sur le champ et que tu lui racontes tout ce que tu sais. »

« Je ferais jamais un truc pareil, » murmura Naruto de manière quasi-automatique. Ce que venait de dire Neji étaient probablement les paroles les plus sensées qu'il avait entendues depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Ces hommes étaient dans le flou total. Quelqu'un venait de se faire assassiner, et ils n'avaient aucune idée de par où commencer. Alors ils frappaient à l'aveugle. Naruto doutait même qu'ils soient réellement sûrs que c'était Gaara qui avait tué Ino. Un style différent, qu'il avait dit. Une autre marque de fabrique. Ça n'avait probablement rien à voir avec Gaara.

« Et… » commença-t-il faiblement. « Et concernant la lettre? »

Shikamaru eut un moment d'hésitation visible avant de fourrer la main dans sa poche et d'en sortir un petit morceau de papier chiffonné. Il le tendit à Naruto, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le blond était toujours menotté. Il soupira et déplia la lettre lui-même avant de la montrer à Naruto.

Ce dernier émit un grognement et posa les yeux sur la feuille. Il rajusta sa position afin que son ombre l'empêche de voir à travers le papier. Il le fixa en plissant les yeux. La lettre avait été tapée et ne faisait même pas deux lignes.

_Tu vis dans mes rêves. Mi-homme, mi-machine. Lorsque nous nous rencontrerons, je serai l'imposteur d'un nouveau toi. Mort-vivant comme mort. Souviens-toi juste que je t'ai connu avant que tu me connaisses. Nous sommes au point de non-retour._

Naruto cilla et se redressa. Quoi? Il relut la lettre une nouvelle fois, avant de déglutir et de fermer les yeux. La lettre le faisait frissonner. C'était comme si l'auteur de la lettre voulait… remodeler la personne à qui elle avait été destinée. Pourtant, elle ne faisait pas trembler son corps de peur comme… comme la simple mention du nom de Gaara. Il se sentait juste sale… Comme si quelqu'un l'observait avec des intentions perverses.

« Vous croyez que c'est Gaara qui a écrit ça? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Shikamaru reprit la lettre et la rangea dans sa poche. « Honnêtement, non. Mais c'était sur la scène du crime. »

« Je crois pas du tout que c'était Gaara, » avoua faiblement Naruto. « Il, il pourrait avoir été impliqué, mais vu la situation… Ino qui s'est faite assassiner… La lettre. C'est pas lui. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de l'affirmer? » demanda lentement Shikamaru en s'avançant vers le blond.

Naruto détourna le regard. « Parce que… » commença-t-il péniblement. « …Parce que je n'ai pas peur de la personne qui a écrit cette lettre, » acheva-t-il dans un soupir. « Je… suis ni en train de trembler… ni sur le point de me pisser dessus. Tout ce qui a un rapport avec Gaara, j'arrive plus à respirer. J'étouffe. Cette personne ne me fait rien de tout ça— »

« Tu te prends pour une sorte de docteur ès Gaara ou quoi? Tu crois avoir développé une sensibilité particulière à son travail ou— »

« Assez, Neji, » interrompit Masashi dans un soupir. « Je comprends où veut en venir le gamin. Par contre, » enchaîna-t-il d'un ton grave, « ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit abandonner tous nos soupçons pour autant. On va dissoudre le groupe de recherches en charge de Gaara. Ils ont rien foutu. On va commencer par cette ville, puis on bougera dans la suivante, et on avertira toutes les autres stations de cette chasse à l'homme. »

Naruto déglutit pour une autre raison à présent. En toute honnêteté, c'était la chose la plus simple à faire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui avait pris si longtemps pour avoir assez de couilles. Après avoir inspiré profondément, Naruto se redressa et s'éclaircit la gorge. Trois paires d'yeux plissés se posèrent sur lui.

« Je… » tenta-t-il d'une voix faible. « Ces dernières semaines ont… vraiment été super bizarres. Il, il m'est jamais arrivé autant de merdes dans ma vie toute entière, e-et je voulais vraiment vous le dire avant— j'ai essayé, je vous jure que j'ai essayé— mais les circonstances, e-et la peur, et— »

« Va droit au but, » siffla Neji.

Naruto soupira et ferma les yeux. L'image du cadavre d'Ino et des yeux dévastés de Sakura le poussèrent à prendre sa décision. « Je crois que je sais où se trouve Gaara. »

* * *

...Je vous avais dit que je finirais par revenir... ;P

La vache. Ça fait un an et demi que cette traduction est en hiatus! Mes concours écrits sont maintenant TERMINÉS, je vais pouvoir me remettre à traduire The Light!

J'espère que vous avez pris autant plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire!

* * *

N'hésitez vraiment pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre! Ça fait toujours plaisir!

Bisous!


	9. De Doppelgängers et de pupilles vertes

Il pouvait le faire.

Il_ pouvait_ le faire.

Naruto regarda par la vitre de la voiture et vit l'immeuble en face du sien approcher. Il déglutit.

Non, il pouvait pas.

Naruto secoua la tête. Bien sûr que si, qu'il le pouvait. Il n'était pas seul. Il y avait tout un tas de gens pour le couvrir. Le pire qu'il pourrait arriver serait…

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent. Il y avait pleins de trucs pires qui pourraient arriver. Il enroula un de ses bras autour sa taille pour se calmer, mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

Putain, pensa-t-il. Comment est-ce qu'il allait se démerder? Et pourquoi avait-il le pressentiment que… Que toutes les personnes réunies pour capturer Gaara allaient toutes échouer misérablement?

Naruto se reprit, avant d'expirer péniblement. Putain de merde, mais qu'est-ce qui tournait pas rond chez lui? C'était pas comme s'ils allaient l'obliger à s'approcher de la porte par ses propres moyens. C'était pas comme si Gaara, si c'était vraiment lui qui vivait là-haut, aurait une quelconque opportunité de lui faire du mal — pas avec autant de policiers pour l'arrêter.

Naruto jeta encore un œil en arrière, et oui, d'ici il pouvait voir au moins trois autres voitures de police en train de suivre la sienne. Il savait que Seichi se trouvait dans la dernière — une voiture qui ne ressemblait même pas à un véhicule officiel, puisqu'elle était noire et aux vitres teintées. Cette voiture avait comme seule et unique mission de protéger le petit garçon, alors aucun des hommes à l'intérieur ne devait en sortir, alors que les autres officiers seraient en train de mettre l'immeuble sens-dessus-dessous. Naruto était soulagé de savoir qu'au moins Seichi serait en sécurité.

Devant la voiture de Naruto se trouvait une grosse camionnette noire. On aurait dit une ambulance peinte en noir avec des vitres teintées. Peut-être que c'était un fourgon du S.W.A.T., pensa Naruto avec un rire nerveux.

« Dis-moi, Naruto. »

Naruto sursauta. C'était Masashi Hatake. Il était assis dans le siège avant passager. Quelqu'un d'autre que Naruto ne connaissait pas conduisait la voiture.

« Après tout ce temps… Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as dit que maintenant? »

Naruto lança un regard coupable par la vitre. « J'étais… pas sûr, » avoua-t-il d'un souffle. « Ça avait l'air tellement irréel et improbable que… J'ai juste rien dit à personne, » finit-il dans un haussement d'épaule.

« Ce que tu nous as dit à propos de cet homme nous laisse penser que ça doit être Sabaku, » dit l'homme d'un ton grave. « C'est complètement son style d'être aussi mystérieux — apparaître à des endroits où il n'est pas censé être, entre autres. Mais le coup de la tourte, et de « l'huile » sur les fenêtres — je dois admettre que ça ne lui ressemble pas. On croirait presque qu'il voudrait que tu saches qu'il est là. » Naruto pouvait le voir secouer la tête. « Gaara n'a jamais perpetré ses crimes dans le plus grand secret… Mais il ne s'est jamais exposé à ce point… »

Naruto déglutit. « Je… Ouais, » termina-t-il faiblement. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il acquiesçait, cependant.

Le chef lui renvoya son signe de tête, satisfait, et se retourna pour se remettre à regarder droit devant lui. « Tu n'as plus à avoir peur. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'auras plus jamais à t'inquiéter de Gaara— »

« Attendez, » l'interrompit Naruto en secouant la tête. « Il y a toujours une possibilité que ce ne soit pas lui, vous vous souvenez? C'est complètement possible que la disparition de Sasuke et le reste m'aient rendu parano — vous savez? »

« C'est pas important. Nous allons traiter cette situation comme hautement dangereuse, et si nous nous sommes trompés, on verra plus tard pour les conséquences. »

Naruto plissa le nez. Il n'aimait décidément pas comment fonctionnait la police.

« De toute façon, » continua l'homme, « Gaara ou pas, la personne qui vit dans cet appartement ne mijote manifestement rien de bon. On trouvera bien quelque chose pour l'arrêter. »

Naruto secoua la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Cette logique ne lui semblait pas morale, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment discuter. Pas alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à trois pâtés de maison de l'immeuble 1313, ce qui représentait un trajet en voiture de moins de trente secondes.

Il y eut un bruit de saturation, semblable à une transmission radio, avant qu'on entende la voix lointaine de Shikamaru à l'autre bout du fil. « Est-ce qu'on devrait se garer dans la rue d'avant, monsieur? »

Il y eut un bip avant qu'Hatake réponde. « Oui, garez-vous une rue avant. Il faudrait pas qu'il nous repère en regardant par la fenêtre et qu'il se mette en tête de s'échapper. »

Hmm, pensa Naruto. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était une mission d'infiltration, n'est-ce pas? Aucune des sirènes n'était branchée et les voitures n'allaient pas particulièrement vite. Ils abordaient la situation avec énormément de précaution. Naruto pensa que c'était une bonne chose.

Puis le véhicule dans lequel il se trouvait commença son créneau, et Naruto cessa de penser que tout était pour le mieux.

« OK, » fit doucement Hatake. « On y va. »

Naruto déglutit et mit la main sur la poignée de la portière.

Hatake se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Naruto cilla. « J'ouvre la portière? »

Hatake fronça encore plus les sourcils. « Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser entrer là-dedans avec nous, rassure-moi? »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent. « Quoi? Ah bon? Pourquoi vous m'avez emmené avec vous alors? » Naruto ne savait pas si le sentiment qui s'épanouissait dans sa poitrine était du soulagement ou quelque chose de plus proche de la colère.

Hatake plissa les yeux. « Naruto, jamais de la vie on n'emmènerait un civil innocent dans l'antre d'un criminel — encore moins quand on pense être sur le point de capturer l'un des hommes les plus dangereux du pays. »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, mais hésita. Il ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose. Il savait que s'il venait, il se chierait dessus tout le long du trajet en ascenceur, ou tout le long des escaliers si les policiers décidaient de rester fidèles aux films. Et même sans ça, il devrait rester en arrière au moment de toquer à la porte de chez Gaara — si c'était Gaara — et de le capturer. A vrai dire, Naruto ne comprenait pas vraiment comment tout ça pouvait fonctionner. Comment allaient-ils déterminer si cette personne devait être arrêtée? Allaient-ils se contenter de le regarder pour voir s'il ressemblait au roux, ou allaient-ils l'interroger, voire fouiller son appartement, avant de décider de l'emmener?

Naruto secoua la tête. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était une bonne chose qu'il ne monte pas là-haut. Il ne voulait pas être impliqué dans le drame qui allait éclater selon toute vraisemblance. En fait, si c'était vraiment Gaara là-haut, alors il n'allait sûrement pas se laisser faire sans opposer de résistance, non? Il ferait en sorte de blesser ceux venus pour le capturer avant de se laisser emmener.

Il y eut un toquement à la vitre de Naruto. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit Hatake de l'autre côté en train de le fixer d'un air déterminé. « On reviendra, » affirma-t-il avec un signe de tête décidé, avant de s'éloigner. Un groupe d'hommes armés tout accoûtrés de noir le suivirent le long de l'immeuble.

Il y avait d'autres officiers qui étaient en train d'établir une sorte de blocus entre les civils et le bâtiment. Des curieux étaient en train d'observer la scène, et Naruto vit des gens se pencher à leur fenêtres à la vue l'animation.

Naruto se demanda s'il devait sortir de la voiture pour mieux voir. Il serait toujours en sécurité, pensa-t-il, tant qu'il se trouvait loin de l'immeuble. Lorsqu'il actionna la poignée de la portière, le chauffeur s'éclaircit la gorge ostensiblement. Naruto tourna les yeux vers lui en haussant les sourcils. « Oui? »

« Où vous allez comme ça? » demanda l'homme d'une voix traînante.

« Hm, je sors juste un peu dehors, » répondit le blond. « Euh, j-j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais, je crois. »

L'homme lui jeta un coup œil à travers le rétroviseur arrière avec un regard sombre avant d'hausser les épaules. « Contente-toi de respecter les règles. T'es toujours suspect, je crois… » fit-il d'un ton interrogateur, avant d'hausser les épaules une nouvelle fois.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il pensait savoir pourquoi ce type n'était qu'un chauffeur et pas en train de foncer dans l'immeuble avec les autres à cet instant.

« Ouais, je serai juste à côté, » répondit-il en ouvrant la portière.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il referma doucement la portière et inspira profondément. Il dut cependant s'arrêter, car l'air était trop froid.

C'était un jour tellement lugubre, surtout vu qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir moins d'une heure avant.

Des gens étaient dehors pourtant, entourant le blocus que les policiers tentaient de maintenir sans grande conviction. Il y avait un ruban jaune d'avertissement qui s'étirait d'une voiture de police à l'autre devant l'entrée du bâtiment, et trois hommes armés se tenaient de chaque côté, prêts à dégainer, semblait-il.

Naruto ne pensait pas que tout ceci était inutile. En fait, il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils prennaient assez de mesures. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni ce que c'était, mais il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose d'absolument horrible était sur le point de se produire. Le pressentiment était encore pire que ce qu'il avait ressenti en allant chez Gaara, pensa-t-il, car la dernière fois il avait fuit face à quelque chose qu'il pouvait mettre sur le dos de la paranoïa. Cette fois-ci, savoir de quoi Gaara était capable — si c'était bien Gaara là-haut — le pétrifiait sur place. Même s'il n'y était pas monté lui-même, Naruto avait l'impression qu'il pouvait quand même se faire blesser.

Il y eut un mouvement précipité à sa gauche, et il vit un autre homme en noir le dépasser en courant et en parlant fébrilement dans ce qui ressemblait à un téléphone massif.

« Je vous entends pas, » prononça-t-il avec fureur. « Putain de bordel de merde, mais qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer là-haut? » Il s'arrêta pile devant l'entrée principale et pointa deux doigts vers la porte. Deux des officiers qui se trouvaient devant se ruèrent à l'intérieur.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer?

Il re-vit l'homme crier dans son récepteur avec colère, mais Naruto ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait à cette distance. Il fit deux pas en avant en tendant l'oreille, mais le vent était en train de se lever. Naruto soupira. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais la voiture était garée un immeuble plus loin.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au chauffeur, et vit qu'il était assis avec les bras croisés et les yeux dans le vague. Le remarquerait-il si Naruto avançait jusqu'au bout de l'immeuble pour s'approcher de la scène? Il voulait être là où étaient les autres civils, juste derrière le ruban jaune tendu entre le fourgon du S.W.A.T. et l'autre voiture de police, juste en face de l'entrée. Il jeta un dernier œil à son chauffeur, avant de se faufiler hors de la place de parking et d'essayer d'arriver jusqu'à la foule. C'était difficile, étant donné qu'il y avait énormément de gens, alors à la place il se retrouva sur le trottoir, à quelques mètres de l'entrée de l'immeuble 1313. Les policiers n'occupaient pas vraiment cette zone-là, et ne lui prêtaient pas tellement attention.

L'homme qu'il avait vu en train de pester dans le téléphone préhistorique était en train de faire les cent pas devant l'entrée à présent, pendant qu'au moins cinq autres officiers l'entouraient, se disputant et faisant de grands gestes colèriques. L'homme en noir s'arrêta brusquement et dit quelque chose à un autre avec un air grave. L'autre acquiesça avec un rictus mauvais, avant de se retourner et de faire face à la foule qui se pressait derrière le ruban jaune.

« J'exige que tous ceux présents ici reculent de plusieurs mètres! » s'écria-t-il avec colère. « Ceci est une scène de crime! »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Une scène de crime? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Est-ce qu'ils étaient en communication avec les types d'en haut? Est-ce qu'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose là-dedans?

Il restait planté là, figé sur place, avant que—

« Naruto! »

Le blond leva les yeux en sursautant.

Il fut surpris de voir Iruka en première ligne derrière le ruban jaune — comment avait-il pu ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant? — et Kakashi, qui se tenait juste derrière lui, observant l'immeuble en plissant les yeux. Il ne semblait pas avoir vu le blond.

« Iruka! » cria Naruto avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » cria son proprio.

« Je sais p— »

« Hé! T'as pas le droit d'être ici! » cria un officier en fixant Naruto avec des yeux bouillonants de rage — c'était le mec qui avait ordonné à la foule de se reculer.

Naruto se figea sur place, intimidé par l'agent devant lui. « J'suis désolé— »

« Comment t'as fait pour venir jusque là? » lui grogna l'homme au visage.

Le blond déglutit et détourna le regard. Evidemment, pas tout le monde n'était au courant de son rôle dans toute cette histoire. « J'étais— » commença-t-il nerveusement—

Mais il n'eut jamais la chance de terminer.

Lorsque Naruto repenserait à ce qu'il s'était produit à cet instant, il se souviendrait d'abord de son incroyable rapidité.

On entendit d'abord un «_ clac!_ » bruyant, comme la détonation d'un feu d'artifice — puis un million de_ clacs_ résonnèrent dans l'air, au moins trente à la seconde : « _c-c-c-c-la__c, c-c-c-c-c-clac__!_»

Des mitraillettes.

C'était exactement ça. Ce qui éclatait juste au-dessus de lui. Pile au-dessus de lui. Au cinquième étage. Appartement 5F.

La foule se mit à hurler, et il entendit l'homme qui lui avait gueulé dessus hurler à tout le monde de se jeter à terre, mais Naruto resta planté là, pétrifié par le choc. Les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre de l'appartement. De la lumière, telle des éclairs, clignotait constamment au rythme des bruits de tirs. Les yeux de Naruto clignaient avec chaque son, et il était tout tremblant. Qui frappaient ces tirs de mitraillette?

Naruto fut secoué par un frisson, des sueurs froides dégoûlinant le long de son visage.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Puis vint l'explosion. Tel un craquement de tonnerre, accompagné par les éclairs des tirs en rafale, résonna un énorme boum, et deux fenêtres au moins volèrent en éclats. Toutes appartenaient à l'appartement 5F.

Naruto se jeta à terre.

Les gens criaient encore plus fort maintenant. C'est une attaque terroriste, hurlaient-ils, à terre, pleuraient-ils. Mais Naruto ne pouvaient plus les voir. De la poussière. Des débris. Il y en avait partout. Envahissant son champ de vision, altérant sa vue.

Et puis il y en eut une autre.

Boum.

Celle-ci vola ses oreilles à Naruto. Il ne pouvait plus entendre les cris — seulement un énorme grincement étouffé qui ressemblait à du métal plat et souple claquant au gré du vent.

Naruto porta ses mains à ses oreilles. Il était toujours au sol. Pantelant, réalisa-t-il. Respirant de la poussière.

Puis des mains apparurent sur ses épaules, le relevant brusquement. Il sentit des lèvres se coller contre son oreille, lui hurlant quelque chose d'étouffé et inaudible — Naruto pouvait entendre quelque chose d'autre. Comme—

Comme des hommes qui criaient—

Depuis le ciel.

Il—

**Smwaarrrkkk**—

Naruto fixa avec des yeux exorbités l'homme qui venait juste de passer par la fenêtre. Écrasé la tête la première sur le trottoir, avec les doigts qui tressaillaient encore, et une jambe saisie de spasmes bizarroïdes contre le sol. L'autre était cassée.

L'ouïe de Naruto était de retour.

Et il entendait des sons. Tout autour de lui. Détresse. Choc.

C'est alors qu'un autre homme chuta. Avant de s'écraser au sol à son tour.

**Smraakkk**

Une moitié de jambe reposait sur le type précédent. La nuque tordue à un angle étrange — brisée.

Encore un troisième homme tomba de la fenêtre.

Encore en vie. Mais immédiatement écrasé par un quatrième homme.

Qui lui fut écrasé par un cinquième.

Lui-même écrasé par encore un—

« Sortez-le de là! »

Et puis Naruto fut poussé sur le côté et empoigné par quelqu'un d'autre, qui à son tour le poussa/le força à marcher pour ce qui lui parut être des kilomètres, avant de le pousser dans une foule.

Des gens s'emparèrent de lui, et l'aggripèrent en lui hurlant des choses dans les oreilles.

Naruto s'en foutait.

Son cœur s'était barré.

Il le savait à cause de la manière dont il se déversait sur ses mains, de sa bouche, dégouttant de sang et de chair pendante — tout comme le cinquième homme qui était tombé.

Naruto eut un spasme.

Il se demanda si un septième était tombé maintenant.

Il avait presque envie de se libérer et de regarder — sauf qu'alors son cœur se détacherait pour de bon, lui qui battait désespérément dans ses mains, essayant de remonter dans son corps à l'aide de tentacules.

Naruto n'avait pas cœur à avoir un cœur, là tout de suite. Alors il ne se força pas.

Ça aurait pas changé grand-chose de toute façon.

Comme lui même n'avait pas changé grand-chose pour les hommes qui étaient tombé du ciel.

Un par un.

Mortellement.

Juste devant lui.

Un autre tressaillement. Pas le sein. Pas aussi violent que celui qui avait secoué les doigts du premier homme. Ou la jambe du troisième.

Il y avait une autre paire de mains qui le secouait et l'entraînait loin des bruits incessants de gravats, et il se laissa entraîner, se foutant de qui c'était ou de ce qu'on lui voulait.

Il fut traîné jusque dans un coin, et le temps d'un court instant il crut qu'il allait se faire planter et être laissé pour mort. Mais c'était comme toutes ses autres pensées, fugace, et Naruto redevint gourd.

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le gifle.

Il sembla se réveiller de sa transe en sursaut, et se débattit violemment contre la poigne qui le maintenait.

« Naruto, attends — c'est moi! »

Naruto arrêta de lutter, et se tourna vers la personne. Il fut abasourdi de voir Iruka qui le fixait avec de grands yeux écarquillés et inquiets.

« Naruto, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris— rester en plein milieu comme ça! C'était dangereux! »

Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais ne dit toujours rien.

« Naruto… » fit l'homme avec appréhension. « Est-ce que t'es en état de choc? Est-ce que tu as… pris un coup sur la tête? »

Une main vint se poser sur la tempe de Naruto, juste au-dessus de son oreille.

« Naruto… Est-ce que tu m'entends? »

Naruto l'entendait.

Il ne pouvait juste pas parler.

Il ne savait pas s'il retrouverait un jour l'usage de la parole, après ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

Il y eut une autre main dans ses cheveux, et il entendit une autre voix familière. « Laisse-le tranquille pour l'instant, Iruka. Il a besoin d'un petit peu de temps. On en a tous besoin. »

C'était la voix de Kakashi, anormalement calme étant donné la situation. Lorsque Naruto leva les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans une ruelle, entourés par des dizaines d'autres personnes accroupies contre le mur avec la tête dans leurs mains, ou en train d'hurler dans leur portable, ou serrant leurs enfants contre eux. Il y avait deux officiers au bout de l'allée, visiblement en train de monter la garde, qui ordonnaient régulièrement aux gens de reculer. En dépit du brouhaha, Naruto réalisa que les explosions avaient cessé. Tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre étaient le hurlement de sirènes, les cris des passants anonymes et des policiers, et peut-être des ambulanciers du SAMU en train de se hurler des trucs.

Naruto cilla. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait regardé ces hommes tomber?

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux il vit Iruka parler à Kakashi avec de la colère et de la peur dans ses yeux, pendant que Kakashi se tenait là solennellement, les yeux dans le vague.

Naruto frissona.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant?

* * *

La police n'autorisa pas les gens rassemblés dans l'allée à partir avant que deux heures se soient écoulées. Il y avait eu de l'agitation à ce propos, lorsqu'un homme un peu plus grand que les autres en eut ras le bol d'attendre dans un trou à rats alors que sa famille et ses amis se demandaient probablement où il était, mais les agents s'étaient contentés de lui répondre qu'ils avaient l'ordre strict de garder les civils loin du désastre de l'autre côté de la rue.

Lorsque Naruto fut sorti de l'allée, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus vraiment à proximité de la catastrophe. On l'avait traîné quelques rues plus loin, près de la voiture où dans laquelle il avait été. Il s'était inquiété pour Seichi pendant un moment, avant que des agents lui disent que les seuls décès concernaient ceux qui étaient entrés dans le bâtiment, et que tout ceux qui avaient été touché par des gravats n 'étaient pas dans un état critique.

Les habitants des immeubles 1313, 1312, et des logements alentours ne furent pas autorisés à revenir chez eux avant dix heures du soir. Des policiers passaient toutes les zones autour de chaque immeuble au peigne fin à la recherche d'engins similaires à ceux qui avaient été utilisés pour faire exploser l'appartement 5F. Tous les magasins des environs étaient fermés, et tous les trajets de bus avaient été déviés pour contourner la ville de Naruto. Les propriétaires de véhicules reçurent l'ordre de déplacer leurs voitures loin de la scène de crime, sous peine de voir leur voiture confisquée, alors il y avait eu un mouvement précipité de gens qui entraient dans leur voiture et essayaient de trouver de la place autre part.

Kakashi et Iruka en faisaient partie, avec Iruka grommelant qu'il n'avait pas envie de se faire emmener la voiture encore une fois, et ils entraînèrent Naruto avec eux, lui ouvrant la portière et le soutenant pour l'aider à monter à l'intérieur, tel un enfant ou une personne âgée. Naruto était encore trop choqué pour discuter ou se demander où ils l'emmenaient lorsque la voiture se mit enfin à bouger, quittant cette partie de la ville. Iruka parlait sans cesse, spéculant sur « ce qu'il s'est passé putain de merde » et sur à quel point « ce monde part vraiment en sucette, » mais Kakashi ne disait rien. Il restait silencieux, comme Naruto.

Ils avaient roulé jusqu'à un bar propret que Naruto ne connaissait pas. Il savait que c'était loin de là où il habitait, parce que ça ressemblait plus à un quartier de banlieue.

Ils se rendirent à l'intérieur et furent dirigés vers une table, et Naruto fut surpris de voir la boutique pratiquement vide. Il pensait qu'avec tout le monde qui se ruait hors de la ville, des endroits pareils auraient été pris d'assaut.

Ils étaient donc assis à leur table, dans un petit bar propret. On leur avait demandé s'il voulait commander quoi que ce soit, et Iruka avait répondu qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu plus de temps.

Ce fut également Iruka qui fit dire ses premiers mots à Naruto, après ce qui avait probablement été plus de trois heures.

« Ça va, » marmonna-t-il, après que l'homme lui ait demandé pour la énième fois s'il allait bien.

Iruka lui fit un petit sourire et serra ses mains entre les siennes. « Ça me rassure. J'ai cru qu'on allait devoir d'emmener à l'hôpital. »

Naruto grommela quelque chose en réponse, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi.

Le serveur revint avec un carnet. « Vous êtes prêt à commander? » demanda-t-il?

Iruka lui sourit. « Pas encore, Keil. On a eu une soirée assez rude ; il se pourrait qu'on ne commande rien du tout. »

Keil acquiesça et mit une main sur sa hanche. « Hé, Iruka, t'habiterais pas dans cette ville-là? Celle où il y a eu un bombardement terroriste? »

Iruka acquiesça. « C'est bien ça alors? Un attaque terroriste? »

« C'est ce que tout le monde dit. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'en ont aucune idée. »

« C'est qui, 'ils'? » demanda Iruka.

« Les médias. Ils spéculent comme tout le monde. La police ne lâche aucune information ou rien de ce genre. Mais si tu veux mon avis, je pense pas que ce soit juste pour nous. On a le droit de savoir qui est en train d'essayer de nous tuer. »

« Est-ce qu'on est encore en guerre? » demanda Iruka. « Il me semblait que— »

« On est toujours en guerre dans ce pays. Je suis étonné que quelqu'un aie perpétré une attaque terroriste dans une ville aussi petite que ça, pourtant. Y'a rien de vraiment important ou de politique ici. »

« Ben, peut-être que les terroristes utilisent une nouvelle stratégie— »

« C'est pas des terroristes. »

Naruto était tout aussi surpris que les autres lorsqu'il s'entendit parler. Sa voix était rauque, mais assez forte pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

« De quoi, Naruto? »

Le blond secoua la tête. « C'est pas des terroristes. »

Iruka cilla. « Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr? »

Naruto plissa la bouche pendant un moment, avant de soupirer et de reprendre la parole. « Ce qui est arrivé… c'était quelque chose qui aurait pu être empêché… quelque chose qui ne se serait jamais produit si j'avais parlé plus tôt— » Il s'interrompit et baissa la tête.

« Naruto… » fit Iruka en tendant une main. « Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire? »

Le blond secoua la tête et ne répondit rien. Il avait envie de se terrer quelque part et de ne plus avoir affaire à personne. Il commençait tout juste à réaliser certaines choses. L'ampleur et la gravité de la catastrophe qu'il aurait pu empêcher le frappait peu à peu, se manifestait de plus en plus devant lui.

« Naruto… Peut-être qu'on devrait— »

« Je suis désolé, » interrompit Naruto en relevant la tête et en se levant de la table. « Merci de… de vous être occupés de moi, mais je dois y aller maintenant. Je dois— » Naruto s'arrêta, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait de tirer d'ici, peu importe où se situait « ici » et trouver des réponses et se reprendre.

« Attends, Naruto. T'as sûrement aucune idée d'où on est, et— »

« Alors dîtes-moi, » répondit Naruto en coupant Iruka, « comment est-ce que je peux me rendre à la station de police Hatake d'ici? »

Iruka cilla et se tourna vers Kakashi. L'homme aux cheveux gris se contenta de secouer la tête, et de pousser un long soupir. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais aller là-haut? Après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, ils ne seront pas au commissariat ; ils doivent tous être à l'hôpital en train de s'occuper des blessés et des morts. L'étape d'après, ce sont les quelques potentielles autopsies, et enfin les funérailles de masse. » Kakashi mis la main dans sa poche et farfouilla quelques secondes. Il en sortit une cigarette.

« Kakashi, » siffla Iruka.

« Juste cette fois-ci, » répondit doucement l'autre. « Jusqu'à ce que je me remette du fait que mon père est sûrement mort. »

Tout le monde l'écoutait avec des yeux ronds.

« Kakashi… » s'exclama Iruka, en posant une main sur son bras. « Qu'est-ce que— »

« Je l'ai vu entrer dans cet immeuble. Et quand la bombe a explosé… » Kakashi, pour une raison inconnue, afficha un sourire fatigué. « …Je pense qu'il est parti. »

« Oh mon Dieu… Kakashi, je suis tellement désolé. Comment — tu m'as laissé parler encore et encore pendant tout ce temps alors que tu avais ça dans la tête— »

Kakashi secoua la tête, interrompant le flot de paroles anxieux d'Iruka. « C'est pas grave. »

Naruto ferma les yeux et les couvrit de ses mains. Ce qu'il ressentait… C'était en train de ronger de l'intérieur. C'était comme du chagrin et de la terreur fois mille — quelque chose comme ça. Masashi Hatake, chef du département de police, était mort. Avait-il été l'un des officiers qui s'étaient écrasés sur le sol en ciment? Naruto frissonna. Il ne saurait probablement jamais.

« Gamin, » dit Kakashi en tirant le blond de ses pensées. « Rentre chez toi. Tout ce qui s'est passé… C'est quelque chose dont tu devrais t'éloigner. Le plus possible. »

Naruto cilla lentement. Kakashi avait raison. Toute cette… folie, ne le concernait pas. Il était juste un homme innocent, entraîné dans… quoi que ce bordel puisse être, et s'il ne s'en retirait pas immédiatement, alors… Les images des hommes qui s'écrasaient revinrent en flash devant ses yeux, et Naruto frissonna. Il devait s'enfuir. Il devait s'échapper de tout ça — il s'en battait les couilles de vivre avec sa grand-mère pendant un moment, ou même avec Kiba. Tout ce dont il se souciait, c'était de s'enfuir et de ne plus jamais avoir affaire à tout ça—

Mais Seichi? Naruto sentit ses yeux le piquer fortement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le gamin en arrière, surtout maintenant que le département de police allait devenir un foutoir pas possible. Il devait trouver le garçon de quelque manière que ce soit, et l'emmener quelque part où il serait en sécurité. Il ne manquerait plus que Gaara soit après lui, que Dieu l'en préserve…

Naruto laissa sa tête basculer en avant et il croisa les bras sur la table. « Merci de vous être occupés de moi, » dit-il faiblement aux deux hommes. « Mais je ne peux pas rester ici. Je dois aller retrouver Seichi et je dois trouver des réponses. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire une fois que t'auras récupéré le gamin? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on t'en confiera la charge après ce qu'il vient de se passer? » demanda Kakashi en croisant les bras.

Naruto secoua la tête. « Je sais pas, » répliqua-t-il avec colère. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vais le faire, et que je ne laisserai personne m'en empêcher. »

« Pas même les autorités qui ont plus de droits sur cet enfant que toi? Comme les collègues de Sasuke? »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut que je l'emmène dans un endroit sûr. Quelque part où personne ne le trouvera— »

« Tu ne t'es pas trop renseigné, hein? » le coupa Kakashi d'un ton presque moqueur. « Si tu connais quoi que ce soit sur le tueur, » il faisait attention à ne pas prononcer le nom de Gaara, « alors tu saurais qu'il connait déjà tout de toi — peut-être même des choses que tu ne connais pas sur toi-même. »

Naruto ferma les yeux. Il se souvenait que quelqu'un lui avait dit exactement ces mêmes mots avant. Était-ce Shikamaru? Masashi?

« De quoi vous parlez vous deux? Qui c'est? »

Kakashi ne répondit pas ; il continuait juste de fixer Naruto, attendant qu'il réponde.

Le blond émit un autre petit grognement dans sa barbe et se leva de la table. « Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire? » cria-t-il à moitié. « Il doit y avoir quelque chose que je puisse faire. Tout ça est tellement tordu, et je sais que quelque part dans l'enchaînement de tous ces évènements j'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher tout ça— »

« Arrête, Naruto. » La voix de Kakashi restait calme, malgré le blond qui avait haussé le ton. « Tout de suite maintenant, tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est de la recherche. Découvre à qui tu as affaire, et comprend-le, parce que tu m'as l'air bien plus impliqué que ce je pensais. Et laisse moi m'occuper de Seichi, si quelqu'un doit absolument le prendre en charge. Ses deux parents ont disparu, alors le commissariat le confiera à un foyer pour enfants — je m'interposerai dans le transfert. »

« Merci— »

« Et si tu veux vraiment agir activement, et peut-être rassembler plus d'informations sur ce qui s'est passé dans ce putain d'appartement, je te conseille de te rendre dans le plus gros hôpital de proximité de la ville. Les blessés y seront transférés, et les morts seront stockés là-bas en attendant d'être identifiés par des amis et des membres de leur famille. »

Naruto hésita. « Et où est-ce que ça serait? »

« L'Hôpital Mushroom City. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent. Il savait où c'était. Il avait été envoyé là-bas une paire de fois suite à des bagarres, mais ce rendait cet endroit d'autant plus spécial à ses yeux, c'était que c'était l'hôpital où avait travaillé sa grand-mère. Ou du moins, c'était l'endroit le plus spécial à ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne ce qu'il s'était passé à Mushroom City — le massacre à l'école.

« Naruto, si t'as l'impression que c'est trop pour toi— »

« Non, c'est bon, » le coupa Naruto d'une voix blanche. « Comment est-ce que je me rends à l'hôpital d'ici? »

Kakashi fixa le blond pendant un moment, avant de soupirer. « Tu n'as pas à y aller tout seul. Je t'y emmènerai. »

« Kakashi— »

« Tout va bien, Iruka, » rassura l'homme aux cheveux gris. « Si tu veux rester ici, ça me va. Je reviendrai te— »

« T'as perdu la tête si tu penses que je vais te laisser aller là-bas tout seul, » siffla Iruka, visiblement offensé.

Kakashi lui décocha un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un sourire en coin. « D'accord. Désolé. »

Naruto serra les poings, se sentant légèrement gêné par l'évidente affection entre les deux hommes.

« On devrait peut-être y aller. »

Kakashi acquiesça et se leva. « T'as raison. Allons-y. »

Le serveur qui était resté planté là tout le long en observant la scène avec de grands yeux ronds sembla se réveiller lorsque tout le monde se leva. « Euh, passez une bonne journée, revenez-nous voir! » leur lança-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

Iruka se retourna et s'inclina rapidement devant l'homme, avant de suivre Naruto et Kakashi à l'extérieur.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital prit plus longtemps que ce qu'avait anticipé Naruto — au moins une demi-heure. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent une scène similaire à celle qu'il avait imaginée, mais qu'il était tout de même surpris de voir. Il y avait des ambulances dans tous les sens, certaines munies de gyrophares aveuglants. Elles ne hurlaient pas comme Naruto s'y attendait. En fait, il semblait que le vacarme, s'il y en avait eu avant, était en train de s'apaiser. Il voyait pas mal de reporters à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, mais ils étaient tous en train de discuter entre eux et de ranger leurs affaires.

Naruto se demanda à quoi ressemblait l'immeuble de Gaara. Il y avait-il des reporters postés à l'extérieur, en train d'essayer d'arracher des réponses aux autorités?

A présent, lui, Kakashi et Iruka se dirigeaient à grands pas vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Ils avaient dû se garer un pâté de maisons avant, vu que le parking de l'hôpital était soit complet ou fermé. Tout ce que savait Naruto, c'était qu'on les avait empêché d'y entrer.

Les reporters les remarquèrent immédiatement alors qu'ils marchaient non loin, les jaugeant afin d'évaluer s'ils étaient interviewables ou pas. Après quelques secondes, ils secouèrent tous la tête et revinrent à ce qu'ils faisaient.

Une fois dans l'hôpital, Naruto eut la preuve du bordel incroyable qui y avait sévit quelques heures avant. Il y avait des gens qui couraient dans tous les sens, et il y avait au moins dix personnes au bureau d'accueil en train d'essayer de parler à l'une des quatre infirmières. Le blond entendit Kakashi soupirer à côté de lui.

« Attends-moi là, » dit-il en s'avançant. Il dépassa le bureau d'accueil et était pratiquement arrivé dans l'entrée du couloir principal, lorsqu'une femme l'appela. « Excusez-moi monsieur! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller là tant que vous ne vous êtes pas enregistré et— »

La femme arrêta son speech lorsque l'homme aux cheveux gris tendit ce qui paraissait être un badge. Naruto cilla ; quand est-ce que Kakashi avait sorti ça?

« Je fais partie du département de police Hatake, » annonça solennellement Kakashi. « Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien m'indiquer où se trouvent les officiers blessés… »

La femme hésita un court instant, avant de secouer la tête et de quitter le point d'accueil, au grand dam des gens qui attendaient derrière.

« Viens, Naruto, » dit Iruka en se plaçant derrière Kakashi.

« Qui sont-ils? » demanda l'infirmière en jaugeant Naruto et Iruka du regard.

Kakashi fit un signe de tête rassurant. « Ils sont avec moi. »

La femme plissa les yeux avant de les fermer de lassitude. « Laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes un peu en retard, en tout cas. On s'est déjà occupés des blessés, et les morts sont au sous-sol avec Kurenai. C'est la femme qui— »

« Je connais Kurenai, » l'interrompit Kakashi. « Donnez-moi les statistiques. Combien sont décédés? »

« Je ne peux pas vous dire les chiffres exacts. Par contre, je peux vous dire que les pertes ne sont pas extraordinairement élevées, étant donné l'ampleur des dégâts à l'intérieur du bâtiment, » dit l'infirmière en secouant la tête. « Une quinzaine de morts, et environ vingt personnes entre la vie et la mort à l'heure actuelle. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Cette femme affirmait que les dégâts n'étaient pas gravissimes. Quinze morts et vingt personnes à l'agonie? Ça lui paraissait énorme.

« De ceux qui sont toujours en vie, pouvez-vous me dire si l'un d'entre eux était à l'intérieur de l'immeuble? » demanda lentement Kakashi.

L'infirmière haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux pas vous donner d'informations aussi détaillées. Je ne peux vous faire qu'un résumé global de ce qu'il se passe dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. »

« Hmm. » Kakashi hocha la tête. « Mes amis et moi allons nous rendre dans le service des Urgences maintenant. Est-ce que j'aurai besoin d'un pass? »

« C'est pour vous en donner un que je suis venue vous voir, » répondit la femme en lui tendant une carte bizarre. « Vous devrez me la rendre avant de quitter l'hôpital. Est-ce que vous avez besoin que je vous guide? »

« Pas si tout se trouve au même endroit, » répondit Kakashi alors qu'il était déjà en train de s'engager dans le couloir.

Naruto et Iruka se pressèrent à sa suite.

« Le service des urgences? » s'enquit Iruka d'un air inquiet.

« Quand il y a un afflux de patients qui débarquent, gravement blessés, et survivants de la même attaques, ils sont tous envoyés aux urgences. »

Iruka hocha la tête.

Les urgences n'étaient en réalité qu'une immense pièce remplie de civils blessés et de policiers sur des brancards, accrochés à des tubes. La salle était un chœur de gémissements et de de médecins et d'infirmières qui couraient dans tous les sens en se criant des trucs. Il y avait quelques personnes, visiblement non impliquées dans l'explosion, se tenant au chevet des patients en difficulté et leur tenant la main — probablement des membres de leur famille.

« On en a perdu un autre! » appela une femme depuis l'aile gauche de la salle. Tel des automates, deux hommes appuyés contre un mur se ruèrent vers le patient décédé. L'un débrancha brutalement les machines reliées à l'homme et poussa le brancard hors du rang, pendant que l'autre poussait un nouveau brancard dans l'emplacement vide avec un autre patient dessus. Puis, les deux hommes poussèrent le brancard du mort le long de l'allée centrale et disparurent par deux portes battantes.

Naruto déglutit. C'était comme regarder un film de guerre.

« Pardon monsieur! » Appela un homme en se dirigeant vers Kakashi. « Est-ce que vous avez la permission d'être ici? C'est mieux que vous ne bloquiez pas l'allée— »

« Je fais partie de la police, » affirma Kakashi. « Je veux voir Kurenai. »

L'homme acquiesça. « Vous passez par ces portes battantes et vous la trouverez dans la dernière salle sur la droite. D'autres officiers sont déjà là-bas— »

« Oh mon Dieu, Kakashi— »

Kakashi se retourna vers son compagnon sans réfléchir ni le laisser terminer sa phrase. « Quoi? » demanda-t-il fébrilement en saisissant l'épaule d'Iruka.

Iruka ne le regardait pas ; il montrait du doigt une silhouette trois brancards plus loin, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux. Masashi Hatake était allongé là, un bras brûlé reposant sur ses yeux, respirant profondément. La machine à laquelle il était branché avait l'air de lui donner du sang et de surveiller son rythme cardiaque.

Kakashi se rua immédiatement au chevet de son père sans attendre Naruto et Iruka. L'homme à qui ils parlaient essaya de les rappeler, mais abandonna rapidement.

« Papa, » chuchota Kakashi, en tendant une main vers le bras de l'homme.

Masashi bougea son bras et se tourna vers les trois autres. Il écarquilla les yeux. « Mon fils, » lui répondit-il d'une voix faible, prenant la main de Kakashi dans la sienne.

Naruto pensa voir des larmes naître dans les yeux du policier. Maintenant que Naruto y repensait, Masashi devait être vieux, n'est-ce pas? Il était le père d'un homme d'au moins une trentaine d'années. Quand le commissaire l'avait interrogé il n'avait pas eu l'air si vieux que ça, mais maintenant, avec les yeux vitreux et allongé sur un brancard, il paraissait trés âgé.

« Je savais que… c'était ton immeuble, » continua Masashi. « J'avais peur que tu sois dedans ou quoi, et que t'aies été blessé. »

Kakashi secoua la tête. « J'étais dans la rue en train de regarder tout ce qu'il se passait. Je t'ai vu entrer à l'intérieur. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours… »

Masashi secoua la tête, tout en fixant le plafond d'un air étonné. « Moi aussi j'ai cru que j'étais perdu, » répondit-il doucement.

Il y eut un silence pesant, avant qu'Iruka s'avance et prenne la parole. « Monsieur, que s'est-il passé là-dedans exactement? »

Masashi ouvrit les yeux soudainement. Lorsqu'il remarqua Iruka, son regard devint mauvais. « Kakashi, t'aurais pas pu laisser ta petite copine à la maison? » ricana-t-il avec mépris.

Kakashi soupira d'exaspération avant de détourner le regard. « On aurait pu croire qu'après avoir regardé la mort en face, t'aurais laissé de côté les rancunes minables— »

« J'ai regardé la mort en face des tas de fois, » l'interrompit son père en balayant ses paroles d'un revers de sa main saine. « Tu le sais parfaitement plus que n'importe qui. C'est pas quelques flirts avec la grande faucheuse qui vont me faire changer d'avis à propos de c'te sale— »

« Arrête, » dit Kakashi — ou plutôt chuchota-t-il d'un ton autoritaire qui fit taire son père.

Naruto regarda tour à tour les trois autres avec de grands yeux ronds. Iruka croisait les bras et regardait ailleurs avec une expression de tristesse, alors que le père et le fils se fusillaient mutuellement du regard. Naruto n'avait vu qu'un échantillon de la haine que Masashi ressentait contre le partenaire de son fils, semblait-il. Le blond n'était pas au courant des tenants et des aboutissants de l'histoire entre ces trois-là, mais ça avait l'air compliqué.

« Monsieur, » fit Naruto, afin de briser le silence. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-haut exactement? E-Et où est Seichi? »

Masashi sembla se réveiller de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, et tourna la tête vers Naruto. « Morveux… » fit-il en le fixant avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence du blond auparavant.

Avant que Naruto aie pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Masashi secoua la tête et continua en fixant le plafond. « Seichi? Ce gamin devrait être chez les parents de Sakura à l'heure qu'il est. » Il marqua une longue pause avant de passer une main bandée dans ses cheveux. « Concernant ce qu'il s'est passé… Il savait qu'on viendrait. Je sais pas comment, mais il nous attendait. Il y avait — un piège. Ou quelque chose du genre, je me souviens plus. Les mecs en première ligne ont été projetés en arrière, quand le premier tir a— »

« Attends une minute, » l'interrompit Kakashi. « Tu vas trop vite. Qu'est-ce qui les a projetés en arrière? Où est-ce qu'ils— »

« La première vague d'assaut a monté les escaliers en courant, en nous laissant derrière, » expliqua-t-il d'un geste colérique. « Et quand je suis arrivé en haut, je crois que j'ai vu un flash lumineux — si puissant que c'en était aveuglant — et puis mes gars ont commencé à crier. Et puis ils se sont mis à tirer — ils avaient paniqué à cause de quelque chose qu'ils avaient vu. Mais alors quelque chose s'est mis à nous tirer dessus — comme plusieurs mitraillettes à la fois — mais comment une seule personne aurait-elle pu être capable de ça? » souffla-t-il en les regardant d'un air abasourdi, comme s'il essayait toujours de trouver la réponse. « Je-Je pensais qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul type — alors je leur ai donné l'ordre de charger. J'ai attaqué avec eux, mais il y a eu un autre flash blanc, mais ça ressemblait plus à une bombe. Ça a explosé et ça m'a touché au bras. » Il souleva faiblement le bras incriminé, lequel était douloureusement rouge. « Et puis j'ai… perdu connaissance — un truc comme ça. Je sais pas comment. » Il détourna le regard, honteux. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis réveillé ici, tout perclus de douleur, avant d'apprendre que mes gars se sont suicidés en se jetant un à un par la fenêtre de ce putain de monstre— »

Il arrêta de parler et porta une main à sa figure.

« Ils se sont suicidés… » murmura Naruto, les images de tous ces hommes s'écrasant sur le sol repassant en boucle devant ses yeux.

« C'est ce que tout le monde dit. »

« Alors vous en êtes pas sûr? » demanda Naruto, interdit.

Masashi secoua la tête. « Les seuls témoignages nous viennent de ceux qui étaient restés trop en arrière pour avoir reçu plus de quelques brûlures et de quelques balles perdues. Tout ceux qui ont véritablement pénétré dans l'appartement, à part moi, sont morts. »

La respiration de Naruto en fut coupée. « Alors… Personne ne peut dire ce qu'il s'est exactement passé… » conclut-il en secouant la tête. Naruto sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ce Gaara, qui qu'il puisse être, était… Il était malin. Et le mal incarné. Le blond eut un rire amer. Comment se faisait-il que toutes les preuves contre lui avaient été réduites à néant, alors qu'il était censé se faire capturer et emmener en prison aujourd'hui. Il avait du être au courant de ce qu'il allait se passer. Quelque chose — ou quelqu'un, avait du lui vendre la mèche.

« On nous a dit que les morts se trouvent dans la pièce derrière les portes battantes, » dit doucement Kakashi. « On va leur rendre visite. »

Masashi fronça les sourcils. « Ça devrait être moi qui devrais aller les voir. Je devrais pas être ici, branché à ces putains de machines. »

Kakashi secoua la tête. « Tu as besoin de repos. »

« Non. Je veux voir le cadavre de cet enculé de meurtrier moi-même. C'est la seule façon de me remettre mentalement de tout ça. »

Les trois autres le fixèrent avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi? » demanda Naruto sourdement après quelques instants de silence pesant.

Masashi lui lança un regard noir. « Quoi, 'quoi'? Je veux le voir de mes propres yeux. »

« Qu'est-ce tu veux dire? » demanda lentement Kakashi. « Est-ce que tu parles de Kaze? »

Masashi les gratifia tous trois d'un regard exaspéré. « Sabaku, » commença-t-il lentement. » Est. Mort. J'ai dis que de tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'appartement, j'étais le seul à avoir survécu. Ça veut dire que ce bâtard est mort. On nous l'a confirmé. »

Naruto ne put que le fixer d'un air médusé.

Quoi?

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait? Évidemment, il entendait bien qu'il aurait été quasiment impossible que Gaara réchappe à ces explosions, quoi qu'elles aient pu être, mais que Masashi affirme qu'il avait été tué—

Ça ne collait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, on vous l'a confirmé? » demanda Naruto en s'approchant de l'homme. « Comment? Vous avez dit que tout le monde avait été tué, alors— »

« Ça s'appelle l'identification des corps, » l'interrompit Hatake, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant lent à la détente. « On sait ce à quoi ressemblaient nos hommes, ce qu'ils portaient avant l'explosion. Et on a énormément de données sur ce à quoi Sabaku ressemblerait, par conséquent, en procédant par élimination et étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucun autre civil présent dans l'appartement à part nous et le coupable, nous en avons déduit que le petit corps rabougri, désarmé et tout cramé, tel que me l'on décrit mes collègues avec force détails, est effectivement Gaara Sabaku Kaze. »

Naruto fit un pas en arrière, ne comprenant pas bien tout ce qu'avait dit l'homme. « Mais comment vous pouvez être sûrs? Comment vous savez qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans l'appartement? Avez-vous déjà vu Gaara en personne? »

« On a des photos, » répliqua Masashi en fixant Naruto d'un air abasourdi. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu rechignes tellement à croire qu'on l'a eu? Son cadavre se trouve en salle de pré-autopsie au bout du couloir. Va voir par toi-même. » Il se redressa. « Je viens avec toi. »

« Non, » fit Kakashi en mettant la main sur la poitrine de son père. « Tu dois te reposer. »

Masashi fusilla son fils du regard. « Ça fait trois heures que je me repose. Je vais pas laisser quelqu'un qui n'est même pas médecin me dire de rester en place— »

« Alors laisse ton fils te le dire, » ordonna Kakashi. « S'ils te gardent ici, c'est qu'ils ont une bonne raison. T'as traversé une rude épreuve. J'en ai rien à foutre du nombre de fois que t'as failli mourir. Le plus important, c'est que ça s'est reproduit, et tu dois prendre les précautions nécessaires avant de bouger. »

Masashi fusilla son fils du regard. « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire vous trois qui n'avez rien à à voir avec tout ça, quand verrez les corps? Vous êtes comme des civils fouineurs. »

L'homme aux cheveux gris soupira et posa des yeux solennels sur son père. « Je croyais que tu étais l'un des cadavres que j'irais voir, mort sur un plateau en métal. En ce qui me concerne, je suis rassuré. »

Masashi fixa son fils le temps de quelques secondes, clignant des yeux, avant de les ouvrir grands. « Et ces deux-là alors? » dit-il finalement en montrant Naruto et Iruka.

« Iruka m'accompagne pour me soutenir. Et Naruto a ses propres devoirs en tant que citoyen de cette ville. »

Masashi leva un sourcil, avant de grogner. « Bien sûr. Un soutien moral, et un spectateur. » Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de cracher, mais il se contenta de secouer la tête. « Allez-y, alors. Allez regarder des corps qui ne signifient rien pour vous. »

Iruka acquiesça lentement, en bon soldat qui ne bronche pas devant toute cette folie, et Naruto émit un petit son de confirmation.

Ils quittèrent le père de Kakashi ensemble et marchèrent le long de l'allée en direction des portes battantes. Lorsqu'ils les eurent passées, ils virent un rang d'officier, blessés comme valides, appuyés contre le mur. Certains d'entre eux se couvraient le visage des mains, frappés par le chagrin, alors que d'autres avaient les yeux dans le vague. Certains les suivirent du regard lorsqu'ils empruntèrent le couloir, et d'autres les ignorèrent.

Une fois arrivés devant la dernière porte, derrière laquelle l'infirmière avait dit qu'ils trouveraient Kurenai, Naruto sentit une petite partie de son cœur se soulever jusque dans sa gorge. Il déglutit pour la remettre à sa place.

Est-ce que Masashi disait vraiment la vérité? Gaara était-il vraiment mort? Attaché sur un brancard quelque part, réduit en cendres?

Naruto secoua la tête. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à y croire?

Kakashi ouvrit la porte.

Lorsque les trois hommes entrèrent à l'intérieur, Naruto fut à moitié surpris de voir une longue rangée de brancards démunis de tubes ou de machines, alignés jusqu'au bout de la salle, sur lesquels reposaient visiblement des corps, recouverts par des draps tachés de sang.

Il y avait une femme au centre de la pièce en train d'observer un cadavre découvert et d'écrire sur un calepin.

« Kurenai. »

La femme leva les yeux. « Kakashi. »

Naruto leva un sourcil en appercevant la couleur de ses yeux.

« T'as amené des amis? » demanda-t-elle en fixant Naruto et Iruka avec une expression tiède, mais tout de même acceuillante. « Où sont-ils ici pour identifier… » finit-elle avec une voix douce, un prérequis pour d'hypothétiques futures condoléances.

Kakashi secoua la tête. « Mon compagnon, » dit-il en portant brièvement sa main sur le bras d'Iruka. « Et un témoin, » acheva-t-il en montrant Naruto d'un signe de tête.

« Bien sûr, » fit la femme aux yeux rouges sans s'attarder plus longtemps sur les informations qu'on venait de lui donner. « Alors, y a-t-il quelqu'un en particulier que vous aimeriez voir? Ou préfèreriez-vous tenter votre chance avec les non-identifiables? »

« Pourquoi ils sont non-identifiables? » demanda Iruka d'une voie hésitante. « On nous a dit qu'un criminel très important avait été identifié ici, alors comment vous pouvez être sûre que c'est lui quand il y a des personnes non-identifiées? »

« Une bonne partie des victimes ont été brûlées, mais certaines ont été plus touchées que d'autres, » répondit simplement Kurenai. « Il est certes véridique que lorsqu'il s'agit de brûlures, on doit prendre en compte de possibles défigurations et ambigüités faciales, mais c'est une toute autre histoire lorsque la personne est carbonisée. »

Naruto cilla. « Carbonisée? »

« C'est le stade le plus grave d'une blessure par brûlure, juste avant la désintégration pure et simple, » expliqua Kakashi avec un hochement de tête.

« Exactement. » Kurenai croisa les bras et les regarda avec un petit sourire. « Quand un corps brûle à cause d'un feu ou d'une extrême chaleur, il commence à se calciner ; c'est un noircissement de la peau, qui finit par la transformer en une sorte de carapace friable. La chaleur et les flammes soulèvent la peau du reste du corps et transforment cette peau en matière plus fragile qu'une feuille morte. En dessous de la peau, se trouve la fine membrane qui recouvre tes organes. Une fois que ceci est calciné, les flammes se mettent à ronger les organes internes du corps humain, noircissant ainsi la— »

« Je crois que je vais vomir, » chuchota Naruto en portant une main à sa bouche. Kurenai s'interrompit et tourna vers lui un regard perplexe.

« Je m'excuse si les détails sont dérangeants, » fit-elle doucement. « Je veux juste que vous compreniez ce que vous voyez. Une fois que vous aurez compris ça, vous serez capable d'en faire abstraction et de vous concentrer sur les choses les plus importantes. »

Naruto cilla, avant de retirer sa main de son visage. « Très bien, » répondit-il faiblement en baissant la tête.

Kurenai acquiesça brièvement avant de faire un geste vers le rang de corps cachés sous des draps et posés sur des tables en métal. « Qu'est-ce que ça sera? » demanda-t-elle.

Naruto voulut répondre qu'il voulait voir Gaara, mais Kakashi fut plus rapide que lui.

« Les non-identifiables, » répondit fermement Kakashi.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit bon pour toi, Kakashi. Surtout que ça fait des années que t'es plus dans la police. »

Naruto sursauta quand Masashi débarqua de derrière lui, boitant dans la pièce avec un regard sévère.

« P-Papa, » fit Kakashi d'une voix hésitante, avant de plisser les yeux. « Tu devrais te reposer. »

« Je me suis assez reposé comme ça, » répliqua-t-il en les dépassant, tout en s'assurant de bousculer Iruka au passage. « Je veux voir mes camarades décédés. Ça signifiera bien plus pour moi que pour vous trois réunis, » ajouta-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Kakashi grommela dans sa barbe, mais ne rajouta rien.

« Kurenai, » dit Masashi en hochant la tête. « Montre-les moi. »

La femme le fixa d'un regard égal avant de se diriger vers l'un des tables en métal. « Je vais commencer par vous montrer les non-identifiables, comme ça tout le monde sera content, » déclara-t-elle doucement. « Il y en a quatre sur la quinzaine de morts. » Elle leva le drap du premier.

Naruto crut qu'il allait vomir. « Oh mon Dieu— »

C'était comme la femme l'avait décrit. L'homme — ou la femme, comment pouvait-on même être sûr? — était couvert d'une carapace noire, fine et fragile, carbonisé comme une saucisse qu'on aurait oubliée sur le grill—

« Les autres officiers sont toujours en train de débattre pour savoir si c'est une homme nommé Koda, ou un autre nommé Hoda. Des jumeaux, qu'ils ont dit. On sait que les deux frères sont morts, mais on ne sait pas qui est qui. » Elle révéla ensuite le corps d'à côté, et ce corps-là avait l'air encore pire que le premier. C'était comme si l'homme avait été poussé dans un feu de joie ; des taches rouge-sang recouvraient son visage noirci, et sa bouche était grande ouverte dans un cri de terreur, et on aurait dit que les os de sa mâchoire avaient fondu et tordu sa bouche dans une forme inhumaine.

« Nom de… Dieu, » jura Masashi entre ses dents.

Depuis là où il était, Naruto pensait que l'homme était en train de lutter pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

« Ces deux-là étaient des nouveaux, » chuchota-t-il. « A peine sortis du programme d'entraînement. Ils faisaient partie des premiers à avoir ouvert la porte. Et puis il y a eu l'explosion et… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Une explosion, monsieur? » demanda Kurenai. « Est-ce qu'il y a eu un feu juste après? »

Masashi secoua la tête. « Non. C'était juste une seule explosion. Ça ne ressemblait à rien que j'avais pu voir auparavant. C'était comme si une lumière blanche avait explosé devant nos yeux, et qu'elle les avait brûlés vifs en les touchant. »

Kurenai garda le silence pendant un instant. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelque chose comme ça avant. Ou du moins, pas sur une si petite échelle, » conclut-elle. « Ces hommes sont calcinés, et c'est un état qui résulte d'une exposition totale et constante à des flammes jusqu'à ce que la peau se détache. Ça prend plusieurs minutes. Par contre, une explosion qui ne génère aucune flamme, comme vous l'avez décrit, laisse penser que ces dégâts ont été infligés en moins de quelques secondes. »

« Ça voudrait dire que l'explosion a été assez puissante pour faire autant de dégâts en une seconde que plusieurs minutes d'exposition constante aux flammes. »

« Précisément, » acquiesça doucement Kurenai. Elle passa le doigt le long de la mâchoire du deuxième homme. « Je suppose que ce n'est pas si incroyable que ça étant donné la puissance de l'explosion, mais parvenir à créer de toutes pièces une telle chose, avec des agents chimiques capables d'engendrer de tels effets en une seule explosion… Cela m'inquiète. Ce genre de composés chimiques est destiné à enlever la vie aux gens qui entreraient en contact avec. C'est pourquoi je crains que ceux qui ont survécu à l'explosion, » elle se tourna pour regarder Masashi droit dans les yeux, « ne seront pas épargnés par ses effets secondaires. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… » demanda Masashi d'un ton grave.

« Je dis qu'une explosion pareille, provoquant ce genre de dégâts, » elle fit un signe de la main vers le corps calciné, « a de très fortes chances d'être en réalité une explosion nucléaire. Engendrant des effets secondaires tels le cancer. »

Naruto entendit le souffle de Kakashi se couper, et Iruka lui attrapa le bras. « Kakashi… » fit-il doucement.

« Papa, » commença Kakashi en se dirigeant vers son père.

Masashi se déroba délibérément. « Rien du tout. On n'est encore sûrs de rien — n'est-ce pas? » fit-il en regardant Kurenai.

« Bien sûr, » confirma-t-elle légèrement. « Tout cela n'est que pure… spéculation, après tout. Mais très honnêtement, la plupart des accidents dus à ce genre de composés nucléaires ont vraiment tendance à favoriser le développement des cellules cancéreuses. Alors votre coupable était peut-être un petit génie. »

Les trois hommes restaient silencieux.

Kurenai cilla avec calme. « Ou pas. »

Masashi secoua la tête. « Je crois que tu sais qui j'ai le plus envie de voir, Kurenai, » enchaîna doucement le commissaire.

Kurenai acquiesça et se dirigea vers le tout dernier corps du fonds de la salle. Les quatre hommes la suivirent.

Naruto déglutit. Le drap qui recouvrait l'homme était considérablement plus taché de sang que les autres, comme si les autres officiers lui avaient tiré dessus sans relâche jusqu'à le réduire en une bouillie sanglante.

« Cet homme-là ne s'est pas fait carboniser, » commenta doucement Kurenai en posant une main sur le bord du drap, se préparant à le retirer. « Cependant, si l'on exclut la large évidence des preuves qui confirment son identité, je dirais qu'il est encore plus méconnaissable que les autres. »

Ceci étant dit, elle retira d'un coup le drap de la table couverte de sang, afin de révéler le corps.

Et Naruto crut qu'il ne pourrait plus contenir la nourriture qu'il avait mangée plus tôt.

Le corps sur la table n'avait même pas de visage.

Sauf si, évidemment, on considérait qu'une bouille éventrée de chair et de sang pouvait être assimilée à un visage.

On aurait dit que quelqu'un s'était acharné sur l'homme à coups de poings américains ou de boule de bowling. D'uniques cheveux d'un roux terne pointaient sur le haut du crâne, alors que de la chair rosâtre que Naruto hésita à reconnaître comme de la cervelle s'étalait sur le reste.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, » commenta calmement la femme aux yeux rouges, « cet homme a reçu approximativement une centaine de balles dans le torse, ainsi que des balles tirées par une arme d'un plus gros calibre au visage. Cependant il y a— »

« Attendez, » l'interrompit Masashi, refusant visiblement de quitter le corps mutilé des yeux. « Une arme d'un plus gros calibre, vous dîtes? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? »

« Pardonnez-moi si mon vocabulaire concernant l'artillerie réglementaire de la police est un peu vieillot. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'arme à feu utilisée pour viser sa tête n'était pas la même que celles qui ont causé ses blessures au tronc. » Elle pointa du doigt les trous bien visibles dans la poitrine du petit corps.

Naruto plissa le nez à cette pensée. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, le cadavre qu'ils regardaient était assez menu. Comme le corps d'un adolescent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que Gaara aurait été plus grand, et mieux bâti.

Masashi émit un léger grognement. « Ça… n'a aucun sens. Mes gars ne portaient qu'un seul type de flingue quand ils sont montés là-haut. Des mitraillettes d'assaut M9. Aucune de nos armes n'est capable de faire autant de dégâts au visage de quelqu'un — pas d'une seule balle en tout cas. Peut-être après des tirs répétés à la figure— »

« Non, » le coupa Kurenai en secouant la tête. « Vous ignorez beaucoup de choses sur votre victime, » affirma-t-elle tranquillement. « Les balles qui ont frappé son torse ont laissé ces traces d'impact-là, » expliqua-t-elle en montrant les trous. « De plus, beaucoup de ces balles ne l'ont pas traversé et sont restées à l'intérieur, » ajouta-t-elle en tripotant l'une des blessures avec son doigt.

Naruto sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale lorsqu'elle se mit à l'enfoncer profondément dans l'un des trous.

« Celle-là, par exemple, » dit-elle en forçant un peu plus alors qu'elle creusait plus profondément encore dans le trou. Elle dut utiliser son autre main pour maintenir le tronc du cadavre alors qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la blessure. « …s'est logée assez profondément dans son torse pour qu'on puisse la sentir en partie quand on tâte la blessure. » Elle s'arrêta, et la seconde d'après tira une chose sombre et luisante du trou.

Naruto avala sa salive. C'était une très petite balle.

« Ce genre de balle-là, » reprit Kurenai, « Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'on tire avec à un seul endroit, ne peut pas causer ce type de dégâts. »

Masashi sursauta. « Alors… Alors ça veut dire— »

« Exactement, » confirma Kurenai.

Naruto ne comprenait pas. Quoi, exactement? De quoi ils parlaient, putain de merde? Lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur Iruka et Kakashi, ils semblaient comprendre eux aussi. « Euh… Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » dut-il demander. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? »

Kurenai cilla ; elle avait l'air d'avoir oublié que le blond se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle hocha la tête. « Admettons que tu pensais que les dégâts portés à la tête de cet homme ont été causés par de multiples tirs de fusil d'assaut M9. Tu devrais te demander, qu'est-ce qui me le prouve? »

Naruto cligna bêtement des yeux. Pourquoi cette femme parlait-elle comme si elle était en train d'assurer un cours de sciences?

« Regarde la taille de cette balle, » continua-t-elle en la lui montrant bien. « Si tu penses toujours qu'elle est capable de faire autant de dommages après l'avoir regardée, tu dois enquêter plus en profondeur. Masashi, » interpella-t-elle en se tournant vers le vieux. « Est-ce que tu dirais que cette balle-là est assez résistante pour pénétrer un mur en ciment? Un mur de briques? »

L'homme acquiesça. « Ces balles sont faites pour tuer, alors oui. »

Elle hocha, puis, sans prévenir, elle souleva la tête du cadavre, afin que ce qui aurait dû être le menton soit pressé contre la poitrine. Naruto faillit se pisser dessus en entendant le son des os esquintés en train de plier, de casser et de râcler contre de la bouille de cerveau. « Comme tu peux le constater, » continua-t-elle en tirant les cheveux roux d'une poigne solide, « il n'y a pas de blessure de l'autre côté. Les balles n'ont pas traversé. »

Naruto cilla. « Elles n'ont pas traversé? » Alors…

« Ça veut dire que Kaze s'est suicidé, » termina doucement Kakashi, « Ça veut dire qu'il a construit un piège pour tuer tous ces hommes, et qu'il a retourné sa propre arme de gros calibre contre lui-même afin de se tirer dans le visage, pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. »

Naruto cilla. Ça… Ça ne collait pas. « Attendez, » fit-il d'un air médusé. « Alors vous êtes en train de dire que tout ça est terminé? Gaara s'en va dans un gros boum, en tuant tout ces gens et finit par se suicider? » Il pointa le cadavre du doigt avec un doigt tremblant. « Pourquoi il s'est senti obligé de se tirer dans le visage pour se rendre aussi méconnaissable? Comment ça se fait que tous ces gens soient morts dans cet appartement, alors qu'ils n'avaient qu'un seul homme en face d'eux? »

« Qu'est-ce t'essayes de dire, Naruto? »

« Ce que je veux dire, » explicita Naruto d'un ton exaspéré, « c'est que ce type-là n'est pas lui. Gaara est toujours vivant. »

Son affirmation vu suivie sans surprise d'incrédulité.

Iruka laissa échapper un rire nerveux. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Naruto? On en a la preuve juste ici. Kaze est mort— »

« Non, » affirma Naruto en secouant la tête. « C'est pas possible. C'est juste pas possible. Gaara, il… Il en avait pas encore terminé. » C'était la seule façon dont il parvint à le formuler. « Je sais pas qui est ce type, mais c'est pas Gaara. Ça doit être une sorte de… de mise en scène, un truc du genre, je sais pas— »

« T'as aucune putain d'idée de ce tu déblatères, » l'interrompit Masashi avec colère. « Ça ne peut être que lui. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce quand on est arrivés— »

« Mais comment vous savez ça? » répliqua vivement Naruto. « Vous pigez pas? Ça colle tout simplement pas. On arrête pas de répéter que c'est un génie criminel, qu'il a anticipé l'attaque, mais vous pensez vraiment qu'il se serait suicidé alors qu'il a opposé autant de résistance? On arrête pas de dire que Gaara est super doué et super intelligent, mais si c'est vraiment lui qui se trouve sur cette table, alors on a eu tort pendant tout ce temps— »

« D'accord, si tu veux. Sabaku n'était pas aussi malin qu'on le pensait, et maintenant il est mort. Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, » grogna Masashi. « On a notre homme— »

« Non, on avait pas tort, » répliqua Naruto avec colère. « Gaara était intelligent, et il n'est pas mort. Comment est-ce que vous pouvez même être sûr que c'est lui? On est que quelques heures après les faits. On doit faire encore plus de tests, non? » demanda Naruto en tournant le regard vers Kurenai.

Elle hocha la tête. « Bien sûr qu'il y en aura. Et je dois dire que je suis assez d'accord avec toi, » lui confia-t-elle. « Les policiers qui sont venus ici avant ont basé leurs conclusions sur le simple fait qu'il n'y aurait pu y avoir personne d'autre dans la pièce. Mais ils n'ont pas envisagé la possibilité— »

« …Qu'il y aurait pu y avoir quelqu'un d'autre sur les lieux, armé d'un flingue différent, » acheva Naruto pour elle en fixant Masashi droit dans les yeux. « Et je pense que si Gaara est aussi intelligent et retors qu'on ne le dit, alors il était aussi dans la pièce, et il a utilisé ce mec, » fit-il tout en montrant du doigt le corps sur la table, « comme un leurre. »

Masashi renâcla. « Est-ce que t'as la moindre petite idée de ce que tu racontes, gamin? On dirait que tu crois connaître Sabaku personnellement, ou je sais pas quoi. Qu'est-ce qui te rends si sûr que le mec sur cette table n'est pas lui? »

« J'en suis pas sûr de chez sûr, » souligna Naruto. « C'est juste que… Ça colle pas. Vous comprenez pas? Gaara était plus intelligent que ça. Il sait ce qu'il fait, et on sautera à pieds joints dans son piège si on décide de croire que cet homme est bien lui. »

Les gens présents dans la pièce le fixèrent en silence.

« Tu fais des affirmations assez osées, Naruto, » dit enfin Kakashi. « Mais je suppose que tout est possible pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est d'attendre le rapport d'autopsie. Kurenai? » demanda-t-il à la femme aux yeux rouges.

Elle acquiesça. « Ça peut prendre jusqu'à plusieurs semaines, ça dépend, » répondit-elle. « Je suppose qu'on commencera par chercher la blessure exacte qui a causé sa mort, et ainsi de suite. »

Masashi soupira et détourna le regard. « Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés dire à la presse jusque là, nous autres? »

« Laissez-les spéculer jusqu'à ce qu'on soit enfin en mesure de leur donner des faits, » dit Kakashi.

« Ou bien, » renchérit Iruka d'un air incrédule, « vous dîtes aux gens ce qu'il s'est passé, et vous leur conseillez de faire attention à ce Gaara — si vous réalisez que c'est pas lui qui est sur cette table— »

« Dire aux gens à quel genre de monstre on a affaire? » répéta Masashi d'un ton tout aussi incrédule. « Est-ce que t'as la moindre idée de la panique que ça provoquerait si on— »

« Ça sera toujours moins grave que les émeutes qui s'ensuivront si vous ne leur dîtes pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce putain d'immeuble— »

« On trouvera bien quelque chose à dire, » répondit Masashi en haussant le ton. « On avait prévu d'annoncer que cet homme, » fit-il en point la table du doigt, « est Sabaku, et qu'on avait enfin réussi à capturer ce meurtrier au prix de la vie de plusieurs hommes courageux, mais maintenant ce petit morveux, a remis en doute son identité, on va devoir reporter— »

« Oh, fais pas genre que c'est uniquement de la faute de Naruto. Vous auriez pas été capables de confirmer quoi que ce soit à la presse avant le rapport final de l'autopsie, de toute façon. »

Masashi fusilla son fils du regard. « Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais, hein? Ça fait des années que t'as pas travaillé avec nous— »

« Ça veut pas dire que j'ai oublié tout ce que j'ai appris. Ça veut dire que je ne me tiens pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe, » répliqua Kakashi avec exaspération. « J'ai toujours des amis en interne. Je sais ce qu'il se passe au commissariat, quelles affaires ont été abandonnées, combien d'hommes sont encore portés disparus, et combien de criminels ont été capturés. »

Masashi renâcla avant de détourner le regard. « Peu importe. Tour ça ne te regarde plus— »

« Il y a eu une attaque dans mon immeuble, » coupa Kakashi d'un ton incrédule. « Certaines personnes seront sans appartement le temps de plusieurs jours, voire de plusieurs semaines, avant que tout ne soit réparé. Et tu sais vers qui ils vont se tourner pour obtenir des réponses à leurs questions? Leur proprio. Même si je n'avais rien à voir avec les forces de polices, tu devrais quand même m'inclure dans l'équation, » acheva-t-il en serrant les poings.

Masashi ne répondit rien pendant un moment, avant de secouer la tête avec colère et se retourner pour quitter la pièce. « Contacte-moi dés que tu auras reçu le rapport d'autopsie, » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule avant de sortir.

Kakashi poussa un profond soupir lorsque son père fut enfin sorti, et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je suppose que nous devrions partir nous aussi, » demanda-t-il tout en hochant la tête vers Kurenai.

La femme acquiesça, avant de se tourner vers Naruto. « Quelque chose me dit que la police ne te laisse pas t'impliquer autant que tu devrais l'être dans cette affaire. »

Naruto leva un sourcil. « Quoi? »

« Je veux dire, » explicita-t-elle avec un petit sourire, « qu'Hatake et ses hommes feront sûrement tout leur possible pour t'empêcher d'accéder à plus d'informations concernant l'affaire. Alors… Si tu que je t'appelle quand j'aurai les rapports d'autopsie, peut-être que ça serait mieux que tu me laisses tes coordonnées. Autrement Hatake et sa clique ne te contacteront jamais. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il comprit. Elle avait raison. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus la responsabilité de Seichi et qu'il n'avait plus aucun contact ni avec Sakura ni avec Sasuke, il n'avait tout simplement plus d'intérêt pour la police. Kakashi avait l'air d'être majoritairement de son côté, mais même lui semblait y être _persona non grata_.

« M-Mes coordonnées? Ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée… Mais… Pourquoi vous vous souciez de moi? Je suis juste un civil quelconque… »

Kurenai lui sourit. « Toi comme moi savons très bien que non. Je sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais j'ai le sentiment que tu seras un élément-clé dans la résolution de… ce mystère, je suppose. »

Naruto haussa les sourcils. « Euh… »

« T'inquiète pas, » le rassura-t-elle en levant une main. « J'ai un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses. En plus, tu enquêtes bien plus que ce qu'Hatake a l'air d'avoir envie de faire. Je suppose que ça fierté, couplée au fait qu'il a perdu beaucoup d'hommes de valeur le rendent incapable de croire que cet homme ne soit pas M. Kaze. Ça signifierait que tout ça n'aura servi à rien. »

Naruto acquiesça à contre-cœur. Il parvenait à le concevoir.

« Je peux aussi t'envoyer des infos, » dit Kurenai en hochant la tête vers Kakashi. « On dirait que la police ne t'aime pas beaucoup toi non plus. »

Kakashi lui fit un léger sourire. « Merci. Même si pour être honnête, toi et moi on sait parfaitement que je me serai procuré l'information par mes propres moyens. »

Kurenai lui rendit son sourire avant de sortir son calepin et de secouer son stylo. « Pourquoi on ne commencerait pas par toi, Naruto? Nom de famille et coordonnées, s'il te plaît. »

Naruto s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lui répondre, et attendit que Kakashi lui réponde à son tour.

Les trois hommes finirent enfin par faire leurs adieux, et se mirent en route vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Ils firent un détour par les urgences, afin que Kakashi puisse dire au revoir à son père.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans la voiture, Kakashi soupira le front contre le volant. « Il nous reste encore tellement de travail. Mes locataires n'ont plus de quoi se loger, et je vais devoir taper dans mes économies persos pour les réparations… »

« On pourrait utiliser les miennes aussi… » proposa doucement Iruka en caressant l'épaule de son compagnon.

Kakashi secoua la tête. « Non, ça ira. On a déjà de la chance qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un seul étage d'un seul immeuble. Au moins, le tien est toujours en un seul morceau. »

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils laisseront les gens revenir dans le quartier? » demanda Naruto depuis la banquette arrière.

Kakashi hocha la tête. « Ils nous laisseront entrer dans l'immeuble d'Iruka. Pas dans le mien. Mais t'habites dans celui d'Iruka, pas vrai? »

Naruto acquiesça avant de se redresser sur son siège. « Hé, Kakashi, » appela posément Naruto. « Est-ce que tu crois que… je pourrais vous rendre visite de temps en temps? J'ai pas tellement d'amis dans le quartier. J'en ai aucun en fait… Et je pensais que comme on est tous les deux au courant de… ben… de ce qui est en train de se passer… Peut-être qu'on pourrait— »

« Tu es le bienvenu chez nous n'importe quand, Naruto, » le coupa Iruka. « Tu le sais bien. »

Naruto lui rendit un petit sourire. « Merci beaucoup, » lui répondit-il avec gratitude. « Merci énormément. »

Iruka et Kakashi lui firent un signe de tête, l'homme aux cheveux gris en le regardant dans le rétroviseur arrière et Iruka en se retournant pour lui faire face.

« Très bien dans ce cas, » fit Kakashi en démarrant la voiture. « Rentrons à la maison. »

* * *

L'appel vint trois jours plus tard.

Naruto était assis dans sa kitchenette trop petite pour véritablement la distinguer de son salon, lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi, alors il pensa qu'il s'agissait de sa grand-mère. Il ignora les premières sonneries avant de céder, en se rappelant ce qui l'attendait s'il ne répondait pas. Il fut surpris de voir un numéro inconnu s'afficher sur son écran.

« Allô? » fit-il d'un ton méfiant lorsqu'il décrocha.

« Bonjour Naruto. C'est Kurenai. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et trébucha en se levant soudainement. « K-Kurenai? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

« Calme-toi, » l'entendit-il rire à l'autre bout du fil. « Tout va bien. C'est juste que j'ai terminé le rapport d'autopsie et que les résultats sont… intéressants. »

« A-Ah oui? » déglutit Naruto.

« Oui. J'ai déjà contacté Kakashi, et il va bientôt arriver chez toi. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas… »

« Euh, non-non, pas du tout, je— »

« D'ailleurs, Hatake et le reste de son équipe sont aussi en route vers chez toi. Ils seront là dans une demi-heure, alors dit à Kakashi de se dépêcher. »

« T-Trés bien, » répondit rapidement le blond. « Mais est-ce que je peux te poser une question? »

« Fais donc. »

« Est-ce que c'était bien le corps de Gaara? »

Il y eut une courte pause, avant qu'on entende un léger rire. « Pas du tout, » répondit-elle d'une voix tranquille. « A bientôt! » Elle raccrocha.

Naruto fixa longtemps son téléphone portable d'un air incrédule, avant de soupirer et de secouer la tête. OK. Il avait eu raison. C'était pas Gaara. Mais qui c'était alors? Il pensait qu'il en aurait eu le cœur net aujourd'hui.

* * *

« Et voici nos hommes, » annonça Kurenai d'une voix rieuse lorsque Kakashi et Naruto pénètrent l'aile des salles d'autopsie en traversant l'ancienne salle d'urgences. Elle était revenue à son état normal. Les rangées de blessés avaient disparu. C'était à présent une grande salle blanche pourvue d'énormes fenêtres. La salle d'autopsie de Kurenai était elle aussi trés différente. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule table, et plus qu'un seul corps.

Naruto fit la grimace à sa vue. Il avait été visiblement mis au congélateur, afin qu'il ne pourrisse pas. La chair autrefois rouge-sang avait pris une coloration rosâtre passée, et la peau noircie par les brûlures était devenue étrangement grise. Le peu de chair qui était resté intact était quasiment bleu. On aurait dit qu'on avait ouvert le ventre de l'homme. Il y avait une fissure trés nette au niveau de son torse, ainsi que d'autres entailles sur sa tête—

« Me dis pas que c'est à cause d'eux que tu nous a fait attendre trente minutes? » s'exclama Masashi avec colère en s'écartant du mur pour fusiller les deux nouveaux arrivants du regard. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici?! »

« Bien, nous pouvons commencer, » déclara Kurenai en ignorant totalement sa question. « Si vous voulez bien vous déplacer par ici… merci, » faisant un geste de la main vers un des côtés de la table d'opération, pile en face de Masashi et des autres.

Lorsque Naruto s'avança plus profondément dans la pièce, il se rendit compte que Shikamaru, Chôji et Neji étaient là, ainsi que d'autres officiers qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Commençons par la thèse, » déclara Kurenai en se faufilant entre deux agents afin d'atteindre le cadavre sur la table. « Cet homme n'est pas Gaara Sabaku Kaze. »

On entendit un sifflement de rage, et Naruto était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait de Masashi.

« M. Kaze mesure 1 mètre 85, alors que cet homme, si l'on en croit la reconstruction virtuelle de ses jambes et en se basant sur la taille de son crâne, n'aurait pas pu mesurer plus d'1 mètre 70. » Elle leva les yeux et regarda tour à tour tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce dans les yeux, comme pour voir si quelqu'un avait des questions. « De plus, » continua-t-elle, « si j'en crois les informations qui m'ont été transmises, M. Kaze est brun. » Elle tira une fine mèche de cheveux du cadavre. « Cet homme est naturellement roux, » constata-t-elle avant de reposer les cheveux sur la table. « Et d'un teinte de roux assez inhabituelle, en plus. J'oserais même dire l'une des couleurs naturelles les plus rares que j'ai jamais vues. » Elle se redressa et se rapprocha du corps. « Ce sont les seules informations de base que j'ai pu rassembler sur cette personne, » déclara-t-elle d'un ton solennel, avant de poser une main sur le tronc du cadavre, et de repousser les deux côtés de la cage thoracique.

Naruto tressaillit ; ça lui faisait mal d'entendre les bruits des chairs en train de se faire écarter comme ça. Il avait eu raison quand il avait cru voir une énorme entaille le long du torse du faux Gaara. Kurenai avait du inciser du haut du plexus solaire jusqu'à son aine.

Lorsque Kurenai parvint à séparer complètement les deux moitiés, exposant ainsi les côtes sombres ainsi qu'une substance visqueuse extrêmement odorante, elle reprit la parole. « Un œil non-averti ne serait pas capable de le voir, mais— »

« C'est impossible… »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Shikamaru. « Ces incisions… Elles ne peuvent pas être aussi nettes que ça — en tout cas pas quand on a affaire à un corps humain. Sauf si évidemment tu as nettoyé la— »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas fait, » démenti Kurenai, visiblement contente que quelqu'un aie compris où elle voulait en venir avant même d'avoir commencé son explication. « Comme vous pouvez le constater, » dit-elle en passant le doigt sur les entailles qu'elle avait pratiquées, « C'est une coupure parfaitement propre, sans aucun morceau de peau ou de chair qui dépasse. La seule explication, c'est que cet homme, quel qu'il soit, a déjà reçu des incisions identiques au même endroit. Ce n'est pas vraiment un fait notable, étant donné que beaucoup de gens se font opérer, mais je me suis tout de même demandée quelle genre d'opération aurait pu nécessiter de pratiquer une incision aussi longue sur son torse. Naturellement, j'ai mené ma petite enquête, et j'ai trouvé quelque chose… d'alarmant. »

« Quoi? » demanda Masashi alors que Kurenai n'avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs secondes.

« Vous ne voyez rien? » tenta Kurenai en soulignant les bords de la chair. « La peau, ici? » Elle leva les yeux sur Shikamaru. Lorsque ce dernier haussa les épaules, elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement déçue. « La peau et les chairs qui se trouvent ici ne sont pas naturelles. Elles sont artificielles, si je puis dire. Ou peut-être même manufacturées… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? » demanda lentement Naruto.

« Exactement ce que je viens de dire. La peau tout autour de l'entaille est une peau artificielle. De même… » Elle montra ce qu'il restait du nez de l'homme. « Ça aussi c'est artificiel. La cloison nasale a été remodelée pour créer un nouveau nez. Cet homme portait aussi des lentilles. Elles avaient fondu dans ses yeux à cause de la chaleur extrême, mais j'ai pu les détacher. Je suis pratiquement sûre que cet homme avait les yeux marrons, alors que ceux de M. Kaze sont verts. »

« De quelle couleur étaient les lentilles? »

Kurenai fit un petit sourire éloquent. « Vertes. »

Shikamaru siffla et détourna le regard.

Naruto cilla ; il avait l'impression de commencer à reconstituer le puzzle, mais il n'était pas sûr. « Alors… Cet homme, » dit-il en montrant le corps du doigt. « Vous pensez qu'il essayait d'imiter Gaara? »

« Plutôt sûre, » confirma-t-elle d'un hochement de tête. « Même si j'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas teint ses cheveux, s'il voulait vraiment imiter Kaze— »

« Non, c'était pas la peine, » la coupa Shikamaru. « Il devait ressembler assez à Kaze pour pouvoir se faire passer pour lui une fois capturé, mais pas trop non plus pour ne pas se faire repérer dans la vie de tous les jours. »

Naruto plissa le nez. C'était logique. Est-ce que ça signifiait que toutes les fois où Naruto avait cru voir Gaara, c'était en fait cet homme? Il avait du mal à y croire, mais ça paraissait sensé…

« Mais quel aurait été son objectif dans tout ça? » demanda le blond. « Pourquoi aurait-il couvert Gaara comme ça? »

« Je ne crois pas que cet homme aie couvert qui que ce soit, » cracha Masashi. « C'est juste encore un autre des putain d'admirateurs de Sabaku, rôdant en ville et provoquant la panique au nom du plus célèbre meurtrier de Mushroom City. »

Naruto cilla. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que… »

« Le véritable Kaze n'a jamais été impliqué dans cette histoire. On avait encore affaire à un autre de ses putains d'imitateurs. On y a droit au moins une fois par an. Sauf que ce type a poussé les choses bien plus loin que tous les autres… »

Naruto secoua lentement la tête. « Attendez… Ça… » Il s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas vraiment de contre-argument à opposer à cette affirmation… Mais est-ce que tous ces évennements n'étaient véritablement dûs qu'à un wannabe? Plus il y réfléchissait, plus ça lui paraissait improbable.

« Je… Je crois pas du tout que ça s'arrête là, » avança-t-il avec précaution.

Les autres policiers le fixèrent en haussant les sourcils alors que Masashi le fusillait du regard.

« C'est juste que, » continua-t-il, « il y a beaucoup trop d'éléments pour que ce soit juste ce mec. Et Sasuke? Toujours porté disparu. Et Sakura— »

« De toute évidence, Sasuke a repéré cet homme et a cru que c'était Gaara, alors il est parti tout seul pour le capturer— »

« Et où est Sasuke maintenant? »

« On sait pas encore, » répondit Shikamaru. « Une fois qu'on aura révélé que cet homme n'était pas le vrai Kaze et qu'il est mort, si Sasuke est toujours en vie il reviendra de lui-même, et sinon, c'est que cet homme l'a déjà liquidé. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils devant la brutalité de ce qu'affirmait Shikamaru. « Et Sakura? »

Shikamaru haussa les épaules. « Elle est partie à la recherche de Sasuke. Il reste toujours la possibilité que cet homme aie tiré les ficelles pendant tout ce temps. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous faites des balles que vos hommes n'ont pas utilisées pendant l'attaque? » dit Naruto en regardant Masashi. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites du fait que ce mec s'est fait buter par quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce, quelqu'un que vous n'avez même pas vu? »

« Par rapport à ça, » interrompit Kurenai en levant une main. « Je ne sais pas ce qui a fait ça à son visage, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que ça venait du sol, » fit-elle en montrant la face défigurée. « Voyez la manière dont la chair est poussée vers haut. Cette arme — bien que je pense que ça soit plus un genre de grenade, a été pointée vers le haut depuis quelque chose en contrebas, ce qui signifie qu'il a lui-même pointé l'arme sur son visage avant de tirer. »

« Mais est-ce que vous aviez pas commencé à lui tirer dessus avant? » s'interrogea Naruto. « Vous êtes en train de me dire que cet homme, en ayant reçu une centaine de balles dans la poitrine, avait encore assez de force et de courage pour se tirer dans le visage? »

« Maintenant qu'il le dit— »

« Je peux aussi l'expliquer, » dit Kurenai. Elle appuya sa main sur la poitrine du cadavre. « Tout comme son nez, sa cage thoracique a aussi été remodelée. Non seulement pour qu'ils ressemblent à ceux d'un homme mieux bâti, mais il les a aussi remplacé par des plaques métalliques au torse. De plus, » elle saisit l'un des bras, « après examination du reste de ses membres, je suis parvenue à la certitude qu'ils ont également été trafiqués. Contrairement à la cage thoracique, son bras entier a été remplacé par une sorte de matière molle. J'en ai testé la résistance à l'aide d'un marteau, mais la matière réagissait comme du bois caoutchouteux. Elle ne s'est pas brisée, mais elle s'est déformée. L'avantage, je suppose, c'est que du coup les nerfs n'arrivent plus jusqu'à— »

« Attends, attends, attends, » la coupa Masashi en levant une main. « Je te suis pas du tout, là. Ce type était fait… de bois? »

Kurenai sourit. « Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça. Je dirais qu'il a réussi à remplacer ses ligaments avec des matériaux naturels, comme du bois ou du métal. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment il a réussi son coup… Je dirais même que c'est plutôt fascinant — c'est la première fois que je vois une chose pareille— »

« Alors… ce mec… » hésita Naruto, « est-ce qu'il est… réel? »

« Figure-toi quelqu'un qui a perdu ses deux bras et ses deux jambes et qui les a remplacés par des prothèses. D'excellentes prothèses, » ajouta-t-elle en souriant en levant ce qu'il restait d'une jambe. « Chaque partie a été manufacturée à la perfection. Je pense qu'il était capable de marcher et de se mouvoir librement, comme n'importe quelle autre personne. Je le soupçonne aussi de s'être fait tout ça tout seul… »

« Ça… Je suis désolé, mais ça n'a aucun sens. »

Kurenai acquiesça vers le groupe d'homme en souriant légèrement. « Je comprends que ce soit difficile à croire, mais une fois qu'on est capable d'en faire abstration, ça apparaît trés simplement. Vous aviez affaire à quelqu'un d'intelligent. Imitateur ou non. »

« Je ne pense pas que se transformer en espèce de robot de bois prouve une quelconque intelligence, » objecta Neji en parlant pour la première fois.

Kurenai sourit. « Je ne fais aucun compliment à cet homme, si c'est ce que vous pensez. Pas quand on arrive à un tel manque de morale… Je dis juste qu'il a réalisé quelque chose… d'incroyable. Ceci résulte du travail d'un esprit brillant et instable. »

« Tout ceux qui veulent suivre les pas de Kaze sont fous à lier, » déclara brusquement Shikamaru.

« Comment est-ce qu'on peut même être sûr qu'il essayer d'imiter Gaara, alors? » demanda Chôji. « Et si c'était juste un meurtrier psychopate? »

« Ouais, j'y ai pensé moi aussi… » ajouta Kakashi d'une voix posée.

« Mais il faut bien garder en mémoire, » renchérit Shikamaru, « que le cas Kaze s'est ranimé parce qu'on avait cherché dans les dossiers de Sasuke et qu'on avait trouvé qu'il était parti à sa recherche, alors qu'on cherchait des indices sur les raisons de sa disparition— »

« Mais il a pu s'être trompé, » l'interrompit Masashi. « Il aurait pu tout aussi bien être tombé sur ce type et avoir cru que c'était Sabaku— »

« Ouais, mais comment serait-ce possible? » le coupa Naruto. « Je suis désolé, mais si je croisais cette personne dans la rue en sachant à quoi ressemble Gaara, je ne me dirais pas que c'est Gaara— »

« Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais, morveux? » ricana Masashi. « Le seule indice que tu as sur son apparence, c'est la bouillie qui lui sert de visage— »

« Je veux bien, mais les cheveux roux et la différence de taille. Sasuke n'a pas du voir se type avant de penser immédiatement, 'Oh, ça doit être Gaara.' Il doit y avoir autre chose. »

« Et qu'est-ce tu nous suggères? » demanda Shikamaru d'une voix tranquille.

Quand il devint clair que Naruto n'avait rien à lui répondre, l'homme soupira.

« Tu vois? Tout ce qu'on a ici ce sont des hypothèses et des suppositions, mais aucun fait. C'est comme un mystère sur un mystère sur un mystère. »

La pièce était silencieuse.

Naruto croisa les bras et ferma les yeux. Il y avait bien quelque chose qui ne collait pas. Il savait qu'il manquait une pièce au puzzle. Il oubliait quelque chose — mais quoi?

La personne sur la table était un imitateur de Gaara. Comment le savaient-ils? A cause des lentilles et de la façon dont le type assassinait? Ce n'était pas suffisant comme piste, étant donné qu'énormément de gens portent des lentilles de couleur de nos jours, et les assassinats ne suivaient pas totalement le modus operanti de Gaara…

Et puis il y avait cette lettre sur la scène du meurtre d'Ino…

Je serai l'imposteur d'un nouveau toi…

Est-ce que ça signifiait que cet homme était aussi l'assassin d'Ino? Naruto pouvait le concevoir… Mais dans ce cas ça voudrait dire que Gaara — ou du moins cet imitateur, était impliqué dans la disparition de Sasuke, n'est-ce pas? Ça voudrait dire que cette histoire comme quoi Sasuke aurait fait une erreur et en croyant que c'était le vrai Gaara est vraie, après tout. Mais alors… Comment est-ce que Sasuke aurait pu penser ça? Qu'est-ce qui lui aurait fait croire que cet homme était Gaara? Il a du se passer quelque chose…

Ça n'avait certainement rien à voir avec l'apparence de l'imposteur. Parce que Gaara était brun, et grand. Ça aurait dû être quelque chose que cet homme avait fait qui avait poussé Sasuke à lui courir après…

Et si… Et si Sasuke n'était même pas parti de lui-même? Et s'il s'était fait enlevé, et que ça avait été maquillé en course-poursuite?

Non, pensa Naruto en secouant la tête, ça n'avait pas grand sens non plus. Il se rappelait que Sasuke avait parlé d'une affaire particulière. Une affaire qui allait tout changer.

Naruto ferma les yeux et réfléchit intensément. Trés bien. Admettons que cet homme n'était en fait qu'un imposteur, et que Sasuke avait compris d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il essayer d'imiter Gaara. Alors quoi?

Naruto savait qu'il était en train de rater quelque chose. Mais quoi? Ça concernait l'apparence du mec. Des cheveux roux… Des lentilles vertes sur des yeux marrons… Son corps trafiqué. C'était ce qui le frappait le plus, la manière dont il avait totalement remodelé un corps humain—

Naruto ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Puis ça le frappa.

Ça le frappa comme un mur de briques.

« Oh mon Dieu. »

« Naruto? » demanda Kakashi d'une voix hésitante. « On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme… » continua-t-il avec beaucoup de sérieux et en fixant Naruto avec des yeux prudents.

Naruto hoqueta avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole. « J'ai vu un site internet, » commença-t-il faiblement. « Je-J'étais en train de chercher des informations sur le lycée de Gaara. Et il y avait cette… cette liste, de toutes les victimes — ceux qu'il avait tués. Et dedans il y avait ce type — major de promo, roux, avec des yeux marron clair, e-et, il y avait un genre de, de citation en dessous de sa photo. C'était genre, une citation de fin d'études, sur ce qu'il souhaitait pour l'avenir. Il y avait quelque chose comme… » Naruto concentra toutes les cellules de son cerveau. C'était quel mot? « Néo… néo… eli… emba… »

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, gamin? » demanda Masashi d'un ton impatient.

« Ça avait un rapport avec des gens morts, » expliqua fébrilement Naruto. « C-Comme ces types qui maquillent les cadavres pour qu'ils soient beaux pour leurs funérailles — mais c'était un truc différent, c'était un truc glauque et bizarre—»

« La _neo-embalmination_? » demanda soudainement Kurenai en ouvrant de grands yeux intéressés.

« Oui! » s'exclama Naruto. « Il parlait de ça, et quand j'ai cherché ce que c'était, je suis tombé sur des trucs vraiment trop— »

« Bizarres? » acheva Kurenai. Pour une raison inconnue, son visage exprimait bien trop d'amusement et d'intérêt d'après Naruto. « Oui, c'est une sorte de chose qui se pratique parfois dans certains cultes, je suppose. C'était pratiqué au tout début du vingtième siècle par des embaumeurs et des scientifiques fous, jusqu'à ce que ce soit officiellement interdit— »

« Vous m'excuserez, mais c'est quoi le rapport entre ce truc-là et le reste? » s'écria Masashi avec fureur.

Naruto cilla en fixant le chef avec des yeux ronds. « En fait… le nom de la personne sur la photo… l'aspirant néo-embaumeur ou je sais pas quoi… c'était Sasori Akasuna. »

Naruto regarda Kakashi droit dans les yeux en attendant qu'il fasse la connexion.

Kakashi tourna des yeux écarquillés vers le blond, lorsqu'il compris soudainement.

« Tu veux dire que… Oh mon Dieu, » murmura-t-il d'un ton grave.

« Mais putain de merde, vous allez nous dire ce qu'il se passe?! » cria Masashi en frappant le mur du poing.

Naruto se tourna vers lui. « Je soupçonnais que Gaara vivait dans l'appartement en face du mien depuis que je suis allé chez Sakura, et que vous les mecs, » il fit un geste de la main vers Neji et Chôji, « m'avez briefé sur lui… Ce jour-là Seichi, le fils de Sakura, m'a dit qu'il avait vu quelqu'un qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la photo de Gaara que vous m'aviez donnée, sauf que ce type était roux… » Naruto marqua une pause, parce qu'il avait oublié ce détail-là. « Mais peu après ce jour-là je suis monté chez Kakashi et Iruka pour demander le nom de la personne qui habitait dans l'appartement d'en face… Et Iruka m'a dit que c'était Sasori Akasuna… »

Les policiers fixèrent Naruto pendant un long moment avant que Chôji prenne la parole. « Attends… Le même type qui s'est fait tuer par Gaara lors de ces assassinats de masse au lycée était le même type qui vivait dans cet appartement? Ce type-là? » fit-il en pointant le cadavre du doigt.

« Non… » fit Shikamaru d'un ton grave. « Ça veut dire que… » Il s'arrêta et regarda droit devant lui en affichant une expression douloureuse. « Est-ce que Gaara aurait volé l'idendité de cet homme? » demanda-t-il en balayant la pièce du regard.

Naruto expira péniblement. « C'est ce que je pensais au début moi aussi. J-Je pensais que j'avais tout pigé et que Gaara se baladait en prétendant être un gars random qu'il avait assassiné… »

« Et tu n'en es plus aussi sûr… » acheva Kakashi d'une voix douce.

Naruto haussa faiblement les épaules. « J'en sais rien. Je peux juste pas croire qu'il soit mort. »

« Eh ben t'as qu'à le croire, » répondit Masashi avec un air presque satisfait. « Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors ce cadavre est bien celui de Sabaku. Je comprends mieux maintenant. C'était pas un type obsédé par Sabaku qui essayait de devenir lui, c'était Sabaku qui essayait de masquer son identité en devenant quelqu'un d'autre— »

« Quelqu'un qui n'est plus en vie, alors aucun problème de double-identité ou quoi que ce soit— » réfléchit tout haut Shikamaru en regardant le chef avec un demi-sourire.

« Alors ça voudrait dire que ce type-là est Kaze, » fit Kakashi en baissant les yeux sur le corps congelé.

« Excepté une seule chose, » interrompit Kurenai en fixant les trois hommes avec malice. « Le groupe sanguin. »

Shikamaru haussa les sourcils. « Et donc, que disent les groupes sanguins? »

« Gaara est de type O moins. Le sang qui se trouve dans ce corps est AB plus. »

Shikamaru jura dans sa barbe. « Putain de merde. »

« Attendez une petite minute, » interrompit Masashi en levant une main. « Si ce type était capable de reconstruire ses membres, pourquoi il aurait pas… Je sais pas moi, changé son groupe sanguin? »

« Parce que c'est impossible, » répondit simplement Kurenai. « Même si on parvenait par miracle à transfuser du sang dans son système sanguin, ce qui est impossible parce que les types O moins ne peuvent recevoir du sang que d'autres types O moins, le nouveau sang ne ferait que se mélanger au reste, et le cœur continuerait de pomper le sang originel. On ne peut modifier ni son sang ni son groupe sanguin. Sans parler des yeux. La couleur naturelle des yeux de cette personne était marron. Celle de M. Kaze est verte. »

« Eh ben, c'est peut-être qu'il s'est greffé d'autres yeux, j'en sais rien! » cria Masashi d'un ton désespéré.

Kurenai afficha un sourire en coin. « Même si c'est déjà un peu plus possible que de changer de groupe sanguin, ça reste quand même extrêmement peu probable… »

Masashi passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Putain de merde, » lâcha-t-il avec colère. « Ça nous a menés à rien c't'histoire. On est de retour à la case départ. »

Kurenai acquiesça. « Je comprends votre frustration, même si je dois admettre que c'est extrêmement fascinant. Que cette personne s'avère être M. Kaze ou non, elle a visiblement fait tout ça bien consciemment — afin de vous embrouiller. Maintenant que j'ai reçu un peu plus d'informations sur une possible identité de cet homme — Sasori Akasuna, c'est ça? — je serai en mesure de rassembler encore plus d'informations sur lui et de les comparer avec ce corps. Si ces informations correspondent aux caractéristiques de ce cadavre, alors je suppose qu'on pourra considérer que c'est bien lui— »

« T'oublies un détail par contre, » lui rappela Kakashi. « Sasori était déjà mort. »

Kurenai lui sourit. « Je m'en souviens bien. Mais il est possible qu'il n'était pas du tout mort en réalité. Si j'en crois ce que m'a dit Naruto sur l'intérêt de M. Akasuna dans la neo-embalmination, alors l'hypothèse selon laquelle il était toujours en vie est bien plus plausible que vous ne le croyez. »

« Putain de merde, mais c'est quoi la neo-embalmination? » demanda furieusement Masashi.

« Comme j'ai dit, il s'agit d'une pratique trés ancienne. Interdite maintenant. Mais maintenant que je sais que de la neo-embalmination est impliquée, j'oserai dire que ce remodelage des membres m'apparaît beaucoup plus logique… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et posa les yeux sur Naruto.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux avant de détourner le regard nerveusement.

« Alors on est encore coincés, » dit Neji. « On ne sait toujours pas qui est cette personne. On ne sait pas où pourraient être Sasuke ou Sakura. J'ai l'impression qu'on a fait que reculer. »

« Il n'y a que Gaara pour concevoir une chose pareille… » murmura doucement Shikamaru. « Ou au moins quelqu'un de son calibre… Il sait ce qui est, ce qui était, ce qui sera. Il sait ce qu'il doit se passer pour qu'il puisse arriver à ses fins… Et il sait comment provoquer ces événements… »

« A t'entendre, on dirait que c'est un dieu, » grogna Neji.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules.

« Est-ce que tu veux dire que Sabaku est impliqué dans tout ça, après tout? »

Le détective haussa les épaules de nouveau. « Quand Kaze était en cavale avant, il ne s'entourait jamais de mystère. Les indices qui menaient jusqu'à lui étaient toujours évidents. On aurait dit que se cacher ne l'intéressait pas. Mais on avait quand même énormément de mal à le retrouver. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il savait qu'on ignorerait les indices les plus simples. Il savait qu'on irait chercher des pistes compliquées. Il sait comment nous flouer. Et maintenant qu'on cherche les indices les plus évidents, il les recouvre de mystères et de casse-têtes impossibles. »

« T'as pas répondu à ma question… » lui rappela Masashi.

Shikamaru soupira. « Ouais. Je pense que Gaara a tout à voir avec cette histoire. »

« Et moi je pense qu'il est toujours en vie, » dit Naruto en décidant de prendre la parole. « J'ai aucune idée de qui est ce type, » déclara-t-il en pointant du doigt l'homme sur la table, « peut-être que c'est un leurre, un imitateur, ou quoi-qu'est-ce, mais il a forcément un lien avec Gaara. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ton opinion a une quelconque valeur dans cette affaire? » demanda Neji en haussant un sourcil incrédule. « C'est illégal d'impliquer un civil dans une enquête criminelle de toute façon. »

Naruto hésita, mais Kakashi vint à son secours. « Naruto est autant impliqué dans cette affaire que tous ceux qui se trouvent dans cette pièce. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir chaque petit détail, mais le moins qu'on puisse faire est de le maintenir informé. Ses amis sont portés disparus, après tout. »

Naruto acquiesça avec reconnaissance et se tourna vers le reste du groupe. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? » demanda-t-il d'une voix posée.

Shikamaru passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. « On s'occupe des médias, » lâcha-t-il en secouant la tête. « On doit trouver quelque chose pour couvrir l'intégralité de ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'immeuble, histoire que les spéculations cessent. La vérité est bien trop déroutante pour la présenter à l'opinion publique. Et on sait jamais, peut-être qu'on aura une espèce d'avantage si Gaara regarde les journaux télévisés et qu'il pense qu'on s'est complètement plantés ou quoi, » acheva-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Ça se voyait qu'il savait que c'était trés peu probable. Le détective quitta sa place au bout de la table d'opération. « Pour l'instant… On attend les résultats de… » Il tourna les yeux vers Kurenai.

« Des comparaisons entre les données de M. Akasuna et celles de ce corps, » acheva-t-elle pour lui.

Shikamaru acquiesça paresseusement et sortit de la salle. Chôji hésita avant de le suivre. Masashi poussa un soupir et fit signe à tout le monde qu'il était temps de partir. « A la prochaine fois, alors, » dit-il à Kurenai en hochant la tête.

Naruto tourna un regard solennel vers Kakashi, et Kakashi fit de même. Ils se dirigèrent alors à leur tour vers la sortie sans mot dire.

* * *

_Flash Info de 20h sur la Chaîne Vingt-Sept :_

_Nous interrompons nos programmes pour vous informer que nous avons enfin reçu des informations sur le tragique événement qui s'est produit dans une petite ville à quelques kilomètres de Mushroom City. On vous rappelle qu'il y a près d'une semaine, l'immeuble 1313 a été, je cite, « attaqué par des terroristes, » fin de citation. Mais à présent, les autorités confirment qu'il s'agissait simplement de l'œuvre d'un individu psychotique, nommé Damien Voltaire*._

_Des plaintes auraient été déposées à cause d'étranges odeurs chimiques qui s'échappaient de l'appartement de M. Voltaire, et les autorités ont considéré ces plaintes assez inquiétantes pour envoyer une équipe sur les lieux. Ce qu'ils ont trouvé dans cet appartement était bien cependant bien pire que ce qu'ils craignaient : M. Voltaire était en train de fabriquer des engins nucléaires artisanaux. Personne ne sait ce qu'il prévoyait d'en faire, mais gardons à l'esprit que cet homme était un étranger, alors on peut supposer qu'il avait des mobiles terroristes. Rassurez-vous cependant, cet homme est mort, abattu par les coups de feu de valeureux officiers, dont beaucoup ont péri durant l'intervention._

_La cérémonie pour les officiers décédés aura lieu la semaine prochaine aux Jardins Botaniques au sud de_—

Naruto éteignit la télévision d'Iruka.

Puis il soupira.

Une semaine.

Ou du moins, quasiment une semaine.

Le salon d'Iruka et Kakashi était plein à craquer de feuilles couvertes de recherches qu'il avait fait sur Gaara, grâce à l'ordinateur d'Iruka et à l'imprimante. Il n'avait jamais été aussi déterminé à résoudre un mystère de toute sa vie. Il se sentait comme Sasuke avait du se sentir lorsqu'il s'était enfui, et il ne reculerait devant rien pour le retrouver. Sauf que là, c'était différent. Il ne s'agissait pas juste de retrouver un ami ; il fallait arrêter un malade.

Les résultats des comparaisons de Kurenai n'étaient pas encore arrivées, mais il connaissait déjà la réponse. Ce n'était pas Gaara le mort de la table d'opération. Gaara était toujours en cavale quelque part. Et Naruto savait que pour le trouver, il devait en savoir plus sur lui.

Il tenait une feuille de papier dans ses mains. Il y avait marqué l'adresse de l'Institut d'Aides aux Malades Mentaux, ainsi que des informations sur Kabuto Yakushi, l'ancien psychiatre de Gaara, qui, selon les recherches de Naruto, travaillait toujours à l'hôpital.

Et le blond allait lui rendre une petite visite.

* * *

* MDR Damien Voltaire!

* * *

{Note de l'auteur :

OK les mecs, c'est un putain de long chapitre. J'espère que les spéculations sans fin des personnages ne vous ont pas dérangés, mais je voulais que vous soyiez bien immergés dans le mystère, je veux que vous essayiez de résoudre le mystère tout comme les personnages de l'histoire. J'espère que j'ai su vous intéresser du début à la fin, et j'espère que personne n'a trop oublié cette histoire! Il en reste encore tant!

Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions!}


	10. Le Détective Imposteur

« …Et t'as fait des recherches pour t'en assurer? » demanda Kakashi en regardant Naruto avec des yeux méfiants.

Le blond hocha la tête pour la dixième fois, tout en croisant les bras pour appuyer son propos. « Yep'. C'est marqué sur le site internet. »

Kakashi soupira et détourna le regard sur sa gauche. « C'est pas que je te fais pas confiance, Naruto. C'est juste que… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh bien quoi? » demanda Naruto tout en haussant un sourcil et en s'appuyant patiemment contre la porte de l'appartement de Kakashi.

« C'est juste que, » continua l'ex-policier, « quand j'ai entendu parler de Gaara pour la première fois, je le voyais juste comme un ado capricieux, et j'ai passé trés peu de temps sur l'affaire… Mais maintenant que j'en sais plus sur lui… Sur ce dont il est capable, je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que chacune de nos actions, que ce soit pour le capturer ou le comprendre, est complètement futile. »

Naruto baissa les yeux au sol. « Ouais, je connais ce sentiment. »

Kakashi le regarda dans les yeux. « Tu comprends, alors, » dit-il. « Tu comprends pourquoi j'hésite à te laisser aller comme ça. »

Naruto acquiesça. « Ouais, j'ai compris. Mais je veux quand même le faire, même si c'est futile. »

« Et si jamais Kaze était en train de t'observer en ce moment-même, s'il te suivait, s'il écoutait notre conversation— » Il leva une main lorsque Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour l'interrompre, « Je sais que ça te semble impossible, mais après ce qu'on a entendu— »

« Je crois pas que ce soit impossible, » dit le blond en levant un peu la voix. « On a absolument aucune idée de ce à quoi on a affaire ; tout est possible. Surtout quand on sait ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps. »

Kakashi acquiesça, satisfait que lui et le blond soient d'accord sur ce point. « Il y a un truc qui me travaille par contre… » fit-il doucement. « Un truc que Shikamaru a dit. »

Naruto acquiesça, attendant qu'il continue. Il se redressa et se détacha de la porte en affichant un air attentif.

« Il sait ce qui était… Ce qui est… Ce qui sera… » murmura Kakashi. Il fixa le sol pendant un long moment avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de lever les yeux sur Naruto. « En temps normal je trouverais ce genre d'affirmation ridicule, mais pour une certaine raison… » Il baissa les yeux encore une fois. « Ce qu'il a dit m'a interpellé. On dirait presque que Kaze connaît tous nos faits et gestes… hein? » Il regarda Naruto dans les yeux, et Naruto lui rendit un regard triste.

« Ouais, » approuva-t-il. « Et pour être honnête, ça me fait vraiment flipper. »

Kakashi lui fit un petit sourire, qui disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. « En parlant de ça, je voulais te demander… Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, Naruto? Qu'est-ce que tu gagnes à t'impliquer dans tout ça? »

Naruto eut un moment d'hésitation visible, écarquillant les yeux avant de ciller et de se gratter l'arrière du crâne. « Je… je… » Il fronça les sourcils en cherchant ses mots. « J'ai juste l'impression que… qu'il y a des gens que je connais qui sont affectés par cette histoire… » Il plissa les yeux. « Des gens pour qui je me suis battu, avec lesquels je me suis disputé… Des gens que j'aime et que je déteste. Et il y a cinq ans à peine je me serais coupé les couilles pour les tirer d'affaire… » Il ferma les yeux et soupira. « Depuis que ma mère s'est cassée avec un mec pendant que j'étais au lycée, je suppose que j'ai… Je sais pas… Perdu la motivation. Et puis j'ai terminé le lycée avec des notes trop basses pour aller où je voulais ou faire ce dont j'avais envie, alors j'ai pris un boulot de merde, et j'ai regardé tout mes amis réussir leur vie autour de moi… » Il haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que j'ai changé à ce moment-là. »

« Et cette affaire, c'est l'occasion pour toi de relever la tête, » acheva Kakashi pour lui.

Le blond lui fit un léger sourire. « Je pense que j'ai du avoir une sorte de… révélation. Je sais que je dois m'impliquer dans cette affaire ; je peux pas me contenter de rester en retrait et d'attendre qu'on trouve mes amis à ma place — pas quand je serais parti les chercher moi-même il y a même pas quelques années, tu sais? » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Et je dois admettre, » continua-t-il doucement, « Gaara, il… il m'intéresse… »

Kakashi leva un sourcil et Naruto secoua la tête.

« Je veux dire… Tout ce que je sais de lui… J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme lui avant. »

« Ben, tu l'as jamais vu, » fit Kakashi.

Naruto hésita. « Ou-ouais, mais… Est-ce qu'on en est vraiment sûrs? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Il sait ce qui est, ce qui était, et ce qui sera après tout. Pour ce que j'en sais, je le vois sans arrêt. »

Le blond dit cette dernière phrase en rigolant, et Kakashi lui fit un petit sourire. « Je suppose que t'as raison. »

Naruto lui rendit son sourire et il y eut un petit silence confortable avant que Kakashi s'éclaircisse la gorge. « Je suppose que tu vas y aller, maintenant… »

Naruto perdit son sourire avant d'hocher la tête. « Ouais. »

« Et tu sais comment y aller? »

« J'ai l'adresse juste ici, » dit-il en agitant une feuille de papier pliée. « C'est de l'autre côté de Mushroom City, alors ça fait un bon bout de chemin. Genre trois trains et deux correspondances en bus… » fit-il en vérifiant sur la feuille.

« Naruto, » l'interpella Kakashi.

« Hmm? »

« Prend ma voiture. »

Naruto s'interrompit dans sa contemplation du bout de papier et leva de grands yeux écarquillés. « Quoi? » demanda-t-il bêtement.

« Prend ma voiture, » répéta l'ex-policier en souriant. « Ou plutôt celle d'Iruka — mais ça lui manquera pas. »

Naruto leva un sourcil. Il avait vu Iruka frapper Kakashi à la tête plus d'une fois après que ce dernier aie affirmé qu'Iruka n'aurait aucun problème. « Tu, t'es sûr? Iruka— »

« Si ça pose un problème à Iruka, ça sera pas toi qu'il ira engueuler. Je… le distrairai si jamais il se fâche vraiment. »

Naruto fixa l'homme aux cheveux gris, avant de comprendre soudainement ce qu'impliquait la « distraction » en question. Il sentit son visage chauffer en un temps record. « E-Euh, O-OK alors. Euh… M-Merci, » acheva-t-il péniblement.

Kakashi hocha la tête. « Pas de soucis. »

« Par contre avant que je m'en aille, » s'arrêta Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. « Je dois retourner sur internet et ré-imprimer le trajet — par voiture, et pas par les transports en commun. »

Kakashi secoua la tête. « Tu vas bientôt épuiser notre stock de papier, Naruto. »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais Kakashi le coupa en levant une main, souriant.

« J'te taquine. Si Iruka et moi on s'inquiétait du papier d'imprimante, on t'aurait pas laissé imprimer chez nous. Fais ce que t'as besoin de faire. »

Naruto était sur le point de répondre quelque chose, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter, alors il se contenta d'acquiescer en signe de gratitude.

* * *

Le trajet en voiture dura une heure et demie, une heure de moins qu'en utilisant les transports en commun selon les indications Voogle. C'était pas que Mushroom City était super loin de son appartement, c'était juste qu'il devait conduire jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville, et cette ville était comme une île trés trés longue.

Il était resté sur l'autoroute tout le temps du trajet, alors il n'avait pas pu observer les rues avec nostalgie. Il ne quitta l'autoroute qu'à la toute dernière sortie, et emprunta une petite route à travers une partie inconnue de Mushroom City en direction de l'hôpital spécialisé.

C'était l'Institution d'aide aux Malades Mentaux. Ce n'était pas un asile — ils insistaient bien sur ce point sur leur site internet —, mais un endroit où l'on venait soit-même recevoir des soins psychiatriques. Si ce n'était pas volontaire, alors on pouvait être « forcé » de s'asseoir avec des psychiatres et de recevoir de l'aide. Partout où il avait cherché, Naruto avait lu que l'institut n'était pas parti du bon pied. La plupart des gens admis au début se sont suicidés à cause de la sécurité déplorable au sein des cellules, ou tout simplement parce que leur état ne s'améliorait pas après les séances. Cependant, après qu'une réforme soit passée en 79 sur les pratiques psychiatriques, l'endroit s'est amélioré.

Naruto put garer sa voiture assez près du bâtiment, lequel avait l'air d'être haut de cinq étages depuis le sol. C'était un bâtiment blanc qui dégageait une aura morose malgré sa couleur. C'était sûrement parce que le temps était déprimant. Il avait plu un peu plus tôt, alors les nuages qui restaient cachaient toujours le soleil, lequel n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez.

Naruto se rendit à l'intérieur avec appréhension. Il réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait faire pour entrer en contact avec Kabuto Yakushi. Est-ce qu'il devait demander à quelqu'un pour avoir un rendez-vous avec lui? Est-ce qu'il devait faire semblant d'avoir des troubles mentaux ou quoi? Non, ça serait pas trés intelligent. Et si on finissait par le coller dans une cellule?

Une fois à l'intérieur, il fut surpris de l'air terne du hall d'entrée, beaucoup plus triste que celui de l'hôpital. Le bureau d'accueil n'aidait pas à réchauffer l'ambiance, avec sa couleur marronasse. Une vieille dame était assise derrière le bureau en bois en train de fixer un écran d'ordinateur. Elle se tourna vers Naruto et lui fit un sourire crispé.

Naruto acquiesça avec hésitation. La femme n'était pas si vieille que ça, maintenant qu'il pouvait mieux la voir. Elle était probablement dans sa quarantaine. Le chignon qu'elle portait sur sa tête étair tellement serré que ça en levait ses sourcils. Sa peau était extrêmement pâle, et elle ne portait ni maquillage ni bijoux. Elle était vêtue d'un uniforme gris, qui n'égayait en rien sa face décolorée.

Naruto se tortilla un peu. Tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à maintenant était plutôt déprimant. Comment est-ce que qui que ce soit pouvait espérer améliorer sa santé mentale dans un endroit pareil?

« Bonjour, Monsieur. Comment puis-je vous aider? »

« Euh, euuuh…. » bafouilla Naruto. Que devait-il dire? Qu'il voulait voir Kabuto? « Euuuh, je— »

« Est-ce que vous voulez vous faire interner? » demanda-t-elle. « Si oui, vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit. Vous devez— »

« Non, non, » démentit rapidement Naruto. « C'est pas ça. Je suis venu voir Kabuto Yakushi. »

La femme cilla. « Oh. Vous avez rendez-vous? Excusez-moi, je ne vous ai pas reconnu— » Elle se mit à feuilleter les papiers sur son bureau.

« Ah, non M'dame, c'est la première fois que je viens ici. »

La femme leva sur lui un regard peiné. « J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez prendre rendez-vous avec le docteur Yakushi si vous voulez le voir. »

« S'il vous plaît, » fit Naruto, désespéré ; il ne voulait pas être venu jusqu'ici pour rien. « Je ne suis pas ici pour, euh, recevoir de l'aide psychiatrique. J-J'ai juste besoin de lui poser quelques questions. »

La femme cligna des yeux. « Vous êtes journaliste? Le docteur Yakushi ne— »

« Non, c'est pas ça. C'est pour lui poser des questions sur…. un de mes proches. Je voudrais savoir… Quels soins il a reçu ici. »

La femme marqua un temps d'hésitation. « Est-ce que vous êtes venu récolter des preuves pour traduire le docteur Yakushi en justice? Si oui, je suis navrée mais vous devrez revenir avec votre avocat et— »

« Non, rien de tout ça, » l'interrompit Naruto d'un ton exaspéré. « Je suis juste— juste curieux de savoir quels types de soin ce proche à moi a reçu ici. Un cousin à moi. Ça-ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Peut-être un quart d'heure ou— »

« Un rendez-vous avec lui aurait duré aussi longtemps… » l'informa-t-elle avec méfiance. « Il va falloir que je l'appelle pour voir avec lui s'il veut bien vous recevoir. C'est tranquille aujourd'hui, alors peut-être que… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et décrocha son téléphone. Elle tapa quelque chose de trop court pour être un numéro de téléphone — probablement un raccourci, et attendit quelques secondes avant que la personne à l'autre bout du fil décroche.

Le hall d'accueil était silencieux, alors Naruto pouvait presque entendre ce que racontait la voix grave.

« Docteur Yakushi? »

« Oui, Madame Fri…r? Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Naruto ne parvint pas à distinguer le reste du nom de la femme.

« Il y a quelqu'un ici qui veut s'entretenir avec vous. Il dit qu'il voudrait vous poser quelques questions sur un ex-patient. Un membre de sa famille. Il n'a pas pris rendez-vous. »

« Comment s'appelle-t-il? »

« Ah, » hésita-t-elle avant de lever des yeux interrogateurs sur Naruto.

« Uzumaki Naruto, » murmura le blond.

« Il s'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, Monsieur, » répéta-t-elle rapidement.

« Je n'ai jamais… »

Naruto ne put entendre le reste.

« Oui, j'entends bien Monsieur. C'est la première fois qu'il vient ici. »

« Qu'est-ce… savoir? »

Naruto leva un sourcil. On ne bitait décidément rien du tout.

La femme se tourna vers lui. « Comment s'appelle ce cousin? Sa mémoire est limitée, il ne peut pas se souvenir de cette personne exacte. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. « Euh… » Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Il n'aurait jamais du dire qu'il voulait poser des questions sur un membre de sa famille. Le psychiatre savait forcément que Gaara n'avait aucun parent du nom d'Uzumaki Naruto. Peut-être qu'il allait devoir inventer un mytho tout craqué, comme quoi c'était un cousin perdu de vue ou un truc comme ça.

« A-Ah. Gaara Sabaku Kaze, » répondit-il doucement.

La femme resserra sa poigne sur le combiné. « G-Gaara? » chuchota-t-elle à Naruto, d'un air quasiment affolé.

Il y eut un son interrogatif à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Naruto s'éclaircit la gorge. Il s'était engagé là-dedans, alors il irait jusqu'au bout. « C'est ça. Gaara Sabaku Kaze. »

La femme eut l'air d'essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Elle déglutit avec difficulté avant de se tourner vers le combiné. « Il veut vous poser des questions sur Kaze, Monsieur, » répondit-elle doucement.

Il y eut un gros silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, et Naruto se mit à prier silencieusement dans sa tête.

« ….yez-le en haut, » entendit-il.

« Bien Monsieur, » répondit-elle. Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Naruto. « Le docteur va vous recevoir immédiatement. J-Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps ; il n'a pas précisé, » elle se leva de sa chaise et fouilla dans un tiroir de l'autre côté du bureau. Elle en sortit ce qui ressemblait à une carte en bois. « Vous allez devoir prendre ça avec vous, » dit-elle en lui tendant la carte. « C'est un pass, histoire que les infirmières ne vous confondent pas avec un patient en fuite. »

Naruto saisit le pass, et fut surpris de sa légèreté et de sa finesse. « Merci, » fit-il. « Donc… »

« Le bureau du docteur Yakushi se trouve au troisième étage. Salle 323, dernière porte avant la cage d'escaliers et troisième porte sur la droite après l'ascenseur. » Elle pointa un doigt sur sa gauche, montrant un énorme ascenseur rouge, assez vif pour réchauffer un peu l'ambiance de la salle.

« OK, » dit-il en acquiesçant. « Salle 323, vous dîtes? » re-demanda-t-il pour s'assurer.

La femme hocha vivement la tête et se rassit sur sa chaise. Elle avait l'air d'avoir trés envie de le voir partir. « Oui, 323, » répondit-elle précipitamment.

Naruto haussa un sourcil avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Lorsqu'il fut devant les portes, il prit quelques secondes pour contempler l'énorme engin. Comment avait-il pu le rater en entrant dans le hall? Il appuya sur le bouton qu'il mit encore plus de temps à trouver, et patienta moins de trente secondes avant que l'ascenseur arrive.

L'intérieur de l'ascenseur était énorme aussi. Naruto avait le sentiment que c'était encore plus gros que sa propre chambre.

Il pressa le bouton du troisième étage, mais l'ascenseur s'arrêta au deuxième. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Naruto sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Le deuxième étage était si différent du hall d'entrée. La lumière qui illuminait le couloir était aveuglante, et un homme énorme tenait la main d'une femme à l'allure étrange, munie de cheveux sombres et mal coiffés.

« Vous montez? » Demanda l'homme d'une voix rauque.

« Monteeeeeeer! » hurla sauvagement la femme, ce qui fit sursauter Naruto.

« Euuuuuh… Oui, » s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

L'homme pénétra dans l'ascenseur sans un mot en traînant la femme étrange. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche nerveusement avant de se mettre à mordiller soudainement l'énorme main qui tenait la sienne.

Naruto sentit ses yeux s'exorbiter. Le troisième étage arriva rapidement et il se rua à l'extérieur, évitant à tout prix de regarder les deux autres à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur.

« Hé. Gamin. »

Naruto déglutit. Pas de chance. « Euh, o-oui? » fit-il en se retournant vers l'homme.

« T'as la permission de ton aide-soignant pour te promener dans l'hôpital. » Ce n'était même pas une question.

« E-Euh, j-je suis pas— » Il s'arrêta en se souvenant du pass. Il le tira de sa poche et le montra à l'armoire à glace.

Il ne reçut qu'un grognement en réponse, et l'ascenseur lui ferma ses portes au nez.

Le blond leva un sourcil et réprima le frissonnement qui voulait remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Alors qu'il observait le couloir, il fut surpris de le trouver de nouveau banal et chiant, avec des murs jaunâtres et des portes brun foncé.

Salle 323…

Il ne se rappelait pas du nombre de portes qu'il devait passer en partant de l'ascenseur pour accéder au bureau de Yakushi, mais il savait qu'il devait tourner à droite. Après avoir dépassé quelques portes en moins de dix secondes, Naruto se tenait devant la salle 323. Il y avait une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur la pièce, et un panneau gravé du nom complet du docteur en lettres capitales.

Il toqua.

Une fois… Deux fois—

« Entrez. »

Naruto avait à peine entendu, mais il ouvrit la porte tout de même.

En pénétrant à l'intérieur et en fermant la porte derrière lui, il vit un homme un peu plus âgé que lui mais plus petit, avec une barbe de 3 jours et de longs cheveux blancs attachés en queue de cheval. Cette dernière tressauta lorsqu'il se leva et fit un signe de tête au blond.

« Uzumaki Naruto? » demanda l'homme. Il tenta un sourire, mais n'y parvint pas comme si l'effort nécessaire était trop demander pour lui.

« Euh… Bonjour, » fit Naruto en hochant la tête à son tour. « Je— »

« Vous êtes de la police? » demanda le docteur avant qu'il puisse prononcer le moindre mot.

Naruto s'arrêta net. « Je suis pas— » Mais il s'arrêta de nouveau, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il n'avait aucun lien avec la police, non? Toute information importante qu'il pourrait soutirer à ce type parviendrait aux oreilles des autorités, ou au moins à Kakashi. Il n'avait pas trop confiance en ses seules capacités, mais il allait faire de son mieux.

« Je suis pas vraiment de la police, » déclara-t-il finalement. « Je… On peut dire que je suis en quelque sorte impliqué dans une enquête… Et je suis venu ici pour récolter plus d'informations. »

L'homme le fixa d'un regard perçant, comme s'il essayait de déterminer ce qu'il pouvait lui cacher. « Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le fait que vous soyez un membre de sa famille? » demanda précautionneusement l'homme.

Naruto écarquilla légèrement les yeux en entendant ça. « Je… Euh… » Merde. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment continuer dans ce mensonge-là? Il ne voulait pas que ça influe sur les infos que le mec allait lui donner. « En fait je— »

« Vous devez venir du côté de sa mère… » spécula l'homme en l'observant avec des yeux plissés. Il avait l'air de scanner Naruto de haut en bas. « La couleur de vos cheveux ressemble à celle de son oncle et de sa sœur… »

Naruto cilla. Est-ce qu'il était en train de parler de Gaara?

« Ces yeux par contre… Je n'ai pas vu cette couleur dans la famille Kaze. Comment s'appelle votre mère? Votre père? »

Naruto déglutit. « Hm… S-son nom de famille à lui, c'était Uzumaki — mais je l'ai pas vraiment connu en fait, » acheva-t-il rapidement.

Le docteur haussa les sourcils. « Vous avez été élevé par un Kaze alors? » demanda-t-il.

Naruto secoua violemment la tête avant de réfléchir. « J-J'ai pas connu ma mère… Non plus… » acheva-t-il sans grande conviction.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs fronça les sourcils. « Alors comment êtes-vous sûr que vous faîtes partie de la famille de Gaara? »

« Euh… » commença Naruto. « J'ai demandé un peu partout… Et j'ai fait des recherches dans mon arbre généalogique… E-Et apparemment je suis son cousin. Au second degré. » Il tenta un sourire, mais il se fana devant les yeux plissés du psychiatre. « Du côté de son père… » lâcha-t-il dans un couinement qu'il refusait d'admettre.

Le docteur sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de pencher la tête. « Je ne savais pas que M. Kaze avait une sœur… »

« Ben, si, » dit finalement Naruto, dans l'espoir que la conversation se termine aussi vite que possible. « Et je voudrais vous poser des questions sur mon cousin — au second degré — que vous avez soigné ici. »

« Et ce serait Gaara Sabaku Kaze… » L'homme avait un ton incrédule, et il fixait le blond d'un œil soupçonneux.

Naruto lui rendit son regard en souriant, histoire de réchauffer l'atmosphère.

Kabuto arbora un air désarçonné. « Trés bien dans ce cas, M. Uzumaki, » dit-il en se rasseyant sur son siège. « Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. » Il montra une chaise confortable devant son bureau.

Naruto s'assit sur la chaise avec précaution, avant de se relaxer lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point le siège était agréable. Il s'enfonça un peu plus et se redressa soudainement lorsqu'il vit le docteur le fixer avec un regard on ne peut plus sérieux.

Naruto s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge avant de se mettre à parler. « Hmm… Vu que vous êtes son psy… Je me doute que vous êtes au courant de… du passé de Gaara. Ses crimes, sa condamnation… sa fuite… »

Le médecin déglutit. « Oui, je sais tout cela, » confirma-t-il doucement, sans regarder le blond dans les yeux. « Que voulez-vous savoir exactement? Comment je me suis occupé de Gaara? Comment il a bien pu devenir un tel… » Il s'interrompit et baissa les yeux au sol.

Naruto le regarda quelques secondes sans vraiment comprendre son comportement, avant de reprendre la parole. « Eh bien, il y a peu… Il s'est passé certaines choses… des choses qui me laissent penser, moi et certains policiers, que Gaara est impliqué dans un incident concernant des personnes récemment portées disparues, des assassinats, et une usurpation d'identité. »

Kabuto se rajusta nerveusement sur son siège. « Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes? Qu'il est redevenu actif? » demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

Naruto haussa les épaules. « Pour ce que nous en savons, il a toujours été actif. C'est juste que maintenant il est de retour dans cette ville, et on veut le capturer avant qu'il s'échappe encore une fois — avant qu'il fasse du mal à quelqu'un. »

Kabuto secoua la tête d'un air lamentable, avant de pousser un profond soupir. « Il se trouve ici, dans cette ville? » chuchota-t-il en fixant Naruto d'un air presque trahi.

Naruto cilla avant de secouer la tête. « C'est ce qu'on pense, ouais. »

« Vous n'arrêtez pas de dire 'on' depuis tout à l'heure, » souligna le docteur après quelques secondes, visiblement destinées à reprendre ses esprits. « Si vous faites partie de la police, dîtes-le moi. Vous n'avez pas à garder votre couverture. Je ne vous cacherai rien, » promit-il.

Naruto déglutit. Il se demanda si l'homme allait lui donner plus d'informations s'il pensait qu'il faisait partie des autorités. Est-ce qu'il aurait des ennuis s'il disait qu'il était un agent de police? Naruto secoua la tête. Il savait qu'il y avait une loi quelque part qui interdisait de se faire passer pour ce que l'on n'est pas, même pour un temps limité. Mais tout de même…

« Je suis… » Il détourna les yeux, comme si toutes les réponses étaient marquées sur le mur gris. « …Détective, » lâcha-t-il finalement. Il sut qu'il avait commis une erreur à la seconde-même où il l'avait dit. Il ne savait pas comment se construisait la hiérarchie policière, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu sortir pire qu'un détective. Les détectives ont des compétences bien spécifiques qu'il se savait incapable d'imiter, et maintenant ce médecin allait lui donner des informations qu'il n'aurait dit qu'à un policier. « Je ne fais pas partie de la famille de Gaara. J-J'espérais juste que ça vous pousse à me parler… » acheva-t-il lamentablement.

Lorsque le blond tourna le regard vers le docteur, il fut surpris de voir une expression de profonde détresse déformer ses traits. « Détective… » murmura l'homme en secouant la tête, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'aveu de Naruto.

Naruto s'agita un peu sur sa chaise. Est-ce que cet homme l'avait déjà percé à jour?

« Trés bien, » fit Kabuto après une longue minute de silence. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir? »

Naruto ne répondit rien pendant un moment, occupé qu'il était à essayer de comprendre l'homme en face de lui. Est-ce qu'il était aussi perturbé parce qu'il devait lui parler? Le blond ne savait pas ce qui pouvait mériter l'air dévasté du docteur. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas parler de Gaara…

« Alors? »

Naruto cilla avant de reprendre ses esprits. « Ah oui, euh… » Il plongea la main dans la poche gauche et en tira quelques papiers. « J'ai en ma possession quelques rapports que vous avez écrits concernant Gaara il y a quelques années. Vous y aviez expliqué ce que vous pouviez sur sa condition, je pense, mais c'est en grande partie illisible. » Il tendit les papiers au docteur.

Kabuto les prit et les étala sur son bureau. Il saisit une paire de lunettes au bord de la table avant de les enfiler et d'observer avec attention les documents un peu chiffonnés. « Oui, » fit-il en hochant la tête. « Je me souviens de ça… La police est venue dans mon bureau et a exigé que je leur donne tout ce que j'avais noté sur Gaara. » Son regard se ternit un peu. « Quand je leur ai demandé pourquoi ils en avaient besoin… Ils m'ont raconté les crimes affreux que Gaara avait commis la nuit précédente… »

Kabuto secoua la tête avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise. « Je leur ai donné bien plus que ça. Presque tout a été transféré au personnel psychiatrique de sa prison. »

Naruto plissa les yeux. « Alors vous êtes en train de me dire que la police a bien plus d'informations que ça sous la main? »

Kabuto haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que je leur ai donné tout ce que je pouvais dans un laps de temps aussi court. Ils avaient besoin de toutes les informations possibles sur cet enfant de douze ans, parce qu'ils se préparaient à ce que la défense plaide la démence. »

Naruto secoua la tête d'incompréhension. « Attendez, je… Si j'ai bien compris, les policiers ont fait ça par précaution? »

Le médecin acquiesça. « La police et ses frère et sœur ne voulaient rien de plus au monde que de mettre Gaara en prison pour un trés long moment. Sauf que les autorités se sont rendues compte qu'il avait reçu des soins psychiatriques, et elles ont pris des mesures pour mettre la main sur tous les documents qui prouvaient ces soins, en passant par moi, afin de contrer tout argument en faveur de l'explication psychiatrique. »

Naruto porta l'index et l'annulaire de chaque main à ses tempes. Il se fit la promesse de ne pas se contenter d'ignorer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais d'essayer de le percer à jour — et ce que Kabuto venait de dire lui semblait pour le moment n'avoir aucun sens.

Alors, se dit-il en son for intérieur, le frère, la sœur de Gaara ainsi que les agents de police voulaient flanquer Gaara en prison, et ils voulaient préparer une contre-attaque pour si jamais les avocats de Gaara plaidaient la folie, alors ils ont acquis toutes ces informations sur ses dossiers psychiatriques?

Naruto secoua la tête. Même après avoir organisé les informations dans sa tête, il ne comprenait toujours pas. « A quel point la police s'est-elle investie dans le cas de Gaara à l'époque? Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que la police s'impliquait autant dans les affaires relevant du tribunal. »

Le docteur secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils voulaient les informations, au cas où. »

« Et est-ce que vos notes ont aidé au final? »

Kabuto secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, d'un air plus détaché que triste. « Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de toutes ces recherches. Gaara a plaidé coupable pour toutes les charges. »

Naruto pris le temps d'enregistrer cette information. « Est-ce que c'était une stratégie de son avocat pour réduire le nombre d'années que Gaara allait devoir passer en prison ou— »

« Non, » fit Kabuto. Il s'était mis à secouer la tête avant même que Naruto aie fini sa phrase. « Il était clair pour tout le monde que Gaara ne ressentait… aucun remords pour ce qu'il avait fait. Et il aurait démenti tout argument en faveur de son instabilité mentale. Il existe une sorte de lien de confiance entre les avocats et leurs clients, et je sais que dans le cas de Gaara et de son avocate de l'époque, il n'y avait rien de semblable. Ils auraient appris des plaidoiries par cœur pour rien… » expliqua le docteur avant de se frotter le menton d'un air sombre.

« Comment vous savez ça? » demanda doucement Naruto.

Kabuto poussa un long soupir. « J'étais présent à toutes les séances au tribunal… Et malgré son pedigree de crème de la crème des avocats spécialisés dans les affaires de meurtres, elle s'est présentée totalement résignée et non-préparée à toutes les séances. Elle n'a appelé aucun témoin à la barre pour soutenir le camp de Gaara, et a délivré une plaidoirie scandaleusement mauvaise en conclusion à des jurés qui étaient restés de glace. » Il avait dit tout cela d'un ton qui laissait supposer que c'était l'évidence-même.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. « C'est… pas juste du tout, » fit-il lentement. « Que Gaara aie eu une avocate aussi incompétente— »

« Vous ne m'avez pas entendu? » l'interrompit Kabuto. « Ils avaient engagé la crème de la crème. » Il se redressa sur sa chaise et essuya sa lèvre supérieure d'une main nerveuse. « La crème de la crème, » répéta-t-il. « Et Gaara l'a détruite, » siffla-t-il. Il se pencha en avant, comme pour capter l'attention toute entière de Naruto. « Vous m'entendez? » lança-t-il. « Gaara. L'a. Détruite. »

Naruto cilla avant de secouer brusquement la tête et de se redresser. « Je ne… Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes? Comment il a fait ça? »

Kabuto se rajusta sur sa chaise et baissa les yeux au sol. « Je ne sais pas. Mais je suppose qu'il lui a fait la même chose qu'à moi durant nos sessions… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, avant de replonger le regard dans les yeux de Naruto. « Gaara a tout simplement… une certaine qualité en lui… qui pousse les autres à trop… ruminer sur l'univers… la vie… et le sens de leur propre vie, » acheva-t-il en haussant les épaules. Il fit un autre petit sourire sans vie qui mourut sur ses lèvres à la seconde où il tenta d'apparaître.

Naruto déglutit et s'agita un peu plus sur sa chaise.

Après quelques instants de silence, le médecin se remit à parler. « Trés peu de temps après la sentence de Gaara… » commença-t-il lentement. « Son avocate, une femme d'origine Hong-Kongaise — Ten-Ten quelque chose — s'est suicidée. » Il secoua la tête d'un air misérable.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux avant de se redresser sur son siège. « Quoi? Pourquoi…? » demanda-t-il avec précaution.

Lorsque Kabuto ne lui répondit qu'un regard éloquent, Naruto lui rendit un regard irrité.

« Oui, je sais que c'est Gaara ceci et Gaara cela — mais comment, exactement? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait pour rendre les gens si… » Il ne voulait pas utiliser les mots 'dépressifs' ou 'suicidaires'.

« Effrayés, » compléta Kabuto en roulant des épaules, comme pour se débarrasser d'une crampe à l'épaule. « Il les effraie. »

« Mais de quoi? »

Kabuto marqua une longue pause avant de répondre. « Il leur donne peur de vivre, » lâcha-t-il brutalement. Puis, il leva sur Naruto des yeux hésitants, comme s'il venait de s'en rendre compte lui-même. « Il introduit des peurs dans les tréfonds de leur cœur en mettant l'accent sur l'absurdité de la vie… Il arrive à rendre la mort… » Il haussa les épaules et détourna une nouvelle fois le regard avec des yeux contemplatifs. « …Réconfortante, » acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

Naruto cilla. « …Et… Gaara a toujours été comme ça? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Même au tout début, quand il a commencé les séances avec vous? »

Le médecin plissa les yeux, perdu dans ses pensées. « Au début? » se demanda-t-il à voix basse. « Je présume qu'au début il avait juste un potentiel naissant dans la monstruosité. » Il haussa les épaules d'un air neutre. « Mais on ne peut pas vraiment avoir ce genre d'hypothèse avant que le mal soit fait, n'est-ce pas? » Il secoua la tête. « Pas quand il s'agit d'un petit garçon de six ans. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? » dut demander Naruto, étant donné que Kabuto avait plus l'air de se parler à lui-même.

L'autre homme fixait Naruto. « Je veux dire, que quand j'ai rencontré Gaara pour la première fois… Il n'avait pas vraiment le profil-type d'un futur meurtrier. C'était juste un petit garçon trés étrange, en avance pour son âge. »

Naruto acquiesça et posa les mains sur ses genoux. « Est-ce que je peux vous demander, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, comment est-ce qu'un enfant de six ans a pu être conduit dans un endroit pareil? Est-ce que ses parents le trouvaient bizarre depuis le début ou— »

« C'était à cause des cauchemars, » répondit le médecin. « Sa mère est venue vers moi, et m'a demandé si son fils pouvait me parler, de temps en temps. Histoire d'essayer de trouver l'origine de ses terreurs nocturnes… »

« Sa mère… » acquiesça Naruto. « Est-ce qu'elle et Gaara étaient… proches? J'ai lu dans l'un des dossiers qu'elle est morte à l'été… 93, c'est ça? Gaara avait sept ans. »

Kabuto hocha la tête. « Vous avez bien fait vos devoirs avant de venir. Oui, je crois que c'était effectivement en 93. Elle est morte au petit matin, et Gaara est venu à notre session seul pour la première fois ce jour-là. Je crois que j'ai peut-être été le premier à savoir, après lui-même, que sa mère était morte… »

Naruto secoua la tête. « Attendez, quoi? Comment elle est morte exactement? »

« La mère de Gaara s'est suicidée, » fit Kabuto en faisant un geste de la main. « Il a tout vu lorsque c'est arrivé, n'a rien dit au reste de sa famille, et est venu me voir à peine quelques heures plus tard. On dirait qu'il l'a abandonnée en la laissant pour morte, hein? » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, à la vue de la colère visible du blond.

« On dirait complètement ça, oui, » s'exclama Naruto. Lui et sa propre mère n'avaient jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde, mais jamais il ne se contenterait de regarder sa mère mourir. « Gaara a regardé sa mère se suicider et n'a rien dit à personne— ? »

Le médecin leva une main, interrompant de fait Naruto. « Je sais de quoi ça a l'air… J'irais même jusqu'à avancer que Gaara aurait pu… participer à la mort de sa mère… Mais retenez bien ceci, » dit-il en fixant Naruto d'un regard grave. « Gaara aimait sa mère, » murmura-t-il. « D'un amour profond que la plupart des enfants ne comprennent pas avant d'être bien plus vieux, mais Gaara… Il l'aimait. » Il acquiesça d'un air solennel et se rassit sur sa chaise.

« Comment tout ça peut bien être possible? » demanda Naruto d'une voix incrédule. « Ça ne se peut pas de ne pas avoir de réaction de panique quand quelqu'un qu'on aime se suicide devant nous— »

« Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi les choses se sont passées ainsi, » interrompit une nouvelle fois le docteur. « Mais je peux vous dire pourquoi je pense ce que je viens d'affirmer. » Il renifla et pris l'un des papiers sur son bureau. C'était la feuille avec les photos de Gaara. Il passa le doigt sur l'un des plus vieux clichés. « Sa mère, dés qu'elle surgissait dans notre conversation, il en parlait toujours sous un angle positif — bien que l'on ne puisse pas vraiment dire que l'angle employé était effectivement positif, à moins de mieux connaître Gaara. Il s'exprimait d'une… sorte de… ton quasiment énigmatique. Il ne disait jamais les choses de manière évidente. Je devais déchiffrer tout ce qu'il disait. Et quand il parlait de sa mère… » Il soupira et détourna le regard. « Il disait des choses absolument… étranges et… alambiquées. C'était assez fatigant, pour parler franchement… de toujours devoir lire entre les lignes, et d'essayer de comprendre où il voulait en venir… »

Pause.

« Mais après un certain temps, j'ai réalisé que Gaara… aimait tout simplement et sincèrement sa mère… J'oserais même dire qu'il aurait pu être amoureux d'elle. » Il secoua la tête une nouvelle fois et se remit à fixer le vide. « Même après que la mort de sa mère aie été confirmée — pendant un moment, les médias locaux n'ont parlé que de ça, j'ai même des unes de journaux en ma possession —, même après ça, il parlait toujours d'elle. Comme si elle était toujours en vie, en fait. Quand je lui demandais ce qu'il pensait de la mort de sa mère, il me répondait toujours… » Il fit une pause, cherchant ses mots. « …'Elle est enfin devenue une éternité'… »

Naruto plissa les yeux à ces paroles. « Et c'était ses mots exacts? »

Kabuto haussa les épaules. « Quasi exacts. Il disait beaucoup de choses étranges. J'en ai retenu certaines par cœur, et d'autres flottent dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire… »

Naruto se rassit sur sa chaise. Il avait apporté une feuille vierge et un crayon pour prendre des notes, mais il se demandait si ça serait malpoli de les sortir. Il plissa le nez. Il était un 'détective', maintenant, non? Ça n'aurait rien d'étrange de sa part de prendre des notes.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en tira la feuille mal pliée qu'il avait apportée avec lui ainsi que le crayon. « Excusez-moi deux secondes, » fit-il au docteur avant d'étaler la feuille froissée sur son genou et de commencer à écrire.

« Vous voulez un calepin? » demanda poliment Kabuto de l'autre côté du bureau.

Naruto leva les yeux sur lui, avant de les ramener sur sa pathétique feuille de papier froissée. « Euh… Si ça ne vous dérange pas… » approuva-t-il d'un ton embarrassé.

Kabuto hocha la tête et se redressa pour ouvrir un tiroir dans son bureau. « Pas le moins du monde. » Il jeta un petit objet vers Naruto, et après l'avoir attrapé, le blond se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un calepin miniature.

« Vous pouvez le garder. »

Naruto acquiesça en remerciement et se mit à écrire rapidement.

_Pris en charge à cause de cauchemars, proche de sa mère, s'exprime en énigmes_—

« Alors, » continua Naruto. « Tant qu'on est sur le sujet de sa mère, est-ce que vous pourriez m'en dire un peu plus sur sa famille? »

Kabuto inclina la tête sur le côté et fixa Naruto d'un air étrange.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…? » Demanda Naruto avec précaution.

« Rien, » répondit rapidement l'autre homme. « Je me demande juste comment ça se fait qu'un détective ne sache pas déjà tout de la famille de Gaara. Toutes ces informations devraient se trouver dans un dossier accessible aux forces de l'ordre… »

Naruto cilla, et hésita. « Euh… E-En fait… Je suis nouveau, » fit-il. « Et, c'est en quelque sorte ma… première mission. D'aller récolter des informations auprès de vous. »

Kabuto afficha un air incrédule, et presque scandalisé. « Ils laissent un débutant travailler sur une mission en rapport avec Gaara? »

Naruto déglutit avec difficulté. « C'est juste que… Ils ont peur que Gaara finisse par les reconnaître… Et finisse par reconnaître leurs tactiques, alors ils ont mis une nouvelle personne sur l'affaire. Quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas… »

Kabuto se rassit sur sa chaise et émit un son pensif. « Je vois… » dit-il d'une voix grave. « C'est un peu… égoïste de leur part, vous ne croyez pas? De vous faire risquer votre vie comme ça. »

Naruto cligna des yeux. Il était tellement occupé à jubiler à cause du super mensonge qu'il venait de sortir, qu'il se sentit complètement perdu lorsqu'il dut répondre à cette question. Quand il devint évident que Naruto ne dirait rien de plus après quelques longues secondes de silence, Kabuto leva la main, ce-faisant balayant la question d'un geste, et reprit la parole.

« D'après mes informations, Gaara vivait avec ses frère et sœur, son père, sa mère jusqu'à son décès, ainsi que son oncle. »

« Celui que Gaara a brûlé à mort? »

« A mort? » répéta Kabuto en haussant un sourcil. « Il a été brûlé vif, oui — mais pas à mort. Il est toujours vivant. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de lui, il avait été admis dans un asile de fous peu de temps après avoir guéri de la plupart de ses brûlures. »

Naruto faillit s'étouffer sur sa propre salive. « Il est toujours en vie? Comment il a fait? »

Kabuto haussa les épaules. « Je suppose qu'il avait une forte volonté de vivre? » Suggéra-t-il d'un ton nonchalant. « Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi… Je pense qu'il est venu s'installer avec la famille Kaze peu après le décès de la mère, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous donner une vraie appréciation des relations que Gaara entretenait avec le reste de sa famille, mais suite à nos sessions, j'ai compris qu'il ne portait pas d'intérêt particulier à son frère ni à sa sœur. Quand on parlait d'eux, il passait rapidement sur leur sujet, comme s'ils n'étaient que… des gens qui vivaient chez lui, je présume. Ils étaient bien plus âgés que lui, alors je suppose qu'il était difficile pour lui de former une connexion avec eux… »

« Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il pensait de son père et de son oncle? » demanda Naruto. « Ce sont eux qu'il a attaqués, après tout. »

« Pour vous dire la vérité, et j'ai honte de l'admettre, on ne parlait d'eux que trés rarement… » Il se caressa le menton. « Si on m'avait demandé qui Gaara aurait tué s'il en avait l'opportunité à l'époque, non seulement j'aurais répondu que ce n'était absolument pas dans son caractère, mais en plus je n'aurais suspecté ni son père, ni son oncle. Son père devait plutôt bien subvenir à ses besoins, étant donné que je suis à peu près sûr que c'était lui qui payait les séances de Gaara avec moi… »

« Comment vous le savez? »

« Eh bien… Mes services ne sont pas donnés, » répondit-il en recommençant à se caresser le menton. « Et j'ai fait quelques recherches de mon côté lors des mois qui ont suivi la première condamnation de Gaara. Apparemment son père, qui je suppose devait recevoir un petit pécule de son travail de pasteur, avait un demi-frère riche du côté de sa mère. »

« Son père était un pasteur? » demanda Naruto, en oubliant momentanément le reste des informations. « Comme un homme d'Église? »

Kabuto acquiesça. « Oui, il dirigeait une église à Suna — l'une des nombreuses petites villes aux alentours de Mushroom City. »

Naruto plissa le nez avant de noter 'Suna' sur son calepin. « Est-ce que Gaara est né là-bas? »

Kabuto haussa les épaules. « Je n'en suis pas si sûr. La plupart de ces bourgades comptent sur l'hôpital et les cliniques de cette ville pour couvrir leurs besoins médicaux. A moins qu'il soit né à la maison, je pense plutôt que Gaara est né ici. Par contre, je peux vous affirmer qu'il a vécu pratiquement toute son enfance à Suna. »

Naruto acquiesça. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à propos de Suna, mais il savait en revanche que ses parents avaient vécu à Konoha, laquelle se trouvait au nord de la ville. Il savait aussi qu'il y avait d'autres petits bourgs, comme Kumo, un endroit vallonné que Naruto avait traversé en voiture une ou deux fois avec des amis, Kiri, où beaucoup de jeunes allaient chercher du travail alors qu'ils étaient toujours au lycée, et le district d'Oto, qui était en réalité plus une ville à faible population…

« Quand vous dîtes que vos services ne sont pas donnés, » commença lentement Naruto, « est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment chers? »

Kabuto fit un geste nonchalant de la main. « Mes patients habituels sont issus de familles de classe moyenne supérieure. Je n'ai pas fait de recherches concernant le statut social de la famille de Gaara à l'époque, mais s'ils étaient capables de payer, alors je suppose qu'ils étaient suffisamment aisés. »

Naruto émit un son compréhensif. « Et ce demi-frère… Est-ce qu'il… payait pour tout ça? »

Kabuto haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas certain des tenants et des aboutissants de l'arrangement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que son demi-frère est le fondateur d'une compagnie pétrolière — la Kage-Oil, il est possible que vous en ayez déjà entendu parler, mais elle est plus connue à l'étranger, vers l'ouest. »

Le nom de la compagnie disait vaguement quelque chose à Naruto. Ils avaient l'air assez puissants.

« Je ne sais pas si ce n'est qu'une rumeur, mais dernièrement le premier fils de Kaze — son prénom m'échappe —travaille avec son demi-oncle en ce moment, et il essaye de fusionner deux firmes. »

« Kankurô? » demanda Naruto en se demandant s'il avait bien prononcé son nom.

Kabuto acquiesça. « Oui, je crois que c'était ça son nom. La Kage-Oil va fusionner avec la firme Kaze Mining. Ils vont appeler ça Kazekage Fuel… » Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne prête pas trop attention à ce genre de nouvelles économiques, mais si ça vous intéresse, notez-le. »

Naruto hocha la tête. Il avait lu en ligne que Kankurô avait plutôt réussi sa vie après avoir fait des études dans l'une des écoles les plus cotées du pays, mais il ne s'intéressait pas assez au grand frère de Gaara pour aller plus loin.

« Est-ce que vous savez dans quoi travaillait la mère? »

« D'après ce que je sais, elle était juste mère au foyer, » répondit Kabuto.

Naruto hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et gribouilla quelque chose sur son calepin. Alors qu'il passait en revue tout ce qu'il avait marqué jusque là, il s'arrêta sur la toute première chose qu'il avait écrite :

Pris en charge à cause de cauchemars…

« Est-ce que vous pourriez m'en dire plus sur les cauchemars de Gaara? » s'enquit-il. Il était surpris d'avoir oublié une telle information.

Kabuto eut soudain l'air aussi gêné qu'il avait eu au début de la session.

« Des cauchemars… » répéta-t-il lentement, avant de se redresser. « Lui, il ne les considérait pas vraiment comme des… cauchemars à proprement parler. Je crois que sa mère lui avait simplement demandé de dessiner ses rêves sur une feuille… et que ce que Gaara a dessiné l'a perturbée… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dessinait? Du sang, des tripes, des trucs comme ça? » demanda Naruto en se préparant à des détails assez gore. Il avait vu des films d'horreur comme ça, avec des enfants traumatisés qui dessinaient des choses dérangeantes.

Kabuto agita l'index de droite à gauche d'un air éloquent. « C'est ce à quoi on s'attendrait quand on nous dit qu'un enfant a des rêves perturbants, n'est-ce pas? Et c'est souvent le cas d'ailleurs pour les enfants à l'esprit instable. J'ai vu des enfants dessiner des parents rouges de sang, des animaux de compagnie mutilés, et ainsi de suite, mais Gaara… » Il prit ses mains l'une dans l'autre et fixa Naruto avec des yeux sombres. « Il a dessiné sa mère en train de donner le sein à des serpents et des araignées, il a dessiné des arbres avec des visages qui crachaient du feu à la tête de son frère et de sa sœur, il s'est dessiné en train de tomber dans un puits noir avec des mains enflammées qui l'attendaient au fond… » Il semblait vouloir continuer, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Naruto. Il lui fit un petit sourire triste. « Oui, je sais, » acquiesça-t-il d'un air morose.

« C'est tellement… dérangeant, » lâcha le blond. Sa bouche était sèche.

« Surtout pour un enfant de six ans, » approuva Kabuto. « Mais sur le coup je ne me suis pas senti aussi perturbé que je l'aurais du. J'étais si jeune et naïf à l'époque ; en fait, j'ai pris l'esprit étrange de Gaara pour quelque chose de positif. Je pensais qu'il allait devenir une sorte de génie artistique ou littéraire quand il serait grand. Ses dessins n'étaient pas de simples gribouillis d'enfant qui broie du noir ; c'était des descriptions réfléchies qu'il inventait tout seul. Des choses auxquelles il réfléchissait, vous comprenez? Et la manière dont il écrivait était aussi trés étrange pour un enfant de son âge. Quasiment poétique, sauf que je ne comprenais jamais ce dont il parlait à moins que je lui demande directement. Il écrit des choses que lui seul comprend. Pour lui, tout est comme un… tête à tête entre lui-même et son esprit. »

Naruto acquiesça. « Et vous avez vu ce qu'il dessinait et ce qu'il écrivait de vos yeux? Ou est-ce que Gaara vous a juste décrit— »

« Oh, non non, je les ai vu. J'étais sur le point d'aller vous chercher ses dessins, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'ils soient toujours dans ce bureau. Par contre j'ai gardé beaucoup des travaux écrits de Gaara : des exercices d'expression écrite que je lui faisais faire pendant nos séances. Vous pouvez y jeter un œil si vous le voulez. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup, » dit Naruto avec gratitude. « Si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Kabuto secoua la tête. « Absolument pas. J'ai tout bien organisé, alors je serai capable de les trouver assez rapidement et de les remettre à leur place. Faites juste attention à ne pas mélanger les feuilles quand vous les aurez, » recommanda-t-il en se levant de sa chaise. Il se rendit au fonds de son bureau où se trouvaient quatre placards, tous hauts de cinq étages. « Comme je le disais, » dit le médecin tout en ouvrant l'un des tiroirs, « vous devez garder à l'esprit que les dessins de Gaara ne lui sortaient pas de la tête comme ça — ils étaient dans ses rêves. Cependant, on ne peut rêver que de choses ou d'images qu'on a déjà vues, entendues, ou dont on a au moins une certaine connaissance, alors j'ai trouvé le contenu de la plupart de ses rêves trés étranges pour son âge. »

« Et Gaara ne pensait pas que c'était des cauchemars? » demanda Naruto avec précaution.

« Non, pas du tout, » répondit Kabuto en fermant un tiroir et en en ouvrant un autre. « En fait il pensait que — non, il ne pensait pas. Gaara ne pensait jamais rien. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait, tout simplement. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? »

« Eh bien, la plupart des trés jeunes enfants posent des questions sur tout, et en général ils ne sont pas trés sûrs d'eux, parce qu'ils ont l'habitude que les adultes prennent toutes les décisions à leur place. Mais Gaara? Pas du tout. Il parlait comme s'il savait. Comme si ses mots étaient des faits au lieu d'idées. Des fois il posait des questions en ayant l'air de déjà connaître la réponse — comme s'il voulait juste voir si la personne en face dirait la même chose qu'il avait en tête. »

Naruto frissonna. Gaara faisait cet effet-là même alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon? « Est-ce que cette impression qu'il savait tout est devenue légitime à force? Est-ce qu'à partir d'un moment vous avez commencé à croire sérieusement en ce qu'il disait, parce qu'il finissait toujours par être dans le vrai, ou quelque chose comme ça? » Naruto avait conscience qu'il n'avait pas trés bien formé son idée, mais il espérait que le médecin comprendrait.

A sa grande surprise, Kabuto se figea brièvement, avant de rouler des épaules et de se remettre à observer le contenu des tiroirs. « Vous voulez dire, est-ce que Gaara avait des raisons concrètes pour avoir autant de confiance en ce qu'il disait? Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. Mais je ne fais pas confiance à ma capacité de jugement sur ce point. Pendant longtemps, Gaara me faisait juste flipper — pardonnez mon manque de professionnalisme — alors tout ce qu'il faisait ou disait me semblait un petit peu trop… important, » acheva-t-il péniblement, mais Naruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que le docteur était en train de sérieusement édulcorer quelque chose.

« Mais comment est-ce qu'il était? » se sentit obligé de demander Naruto. « Est-ce qu'il… je sais pas, est-ce qu'il faisait peur? Est-ce qu'il dégageait une sorte d'aura inquiétante? »

Kabuto resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, et Naruto l'observa retirer un dossier d'un tiroir avant de le refermer. Il se retourna et revint à son bureau. Il poussa un profond soupir en s'asseyant. « L'aura inquiétante dont vous me parlez a commencé peu avant le décès de sa mère. Et quand elle est morte… » Il secoua la tête. « Eh bien, Gaara n'a plus jamais été vraiment le même. »

Naruto déglutit avec difficulté. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que la mort de la mère de Gaara avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était à présent? Se pourrait-il que tous ses crimes aient été une sorte de cri de désespoir envers l'amour perdu et lancinant de sa mère? « En quoi a-t-il changé? » demanda doucement Naruto.

Le médecin fixa longuement son bureau. « Gaara a toujours été… » Il s'interrompit, ayant visiblement ouvert la bouche avant d'avoir organisé ses pensées. Il ne tourna pas le regard vers Naruto lorsqu'il reprit la parole. « Gaara a toujours été un peu… étrange… en avance sur son âge. Et je pense que… s'il était resté le même, il serait simplement devenu un enfant avec peu d'amis et beaucoup d'idées inhabituelles. Il aurait peut-être développé de l'intérêt pour des concepts gothiques, peut-être qu'il aurait développé un goût prononcé pour la lecture, probablement. Mais… après son septième anniversaire, quelque chose dans sa vie à la maison a commencé à le changer. Ça l'a dévié du chemin que j'avais anticipé pour lui. » Il eut un sourire amer. « Je crois que la mort de sa mère a été l'évènement-clé qui l'a fait passer d'un simple gamin étrange à un meurtrier sans remords. »

« Mais comment? » demanda Naruto, d'un ton presque exaspéré. « Comment ça s'est fait? Je prétends pas être docteur ès psychologie ou quoi, mais je crois pas que les évènements traumatisants fonctionnent aussi simplement que ça. »

Kabuto acquiesça vivement. « Et vous avez raison de penser qu'ils ne fonctionnent pas aussi simplement ; il faut déjà avoir des pré-dispositions pour que les évènements nous affectent ainsi — cependant, en gardant ceci à l'esprit, n'oubliez pas que les êtres humains sont capables de presque tout. En sachant cela, les traumatismes peuvent vraiment changer quelqu'un en quelque chose de terrible, parce que les êtres humains l'ont en eux depuis le départ. » Il se pencha en avant et posa sur Naruto des yeux fiévreux, pressant le blond de comprendre là où il venait en venir.

Naruto se remit à secouer la tête en signe de confusion, mais Kabuto continua.

« Bien sûr on doit prendre en compte que d'une certaine manière il s'agit d'un exemple de cause à effets. Cependant, une cause ne produit pas toujours des effets, à cause d'éventuelles tierces parties. Par contre, si cette tierce partie est déjà présente dans chaque être humain — cette partie étant la capacité innée de commettre des crimes atroces — alors des causes trés simples, telles que la mort d'une mère, peuvent engendrer un complet changement de personnalité chez quelqu'un. C'est comme une cause pré-existante ou aggravante d'une maladie mentale. »

Naruto cilla, le cerveau complètement engourdi d'incompréhension. « J-Je suis désolé… Quoi? »

Kabuto secoua la tête. « Veuillez m'excuser ; je me suis un peu emporté. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il est effectivement possible que des évènements traumatisants changent totalement une personne. Dans le cas de Gaara, c'était simplement le… l'achèvement d'une sorte de transformation progressive. La propension au meurtre et à la destruction… étaient chez lui plus proches de la surface que chez l'être humain normal — je reconnais être en capacité de le dire, maintenant. »

Naruto cilla une nouvelle fois. « Vous êtes en capacité de dire ça maintenant? »

Kabuto hocha la tête. « Je dis 'maintenant' parce que quand je repense au temps que j'ai passé avec lui, je me rends compte de choses que je n'avais pas réalisé avant. » Il s'agita de nouveau sur sa chaise, encore une fois embarrassé. « Parfois… quand j'y repense… Je me rappelle de choses qu'il m'a dites, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il… était en train de me prévenir, d'une certaine manière, qu'il allait faire ce qu'il a fait. »

« Vous voulez dire, poignarder son père et mettre le feu à son oncle? »

« Oui. »

« Et est-ce que vous avez une idée de pourquoi Gaara l'a brûlé vif? Pourquoi il a tué son père? »

« Non, » soupira le docteur. « Je vous l'ai dit : on a trés peu parlé d'eux pendant nos sessions. Même dans les exercices d'expression écrite que je lui faisais faire sur sa journée, ou sur sa vie de famille, il ne les mentionne jamais. »

« Ce qu'il a écrit… est-ce que je peux le voir? » demanda Naruto en pointant du doigt le dossier sur le bureau de Kabuto.

« Oui, bien sûr, » dit Kabuto en lui tendant le dossier. « Au début, la plupart des exercices que je lui faisais faire racontaient ses rêves, mais après il a commencé à parler de monstres qui existaient réellement selon lui, et d'autre choses étranges— »

« Quels monstres? » demanda Naruto en levant les yeux du dossier. Il se souvenait avoir lu que Gaara affirmait que des monstres entraient dans sa chambre.

« Eh bien, après la mort de sa mère… Il a commencé à parler d'êtres inhumains qui s'introduisaient dans sa chambre, des monstres qui voulaient non pas le manger, mais qu'il se mange lui-même. »

Naruto leva ses deux sourcils.

Kabuto acquiesça. « Il disait que ces choses étaient ses 'ombres', et il disait qu'elles voulaient le regarder se dévorer lui-même, se ronger lui-même, et renaître comme l'un des leurs — l'ombre de sa propre personne. »

Naruto secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends pas. »

« Je ne comprenais pas moi-même. Je ne comprends toujours pas. Mais il parlait toujours trés étrangement. Il ne donnait jamais de réponses directes. Tout était une métaphore ou quelque chose qu'on aurait dit sorti d'un roman du dix-neuvième siècle. Il avait commencé l'école primaire à l'époque, alors je pensais que l'éducation qu'il y recevait l'influençait d'une certaine manière. Cependant, quand je lui posais des questions sur sa vie à l'école, il survolait le sujet comme quelque chose d'insignifiant. » Kabuto soupira et tritura le crayon qui reposait sur son bureau. « Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il me cachait. Il ne voulait pas que je sache quelque chose. Quelque chose se passait, et il ne me le disait pas. »

Pause.

« Même si je reconnais que n'avais trop cherché à creuser à l'époque. J'avais… peur de lui. Il me faisait penser à des choses auxquelles je ne voulais pas penser, et il… Il avait une rage — est-ce que vous avez lu ça? »

« Oui — mais est-ce que vous pourriez développer un petit peu plus? Je crois que vous avez marqué dans l'un de vos rapports que Gaara avait une sorte de trouble psychologique… »

« Oui, le trouble explosif intermittent. Ce n'était pas un diagnostic à proprement parler, mais plus une… intuition. Ça ne s'est pas déclaré immédiatement après la mort de sa mère, mais quelques mois après le décès, il a commencé à entrer dans des colères noires face à de simples questions, ou si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait… » Le médecin secoua la tête tristement. « Cette rage a duré quelques mois, mais là— »

« Attendez, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par 'rage'? » pressa Naruto. « Vous avez écrit dans vos rapports qu'il ne se mettait pas en colère comme tout le monde. »

« Il se fâchait quand je lui posais certaines questions, » répondit Kabuto. « Surtout des questions sur sa vie à la maison. Mais il ne se fâchait pas comme un enfant normal. Quand il est en colère, disons qu'il se met à bouillir et réfléchit à comment il pourrait faire du mal à la personne en face. » Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. « Pas physiquement, mais mentalement. Ce gamin-là, il pouvait s'immiscer à l'intérieur de vous. C'était comme s'il vous voyait afficher une expression faciale, et qu'il savait exactement ce que vous pensiez… » L'homme s'arrêta pour secouer la tête de nouveau. « Et ses yeux. C'est comme ça que vous saviez qu'il n'était pas content — ils avaient presque quelque chose de… démoniaque quand je disais quelque chose de malvenu. Et c'était… perturbant de voir ce regard sur un enfant aussi jeune. Ça me faisait peur. »

Il laissa échapper un soupir.

« Les fois où j'arrivais à lui tirer des informations, » reprit-il, « sur ses émotions et sur sa vie en général, il me parlait de ces monstres qui entraient dans sa chambre. A un moment il m'a parlé d'un monstre différent, dont il n'avait pas peur. Il disait que ce nouveau monstre était faible, pathétique, et ne cherchait pas à le changer, mais seulement à l'utiliser — ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Naruto acquiesça vaguement, sans avoir compris un seul mot de ce qu'avait dit le médecin.

« Il y avait aussi d'autres troubles psychologiques, » continua Kabuto. Il pointa l'une des feuilles de Naruto du doigt. « C'est la liste que j'ai faite de tous les troubles dont il présentait les symptômes. » Il saisit la feuille et traça la liste du doigt.

Naruto vit que c'était l'un des rapport qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer car trop illisible.

« Il y avait le trouble explosif intermittent… et pendant un temps il a décrit des symptômes similaires au Syndrome de la tête qui explose. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil. « La tête qui explose? »

Kabuto acquiesça. « L'appellation est assez barbare, je sais. Mais Gaara m'a dit que des fois, après certains rêves, il entendait des bruits incroyablement forts, comme des coups répétés, des hurlements et des explosions successives, tout ça pendant quelques minutes. »

« Que… Comment est-ce que—? »

« Il s'agit d'hallucinations, » clarifia Kabuto. « Elles n'existent que dans sa tête. C'est une sorte de phénomène. On ne sait pas pourquoi ça existe, et il n'y a aucun traitement connu. »

Naruto plissa le nez. « Je deviendrais fou si j'avais une maladie comme ça, » souffla-t-il avec raison.

Kabuto haussa les épaules. « Certaines personnes se portent parfaitement bien après avoir vécu quelque chose comme ça. Même si c'est vrai que c'est trés rare. »

« Hmm. Qu'est-ce que Gaara avait d'autre? Ou du moins, qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il pourrait avoir d'autre? »

« Quelques troubles de la personnalité, comme le trouble de la personnalité schizotypique, de l'asocialité, et en me basant sur les histoires qu'il m'a racontées, j'ai détecté une possible pyromanie — une sorte d'obsession pour le feu et les incendies —, de l'asymbolie à la douleur — l'incapacité à ressentir la douleur —, et de l'anhédonie — l'incapacité à ressentir du plaisir. »

« Sur quoi vous basiez-vous pour former ces hypothèses? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour l'aider? »

« Eh bien… c'est tout, » dit Kabuto à voix basse. Il détourna le regard nerveusement et se gratta le côté du crâne. « Ce sont juste des théories. En tant que psychiatre, je peux prescrire des médicaments, mais étant donné que je n'avais jamais pu diagnostiquer directement Gaara avec certitude, je… » L'homme aux cheveux blancs secoua la tête et posa les mains sur ses genoux. Il ne regardait pas Naruto. « Je lui ai donné un assortiment de pilules. En cachette. J'allais dans le labo et je leur mettais des points de couleur pour qu'il puisse savoir lesquelles prendre et quand, et après je lui demandais de me décrire comment il se sentait après chaque pilule. » Kabuto dit rapidement ces mots, et après avoir fini sa phrase, il soupira et se rassit sur sa chaise.

Naruto cilla. Un assortiment de pilules? « Mais vous aviez la permission de faire ça, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il avec précaution.

« En cachette, » répéta Kabuto. « Personne n'était au courant… à part moi et Gaara. Je lui ai dit directement que je faisais une sorte d'expérience, et il n'y était pas opposé… Ça… l'amusait presque. »

Naruto se rassit sur son siège et serra fortement les bras du fauteuil. « Est-ce que ce ne serait pas… un genre de faute professionnelle? » demanda-t-il en sentant quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de la colère inonder son estomac. « Est-ce que ce ne serait pas… un genre d'abus chimique? Vous vous êtes servi de Gaara comme d'un rat de laboratoire— »

« C'était pour son propre bien! » s'écria Kabuto en se redressant sur son fauteuil. « Je lui ai donné un planning pour qu'il sache quand prendre chacune d'entre elles, et comment les prendre. Ce n'était même pas de vraies pilules — plutôt des compléments pour augmenter le niveau de dopamine et améliorer son taux de sérotonine dans son— »

« Attendez, attendez, attendez, » l'interrompit Naruto en levant les mains. Si Kabuto se mettait à déblatérer des trucs scientifiques, il allait perdre le fil de toute la conversation et oublier pourquoi il était en colère. « Comment est-ce que Gaara a réagi à ces… pilules, exactement? Et comment vous avez fait pour garder une trace de ces réactions? »

« On avait des séances quatre fois par semaine, et je lui en faisais prendre une après chaque séance, pour qu'il me raconte ses effets à la suivante, et une avant chaque séance, pour que je puisse voir les résultats moi-même. »

« Et? Est-ce que les pilules… ont fonctionné? »

Kabuto déglutit avec difficulté. « Il… euh… Il ne réagissait pas trés bien. Les anti-dépresseurs faisaient grandement accélérer son rythme cardiaque, sans lui donner le sentiment de bonheur escompté, les pilules pour son absence de plaisir ont elles aussi eu de gros effets indésirables, et la plupart des autres pilules l'épuisaient, et le rendaient encore moins sensible qu'à l'accoutumée… Et certaines d'entre elles le rendaient… malade. Il vomissait, avait des nausées… encore plus d'hallucinations… » Il détourna de nouveau le regard avant de s'essuyer la bouche d'un geste coupable de la main.

« C'est horrible, » s'exclama Naruto en se penchant en avant. « Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce qui aurait pu arriver? » En toute honnêteté, Naruto lui-même ne savait pas ce qui aurait pu arriver. Ça lui semblait juste tellement sale que cet homme aie pu faire une chose pareille.

« S'il vous plaît, » supplia Kabuto. « Essayez de ne pas… me dénoncer. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait était une erreur, mais je ne lui ai donné qu'un seul assortiment, alors… l'expérience, » il grimaça lui-même en prononçant le mot, « n'a duré que deux mois. Grâce à cela, je pense avoir trouvé le seul diagnostic pertinent pour expliquer le comportement anormal de Gaara. »

Naruto inspira profondément et fixa le psychiatre d'un regard noir. Il se rappela soudain du titre de détective qu'il s'était auto-attribué. L'homme avait en réalité plus peur que Naruto le dénonce aux autorités qu'autre chose. Mais les mots de Kabuto retinrent son attention, et il ravala sa colère alors qu'il la sentait déborder de sa poitrine. « Et qu'est-ce que ce serait? » demanda-t-il d'une voix lente et grave.

Kabuto se pencha en avant avec de grands yeux écarquillés, et si Naruto s'était trouvé plus près de lui, le blond aurait parié que le psychiatre aurait essayé de lui prendre les mains. « Tout cette histoire ne mène qu'à une seule conclusion, mes séances avec Gaara comme sa vie après nos sessions. Gaara est tout simplement un psychopathe. »

Naruto cligna des yeux en essayant de comprendre l'information. « Un psychopathe? »

Kabuto hocha lentement la tête. « Je… » Il marqua une pause et baissa le regard. « Pas complètement, » avoua-t-il. « Il lui manque la tendance à refuser d'assumer ses responsabilités, ainsi que le comportement impulsif et irresponsable caractéristique, mais il semble présenter des manifestations trés puissantes d'autres symptômes : un manque complet d'empathie envers les autres, comme l'ont prouvé les meurtres qu'il a commis sans l'ombre d'une raison, ainsi que son incroyable capacité à manipuler les autres. »

Naruto plissa les yeux. « J'ai oublié de vous poser des questions là-dessus. Je me souviens avoir lu dans vos rapports que Gaara avait tendance à manipuler les gens. Développez. » Naruto n'arrivait pas à rester poli, maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'avait fait l'autre homme.

Kabuto eut une hésitation visible avant de parler. « Gaara était… En fait il savait ce qui vous obligerait à faire ce qu'il voulait que vous fassiez. Il savait quoi dire pour que vous vous pliiez à sa commande, et c'était un… maître-chanteur… expert… » acheva l'homme en détournant le regard.

« Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire qu'un gamin de six ans vous a fait chanter? » demanda Naruto, abasourdi.

« Il était plus âgé quand c'est arrivé. Onze ou douze ans, » contesta Kabuto maladroitement.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait exactement? »

Le psychiatre fit une autre longue pause. « Je… préfèrerais ne pas dire, » lâcha-t-il enfin. « Il s'agit d'une affaire privée. Sachez juste que Gaara parvient à tout savoir de vous sans que vous puissiez connaître quoi que ce soit de lui. C'est absolument rageant. C'est comme s'il était un expert en émotions humaines, malgré le fait qu'il montre des symptômes de schizoïdes, qui peuvent à peine les interpréter. » Kabuto se rassit sur sa chaise avec colère, sa frustration apparaissant sur son visage.

« Tout ce qui s'apparentait à une sorte d'anormalité mentale, je l'ai noté, mais je ne pouvais pas le traiter convenablement parce que je ne pouvais jamais être sûr de rien avec lui. C'est pour ça que je—! » Il s'arrêta et détourna le regard d'un air rageur. « C'est pour ça, » reprit-il plus calmement, « que je lui ai donné l'assortiment de pilules. Je voulais juste trouver des réponses à nos questions et l'aider. C'est tout ce que je voulais faire… » acheva-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Le regard de Naruto s'adoucit. Il n'était pas d'accord avec les méthodes du médecin, mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à rester en colère contre lui.

Il était trop occupé à triturer les bords du lourd dossier que Kabuto lui avait donné. C'était un dossier en carton marron, et Naruto pouvait voir quelques feuilles jaunes dépasser sur les côtés.

« Est-ce vous voulez regarder tout ça, maintenant? » demanda Kabuto d'un ton neutre.

Naruto acquiesça sans le regarder, et retira les élastiques qui maintenaient le carton. Le dossier s'ouvrit soudainement, et Naruto du poser précipitamment le dossier sur le bureau pour empêcher les feuilles de s'éparpiller partout.

« Faites attention… » dit Kabuto depuis l'autre côté du bureau.

Naruto hocha la tête et saisit la première feuille. On aurait dit que ça avait été arraché d'un carnet de note jaune. Il y avait un titre au-dessus, d'une écriture différente du reste du texte : _Mai 1992. Sujet : cauchemars._

Naruto lut les premières lignes de l'écriture menue et nette.

_J'ai revé que je pleurai toute l'eaux sortai de mes yeu et le monde toute entié été noiyé j'avais pas peure parse que maman n'été pas noiyé. elle été sur le lit et on a pri le lit comme un batau et on a echapé en flotant. mais il y avais teleman deaux et haute comme le soleil et l'aux nous a avalés. Maman et moi on a brulés et puis j'été révayé mais j'avai pas peure parse que le feu c'est cho dans mes reves_

Naruto haussa un sourcil. La grammaire et l'orthographe surtout laissaient à désirer… mais le fonds. Le blond secoua la tête. Quel genre d'enfant de six ans rêvait que tout le monde se noyait avant de brûler dans le soleil avec sa mère? « Je croyais qu'il était un génie… » blagua Naruto avec petit rire, en référence à l'orthographe et la grammaire.

Kabuto eut l'air confus. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Il avait six ans quand il a écrit ça. »

« Et c'est quelque chose qu'un enfant de six n'est pas capable de faire? » demanda Naruto. Il n'était pas orthophoniste, mais il ne voyait pas grand-chose de spécial dans ce qu'il venait de lire.

« Les enfants de six ans n'arrivent pas à former de phrases correctes en général, et ils ne savent pas orthographier grand-chose. C'est à cet âge-là que leur vocabulaire s'accroît exponentiellement, mais ils ne savent pas quoi faire des mots qu'ils apprennent. Mais la grammaire et l'orthographe ne sont pas importantes. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce qu'il a écrit? »

« C'est… bizarre, » lâcha Naruto.

Kabuto acquiesça. « Plus il grandit, plus son intellect se détache de celui des autres enfants. Vous verrez que son écriture, son orthographe et son style changent drastiquement en quelques mois. Il apprend trés vite. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils et pris une feuille au hasard vers le milieu de la pile.

Encore une fois, la date et le titre étaient d'une écriture différente que le texte véritable.

_Octobre 1995. Sujet : les monstres._

_Il y en a un troisième, maintenant. Il ne fait pas grand chose. Sauf si on observe ses yeux. Il ne me crie pas dessus, et il ne m'apelle pas non plus, pas comme les autres. Il ne me touche pas comme l'autre. Il s'assoit et regarde. J'aime quand il regarde. J'aime bien qu'il me regarde. Chacun de ses cils tombera pour caresser les os de chaque pèche sans noyaux. De tout don, il choisira le rouge et elle choisira le maron. Ils me regarderont, ensemble et pour l'éternité, avant que l'aube soit tombée et que la nuit se soit levée. Entre-temps, nous souffrirons tous. Et je serai le seul qu'il connaitra jamais._

Naruto cligna des yeux. Avant de re-cligner. Il…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas du tout comment appréhender ce qu'il venait de lire. Ça allait encore au début ; Gaara parlait d'un être étrange — mais c'est trés vite devenu bizarre. Il ne comprenait rien à la partie sur les pèches, ou les couleurs—

Ça n'avait juste aucun sens.

« Que venez-vous de lire? » demanda Kabuto.

« J'ai… Aucune idée, » répondit Naruto en secouant la tête. « U-Un truc sur… » Il soupira. « Je sais même pas comment résumer ça. Il parle de quelqu'un — ou de quelque chose — qui est en train de le regarder. Et puis après il parle de cils qui tombent sur des os et— »

« Ah oui, » fit le docteur en hochant la tête d'un air éloquent. « Je ne sais pas à quel texte vous vous référez, mais il utilisait souvent une phrase semblable. Est-ce qu'il parlait aussi de fruits sans noyau? »

Naruto acquiesça. « Là-dedans, il parle d'une pèche sans noyau. »

Kabuto acquiesça. « Quand je lui ai posé des questions là-dessus — étant donné qu'il avait écrit si souvent cette expression — il m'a dit que le fruit était la terre… Et que le noyau de la pèche était le noyau terrestre — un noyau, qui selon lui, n'existe pas. Il disait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre à la place. Il disait que c'était là où se trouvaient tous les monstres quand ils n'étaient pas avec lui. »

Naruto plissa les yeux. « C'est-à-dire… l'Enfer? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

Kabuto fit un geste d'incertitude de la main. « Chaque fois que je mentionnais l'Enfer, il me répondait 'pas celui que vous imaginez' ou quelque chose de similaire. »

Naruto inclina la tête. « Est-ce que Gaara était… religieux? Je veux dire… Son père était pasteur et tout— »

« Je ne pourrais pas vous dire, » avoua l'autre à regrets. « Par contre je ne… » Il s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots sur le mur du fond. « Je ne peux pas vous dire s'il l'était ou s'il ne l'était pas parce qu'il ne laissait jamais entendre une telle chose. Et quand le thème de la religion survenait, il en faisait aussi peu de cas que l'école ou ses frère et sœur. Je peux vous dire qu'il parlait latin quasi-couramment, par contre. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai compris. Je crois que c'était dû au fait de devoir lire de vieilles bibles… » Il leva les yeux sur une vieille horloge au fond de la pièce.

« …Il parlait couramment latin? » demanda Naruto d'un ton incrédule. « Comment est-ce que vous pouvez dire ça comme si c'était rien? Un gamin de six ans qui sait parler latin? »

Kabuto haussa les épaules. « J'en ai appris durant mon enfance. Moi aussi j'ai grandi dans une famille religieuse. Mais je n'était pas trés doué. Le latin qu'il me reste vient de ce que j'ai appris à l'école, pas de ce que j'ai appris à la maison étant petit. »

Naruto secoua la tête. Il avait complètement raté l'épreuve de latin du Bac, et Gaara était apparemment capable de le parler couramment dés le CP.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un exploit, » continua Kabuto, ce faisant remuant encore plus le couteau dans la plaie de la fierté de Naruto. « Beaucoup d'enfants sont bilingues de nos jours— »

« Mais il n'avait que six ans, » rappela Naruto.

Kabuto secoua la tête. « Vous semblez oublier que j'ai travaillé avec Gaara pendant presque six ans. Quand nous nous sommes quittés, il entrait en sixième ou cinquième. Considérez Gaara comme un adolescent pré-pubère trés intelligent, au lieu d'un enfant, maintenant. »

« Ouais, mais le latin reste quand même une langue morte, » contesta Naruto. « On ne le parle quasiment plus, alors il doit l'avoir étudié un bon bout de temps quand même. »

« Ou il a juste beaucoup lu la Bible, » suggéra Kabuto d'un haussement d'épaules. « Ce n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça. Il y a cent ans nous saurions tous parler latin couramment — si nous étions chrétiens. »

Naruto balaya le sujet d'un revers de la main. « OK, Gaara était un gamin intelligent. Et après ses deux années en prison? Est-ce que vous avez une idée de comment il était au lycée? Et comment est-ce qu'il a réussi à rester en phase avec ses études, et comment ça se fait qu'on l'aie accepté au lycée après deux ans de prison pour meurtre? »

Kabuto secoua tristement la tête. « J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous répondre, mais Gaara et moi ne nous sommes plus jamais revus depuis. On ne l'a même pas autorisé à rentrer chez lui. Il a vécu dans un orphelinat pendant un moment, et son tuteur légal l'accompagnait à l'école tous les jours. »

« Et vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui l'aurait poussé à tuer tous ces gens dans son lycée? » demanda Naruto d'un ton désespéré.

« Non, désolé. Je sais qu'il était trés intelligent et qu'il s'en est trés bien sorti, » répondit-il. « Gaara a été scolarisé à la maison pendant deux ans après sa remise en liberté, par contre. Je crois me souvenir qu'il est resté assigné à résidence pendant un temps. Quand il est entré à Mushroom Tech via une sorte d'essai de placement, il était en Seconde. »

Naruto plissa les yeux. « Alors il a tué des gens qu'il ne connaissait que depuis deux ans? »

Kabuto secoua la tête. « C'est long deux ans. Il se peut que ça n'aie l'air de rien pour vous parce que vous avez probablement eu trois ans pour connaître vos camarades, mais en deux ans tout peut arriver… »

« Ouais, mais on parle de vies humaines, là. De soixante-quinze, plus précisément. »

Kabuto hocha la tête, mais fit néanmoins un petit sourire impuissant à Naruto. « Ce qui est arrivé ne peut être effacé. Et, pour vous dire la vérité, je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de courir après un mobile. Gaara était… instable. S'il avait des raisons… Elles n'auraient sûrement aucun sens à vos yeux. »

« Qu'elles aient un sens ou non, je veux quand même les connaître, » contesta Naruto d'un ton déterminé.

Kabuto soupira et jeta un regard désespéré au blond. « Vous avez lu les rapports traitant du massacre, n'est-ce pas? Ils disent que Gaara n'a jamais fait preuve d'aucun signe de méchanceté envers ses camarades. Il les ignorait, et ils l'ignoraient. Ses professeurs avaient été prévenus de ses antécédents, alors ils se sont montrés prudents avec lui, et lorsqu'il est entré dans son année de Terminale, Gaara était juste un adolescent normal avec un passé morbide. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il avait lu des choses comme quoi Gaara n'avait jamais donné l'impression qu'il était prêt à assassiner l'intégralité de sa promotion, mais simplement choisir d'ignorer ses camarades ne lui semblait pas suffisant pour obtenir le titre 'd'adolescent normal'.

« Pendant quelques temps, les journaux disaient que Gaara était jaloux de ne pas avoir reçu le titre de Major de promo dans son lycée. »

« Quoi? » demanda Naruto en haussant les sourcils.

Kabuto acquiesça. « Gaara aurait été dans la course étant donné qu'il avait parmi les meilleures notes, mais il était de toute façon disqualifié d'avance, parce qu'il n'avait pas passé les trois années au sein de son lycée. »

« C'est… » fit lentement Naruto, « ridicule. »

Kabuto eut un petit rire. « Effectivement. Quelqu'un comme Gaara ne se soucierait jamais d'une telle chose. »

Naruto se redressa en se remémorant soudain qui était le Major du lycée.

« Est-ce que vous savez si Gaara parlait avec quelqu'un des fois? Peut-être qu'il discutait avec le Major lui-même? »

Kabuto posa sur lui un regard impuissant. « Je suis désolé, mais je n'en sais rien. Et le plus triste, c'est que ce sera difficile d'enquêter sur le sujet, parce que tous ceux qui auraient pu vous parler de Gaara pendant ses années de lycée… sont morts. Il a tué les élèves comme les professeurs. »

Naruto jura intérieurement. Le médecin avait raison. C'était comme si tout témoignage de son existence avait été anéanti, tout souvenir de lui enfermé à jamais dans des cerveaux morts, profondément enfouis sous la terre.

« Nom de Dieu… » jura doucement le blond.

« Loin de moi l'idée de vous presser, » signala Kabuto d'un ton léger. « Mais j'ai un rendez-vous dans environ un quart d'heure, et j'aimerais me préparer un peu avant l'arrivée de mon patient. Je sais que vous pourriez regarder ces dossiers toutes la journée… »

Naruto leva des yeux trahis. « Vous voulez que je m'en aille? » Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, ou quoi penser. Kabuto lui expliquait les grandes lignes, mais quand il s'agissait d'expliquer le cœur ou la raison profonde des choses, le psychiatre n'avait rien à lui dire. Naruto n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que sa visite avait été sans intérêt, mais il avait espéré obtenir plus d'informations que ça.

Kabuto acquiesça. « Mais vous pouvez jeter un œil au tout dernier texte. Il est trés bref. Ça vous donnera une idée de son état d'esprit juste avant les meurtres, je suppose. »

Naruto émit un petit son pour montrer qu'il avait compris et feuilleta les pages jusqu'à la dernière. Il vit passer quelques dessins sur lesquels il du s'arrêter quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas des images d'allaitement ou de puits noirs, mais des maisons en flammes, des nourrissons volant vers le soleil, ainsi que d'autres choses étranges. Il parvint à la dernière page plus que perturbé et se mit à lire le texte. L'écriture était plus nette qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

_Février 1998_

_Je serai le dernier à comprendre pourquoi. Lui sera le premier, toujours le premier, et peut-être l'expliquera-t-il avant que la mort le berce dans un sommeil éternel. Peut-être expliquera-t-il pourquoi il m'a dévoré tout entier, m'a dévoré par le ventre, s'est inséré dans mon esprit. Mais un ventre ne porte pas d'esprit, seulement des circonstances. Le mouvement m'abandonnera, l'abandonnera lui, abandonnera mon existence, et à la fin mes rêves se transformeront en hasard, et je n'aurai nulle part d'autre où aller que dans le feu. Mon unique crainte est de ne pas réussir à brûler. _

Un léger frisson passa dans ses mains alors qu'il lisait le dernier texte. Il remit toutes les feuilles à leur place et referma le dossier. « C-C'était… »

Kabuto acquiesça tristement. « Je sais. Et de penser qu'il a écrit cela trois jours à peine avant d'assassiner son père et de brûler son oncle quasiment jusqu'à la mort… »

« Et vous avez dit que son oncle était dans un asile de fous, c'est ça? » demanda rapidement Naruto en déposant le dossier sur le bureau et en reprenant son calepin. « Est-ce que vous savez lequel? »

Kabuto joignit les mains. « Il n'y a qu'un seul asile de fous dans le district d'Oto, et je sais qu'il est là-bas. La prison du district d'Oto est d'ailleurs celle où Gaara était incarcéré… »

Naruto écrivit furieusement. Il se demanda s'il n'allait pas rendre une petite visite à cet oncle...

« Aussi, » reprit le psychiatre. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ça vous sera d'une aide quelconque, mais je sais que la sœur de Gaara vit toujours à Suna. Je ne sais pas où exactement, mais vous avez des chances de la trouver là-bas. Je suis allé la voir une fois dans l'espoir d'y trouver des réponses. Je n'en ai rien tiré, mais peut-être que vous aurez plus de chances que moi. »

Naruto écrivit quelques mots de plus sur son calepin. Il ne savait pas trés bien en quoi la sœur de Gaara pourrait l'aider, mais il pouvait garder cette information à l'esprit. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il leva les yeux sur le médecin, sourit et se leva. Kabuto se leva également et contourna le bureau pour lui serrer la main. Il avait le même air que lorsque Naruto était entré pour la première fois : méfiant, gêné et légèrement craintif.

« Un plaisir… » murmura-t-il.

« Euh, oui, » répondit Naruto. « Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé. J'ai l'impression d'en savoir beaucoup plus sur Gaara… Mais il me reste encore beaucoup à découvrir. Il se peut que j'aille rendre visite à son oncle. »

Kabuto plissa les yeux. « Je ne sais pas trop en quoi ça pourrait vous aider. Il est fou maintenant. Seuls des délires sortiront de sa bouche… »

Naruto plissa les lèvres en réfléchissant. « Je devrais quand même aller le voir, » dit-il après quelques secondes. « Il pourrait m'apprendre des choses que vous n'avez pas pu me dire sur sa vie à la maison et sur sa relation avec les autres membres de sa famille… »

Kabuto haussa les épaules. « Je suppose. »

Ils se lâchèrent la main, et Naruto se retrouva planté devant le docteur dans un silence gênant. « Bon… Je pense que je vais m'en aller. Euh — merci encore. »

« Revenez quand vous voudrez… » dit lentement Kabuto en mettant les mains dans son dos. « Mais avant que vous partiez, » reprit-il alors que Naruto posait la main sur la poignée de la porte. « Je voudrais juste vous demander… Est-ce que vous avez… dit à beaucoup de monde que vous vous rendiez ici? Est-ce que… vous aviez planifié votre venue d'avance… ou est-ce que vous avez marqué ce rendez-vous à un endroit où… d'autres personnes auraient pu savoir que vous étiez...? »

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Il avait formulé sa question de manière trés maladroite, mais il devina que l'homme était en train de lui demander si quelqu'un d'autre savait qu'il était là. « Euh… J'ai décidé de venir ici ce matin-même, » dit-il d'un ton léger. « Personne n'est vraiment au courant… » Il ne voulait pas mentionner Kakashi, juste au cas où Kabuto paniquerait ou quoi.

A sa grande surprise, le docteur eut soudain l'air trés malade.

« Vous allez bien? »

Kabuto secoua la tête. « Je… Je vais bien. J'ai juste… » Il secoua la tête. « J'ai rendez-vous. C'était un plaisir de parler avec vous. Allez-vous en maintenant. »

Naruto cilla. « Euuh… OK? » Il ouvrit la porte.

« Oh, et M. Uzumaki, » l'interpella Kabuto une dernière fois.

« Quoi? »

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous croyez que je suis pardonné? » demanda-t-il rapidement.

Naruto cilla. « Pardonné pour quoi? »

Kabuto cilla à son tour, l'air perdu, avant de secouer la tête. « C'est rien, » dit-il doucement.

« Euh… »

Kabuto posa alors sur lui un regard grave. « Je ne sais pas… à quoi pensaient vos supérieurs en chargeant un débutant de rassembler des informations sur Gaara… Mais laissez-moi vous dire une bonne chose : sortez-vous de cette histoire pendant que vous le pouvez encore. Laissez tomber l'affaire, ou ce que font les détectives dans ces cas-là. » Ses yeux devinrent soudain trés sombres. « Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce à quoi vous avez affaire. »

Naruto se figea sur le pas de la porte. Il sentit un frisson glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme un doigt. « Euh… » Il se demanda s'il devait rajouter quelque chose, mais décida d'en rester là. Il acquiesça et sortit de la pièce avant de marcher d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur avant que Kabuto décide de redire quelque chose de glauque.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour au rez-de-chaussée, la femme à qui il avait parlé était toujours derrière son bureau. Elle arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour le fixer d'un œil méfiant alors qu'il traversait le hall.

« Euh, merci, » fit-il tout de même. « Merci de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure. » Il posa le pass en bois qu'elle lui avait donné sur le comptoir.

La femme ne lui répondit rien. Elle ne hocha pas la tête. Elle eut même un mouvement de recul lorsque Naruto lui adressa la parole, et baissa la tête sans quitter la silhouette de Naruto des yeux alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment.

Naruto frissonna.

Cet endroit était tellement putain de glauque.

Une fois qu'il fut dans la voiture de Kakashi, il posa son menton sur le volant et pris un moment pour réfléchir. Devait-il retourner à la maison ou aller rendre visite à l'oncle dans son asile?

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Naruto décida qu'il serait plus avisé de garder ce voyage pour un autre jour. Il ne savait même pas vraiment où se trouvait cet asile — sans parler de la quantité d'essence qu'il lui restait dans son réservoir.

Naruto secoua la tête. Il rentrait donc à la maison.

Il toucha le calepin à l'intérieur de sa poche.

Au moins il ne rentrerait pas chez lui les mains vides.

* * *

A l'intérieur d'une pièce froide et sombre, pourvue de murs blancs délavés, de placards gris et d'un modeste bureau bordeaux, le docteur Kabuto Yakushi est assis sur sa chaise, tremblant.

Il a annulé tous ses rendez-vous de la journée.

Il a ordonné à la réceptionniste de ne lui transférer aucun appel.

Il pense à rentrer chez lui.

Mais il ne veut pas rentrer chez lui.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il trouvera là-bas.

Le docteur Kabuto Yakushi passe une main tremblante sur son front, et inspire profondément.

Aurait-il dû lui dire? se demande-t-il, en repensant au jeune homme blond.

Le détective.

Est-ce qu'il aurait dû lui dire?

Le docteur Kabuto Yakushi secoue la tête, misérable.

Il aurait dû.

Oh, il aurait dû.

Le détective aurait alors su, à quel point tout était perdu.

A quel point il était perdu.

Le docteur Kabuto Yakushi fouille dans sa poche gauche, et en tire une note. Il s'agit d'un fin morceau de papier, méticuleusement plié jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un carré minuscule.

Le docteur Kabuto Yakushi pose la note sur la table et la regarde se dévoiler, d'une lenteur douloureuse, pli par pli, se dépliant jusqu'à ce que la note révèle sa face illisible à cause des rides torturées qui mangent les mots.

Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

Parce qu'il sait ce qu'il y est marqué.

_Il a visité mes rêves. Humain tout entier, jamais machine. Il a revêtu le manteau imposteur d'un détective et il apparaîtra peu après l'aube. Il voudra ce que tu as acquis sans frais par le sacrifice. Il est bruit infini, et je porte le silence infini, lequel je n'ai aucun désir d'exercer à un niveau tel que le sien. Ne dissimule rien. Révèle-moi à lui. Et tu seras pardonné._

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Le moment que vous attendez tous arrive! Le prochain chapitre sera séparé en trois parties, et dans la partie deux (roulements de tambours s'il vous plaît) …Naruto rencontre Gaara!

Aussi, dernier petit truc, parce que ça risque d'avoir pas mal d'importance dans le dernier chapitre : cette histoire a lieu dans un monde imaginaire avec des lieux imaginaires (et d'autres réels) qui sont basés sur de vrais endroits partout dans le monde. Alors il se peut que vous lisiez des termes tels que la section Nord (la région du pays où habite Naruto (où que ce pays puisse être)), la section Sud, ainsi que d'autres endroits que j'ai tirés de l'univers de Naruto comme Oto, Kiri, Konoha et ainsi de suite.

Merci d'avoir lu,

Tschüss.


	11. L'autre espèce de Monstre

**_Chapitre 11 : Enfin nous nous rencontrons_** — **Partie I : L'autre espèce de Monstre**

* * *

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut au son de 4 coups rapides à sa porte. Il avait le sommeil lourd d'habitude, mais ces derniers jours…

« J'arrive… » grommela-t-il, la tête dans le cul, alors qu'il s'extrayait de son lit de fortune. Il savait que la personne derrière la porte n'avait pas pu l'entendre, mais il ne répéta pas. Il avança torse nu jusqu'à la porte.

Mais apparemment il n'avait pas à marcher. Il apparut tout simplement devant. Bien en face. Il avait voulu y aller trés fort, et il y était. Devant. La porte.

Il défit le verrou avec le même manque d'enthousiasme qui l'avait mené là, et appuya la tête contre le mur alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. « B'jour….? » murmura-t-il en soupirant. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais c'était trop tôt. Peut-être six ou sept heures du matin. Toute envie de regarder par la fenêtre pour vérifier la position du soleil fut balayée par sa fatigue et son esprit engourdi.

Il pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts.

Alors il les garda clos.

« Hmm… b'jour? » marmonna-t-il une nouvelle fois — car personne ne lui avait répondu la première fois.

« B'jour? »

Toujours pas de réponse.

Naruto secoua la tête. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit pas l'extérieur de la porte, mais sa main qui posée à plat sur le mur à côté de la porte.

Sa main. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas bien la voir. Floue. C'était des mains floues. Floues comme vues à travers du verre fumé, ou l'humidité de ses paupières.

Il plissa les yeux en les regardant. Ses mains. Il essaya de les comprendre, essaya de comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait pas…

_Voir._

« Je… »

« _Uzumaki Naruto_. »

Naruto se figea un instant. Puis il sentit un frisson.

Il glissait à travers son corps tel un doigt lui caressant la joue. Un souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres et il dut appuyer la tête contre le mur. Il ne tenait plus la porte.

Quelqu'un s'en chargeait.

Quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un.

Un certain quelqu'un. Quelqu'un était là. Qui était. Quelqu'un était. Quelqu'un qui était quelqu'un qui était quelqu'un en train de s'occuper de quelqu'un qui était un quelconque quelqu'un dans son appartement dans sa chambre dans son_ lit_—

« _Uzumaki Naruto_. »

Il s'en occupait.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans sa chambre, il regardait droit devant lui. Pas au plafond, mais dans ses yeux.

Ses yeux.

Des yeux. Pas les siens. Les siens à lui. Ses yeux.

Naruto cligne des yeux. Mais il ne comprend pas.

Il est au sol. Aggripé à…?

Des yeux. Ses yeux. Ces yeux. Ces yeux qui fixent—

« _Uzumaki Naruto._ »

« Haaah… »

Ces doigts frissonnants, ce frisson de doigts à travers sa colonne vertébrale son esprit son corps son âme son âme son corps son esprit et âme frissonnants—

« U… zu… ma… ki… » Ça, c'était lui-même. Imitation ratée. Question : pourquoi? Réponse : il te connaît mieux que tu ne te connais toi-mê—

«_ Uzumaki Naruto_. »

Naruto ouvre les yeux.

Il ne se rappelle pas les avoir fermé.

Et maintenant il regarde.

Et il lui rend son regard.

Des regards.

Du vert au bleu du bleu au vert du brun au pâle du blond au rouge au rouge au rouge—

Comme un mécanisme d'horloge—

« _Uzumaki Naruto_. »

« Haaah… »

« _Enfin nous nous rencontrons._ »

* * *

Naruto ouvrit les yeux.

Et vit le plafond de sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il s'assit sur son lit de fortune et frotta ses yeux endoloris.

Putain, mais c'était quoi ça? Il fixa ses pieds d'un air accusateur.

Un rêve?

Un bruit venant de son salon l'interpella.

Quatre coups rapides à sa porte.

Naruto sentit son souffle se couper, et il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Ce rêve était tellement…

Il ne s'en rappelait pas vraiment. C'était tout… flou et…

Un autre coup.

« Naruto! »

Le blond eut un nouveau sursaut, avant de pousser un soupir irrité, plus contre lui-même que n'importe quoi d'autre. C'était la voix de Kakashi derrière la porte.

« T'es réveillé? »

« J'arrive! » répondit-il fortement, se levant de son lit et se dirigeant vers la porte. Il était sur le point de quitter sa chambre sans T-shirt, mais il en enfila un juste avant de refaire l'erreur.

La dernière fois qu'il avait ouvert la porte torse nu, Kakashi n'avait pas arrêté de le vanner même après avoir mis un T-shirt.

« Tu dormais? » demanda Kakashi en entrant dans la pièce avec un petit sourire. Il donna une petite tape affectueuse sur l'épaule du blond et s'appuya contre le mur de son salon comme s'il était chez lui. « C'est arrivé par la poste ce matin, et c'est pour toi, » dit-il en tendant une grosse boîte à Naruto.

Naruto plissa les yeux en la prenant. « Un colis? » répéta-t-il. « J'ai jamais rien reçu par la poste avant — à part les menus du Chinois et les trucs des Témoins de Jéhovah et tout… »

Il fit un mouvement pour l'ouvrir, mais Kakashi l'interrompit d'une main. « Tu vérifies pas d'où ça vient avant? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Naruto grommela et vérifia. Il fronça les sourcils. « Y'a pas l'adresse de l'expéditeur… » fit-il lentement.

Kakashi lui prit la boîte des mains et vérifia à son tour. « C'est bizarre. Ça me surprend qu'ils envoient un colis sans cette adresse. »

« Ils n'envoient jamais de colis sans l'adresse de l'expéditeur, » lâcha Naruto en plissant les yeux. « J'ai travaillé un petit moment dans un bureau de poste. Jamais vu partir de lettre ou de colis sans l'adresse de l'expéditeur, et si quoi que ce soit était mal orthographié, ça ne partait jamais… »

Kakashi haussa les épaules et lui rendit la boîte. « Peut-être que ça t'a été envoyé depuis un bureau de poste de feignasses. »

Naruto en doutait, mais accepta l'explication. Il secoua la boîte, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle n'était pas particulièrement lourde, mais on sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de solide à l'intérieur.

Il allait devoir l'ouvrir dans ce cas. Il la posa sur le comptoir de sa cuisine et commença à arracher le scotch qui fermait la boîte.

« Fais gaffe… » murmura Kakashi dans son dos.

Naruto se calma un peu et s'assura d'ouvrir la boîte proprement. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit enfin, il posa le regard sur son contenu en fronçant les sourcils.

C'était une petite enveloppe posée sur du papier-bulle.

« Euh… » fit Naruto en saisissant l'enveloppe et en se retournant vers Kakashi.

L'homme aux cheveux gris haussa un sourcil. « Pourquoi on t'a envoyé ça dans une boîte? »

Naruto eut un sourire nerveux. « Peut-être que c'est une lettre du Président, » blagua-t-il. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement afin de ne pas en déchirer le contenu, et en sortit une petite feuille de papier. En fait ça ressemblait plus à une petite carte — comme une invitation. Lorsqu'il regarda ce qui était marqué sur la carte, il s'apperçut non seulement que c'était deux misérables petits mots, mais aussi qu'il ne les comprenait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que…? » fit-il en retournant la carte.

« C'est quoi? » demanda Kakashi en lui prenant la carte.

« On dirait une autre langue… » répondit Naruto en se mettant à côté de Kakashi pour qu'ils puissent regarder la carte ensemble.

« Hmm… » fit le proprio en retournant la carte à son tour. « Ce serait pas de l'espagnol? » demanda-t-il lentement.

Naruto plissa les yeux.

_Unus donum._

Ça ne ressemblait à aucun mot d'espagnol qu'il connaissait.

« Tu crois que ça veut dire quoi? » demanda-t-il.

Kakashi haussa les épaules et fit un pas en arrière, déjà lassé par le sujet. « Et si tu réglais cette histoire après notre voyage à Oto? » proposa-t-il en souriant au blond.

Naruto regarda un peu plus longtemps la carte avant de soupirer et de la mettre dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les trucs bizarres que lui envoyait la Poste. Kakashi avait raison, ils devaient y aller.

« Laisse-moi juste… » dit-il en parcourant la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une paire de jeans, « …Me brosser les dents et trouver quelque chose à me mettre. »

« Dépêche-toi, » lui lança Kakashi en se rappuyant contre le mur. « Iruka veut que je sois rentré à la maison à six heures. »

« Ben on est large, non? » demanda Naruto. « Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire un tour à la prison en passant…? »

Kakashi haussa les épaules. « On verra. »

* * *

« Vous êtes sûrs que c'est pas dangereux? » redemanda Iruka avant de lancer un autre regard inquiet à Naruto et Kakashi. « Je veux dire… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe, mais j'ai vu ce dont il était capable, et je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez blesser… »

Kakashi fit un autre sourire à son compagnon avant de s'avancer vers lui et de l'enlacer. « Tout ira bien, » murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Iruka, avant de le serrer contre lui.

Naruto, resté derrière Kakashi devant le capot de leur voiture, se sentit soudain trés gêné. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'esprit qu'ils étaient dehors et en public, et que n'importe qui pouvait voir les deux hommes en train de se montrer des signes évidents d'affection. Naruto jura intérieurement, parce qu'il était trop con. Qui était-il pour avoir honte d'eux? C'était insultant, non seulement envers Kakashi et Iruka, mais aussi envers Kiba et Shino.

Naruto fit une petite pause dans le fil de ses pensées, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami depuis un bon bout de temps. Il voulait vraiment raconter au brun ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ce serait injuste de mêler un innocent à tout ça, et Shikamaru l'avait prévenu qu'une fois que Gaara te connaissait, il connaissait tous ceux qui te connaissaient aussi. Naruto soupira et secoua la tête.

_Gaara_. Naruto sentait toujours cette même peur se nouer au fond de son estomac, dés qu'il pensait à lui, mais c'était une sensation qu'il associerait à un rêve. C'était comme si Gaara était un croque-mitaine dont les parents niaient fermement l'existence, mais qui parvenait tout de même à faire peur. Naruto ne pouvait même pas concevoir de rencontrer le bonhomme en personne. Il pouvait s'imaginer se faire proprement décapiter par une hache de retour à la maison, et il pouvait s'imaginer se réveiller un petit matin et exploser en mille morceaux à cause d'un piège que Gaara aurait préparé la nuit d'avant. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer le rencontrer pour de vrai.

Kurenai avait dit que Gaara mesurait 1 mètre 90. C'était 10 centimètres de plus que lui, ce qui rendrait le gars _menaçant_. Naruto frissonna à cette pensée.

Et en plus l'identité du cadavre roux était toujours théoriquement inconnue pour l'instant, pensa Naruto. Personne ne savait vraiment s'il avait gardé ses cheveux bruns, ou s'il les avait teints en rouge. Merde, Gaara pouvait tout aussi bien être blond à l'heure qu'il est. Dans tous les cas, l'homme se cachait trés bien. Maintenant que Naruto y repensait, comment est-ce qu'on pouvait même être sûr que Gaara était toujours dans cette ville?

La seule certitude qu'ils avaient, c'était que le meurtrier était d'une manière ou d'une autre impliqué dans un complot de grande envergure. Naruto n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, et il n'avait aucune idée de par où commencer. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait rassembler toutes les informations possibles sur Gaara et son passé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il pensait que c'était un bon endroit par lequel commencer. C'était une tentative de mieux le connaître.

« Kakashi! On est en _public_, » siffla Iruka à son compagnon, avant de s'arracher de ses bras. « Je te verrai quand tu rentreras, » grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrées, le visage écarlate.

Il se retourna et s'en alla, et Kakashi le salua de la main, avant de se retourner vers Naruto avec un sourire narquois.

Naruto plissa les yeux. « Euh… On est prêts à y aller? » demanda-t-il avec précaution.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Kakashi d'une voix satisfaite, avant de se diriger vers sa portière.

Naruto s'assit sur le siège passager et mit sa ceinture. « On prend les départementales ou l'autoroute? »

Kakashi regarda droit devant lui, perdu dans sa réflexion. « J'aimerais qu'on prenne l'autoroute jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive aux environs de l'asile, mais toutes les autoroutes qui mènent à Oto _contournent_ la ville ou sont réservées à des transports officiels. »

« Bon, ben en prendra les petites routes pendant une heure alors… » soupira Naruto de lassitude. Tout comme l'Institut se trouvait à l'autre bout de Mushroom City, l'Asile de fous d'Oto était de l'autre côté de la ville, proche de la campagne.

Kakashi haussa les épaules. « On est dimanche matin. Je pense pas qu'il y aura assez de circulation pour nous retarder comme ça. » Kakashi démarra la voiture et commença à déboîter en douceur de sa place de parking.

« Est-ce que la ville d'Oto est aussi célèbre que tout le monde dit? » demanda Naruto alors qu'ils entraient sur l'autoroute qui quittait Mushroom City. Ils allaient devoir traverser Kiri, et un peu de Kumo avant d'atteindre Oto.

« Ça dépend de quelle genre de célébrité on parle, » répondit Kakashi en haussant les épaules. « Si c'est des statistiques que tu veux, Oto a le taux de criminalité le plus élevé de toute la région Nord. »

« Encore plus grand que celui de Mushroom City? » demanda Naruto.

Kakashi acquiesça. « Définitivement, oui. Mushroom a pas mal de criminalité non plus, mais c'est parce que c'est une ville où la compétition est rude, et si tu te foires à un moment, tu peux te retrouver à la rue ou forcé de recourir à la criminalité pour survivre. A Oto par contre, ils n'ont aucune chance d'être économiquement compétitifs, malgré leurs infrastructures urbaines. C'est pas pour dire, mais c'est comme la version bidonville de Mushroom City, avec des logements sinistrés et des citoyens désespérés. »

« Hmm… » dit Naruto en s'essuyant la bouche à l'aide de son pouce. « Ça n'a pas l'air d'être trés… juste. »

« C'est comme ça, » répondit Kakashi. « Il ne peut pas y avoir de gens au sommet sans d'autres qui souffrent au bas de la pyramide. »

Naruto resta silencieux le temps de quelques secondes, perdu dans ses pensées. Il secoua la tête. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« En plus, » reprit Kakashi, « Oto est la seule ville de la région Nord à avoir une prison aussi grande. La plupart des infrastructures sont à la campagne. »

« La prison d'Oto est quasiment à la campagne, non? » contesta Naruto.

L'homme aux cheveux gris secoua la tête. « C'est moitié-moitié. Tu verras ce dont je veux parler quand on arrivera là-bas, mais la prison d'Oto prend une énorme partie du centre-ville, et s'étale sur des territoires vierges vers l'arrière. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que voulait dire Kakashi, mais il supposait qu'il comprendrait plus tard après avoir vu le bâtiment par lui-même.

« J'ai aussi entendu que la sécurité de la prison d'Oto fait partie de la crème de la crème, » dit-il doucement. « Personne ne s'en était jamais échappé avant. Avant Gaara. »

Kakashi, à la grande surprise du blond, laissa échapper un petit gloussement. « Ouais… » fit-il avec un hochement de tête amusé. « Tu sais comment il a réussi? »

« J'allais justement te le demander. Il y a des rapports en ligne, mais ils se contredisent tous. »

Kakashi acquiesça. « Je suppose que la prison n'a pas vraiment envie de voir leur échec publié partout… » commenta-t-il.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Naruto toussa.

Kakashi sembla revenir à lui et s'éclaircit la gorge. « OK. Comment s'est-il échappé. En fait c'est une histoire assez marrante, » dit-il d'un ton sincèrement amusé. « Kaze s'est empoisonné. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil. « Comment il a fait son coup? Et pourquoi il a fait ça? »

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu, » répondit Kakashi, « c'était une fuite trés élaborée et coordonnée. Il y avait des témoins et des complices. »

« Des _complices_? » répéta Naruto d'un ton incrédule. « Mais qui… » Puis Naruto s'interrompit. On parlait de détenus, ici. Pourquoi auraient-ils l'ombre d'un scrupule à laisser l'un de leurs camarades s'enfuir?

« Quand on les a interrogés sur l'affaire, ces complices ont dit que Kaze leur avait promis qu'ils s'échapperaient aussi, » clarifia Kakashi. « Alors c'était du travail d'équipe, même si je suis sûr que c'était Kaze qui en tirait toutes les ficelles. »

« Et c'était quoi le plan en fait? »

Kakashi eut un autre sourire amusé. « C'était un plan assez compliqué, je crois, qui impliquait pas mal de pots-de-vin, » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Kaze n'avait le droit à aucun privilège dans la prison, alors une grande partie de son plan reposait sur des gens à qui il avait promis une chance de s'enfuir. Je ne suis pas certain des détails, mais il a demandé à un détenu qui avait droit à une heure de sortie de creuser un trou dans une partie du bâtiment depuis l'extérieur en utilisant des outils dont les prisonniers se servaient dans les champs. Quelques jours plus tard, même si je suis sûr qu'il me manque des informations, il y a eu une soudaine infiltration de _rats_ dans une section du bâtiment. Une chose pareille ne devrait normalement jamais se produire dans la prison d'Oto, mais Kaze a tourné l'environnement urbain de la prison à son avantage et savait d'une façon ou d'une autre où est-ce qu'il devait dire à son complice de creuser, pour que les rats aillent infester la prison. » Kakashi secouait la tête avec un sourire marqué, comme s'il avait du mal à le croire. « Évidemment, des exterminateurs ont été appelés pour s'en débarasser. Kaze est parvenu je ne sais comment à faire une sorte de concoction avec la moisissure et la peinture des murs de sa cellule, et des résidus d'arsenic laissés par les exterminateurs, pour s'empoisonner. »

Naruto eut l'air perdu. « Attends, quoi? De l'arsenic? C'était ça le poison? »

Kakashi acquiesça. « Les exterminateurs de rats utilisent parfois de l'arsenic. Par contre, je croyais que ça faisait longtemps qu'on employait plus cette méthode… Je suppose que la prolifération de rats était si importante qu'ils ont du employer des mesures drastiques pour les exterminer. »

« Et ils ont laissé les prisonniers libres de leurs mouvements alors qu'il y avait des résidus d'arsenic? » demanda Naruto d'un ton incrédule.

« C'était ça le truc. Personne n'était autorisé à pénétrer dans cette section du bâtiment. C'est pourquoi certains disent que Gaara avait aussi des complices au sein du personnel de l'établissement. Quelqu'un qui aurait pu se rendre dans la zone condamnée sans craindre de se faire arrêter, et de récolter des échantillons pour Kaze et ses complices. »

Le blond plissa les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Gaara et ses complices? Ils se sont empoisonnés aussi? »

Kakashi acquiesça. « Oui. Je crois qu'ils étaient quatre de plus au final. »

Naruto se redressa sur sa chaise. « Et donc? Ils ont mangé le poison? »

« Il l'a ingéré d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a mis dans sa nourriture, ou s'il l'a dilué dans de l'eau, mais il a utilisé de la moisissure et de la peinture sèche pour atténuer les effets du poison. »

Naruto plissa le nez. « Mais comment ça fonctionne? »

Kakashi haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas comment fonctionnent ces trucs chimiques. Tout ce que je sais c'est que l'arsenic peut être mortel, et Gaara s'est arrangé pour que lui et les autres en prennent assez pour être juste assez malades pour être transférés au centre médical, et ne pas mourir sur place. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil. « Est-ce que le centre médical était dans l'enceinte de la prison, ou est-ce qu'il les ont amenés à un hôpital? »

« Les prisonniers d'Oto ne sont pas envoyés à l'hôpital. Si tu tombes malade là-bas, t'y meurs. La seule chose qu'ils ont fait ça a été de les garder loin des autres détenus. On leur a prodigué des soins, je suppose, notamment grâce aux médecins disponibles, mais à part ça ils étaient seuls. Je crois que l'un des complices est mort à ce moment-là, mais je ne suis pas sûr. »

« Comment Gaara a fait pour s'échapper, en fait? » demanda Naruto en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître son impatience.

« Lui et les autres ont été transferrés hors de leurs cellules quand ils sont tombés malades. On les a mis tous ensemble dans une pièce au sous-sol. C'est comme ça qu'Oto soigne ses malades d'habitude. »

Pause.

« Il y avait au moins six gardes de sécurité derrière la porte. Par contre, quand on leur a posé la question le lendemain, ils ont affirmé qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Kaze et les autres sortir de la pièce. Les quatre types avaient emprunté un tunnel minier à l'abandon qui menait dans les égoûts d'Oto. »

« Attends — un tunnel minier? Qu'est-ce que ça fout sous une prison? Et comment ça se fait que les gardes ne les aient pas vus sortir? »

« A mon avis, Kaze a du les corrompre. J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a pu leur dire — la sécurité au sein de la prison d'Oto est le top du top, comme t'as dit — mais il a réussi à les corrompre pour qu'ils les laissent s'enfuir, lui et ses complices. C'est juste mon avis, mais je ne vois pas vraiment comment Kaze aurait pu passer devant eux. »

Pause.

« Alors, le tunnel abandonné était un chemin tortueux qui a été creusé par des prisonniers il y a soixante-dix ans. C'était une sorte de punition absurde à l'époque, mais il y avait trop d'accidents : des prisonniers mouraient à cause de chutes de rocs et des effondrements de galleries. Depuis les prisonniers doivent déplacer des pierres pour rien d'un endroit à un autre. Ce qui reste du tunnel est un conduit inutile qui mène à un vieux réseau d'égoûts. Ce réseau débouche sur la mer Mecon — celle qui est polluée à cause de tous les détritus et excréments que déversent les égoûts _actuels_. »

« Et Gaara est arrivé là-bas, et il était déjà libre? » demanda Naruto.

« Pas vraiment. Les gardes sont soudainement « revenus à eux » et ont commencé à poursuivre Kaze. Je suis persuadé que les gardes ont laissé Gaara s'échapper surtout parce qu'au lieu de courir partout pour essayer de les retrouver, ils sont allés tout droit vers la décharge maritime. »

Naruto acquiesça en enregistrant toutes ces informations. C'est vrai que toute l'affaire était assez louche. Comment auraient-ils pu savoir où allait Gaara s'ils n'étaient déjà pas au courant? Mais tout de même…

« Est-ce qu'ils auraient pas eu juste de la chance, ou un indice qui leur aurait laissé penser que Gaara était parti vers le tunnel? »

Kakashi secoua la tête. « Et quel indice? Même si ça avait été le cas, ils n'auraient pas été sûrs. Ils se seraient séparés pour le chercher à d'autres endroits — mais non, d'un coup d'un seul, tout le monde a accourru à la décharge maritime. »

« Mais ils l'ont pas retrouvé, de toute évidence, vu que Gaara est toujours en cavale à l'heure qu'il est… »

« Ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé. Kaze a réussi à nager dans la mer polluée jusqu'à la côte avec deux de ses camarades. Le dernier s'est noyé. La police l'a retrouvé la bouche pleine d'excréments en train de flotter sur le ventre. »

Naruto déglutit avec difficulté. « Alors… Gaara et les deux autres se sont échappés ce jour-là? »

« Eh bien, » fit Kakashi en souriant de nouveau. « L'un d'eux a été retrouvé quasi battu à mort suite à une rixte entre gangs dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé impliqué je ne sais comment, deux jours à peine après s'être échappé. Et peut-être un peu plus d'une semaine après, il y a eu une série de viols au centre-ville de Kiri et les flics ont enfin remonté la trace de l'autre. Alors ces deux types sont de retour en taule maintenant, s'ils ne sont pas morts. »

Naruto grimaça. Bien qu'il soit soulagé que les deux criminels soient retournés en prison, il était dégoûté que Gaara les ai aidés à s'échapper.

« Donc ouais, » conclut Kakashi. « Voilà toute l'histoire. Il y a eu une véritable chasse à l'homme pendant des mois, mais Kaze s'est bien caché. Je suppose que… maintenant qu'on est plus d'un an après, la plupart des gens l'ont oublié, mais c'est une bonne chose qu'on aie trouvé une piste maintenant. Il faudrait pas qu'un gars pareil reste en liberté pour toujours. »

« Mais c'est ça le problème, » dit Naruto en se retournant pour faire face à l'homme aux cheveux gris. « Quasiment personne ne sait à quel point la situation est grave, parce que la police refuse de lâcher des infos sur l'enquête. Je pense que les gens ont le droit de savoir qu'on est en train de chercher Gaara, histoire qu'ils soient tous en alerte et prêts à se protéger en cas de besoin! »

« Ha! » fit Kakashi en riant doucement. « Iruka pense la même chose. Mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai appris dans la police, c'est que dés que tu révèles quoi que ce soit de flippant au public, les gens commencent à paniquer. Des groupes organisés vont émerger pour protester, des espèces de milices privées vont commencer à faire leurs propres investigations, on va voir popper partout des sites truffés de faux témoignages et de cultes du Mal — c'est juste le chaos. Après je comprends que la manière dont la police a géré les choses n'était pas la meilleure, mais fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que c'est mieux de ne rien dire de ce qu'il se passe au public. Ça nous laisse une meilleure marge de manœuvre. »

Naruto plissa les lèvres en y réfléchissant. « En quoi ça vous laisse une meilleure marge de manœuvre? »

Kakashi sourit. « Un homme brillant qui sait tout VS une douzaine d'hommes avec la queue entre les jambes. C'est un peu plus juste comme ça, » fit-il en laissant échapper un petit rire, mais Naruto ne partageait pas son sens de l'humour.

« Mais imagine s'il y avait un million d'hommes, » dit-il avec sérieux. « Et si les gens savaient ce à quoi on a affaire et— »

« Mais Naruto, même _nous_ on ne sait pas ce à quoi on a affaire. Même si nos effectifs augmentaient, ce serait une force aveugle, plus motivée par la peur que par des connaissances véritables. Et si j'en crois mon expérience des cas criminels, plus les gens le connaissent, plus le criminel se cachera, et plus on aura du mal à le trouver. Je crois que maintenant qu'il ne doit s'inquiéter plus que de nous, il va finir par baisser la garde à un moment, et il laissera un indice qui nous mènera à lui, ou même qui nous donnera une idée de son but si on a de la chance. »

« Hmm, » grommela Naruto dans sa barbe. Il avait l'impression que capturer Gaara serait un million de fois plus facile que de comprendre ses motifs. « Je… » commença-t-il. « C'est juste que je me sens si vulnérable, » avoua-t-il. « Et inutile. »

Kakashi secoua la tête. « Tu fais même pas partie de la police, et tu abats plus de travail que les véritables officiers. T'es pas inutile. »

Naruto acquiesça avec regret. « Ouais, des fois c'est ce que je pense, mais la plupart du temps j'ai juste l'impression que je fourre mon nez dans quelque chose qui ne me regarde pas, tu sais? J'ai l'impression que je fais tout ça pour rien… Mais après je me souviens que personne ne fait rien, et que c'est mieux que quelque chose soit fait, même si ça sert à rien, c'est quand même mieux que rien. »

« C'est une bonne chose que t'essayes de percer Kaze à jour, et surtout son espèce de don qui lui permettrait de tout savoir. Les autres policiers attendent le rapport de Kurenai pour avoir les comparaisons entre le vrai Sasori Akasuna et le vrai Kaze. Ils ne veulent rien faire avant d'être sûrs de chez sûrs. »

« Est-ce qu'ils se préparent à une autre attaque au moins? » demanda vivement Naruto. « Est-ce qu'ils ont encore des hommes en train d'enquêter pour savoir comment Gaara ou Sasori ont bien pu se démerder pour buter tous ces gens dans ton immeuble? »

Kakashi acquiesça. « Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent, mais leur marge d'action est limitée à cause du peu d'infos qu'on a. »

« Hmm, » marmonna Naruto, pas trés satisfait.

« Je sais pas, Naruto, » soupira Kakashi contre le volant. « J'ai l'impression que t'es un élément important de cette affaire, quelle qu'elle soit. Je sais que c'est con, mais j'ai l'impression que t'es pas impliqué là-dedans sans raisons. L'immeuble dans lequel t'as choisi de vivre est comme par hasard juste en face de quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux… Ce même immeuble appartient à un ex-flic, comme par hasard… Sasuke, Sakura et l'autre femme faisaient tous partie de tes amis, comme par hasard… Ça te fait pas cogiter? »

Naruto cilla. Il… Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi en se basant sur toutes les coïncidences… Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait… C'était plutôt plausible, non? Qu'il soit d'une manière ou d'une autre lié à tout ce bordel…

Mais Naruto secoua la tête. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que moi je serais impliqué là-dedans? » demanda-t-il. « J'étais même pas au courant que Gaara avait assassiné tous ces gens à Mushroom Tech… »

« Demande à Kaze. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait avoir une raison, » ajouta-t-il rapidement, ressentant la détresse de Naruto.

Naruto plissa les yeux. « Je… » Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Comment pouvait-il avoir quoi que ce soit à voir là-dedans? Il était juste un civil innocent qui essayait (en échouant certainement) d'en apprendre plus afin de capturer son ennemi.

« N'y pense pas trop, » lui conseilla Kakashi d'une voix rassurante. « J'en ai peut-être un peu trop dit. »

« Non, non, » dit rapidement Naruto en souriant faiblement à l'homme aux cheveux gris. « C'est juste… c'est bizarre d'être impliqué dans un truc aussi énorme, tu comprends? D'habitude c'est Sasuke qui est toujours au centre de tout… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens en sentant son cœur s'affaisser un peu. Penser à Sasuke le faisait penser à Sakura, qu'il savait portée disparue au moment présent.

Kakashi resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes avant de reprendre la parole. « Cette affaire va bien au-delà de Sasuke, » fit-il doucement.

Naruto acquiesça sans trop d'entrain et continua à fixer l'horizon. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de parler plus.

* * *

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence pour la plus grande partie, sauf quand Naruto posait des questions sur l'adresse et leur planning du jour. Ils avaient décidé plus tôt qu'ils iraient d'abord à l'asile, et s'ils avaient du temps, à la prison pour demander à quelques détenus ce qu'ils se rappelaient de Gaara lorsqu'il y était encore prisonnier. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de comment ils se débrouilleraient une fois dans la prison, mais Kakashi avait bien contacté l'asile pour les prévenir de leur arrivée, et de quel patient ils voulaient voir. Les gens de l'asile avaient accepté avec joie.

Le district d'Oto était un ensemble de grands bâtiments et d'HLM pauvres, et l'asile se trouvait au sud de tout ça, entouré de grilles et d'autres trucs comme ça. Kakashi avait dit que la prison était pareille au nord. Naruto pensa que c'était vraiment bizarre d'associer une ville à ce genre de lieux. Une prison et un asile de fous.

Naruto et Kakashi purent se garer à l'intérieur des grilles, après avoir dit au garde de sécurité qu'ils avaient rendez-vous. La sécurité avait l'air plutôt détendue, parce que l'homme se contenta de hocher la tête, avant de leur donner des indications et de les laisser entrer. Ils se garèrent là où le garde leur avait dit de se garer et se rendirent dans le bâtiment pas trés haut mais vraiment trés gros. Si Naruto devait se faire une idée, il dirait que la topographie du bâtiment ressemblerait à une sorte de grosse spirale vu du dessus, contrairement à la forme carrée habituelle. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait en regardant l'endroit depuis l'extérieur.

Lui et Kakashi se rendirent donc vers le bâtiment en évitant quelques flaques sur le chemin. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, ils furent acceuillis par deux gardes de sécurité qui leur posèrent des questions sur leur visite.

« Vous êtes M. Kakashi de la police? » demanda l'un d'entre eux d'un air suprêmement non-intéressé depuis son siège derrière le bureau.

Lorsque Naruto regarda les alentours, il vit que l'endroit était encore plus déprimant que l'Institut pour Malades Mentaux. Les murs étaient marron foncé, complétés par quelques rayures d'un blanc passé, alors que le couloir semblait s'assombrir et s'assombrir vers la fin. Naruto secoua la tête. Ces gens étaient déjà fous, pensa-t-il ; il n'y avait aucun besoin de leur pourrir la vie encore plus en les enfermant dans un endroit aussi triste. Mais il supposait que le district d'Oto n'était pas vraiment une ville trés axée sur le confort.

« Oui, c'est moi. »

« Z'êtes v'nus voir le Yashamaru? » demanda la femme à côté de l'homme, appuyée négligemment contre le mur.

Kakashi acquiesça de nouveau et fit un petit sourire contrit. La femme renâcla et sortit de derrière le gros comptoir — lequel Naruto ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier de comptoir vu que c'était plus une barrière qui lui arrivait à la poitrine avec des télés de surveillance recouvrant le mur du fond. Naruto vit ce qui ressemblait à des chambres sur chaque écran, ainsi que quelques couloirs et d'autres comptoirs tout autour du bâtiment.

« Vot'type crèche pas dans ces piaules, » déclara la femme en s'avançant au niveau de Naruto.

Naruto sursauta, un brin décontenancé par la proximité de la fille. Cette dernière fit un sourire en coin et hocha la tête. « Ces pélos, là, » fit-elle en pointant les écrans du doigt, « sont pas le mec que vous cherchez. Ces types-là, c'était des criminels. Des mecs pas adaptés à la société, qui devraient s'trouver en taule, mais vu qu'ça tournait pas rond dans leur caboche, on les a envoyés ici. Histoire que les gens du gouvernement se fassent pas trop de bile. »

« Ah… » fit lentement Naruto.

« OK, » répondit Kakashi de derrière lui. « Je présume que si Kaze avait plaidé la folie, il se serait retrouvé ici… » réfléchit-il tout haut en observant les alentours. « Et il serait sous haute surveillance comme ces types, je parie, » fit-il en montrant à son tour les télévisions.

L'homme qui s'était exprimé en premier hocha la tête. « Ouais, vot'type n'a rien d'un thug. Il a pas fichu grand-chose depuis qu'il est arrivé ici. Il est juste déprimé toute la sainte journée. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? »

L'homme haussa les épaules. « Il dit rien et il fait rien. Il suit les ordres. C'est plus que je ne peux en dire sur la plupart des mecs enfermés ici. »

Naruto bafouilla un peu. « Ben… qu'est-ce que vous faîtes pour sa dépression? Est-ce qu'il reçoit de l'aide au moins? »

« J'sais pas, j'm'en fous. On a des gens ici exprès qui parlent à ces mecs tous les jours, mais s'il est toujours pareil après avoir passé autant de temps ici, je suis sûr qu'ils ont abandonné l'affaire maintenant, » répondit l'homme. « C'est un timide, celui-là. Des fois il parle bizarrement pendant des heures… » remarqua-t-il d'un ton léger avant de hausser les épaules. « Il a toujours peur tout le temps, par contre. Mais faut pas s'attendre à autre chose en même temps. Vous savez c'que son neveu lui a fait, pas vrai? »

Naruto acquiesça. « Ouais, on sait tout de l'affaire. »

L'homme sembla se mettre à chercher quelque chose derrière le comptoir. « Attendez deux secondes que je sorte les pass spéciaux des visiteurs… z'êtes les premiers à lui rendre visite depuis des siècles. Je crois que sa nièce est v'nue le voir une fois, la première fois qu'il est arrivé ici. Et j'm'en souviens que parce qu'elle était tellement putain de _moche_— »

La femme lâcha un rire et lui envoya un coup de poing moqueur à l'épaule. L'homme absorba aisément l'impact, mais Naruto eut l'impression que s'il devait parer ce coup, il s'envolerait jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« La première fois qu'il est venu? » Naruto se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, perturbé par cette information. « Je me serais suicidé depuis le temps. Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est là? Quinze ans? »

L'homme et la femme se regardèrent mutuellement. « Peut-être un peu moins… » répondit l'homme négligemment. « J'lui ai dis ce matin qu'il allait recevoir de la visite. Il est devenu tout excité, d'un coup. Il est zarb' ce mec. »

Naruto frissonna. Il était zarb'. Il n'était pas trop sûr de vouloir parler à un zarb'. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était des réponses.

Mais il devait admettre qu'il se sentait mal pour le mec. Et il n'avait pas à se forcer non plus. La vie de cet homme lui avait été brutalement arrachée. Il s'est fait brûler vif par un enfant, et est devenu fou ensuite, alors il n'avait aucune chance de retrouver un semblant de vie normale. Et Naruto ne voyait pas comment ça pourrait être possible étant donné ce que son neveu lui avait fait.

« Allons le voir, dans ce cas, » dit Kakashi. « C'est pas qu'on est pressés, mais on a d'autres trucs de prévus pour aujourd'hui alors… »

« Nous pressez pas, m'sieur, » lâcha la femme à côté de Naruto avec un sourire en coin. « C'est un asile de fous ici. C'est pas souvent qu'on a l'occasion de taper la discute avec des gens normaux. J'ai l'impression qu'on est en train d'devenir maboules nous-mêmes— »

« Arrête-toi là, » pouffa l'homme derrière le comptoir. « Faites pas attention. C'est juste que ça fait un peu trop longtemps qu'on bosse ici. Maintenant, » dit-il en fouillant quelque chose que Naruto ne pouvait pas voir derrière la barrière/comptoir. « Vous n'avez pas vraiment de limite de temps, mais faîtes pas les fous non plus. Une heure maxi. » Il leur tendit deux pass similaires à celui qu'il avait reçu à l'Institut.

« Vous entendez quoi par là? » demanda Naruto en prenant les pass.

« Ben, dans un endroit pareil, les visites c'est genre la plus grande récompense possible pour tout le monde, alors si qui que ce soit joue au con on le punit en lui réduisant le temps de visite, ou en lui donnant un peu moins à manger, des trucs comme ça… »

Naruto hocha la tête. « Et il n'a jamais agressé personne…? »

L'homme secoua la tête. « Nope, » répondit-il d'un ton léger. « Il f'rait pas de mal à une mouche. Mais ça veut rien dire. C'est toujours un barjot qu'a pas toute sa tête, alors on est coincé ici à l'surveiller ce fils de pute. »

Naruto plissa les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? C'est votre job. C'est pas leur faute à ces gens s'ils ont des cases en moins… »

L'homme arrêta net ce qu'il était en train de faire et se tourna vers Naruto. Il haussa un sourcil. « Quoi? T'es un genre de militant des droits civiques, ou une merde comme ça? »

Naruto cilla. « Quoi? Qu'est-ce que ça veut…? »

« Attendez une seconde, » dit l'homme avec un sourire en coin condescendant. « Vous êtes encore des militants à la con pour les droits de l'Homme? » demanda-t-il suspicieusement. « Z'êtes venus protester contre les conditions de vie des « patients » dans un endroit pareil? »

Naruto eut l'air désarçonné le temps d'un instant. « Qu— » Il s'interrompit et tourna le regard vers Kakashi. L'homme l'observait en haussant un sourcil et en souriant légèrement. C'était le même sourire qu'il lui avait fait quand Naruto lui avait avoué qu'il s'était fait passer pour un détective devant Kabuto. L'ex-policier pensait probablement que Naruto allait endosser le titre de « militant à la con des droits de l'Homme » maintenant. Naruto lui lança un sale regard.

« N-Non, » bafouilla-t-il en se retournant vers le mec derrière le comptoir. « C'est juste que… je crois pas qu'on doive… » Il leva des yeux implorants vers Kakashi, mais l'homme se contenta de hausser les épaules avec ce même sourire éloquent. « …blâmer les gens pour des trucs qu'ils… peuvent pas… contrôler… » acheva-t-il maladroitement.

L'homme n'eut pas l'air de l'entendre. Il recommença à farfouiller en secouant la tête. « T'as un sale petit regard. Comme un bon à rien de morveux qui fout son nez partout. T'es sûrement un reporter amateur. »

Naruto émit un son semblable à celui d'un enfant qui s'étouffe, mais il était juste à court d'arguments. « Je— je suis pas— c'est— »

« Ce qu'il essaye de dire, » intervint magistralement Kakashi. « C'est qu'on veut juste le voir, lui poser des questions, et partir. On a une heure, c'est ça? »

« J'vous donne trois quarts d'heure. Tant que Tayuya peut se poser avec vous et vous surveiller… » dit-il avec un petit gloussement.

Kakashi regarda Naruto en levant un sourcil. Naruto lui rendit son regard. De toute évidence, ces types-là n'avaient plus l'habitude de voir des gens.

« Elle nous escorte? » demanda Kakashi avec précaution.

La fille lui fit un grand sourire, toutes dents dehors. « A votre service, » fit-elle en s'inclinant sarcastiquement. « Mon job c'est de vous guider à travers les autres fous et que vous en ressortiez en un seul morceau… Les maintenir à distance pendant que vous marchez… Taser des maraudeurs… » Elle fit un sourire étrange à Naruto.

Naruto cilla et fit quelques pas en arrière. « Euh… »

Kakashi fit un pas en avant et hocha la tête. « Si vous voulez bien nous guider, mademoiselle…? »

La fille cilla et dirigea un regard peu intéressé vers Kakashi. « Tayuya, » lâcha-t-elle enfin. « Et toi tu t'appelles? » Elle se tourna vers le blond, en ignorant totalement et ostensiblement Kakashi.

Naruto ignora le gloussement de l'ex-policier et acquiesça avec hésitation. « Uzumaki Naruto. »

La fille fit un sourire menaçant, et ses cheveux teints en rouge rosé tressautèrent sur ses épaules. « OK, Uzumaki. T'es entre mes mains maintenant. » Ceci étant dit, elle se retourna et se mit à s'enfoncer le long du couloir sombre.

Naruto déglutit. Pourquoi cette nana était-elle aussi flippante?

Kakashi lui tapa brusquement dans le dos. « Elle est mignonne, » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du blond en pouffant.

Naruto lui décocha un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il irait pas jusque là.

Le couloir le long duquel ils évoluaient n'avait pas de cellules renfermant des criminels comme l'imaginait Naruto. A la place c'était juste des murs blancs jaunissants, sans panneaux ni indications. Il supposait qu'une endroit pareil ne recevait pas assez de visiteurs pour avoir de telles choses.

« Nous nous dirigeons vers la section 6E de ce magnifique établissement, » appela Tayuya alors qu'elle marchait devant eux. « Une p'tite marche, donc. Vous devriez me donner un pourboire, histoire de vous assurer que je me perde pas… » Elle arrêta de marcher et se retourna vers eux avec un sourcil levé.

Naruto et Kakashi la fixèrent en haussant les leurs.

Tayuya leur jeta un regard impatient et tendit une main. « Alors? »

Kakashi fut pris d'une sorte de fou rire incrédule alors que Naruto plissait les yeux de perplexité.

« T'es sérieuse? » demanda le blond.

« A mort. Vous avez une idée de combien je suis payée à faire ce job? Si une salope qui sert des tables peut demander un pourboire, alors moi aussi. »

Kakashi émit un petit gloussement en entendant son commentaire. « Section 6E, vous avez dit? Je suppose qu'on va devoir trouver notre chemin nous-même, alors. » Il commença à partir jusqu'à dépasser la meuf — Tayuya.

Naruto hésita derrière lui, avant de se décider à le suivre. Il était d'accord pour dire que ce serait ridicule de payer quoi que ce soit à la fille, mais il voulait pas non plus se perdre.

« Z'êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça? » demanda la femme en croisant les bras. « Je vous garantis que vous trouverez jamais ce que vous cherchez. C'est truffé de grands brûlés en 6E, et même en admettant que vous y arriviez… » Elle eut un petit rire. « Est-ce que vous avez même la moindre idée de ce à quoi ressemble vot'gars? Comment est-ce que vous entreriez dans sa cellule fermée à clé? »

Kakashi, qui était déjà quelques mètres en avant, s'arrêta. « Hmm… » fit-il tout haut.

Naruto soupira d'impatience. « Allez, donnons-lui un pourboire. On doit en finir avec cette histoire — le suspense est un peu en train de m'étouffer là… »

Kakashi se tourna vers Naruto en fronçant les sourcils, avant de secouer la tête et de soupirer. « OK. »

Il s'avança vers la femme qui affichait un air triomphant alors que l'homme aux cheveux gris s'avançait de mauvais cœur vers elle. « Je savais que j'te kiffais, » déclara-t-elle en regardant Naruto droit dans les yeux, pendant que Kakashi lui donnait une paire de billets dont il ne distinguait pas la valeur de là où il se trouvait.

Kakashi avait l'air plus qu'ennuyé de les lui donner, et attendit avec une léger rictus qu'elle empoche les billets et qu'elle se remette à marcher.

« Maintenant, » lança-t-elle avec un sourire taquin. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

* * *

La balade vers la cellule fut longue et éprouvante. Il y avait tant de détours et d'escaliers, et à chaque fois qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être presque arrivés, la fille tournait à un nouvel angle pour les emmener le long d'un autre couloir. Plus ils avançaient, plus les couloirs devenaient éclairés, remarqua Naruto avec une légère satisfaction. Ça avait l'air d'un établissement normal, avec des gens en uniformes d'infirmières qui remontaient le long des couloirs, fixant Naruto d'un œil abasourdi et Tayuya d'un sale œil. Il y avait des portes de chaque côté du couloir maintenant. Chacune était d'une couleur bleu ciel et munie d'un petit hublot afin de voir à l'intérieur, mais il supposait qu'il y verrait différents types de malades.

« On y est presque, » appela Tayuya après un quart d'heure de marche. Naruto secoua la tête. Il y avait besoin d'un meilleur système. Il s'était rendu compte depuis l'extérieur qu'il s'agissait d'un bâtiment à un seul étage, mais c'était inacceptable de faire marcher les gens aussi longtemps pour venir voir un patient. Non seulement ça, mais en plus il n'y avait aucun panneau. Comment est-ce que qui que ce soit pouvait s'y retrouver?

Tayuya s'arrêta soudainement de marcher, ramenant ainsi Naruto à la réalité. Elle se tenait devant une porte aussi bleu ciel que les autres. « On est arrivés, » fit-elle avec l'air de se faire passablement chier. La promenade l'avait poussée à bout elle aussi.

Elle dévérouilla la porte avec un clic discret et toqua bruyamment. « Tes visiteurs sont là! » lança-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un coup. Elle se tourna vers Naruto et Kakashi et leur fit signe d'entrer. « Eh ben? Vous attendez quoi? »

Naruto déglutit avant de se diriger vers la porte et d'entrer dans la pièce.

Il vit alors une pièce d'un blanc immaculé, sans fenêtres ou rien d'autre sur les murs, ainsi qu'un lit trés spartiate.

Il y avait quelqu'un sur ce lit qui leur tournait le dos, recroquevillé d'une manière inconfortable.

« Euh… Bonjour… monsieur? » fit doucement Naruto.

L'homme sursauta avant de tourner la tête.

Naruto sentit le suspense s'intensifier en lui alors que l'homme se retournait peu à peu, et même en s'étant psychologique préparé, il fut profondément choqué par le visage qui se révéla à lui quelques secondes plus tard.

C'était _horrible_.

Le visage — du moins ce qu'il en restait — était criblé de sortes de veines blanchâtres torturées. Elles avaient l'air d'ampoules fines, blanches et rouges sang qui formaient un genre de carte routière qui se perdait dans son œil gauche, lequel Naruto ne distinguait même pas sous un sourcil enfoncé et déformé. L'homme semblait chauve à l'exception de quelques touffes de cheveux solitaires qui couvraient timidement certaines parties de son crâne, et même cette partie-là de son corps portait les mêmes ampoules veineuses.

« A-Ah… » Les mots de Naruto moururent dans sa gorge. Les questions qu'il avait préparées pour sa rencontre avec l'homme restèrent coincées, et il se demanda pour la première fois s'il avait même le droit de faire ça — le droit de débouler dans la vie de cet homme et de lui poser des questions sur la personne qui l'avait blessé aussi gravement. « _Je suis tellement désolé_, » souffla-t-il dans un soupir triste. Il savait pourquoi il s'excusait, mais il regrettait quand même de l'avoir dit. C'était toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à cet instant qui s'abattait sur lui en cascade. « Je suis tellement— » Il s'interrompit alors qu'il était sur le point de s'excuser de nouveau, et secoua la tête. Ce serait trop de le dire encore une fois. Cela révèlerait à quel point il se sentait désolé pour cet homme, et il savait que ce serait mal pris.

Naruto se tint immobile au centre de la pièce pendant quelques secondes, fermant et refermant les poings, se demandant s'il ne devait pas carrément renoncer à en savoir plus sur la vie de Gaara. Peut-être qu'il pouvait essayer de trouver quelqu'un de moins brisé, comme sa sœur ou son frère…

« Vous êtes désolé… »

Naruto sursauta. Il ouvrit les yeux — il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il les avait fermés — et fixa l'homme en face de lui avec de grands yeux.

Il s'était complètement retourné et faisait face aux trois personnes dans la pièce avec des yeux morts. Naruto ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il ne ressentait rien, ou parce que les brûlures qui lui couvraient les yeux et les sourcils comme une toile d'araignée l'empêchaient d'afficher ses émotions.

« Pourquoi vous excusez-vous? » redemanda l'homme. Et sa voix était douce, apaisante même. Légère.

Naruto hésita. Il se tourna vers Kakashi comme un acte-réflexe, mais l'homme fixait l'autre avec des yeux plissés, comme s'il essayait lui-même de surpasser sa propre culpabilité. « Je… Je suis juste… v-venu vous poser… quelques questions… sur votre neveu… celui qui vous a fait ça. Mais je me rends compte maintenant que ça pourrait ne pas être… approprié… étant donné… » Naruto allait dire 'votre situation', mais même ça c'était inaproprié, n'est-ce pas?

Le brûlé baissa la tête, et il afficha une tentative de sourire. « Hmm… » soupira-t-il. Il porta la main à son cou pour y gratter un morceau de peau horriblement rouge, et le son que produit sa peau alors que ses ongles la raclèrent rendit Naruto malade.

« Je présume alors… qu'il était trop audacieux de ma part d'espérer. De prier, » fit doucement l'homme. Il joua avec ses doigts le temps d'un instant, avant de fixer le mur à côté de son lit. « Vous pouvez me poser vos questions. Mais saurez-vous poser les bonnes… telle est la question… » acheva-t-il en baissant le regard sur les draps de son lit.

Naruto afficha un regard ébahi avant de secouer la tête. Est-ce que l'homme venait juste de lui donner la permission de lui poser des questions? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce… ton mystérieux? Presque résigné. Condescendant.

« Je… » commença Naruto avec hésitation. « Vous êtes sûr que… ça va? » demanda-t-il péniblement. « Je veux dire… je comprends si… »

L'homme secoua lentement la tête, mais ne répondit rien, alors Naruto ne le comprit pas.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, avant que Kakashi lui donne un coup de coude. « Poses-lui tes questions, Naruto, » lui souffla-t-il en hochant la tête.

Naruto acquiesça en retour avec hésitation avant de se retourner vers l'homme. « Trés bien, » fit-il plus à lui-même qu'à quiconque. « Vous êtes Yashamaru Ito, né à Suna il y a cinquante-quatre ans avec votre sœur jumelle Karura Ito, qui a épousé Sabaku Kaze à dix-sept ans. Ils ont eu trois enfants ensemble… et le dernier était Gaara Kaze. » Il s'arrêta pour chercher un semblant d'expression sur le visage de l'autre. Yashamaru n'en montra aucune et continua de fixer le vide. Naruto plissa le nez, encore plus mal à l'aise qu'avant, et reprit la parole. « Je suis allé voir le… psychiatre de Gaara il y a quelques jours. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de Gaara, et de qui il était… Mais il n'a pas su me dire comment il était à la maison. J'espérais que… vous pourriez peut-être m'aider là-dessus… »

Il y eut un long moment de silence. L'homme continuait de tripoter ses draps.

« Euh… M. Ito? »

L'homme cilla trés lentement, avant de tourner un regard creux vers Naruto. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a mené là-bas? Voir le psychiatre… »

Naruto cligna des yeux. « Ah. Oui c'est vrai. Eh bien, nous avons des raisons de penser que Gaara manigance quelque chose, » expliqua-t-il d'une voix égale, ayant répété cette phrase à de mutliples reprises. « On a eut des indices sur sa piste, mais en ce moment il se cache, et on veut en savoir autant que possible alors— »

« Des indices? » l'interrompit Yashamaru. Un sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres. « Erreur. »

Naruto ne répondit rien, planté là la bouche ouverte. « Euh— »

« Ne vous… voilez pas d'ignorance à son sujet, » ajouta l'homme d'une voix rauque. « Ou bien, si vous comprenez votre ennemi, employez le vocabulaire qui prouve que… » Il détourna de nouveau le regard, et ses doigts tressaillirent sur ses genoux. « _Des indices_, » répéta-t-il avec un ton proche de la déception. « Ce mot suggère qu'il a fait une erreur de calcul. Ceci n'est pas possible, et ne le sera jamais. » Il inspira et poussa un petit soupir. « Et si vous dîtes la vérité… Et que c'est vraiment lui votre objectif, alors la seule raison pour laquelle vous approchez de sa piste, est qu'il _veut _qu'on le trouve. » Il acheva sa phrase d'un ton léger, mais ce qu'il venait de dire était incroyablement profond.

« Que… » se surprit à bafouiller Naruto. « Je… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » demanda-t-il enfin.

Yashamaru resta silencieux de longues secondes. « Ce que ça veut dire? » demanda-t-il d'une voix légère. Il cilla lentement. « Ça ne veut rien dire de plus. Ça veut dire que ce ça dit. »

Naruto cligna bêtement des yeux, avant de secouer la tête. Il ne savait pas si les paroles de l'homme étaient due à la sagesse ou la folie. « D'accord, » lâcha-t-il faiblement. « Donc, je crois que je vais revenir à ma première question. Comment était Gaara avant de… vous avoir blessé…? »

L'homme baissa la tête, plus pour mieux observer ses draps qu'en signe de tristesse. « C'est vrai, ce que vous dîtes… » fit-il, apparemment plus pour lui-même qu'à Naruto. « On peut toujours rêver, mais… cela ne causerait-il pas… trop de désespoir? » Il releva les yeux et se remit à fixer le vide d'un air triste.

« Excusez-moi? » prononça Naruto un peu plus fortement afin d'arracher Yashamaru à sa drôle de transe. Yashamaru posa alors les yeux sur lui. « Est-ce qu'il est vraiment impliqué dans tout ça? Est-ce qu'il communique avec vous? »

Naruto sccoua la tête. « Il communique? » demanda-t-il. « Je… Je suis pas sûr qu'il communique réellement avec nous, » commença-t-il doucement. « Je sais juste qu'il est impliqué dans un énorme truc, et on veut le capturer avant qu'il fasse du mal à d'autres personnes… »

Yashamaru fronça les sourcils à sa grande surprise. « Si vous vous rapprochez de lui, ça veut dire qu'il veut que vous vous rapprochiez, » expliqua-t-il d'un ton plus direct et moins doux. « Gardez bien ça en tête. Mais… pourquoi voudrait-il communiquer avec vous? » Il plissait les yeux. « Qui êtes-vous pour lui? »

« Pardon? » redemanda Naruto en haussant un sourcil. « Je vous ai dit qu'il n'y a eu aucune communication ; nous avons juste des preuves qui nous laissent penser que— »

« Vous refusez de comprendre, » dit légèrement Yashamaru en détournant le regard vers le mur. « Nouvelle erreur. »

Naruto ne savait pas s'il en avait le droit, mais il se sentit soudainement offensé. Il ne voulait pas presser cet homme, mais tout ce qu'il voulait était connaître la vie que menait Gaara à la maison. « Ecoutez, » commença-t-il lentement. « Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est quelle genre de vie menait Gaara— »

« Vous continuez à l'appeler par son prénom, » l'interrompit le brûlé en relevant les yeux sur lui. « Quel culot vous avez, » murmura-t-il en détournant le regard pour la énième fois.

Naruto fit une pause en plissant les yeux.

« Je dois admettre… » reprit Yashamaru. « Que malgré la… déception… Ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il soit toujours en liberté. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là? »

« Encore une fois… rien. J'ai dit ce que je voulais dire, » redit Yashamaru d'un ton léger. Ça aurait eu l'air d'une insulte si sa voix n'était pas aussi morne.

« Eh bien dans ce cas dîtes-moi autre chose, » dit Naruto en faisant beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas laisser son impatience transparaître dans sa voix. « Dîtes-moi pourquoi Gaara vous a brûlé vif. »

« Ah, » fit l'homme alors qu'une sorte de sourire relevait le coin de ses lèvres. Il ne regardait toujours pas Naruto. « Enfin vous posez la bonne question… » murmura-t-il en agrippant ses draps blancs avec des doigts tremblants. « Reste à savoir si j'ai envie de vous répondre… »

« Et pourquoi devez-vous avoir une quelconque volonté pour faire ça? » demanda Kakashi en prenant la parole pour la première fois. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous tournez autour du pot ainsi dés qu'il s'agit de parler de l'enfance de Gaara? »

Naruto leva un regard étonné vers Kakashi. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il pensait avoir décelé un véritable soupçon dans le ton qu'avait employé l'ex-policier.

Yashamaru tourna des yeux morts vers Kakashi avant de laisser échapper un faible rire. « Il vous a contacté vous aussi? Amusant, comme il a tendance à faire à des étrangers quelque chose qu'il refuse de m'accorder… »

« Pourquoi vous contacterait-il? Je doute que Gaara… aie des remords pour ce qu'il vous a fait, » fit Naruto d'une voix douce. « Il a assassiné beaucoup d'autres personnes quelques années après ce qu'il vous a fait alors… »

« Il en a tué d'autres? » demanda Yashamaru en relevant vivement la tête. « Pourquoi donc? »

« Je… » hésita Naruto. « Sans raison. Il l'a fait sans raison. »

Yashamaru secoua la tête. « Gaara ne fait jamais rien sans raison. Il y a toujours une raison, » chuchota-t-il.

Naruto se mordit les lèvres. Il s'était préparé à rencontrer des difficultés avec cet homme, tout simplement parce qu'il résidait dans un asile de fous, mais Yashamaru s'exprimait d'une manière qu'on aurait pas crue dûe à la folie. « Pourquoi vous a-t-on envoyé ici? » demanda-t-il brusquement. « Pourquoi êtes-vous dans cet asile? »

Un autre sourire triste fit tressaillir les lèvres de l'homme. « Inapte à la vie en société, qu'ils ont dit, » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement— »

« Vous ne posez pas les bonnes questions, » l'interrompit Yashamru avec en secouant la tête d'un air las.

« On a posé la soi-disant bonne question avant, » remarqua Kakashi. « Vous avez choisi de ne pas y répondre. »

L'homme laissa échapper un autre rire tremblotant. « Oui, vous avez raison là-dessus. C'est vrai que j'ai choisi. C'est bien vrai… » Il acquiesça, puis secoua la tête, comme s'il n'avait pas prévu de penser ce qu'il venait de penser. « Ceci sera… ma seule et unique chance, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-il en levant les yeux sur les trois autres. « Je dois affronter la vérité. »

« …Quelle vérité? »

Yashamaru garda la tête baissé, et Naruto pouvait voir l'os qui faisait la jointure à la base de son cou. « Mon Gaara ne… viendra jamais… me voir… » acheva-t-il doucement.

Naruto fut pris d'un léger frisson. 'Mon' Gaara? A quoi jouait cet homme? « Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous… voudriez qu'il vienne vous voir? Après vous avoir fait autant de mal? » demanda-t-il avec sérieux. Peut-être que la folie de cet homme venait de l'espoir que le garçon qui l'avait brûlé aussi sévèrement viendrait un jour le voir au sein de ce bâtiment et supplier qu'il le pardonne?

Yashamaru ne répondit pas à la question. Il se contenta de continuer à fixer le vide.

« Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il n'a personne d'autre à blâmer que lui-même, pour ce que Gaara lui a fait, » chuchota Kakashi à Naruto.

Le blond se tourna vers lui, interrogatif. Le ton de Kakashi laissa à présent transparaître une sorte de conviction, comme s'il avait percé cet homme à jour et n'appréciait pas ce qu'il avait découvert. « Kakashi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Votre ami est perspicace… » remarqua Yashamaru d'un ton léger. Et il se remit à gratter ce morceau de peau écarlate sur sa nuque.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. « Perspicace pourquoi…? » demanda-t-il en tentant de ne pas laisser entendre son exaspération. « Kakashi, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

Kakashi leva un regard noir du grand brûlé et secoua la tête. « Son comportement… sa gestuelle— ce ne sont pas les gestes d'une personne réellement innocente ou effrayée… » fit-il. « C'est la gestuelle d'un coupable. Quelqu'un qui cache un lourd secret. »

Yashamaru éclata de rire en entendant ces mots, sincèrement cette fois-ci. « En effet, perspicace est votre ami… » répéta-t-il. « Mais il n'a toujours pas la main. C'est toujours mon choix. Le dire… ou ne pas dire… »

« Dire _quoi_, exactement? » feula presque Naruto, et cette fois-là l'impatience fit craquer sa voix.

« Ce que j'ai fait, » murmura Yashamaru. « Ce pourquoi je dois être pardonné… »

Naruto plissa les yeux à la vue de l'autre. « Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire… que Gaara vous a fait ça… pour une raison? »

« Il y a toujours une raison, » répéta Yashamaru en détournant le regard.

« Et cette raison serait…? » demanda Naruto d'un ton pressant, se penchant en avant, mais retenu par la main de Kakashi sur son épaule.

Yashamaru leva les yeux du sol et regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux avec son regard creux. Naruto pensa y distinguer une lueur, peut-être des larmes, ou une sclérotique fondue luisant là où sa paupière inférieure aurait dû se trouver.

« Votre ami me regarde avec… avec un air… _accusateur_, » chuchota Yashamaru. Il fixait Naruto, mais il était sûr qu'il parlait de Kakashi. « Mais là se trouve son erreur. Il ne… _comprend pas_… Mais Gaara… Si. Il comprenait toujours tout. »

« Il comprenait toujours quoi? »

« Il comprenait, et il n'a jamais rien fait pour l'empêcher, » continua l'homme en ignorant la question de Naruto. « Il comprenait, et pourtant… il… il me _laissait faire_. Il me laissait toujours faire. »

Naruto secoua lentement la tête. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a laissé faire…? »

« Il faut que vous compreniez, » continua Yashamaru, ignorant la question une fois de plus. « Il pouvait tout arrêter. Mais il a joué avec moi. Il tenait mon cœur entre ses deux mains et il a tiré jusqu'à ce que je chute dans les tréfonds de la disgrâce… »

Naruto secoua la tête, et résista à l'envie de se tirer les cheveux. L'homme racontait des trucs alambiqués, et il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. On aurait dit qu'il affirmait que Gaara l'avait obligé à faire quelque chose — quelque chose d'horrible, si on s'en réferrait à la 'chute jusque dans les tréfonds de la disgrâce'.

« Il laissait sa porte… _ouverte_… » dit Yashamaru en plissant les yeux vers Naruto, affichant un air trahi. « Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il jamais fermée? Alors qu'il _comprenait_? Il _comprenait_. » Il cilla et baissa les yeux au sol. « Je… me délectais… de l'idée que peut-être… lui aussi le voulait… » Les mains sur ses genoux commencèrent à tressaillir. « Mais non… qu'est-ce qu'un monstre pourrait bien comprendre à l'amour…? »

Naruto sentit quelque chose en lui palpiter. Quelque chose au fond de son estomac était en train de se fissurer peu à peu, morceau par morceau. Ce que disait Yashamaru… On aurait dit qu'il…

« Je ne suis pas coupable, » lâcha l'homme en tripotant ses pouces. « Je n'ai pas emprunté ces chemins-là de ma propre volonté. J'ai été tenté par ce démon. Ce délicieux démon. »

Naruto tressaillit.

Nom de Dieu.

« Dîtes-nous ce que vous avez fait, » murmura-t-il en sifflant, mais ça sonnait moins autoritaire, avec la manière dont sa voix avait tremblé.

Yashamaru refit ce sourire triste encore une fois. « Perspicace, perspicace… » chuchota-t-il. « Mais si ignorant… si ignorant. Je vais vous le dire, mais promettez-moi… » Il leva des yeux implorants sur Naruto.

Naruto lui rendit un regard confus. « Vous promettre…? »

« Promettez-moi que vous ferez parvenir ce message jusqu'à lui, » dit-il doucement. « Étant donné qu'il préfère communiquer avec vous… et non avec moi. Dîtes-lui de venir me voir… » acheva-t-il.

Naruto soupira. Cet homme avait l'air de penser que lui et Gaara avaient des relations épistolaires régulières ou quelque chose comme ça. « Je ne sais pas si je pourrai faire ça… Gaara ne— »

« _Ne l'appelez pas par son prénom!_ »

Naruto cilla et fit un pas en arrière, désarçonné par l'éclat de voix de l'homme.

« Vous ne le connaissez _pas_, » prononça Yashamaru d'une voix stable, mais sérieuse. « Vous ne l'avez jamais vu. Vous n'avez aucun _droit_. » Il resta planté là tremblant, avant de laisser échapper un puissant tressaillement. « Je me demande pourquoi… » murmura-t-il. « Aucun de vous deux ne l'a compris… Je me demande pourquoi… il n'a rien _dit_. De mes _péchés_, » fit-il, la voix secouée dans un quasi-sanglot. « Mettez-les à plat sur le sol, et ils couvriraient la Terre dix fois, et mes démons… oh, mes _démons_ se feront un plaisir de les coucher là, à la vue de tous, pour que tous puissent voir l'essence pervertie de mon _âme_. L'improbabilité de mon salut qui ne viendra _jamais_… » Même les yeux vides de l'homme ne pouvaient pas cacher son esprit dévasté — comme une tristesse immense qui s'était accumulée pendant des années.

« Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de dire? » le pressa Naruto. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme fasse une dépression nerveuse, mais il voulait savoir où il voulait en venir avec tout ça—

« Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas emmené avec lui? » continua l'homme en interrompant Naruto dans ses pensées. « J'ai _tout donné_ pour lui… » Au grand dam de Naruto, il pouvait voir des larmes apparaître dans ses yeux sans vie. « J'ai pris soin de lui, je lui ai montré bien plus d'affection que son père aurait pu _jamais_ lui donner. Comment ai-je pu laisser— » Il s'interrompit pour lever les yeux vers le plafond, comme s'il pourrait y trouver des réponses. « Comment ai-je pu laisser cet amour se transformer en _péché_? » souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque au plafond. « Un péché si vicieux et profond, » continua-t-il alors que sa voix se transformait presque en grognement. « Et _pourtant_, » dit-il en poursuivant son monologue, « il a accordé son éternité à son père. Pas à moi. Jamais à moi. Il m'a laissé pourrir ici pour toujours au fond de ce cachot. Il est jamais venu me voir. Ne m'a jamais rendu visite. Il m'a laissé goûter à l'au-delà quand il m'a brûlé aussi sévèrement, mais il ne m'a pas donné mon éternité. _Pourquoi_? » Il fixait Naruto avec de grands yeux exorbités et luisants, et le blond fit un pas en arrière.

Pour une raison inconnue, ses yeux piquaient, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il trouva sa voix épaisse à cause de la salive accumulée dans sa gorge. « Je ne… Je ne comprends pas, » fit-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un_ étranger_, » cracha l'homme. « Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. C'était toujours moi et le garçon. Et quel garçon, » murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. « Un si joli petit garçon… »

« Un joli petit garçon? » répéta Naruto d'une voix incrédule, tout en essayant de lutter contre les émotions que l'homme en face de lui semblait lui transmettre. « Ce n'est plus un enfant à présent. C'est un homme — et il vous a fait _du mal_ étant enfant— »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, » s'écria l'homme d'une voix désespérée. « Il sera toujours un enfant. Il ne comprend rien. Il ne ressent rien. Il ne regrette rien. Et _pourtant_, » chuchota-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. « Il comprend tout. Il ressent tout. Son cœur… Il l'a arraché de ses propres mains et l'a _écrasé_. Et il m'a fait la même chose ensuite. On ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Le seule remède est son éternité. »

« C'est quoi cette éternité dont vous n'arrêtez pas de parler _depuis le début_?! » demanda Naruto en cédant à l'exaspération. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? »

« L'éternité est l'endroit où nous allons pour ne jamais revenir, » dit-il en regardant encore une fois le mur. « Le moment final. L'éternité infinie. On ne peut accéder au sens de ce mot qu'à condition d'avoir atteint l'autre rive. »

Naruto secoua la tête et passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux. Ça ne les menait nulle part. Et il ne parvenait à cerner l'émotion qu'il avait ressentie quelques minutes auparavant. C'était comme si les tourments qu'avait pu ressentir l'homme lui avaient été transmis.

« Pourquoi cela devait-il être vous, et pas lui? Il doit venir me voir, » sanglota l'homme. « Même pour me torturer encore — tant que sa main touche la mienne une dernière fois, consentant — ou non. Ça n'importait pas hier, ça n'importe pas plus aujourd'hui. »

Naruto ne dit rien en retour, alors que l'affreux sentiment au fond de son estomac s'intensifiait. Il savait que quelque chose se préparait — une réalisation violente — et il n'était plus si sûr de le vouloir. C'était le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait été sur le point d'entrer chez Gaara avec la tourte il y a des mois de ça.

« Vous n'avez jamais été avec lui comme moi je l'ai été, » continua l'homme. « Cette _intimité_… ne peut être partagée qu'entre deux personnes qui ne font plus qu'un. Comme nous étions autrefois. »

Naruto se mit à trembler. De l'intimité? Ne faire plus qu'un? Est-ce que Yashamaru savait de qui il parlait? De ce que ça sous-entendait?

Ou peut-être… n'y avait-il aucun sous-entendu. Peut-être était-ce un aveu…

Naruto serra les poings. « Dîtes-moi… » murmura-t-il. « Ce que vous entendez par 'intimité'… » Il avait bien conscience de la question qu'il voulait réellement poser, mais jamais il n'aurait les couilles d'être aussi direct, même pas en rêve.

Yashamaru refit son sourire triste, alors que ses larmes séchaient déjà. « Je peux l'entendre dans le ton de votre voix, » fit-il doucement. « Vous avez déjà trouvé la plus petite pièce du puzzle. »

« Quelle _pièce_? » cria Naruto d'une voix rauque en se repenchant en avant. « Est-ce que vous… Est-ce que vous et Gaara… vous avez… »

L'homme ne se défit pas de son sourire triste, alors qu'il tournait lentement les yeux sur Naruto. « Oui, » répondit-il simplement.

Et juste à cet instant, la chose fissurée qui palpitait au creux de son estomac implosa en mille morceaux, qui chutèrent dans ses acides gastriques et se muèrent en une douleur lancinante rayonnant à travers ses entrailles.

« Nom de _Dieu_, » gémit-il misérablement en portant les deux mains à son visage.

Il entendit Kakashi siffler et frapper le mur, et Tayuya, dont il avait oublié la présence-même, jura d'un ton abasourdi.

Tout ce à quoi Naruto parvenait à penser, c'était le laps de temps pendant lequel ça avait pu se produire. De l'âge de sept ans à ses douze ans, Gaara s'était fait…

Naruto se souvint comment Kabuto lui avait dit que le petit garçon avait l'habitude d'éviter toutes les questions portant sur sa vie à la maison — comme la peste, réalisa Naruto. Pourquoi un enfant voudrait-il parler d'une chose pareille?

« Vous… » commença-t-il lentement, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

« J'en étais sûr, » fit le brûlé d'un air scandaleusement auto-satisfait. « Vous oubliez sa _volonté_, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton accusateur. « Vous oubliez sa volonté à lui — il l'a toujours portée en lui. Même alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon, il l'avait. Je n'ai fait que lui donner une _raison_. »

Naruto fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche, mais son incrédulité et son dégoût l'empêchèrent de parler. Il n'arrivait même plus à poser les yeux sur l'autre homme maintenant. L'homme pour qui il s'était senti sincèrement désolé à peine quelques instants auparavant—

« Vous commettez l'erreur classique, » poursuivit l'homme d'un ton léger. « La distinction… Vous placez la limite entre la vulnérabilité et la faute au mauvais endroit, sans vous en rendre compte. Vous pensez l'avoir compris, et maintenant vous associez votre colère avec de la pitié envers_ lui_. Ce sera votre première erreur. » Il détourna le regard et sembla fusiller le sol du regard. « Ne l'estimez jamais — que ce soit en le surestimant ou le sous-estimant — c'est tout simplement mieux de le laisser faire ce que sa volonté et son esprit instable lui ordonnent de faire, pour qu'il puisse respirer à travers toute cette démence causée par — non pas par moi, mais… » Il s'interrompit. « Eh bien, je suppose que… l'origine reste un mystère, n'est-ce pas? Je dirais son père. »

« Mais son père ne l'a jamais _violé_! » hurla Naruto, incapable de le garder à l'intérieur plus longtemps. Et lorsque le mot jaillit de sa bouche, il se sentit de nouveau malade.

« Violé? » répéta l'homme, pensant manifestement avoir le droit de dire cela d'un ton abasourdi. « Quand je vous entends me dire ça, je me retrouve face à votre crasse _ignorance_, » siffla-t-il, sa voix de plus en plus forte. « Cette espèce de définition primaire et erronée que vous me jetez à la figure, comme si ce que j'avais fait était plus traumatisant que CE QU'IL M'A FAIT A _MOI_! » hurla-t-il en se levant pour la première fois.

Naruto entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui. C'était Tayuya qui s'avançait en prévention.

Mais Naruto se foutait royalement du danger. Il continua de fixer l'autre d'un regard noir. « Vous croyez que ces brûlures extérieures tiennent la comparaison avec l'ampleur des dégâts mentaux que vous avez infligés à un petit garçon?! » hurla-t-il en s'avançant à son tour, plus bouillonnant de colère qu'il n'avait jamais été. « Vous croyez que— »

« Ces _brûlures_? » grogna Yashamaru, ses yeux s'assombrissant soudainement lorsqu'il porta une main à sa figure. « Ces brûlures ne sont _rien_! _IL M'A BROYÉ LE CŒUR_! » hurla-t-il en se ruant vers Naruto, les bras tendus pour l'aggriper au cou ou aux épaules — Naruto ne saurait jamais ce que visait l'homme.

Il y eut un mouvement rapide, avec Kakashi qui se précipitait en avant pour le bloquer, et Tayuya qui l'attrapait et le tirait en arrière.

« Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée ce qu'il représentait à mes yeux! » continua à hurler l'homme. « Il était _tout_ pour moi! Et puis il a fait _ça_— » Il essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de Tayuya, en vain.

Naruto recula jusqu'à arriver aux environs de la porte, fixant l'homme avec de grands yeux écarquillés et furieux.

« Vous ne comprendrez jamais, » geint l'homme d'un ton désespéré, d'une voix soudainement redevenue blanche. « Vous ne comprendrez jamais le sentiment incroyable d'être avec un garçon qui _comprend_, oh, comme il me comprenait! » Il baissa la tête et frissonna. « Comme il _me comprenait_, » répéta-t-il en gémissant. « Comme il _criait_, » grogna-t-il soudainement, les yeux fixés au sol dans une nostalgie primaire. « La première fois, la seule fois qu'il a émit un son — mais il était si beau, ce cri, ce son rauque, qui lui déchirait la gorge alors que je l'inondais de mon essence, de mon amour, de mon âme, de ma _semence_— »

Naruto sentit une autre vague de nausée le frapper, et il recula encore.

« Et il ne fermait jamais sa porte à clé, » fit Yashamaru en levant des yeux implorants sur le blond. « Il avait envie de moi, il avait _besoin_ de moi — pour combler l'absence d'affection, » murmura-t-il. « Je lui en ai tant donné… Alors _pourquoi_, » fit-il avec une voix qui recommençait à trembler. « Pourquoi il m'a laissé _pourrir _ici! » cria-t-il en luttant contre la poigne de Tayuya. « Pourquoi il m'a _abandonné_?! » sanglota-t-il, les joues striées de larmes.

Ça faisait un bon bout de temps que Naruto avait commencé à pleurer, et il se tenait devant la porte en couvrant ses yeux de ses deux mains, tremblant.

C'était trop pour lui. La fureur qu'il éprouvait auparavant contre le roux dégoulinait en fondant sur le sol, alors qu'un sentiment de détresse empathique lui serrait le cœur.

C'était ça l'évènement-clé dont parlait Kabuto. Le point de rupture psychologique dans l'esprit du garçon, qui avait tiré le psychopathe meurtrier hors de son subconscient. Peu importe que l'envie de tuer et de tout détruire aie été plus proche de la surface chez lui, Naruto blâmait entièrement Yashamaru, lequel il ne parvenait même pas à regarder maintenant.

Et putain de merde, Naruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à l'_âge_ que Gaara avait. Il n'avait que sept, huit, et neuf ans — trois ans alors qu'il n'était même pas encore entré dans la _pré-adolescence_.

Evidemment, le blond ne connaissait pas tous les détails. Peut-être que l'abus avait commencé bien plus tard. Peut-être que ce garçon était tout simplement manipulateur, comme Yashamaru avait dit—

Naruto voulut se poignarder à l'instant où cette pensée lui passa par la tête. Et en quoi ça _importait_? Gaara était un _enfant_. Aucun enfant au monde ne méritait d'être… d'être…

Naruto le sentit pour de bon, cette fois-ci : le vomi qui remuait dans son estomac. Il inspira profondément, se concentrant mentalement pour tenter de garder le liquide à l'intérieur, mais il sentait malgré tout son petit déjeuner remonter peu à peu dans l'œsophage.

« Naruto, » dit Kakashi en apparaissant soudainement en face du blond — ou était-il déjà là avant? « Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Naruto cilla lentement, exténué tout à coup. « S'il te plaît, » fit-il faiblement, « rentrons à la maison. » Sa voix était épaisse et obstruée.

L'homme aux cheveux gris acquiesça en lui tapotant légèrement le dos, avant de se retourner vers Tayuya. « On voudrait terminer cette séance. On aimerait s'en aller maintenant. »

La femme aux cheveux roses acquiesça sans mot dire, sans montrer une seule once de l'irritation qu'elle avait eu envers Kakashi auparavant. Elle avait l'air au contraire clairement perturbée, alors qu'elle soutenait Yashamaru qui s'était effondré par terre. « Juste une seconde, » dit-elle.

Sans efforts, elle souleva l'homme par les bras et le tira violemment sur son lit. Dans d'autres circonstances, Naruto aurait protesté, aurait dit que ce n'était pas une façon de traiter un être humain, mais à cet instant présent il espérait juste que Yashamaru tomberait du lit, se briserait le crâne et survivrait pour se rappeler ses péchés dans la douleur.

Peut-être que c'était ça que Gaara avait voulu, pensa Naruto. Il avait voulu que cet homme souffre pour toujours pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Mais alors, qu'avait voulu dire Yashamaru quand il parlait de ne pas avoir reçu son éternité? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait?

Il se souvint soudainement de ce que Gaara disait selon Kabuto après avoir vu sa mère mourir.

_Elle est enfin devenue une éternité…_

Naruto sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Est-ce que ça signifiait la mort? se demanda-t-il. Est-ce que Yashamaru était en colère contre Gaara parce qu'il n'avait pas mis fin à sa misère et ne l'avait pas laissé reposer pour l'éternité dans la mort?

Le blond secoua la tête. C'était trop bizarre. Et il n'avait pas le cœur à résoudre un mystère, là maintenant. Avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre…

Comment allait-il s'en remettre?

En un battement de cil, Kakashi le prenait par les épaules et l'emmenait à l'extérieur de la cellule. Il y avait un petit groupe d'infirmières rassemblé juste devant, regardant à l'intérieur avec de grands yeux inquiets. Il se demanda si elles avaient entendu la conversation. Tayuya avait laissé la porte ouverte après tout.

« N'oubliez pas votre promesse, » appella Yashamaru en se redressant sur son lit. « Quand il se révèlera à vous, dîtes-lui qu'il me manque. Que j'ai besoin de lui — que je veux qu'il vienne me voir— »

« Ferme ta _bonne grosse gueule_, » cracha Tayuya, mais Naruto aurait sorti quelque chose de bien pire s'il avait été le premier à parler. La jeune femme aux cheveux rosés referma violemment la porte avant de la verrouiller de même. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Naruto et Kakashi, elle porta sur eux un regard empathique. « On va le bouger dans l'aile criminelle, » leur dit-elle. « Et on va faire en sorte que tout le monde soit au courant de ce qu'il a fait à ce garçon, » ajouta-t-elle.

Naruto était trop épuisé pour hocher la tête, mais il savait que Kakashi s'en était déjà chargé pour lui. « Merci, » dit-il.

« De rien. Je vous raccompagne. »

Naruto dut alors endurer une marche de quinze minutes, alors que les cris atroces d'un enfant abusé par son oncle lui résonnaient dans la tête.

* * *

« Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi affreux, » murmura Iruka en portant une main à sa bouche.

Kakashi venait tout juste de finir de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à l'asile, et il secoua la tête en chœur avec son compagnon. « Je sais. On va devoir appréhender cette histoire sous un angle nouveau. Mais on doit pas, » fit-il en regardant Naruto, « chercher des excuses à Gaara pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Il se peut que Gaara aie reçu de trés mauvaises influences, et l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui est probablement le résultat de ces… abus… Mais ce qui est fait est fait. On doit le capturer, et le mettre derrière les barreaux. »

Naruto acquiesça faiblement. Il comprenait. C'est juste que… ça lui brisait le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que la vie de Gaara aurait pu être complètement différente si les circonstances n'avaient pas…

Naruto secoua la tête.

« Je comprends ta douleur, Naruto, » dit Kakashi. « Mais on doit faire ce qu'on a à faire. Pourquoi tu rentrerais pas chez toi pour te reposer un petit peu? Ou peut-être que tu préfererais rester ici… »

« Non, non, » fit vivement le blond en se levant du canapé. « Je vais rentrer. Et peut-être que je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose à faire. Si je m'endors j'aurai des cauchemars… »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? » demanda Kakashi en haussant un sourcil. « Tu n'as rien pour t'occuper chez toi. Peut-être que ce serait mieux si tu restais ici et regardais la télé… »

Naruto secoua la tête. « Non, je veux vraiment pas déranger. Peut-être que je pourrais essayer de comprendre ce que c'était que cette lettre que j'ai reçu. »

« Quelle lettre? » demanda Iruka en relevant la tête.

Naruto fit une pause, le temps de se souvenir qu'il avait mis la note dans sa poche avant de sortir. Il la sortit et la tendit à Iruka. « Cette note-là, » dit-il. « C'est arrivé ce matin dans une énorme boîte. Y'a pas l'adresse de l'expéditeur. Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire. »

Iruka prit la carte et plissa les yeux à sa vue. « C'est du latin, » dit-il calmement en la fixant. Naruto haussa les sourcils. « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? » demanda-t-il en s'avançant au niveau de l'homme.

Iruka pointa le deuxième mot du doigt. « _Donum_ veut dire cadeau, » expliqua-t-il à voix basse. « Et ce mot-là… » continua-t-il en montrant le premier mot. « On dirait un déterminant… peut-être 'le'… ou 'un'… hmm… » Il rapprocha la carte, comme si les mots auraient plus de sens de près. « Un cadeau, » conclut-il enfin. « C'est ce que ça veut dire. »

Naruto inclina la tête sur le côté. « Un cadeau? Quel cadeau? » Il leva les yeux vers Kakashi, mais l'autre ne put que secouer la tête.

« Peut-être que c'est une blague ou quelque chose comme ça? » proposa-t-il.

Naruto réfléchit calmement en son for intérieur. Avait-il bien regardé partout dans la boîte? Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il n'avait pas regardé_ en-dessous_ du papier-bulle, pas vrai?

« Je crois, » fit doucement Naruto, « que je devrais rentrer maintenant, » continua-t-il avec précaution. « Tu as raison. J'ai besoin de me reposer. »

Kakashi haussa un sourcil. « Tu veux pas rester, t'es sûr? »

Iruka rendit la carte à Naruto avant de renchérir, « C'est vrai, Naruto, es-tu bien sûr? Tu le sais que tu es plus que bienvenu chez nous. »

Naruto acquiesça avec gratitude. « Merci, mais je dois vraiment y aller. Je vous reparlerai demain. »

Iruka afficha une expression triste et Kakashi se contenta de répondre d'un hochement de tête. « OK dans ce cas. Rentre bien. »

* * *

Il y avait une autre boîte dans la boîte.

Naruto la fixa avec des yeux méfiants, touchant ses côtés avec précaution.

Il avait pas arrêté d'y repenser en redescendant de chez Iruka, comment il avait abandonné la grosse boîte sur le comptoir sans même regarder à l'intérieur. Comment avait-il pu faire ça? Comment avait-il pu être aussi négligeant?

Lorsqu'il avait retiré le papier-bulle, il n'avait été qu'à moitié surpris de trouver une autre boîte à l'intérieur, posée sur autre pile de papier-bulle. Naruto avait bien fait attention de regarder en-dessous, pour être sûr de ne rien oublier, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Et maintenant le blond était assis sur le sol, faisant face à une simple petite boîte marron. Elle faisait moins de 20 centimètres de longueur et de largeur.

Naruto inspira profondément avant de tirer sur le couvercle, tout en faisant attention à ne pas trop endommager le carton. Il y avait toujours une chance pour que ce soit une erreur ou une farce, une chance que ça vienne de sa grand-mère, ou peut-être même de Kiba, mais la manière dont son cœur battait dans sa cage thoracique lui disait le contraire.

Tout comme la lueur argentée du pistolet qui se refléta dans ses yeux alors qu'il défaisait le dernier bout de scotch de la boîte.

Un flingue.

Naruto fut pris d'un frisson.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui avait envoyé ça?

Puis, un morceau de papier plié en deux attira son attention.

Il le prit d'une main tremblante, et le déplia afin de lire ce qu'il renfermait.

_Elle viendra déguisée en imposteur, mais tu la reconnaîtras. Tue-la avant qu'elle ne te tue, car elle a déjà prêté allégeance. Alors seulement la divinité qui pétrit nos fins, aussi abrupte et tranchée soit-elle, nous autorisera-t-elle à nous rencontrer. Honore-moi de ta langue, et je ne parlerai pas contre le soleil._

_Gaara._


	12. Un secret dans un secret dans un secret

_Chapitre 12 : Enfin nous nous rencontrons_ —** Partie II : Un secret dans un secret dans un secret**

* * *

C'était pas parce que c'était dans sa chambre, luisant sur son parquet. C'était même pas parce que c'était un _pistolet_.

C'était parce qu'il savait quelles mains avaient touché le pistolet, la boîte, et la boîte dans la boîte. Il savait qui avait manipulé le carton, écrit la lettre, et envoyé le tout par la poste.

Pourquoi?

Evidemment, il gardait en tête la possibilité que ce ne soit pas Gaara. Que c'était peut-être un homme de main qui avait accompli cette petite tâche.

Mais la simple possibilité que ces mains aient touché les choses en face de lui suffisait au blond pour le faire reculer de peur, refusant même de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur quoi que ce soit.

Et la _lettre_.

Naruto frissonna.

Il avait passé les dernières minutes à tourner les yeux frénétiquement de droite à gauche, dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de l'impression de mains fantômatiques léchant la peau de sa nuque, parce que ces mots lui donnaient l'impression que quelque _chose_, même pas quelqu'un, était en train de surveiller le moindre de ses mouvements—

Naruto frissonna une nouvelle fois, et cette fois le frisson attaqua les glandes situées sous sa peau, et fit apparaître de la chair de poule.

Et Naruto restait assis là, tremblant — le prénom au bas de la lettre résonnant dans son crâne encore et encore et encore et encore—

_Gaara_.

Naruto se recroquevilla et enroula ses bras autour de lui-même.

Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil auparavant. Cette _peur_. Elle le traversait et l'inondait comme du café brûlant et amer qui éclabousserait ses entrailles.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

Ce qu'il avait appris le jour-même — ce que l'oncle de Gaara lui avait fait—

Et puis il y eut d'un coup un grand vide dans ses pensées, et jamais une idée aussi claire n'avait traversé l'esprit de Naruto :

Ce n'était pas ce qui avait _rendu_ Gaara ainsi l'important ; ni ses influences, ni son passé—

C'était la personne qu'il était _maintenant_. Le danger qu'il représentait, les meurtres qu'il commettrait bientôt—

La peur qu'il mettait dans le cœur de Naruto.

C'était la triste vérité, pensa le blond en secouant la tête. Neji avait eu raison de lui dire qu'il était inutile d'essayer de comprendre les mobiles d'un criminel. C'était inutile, parce que ça ne faisait qu'ajouter de la culpabilité au sentiment d'inévitabilité. Gaara devait être capturé et mis hors d'état de nuire.

Et cette lettre…

Naruto marqua une pause. La lettre l'y aiderait, n'est-ce pas? Il devait l'analyser, la comprendre, et peut-être que ça les mènera jusqu'à Gaara?

Il dut rassembler tout son courage pour se ravancer et ramasser la lettre d'où il l'avait jetée au hasard. Ses doigts tremblaient toujours alors qu'il s'en saisissait et la relisait.

_E-Elle v-viendra—_

Naruto jura. Putain de merde, il bégayait même dans ses pensées. Il serra les dents et grogna de frustration. C'était ridicule. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir aussi peur. Il s'était exposé au danger à l'instant-même où il avait décidé de s'impliquer dans ce bordel. Se laisser envahir par la peur pourrait finir par le pousser à se retirer, et c'était non-envisageable quand la vie de ses propres amis était en jeu, quand des vies innocentes étaient en danger.

Peut-être que…

Naruto déglutit. Est-ce qu'il devait appeler la police?

Il joua avec cette idée pendant un certain temps, en essayant d'évaluer quelles actions en découleraient.

Est-ce que la police l'aiderait dans ses recherches? Ou alors—

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Ou alors est-ce qu'il serait lui-même considéré comme suspect, parce que Gaara avait communiqué avec lui?

Le blond ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela lui paraissait trés probable, sachant la manière trés frontale dont les autorités avaient géré l'affaire du sosie de Gaara, c'est-à-dire en tirant d'abord et en posant des questions après.

Cela fit prendre sa décision à Naruto. Il n'irait pas trouver la police — pas pour l'instant. Ils étaient… indignes de confiance et lunatiques, et il n'était pas sûr qu'ils appréhenderaient la situation avec la prudence nécessaire pour capturer leur homme.

Pas qu'il sache lui-même comment attraper Gaara. C'était juste qu'il avait le pressentiment qu'impliquer la police serait contre-productif. Bien sûr qu'il préviendrait Kakashi, parce que ce n'était jamais bon de se mêler seul à quelque chose de dangereux, et il faisait confiance à l'ex-policier pour appréhender intelligemment une situation pareille.

Mais ça lui laissait quand-même des trucs à faire par lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de rester planté là, tremblotant comme une pauvre feuille morte dans le vent. Ce n'était pas envisageable. Il devait être plus fort que ça.

Il secoua frénétiquement la tête et ferma les yeux. Il se promit d'arrêter de trembler une fois qu'il les aurait ouverts.

Un… deux… _trois_.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux.

Puis respira.

Ses mains étaient stables, son souffle était relativement calme. Son cœur battait toujours comme s'il avait couru pendant des heures, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

Et ça allait mieux. Il voyait clair de nouveau. Il se mit à relire la note.

_Elle viendra déguisée en imposteur_.

Naruto expira. C'était facile. Maintenant il fallait le déchiffrer.

Un imposteur. _Elle_.

Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait? pensa Naruto avec précaution. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait serait déguisée… Mais il la reconnaîtrait quand même? C'était ça que voulait dire la note?

Naruto plissa les yeux. La première partie avait l'air assez simple à comprendre, supposait-il. Il passa à la suivante.

_Tue-la avant qu'elle ne te tue…_

Les yeux du blond se posèrent rapidement sur le flingue resté dans la boîte. C'était pour ça qu'il lui avait envoyé un pistolet? Pour tuer cette femme qu'il connaissait?

…_car elle a déjà prêté allégeance._

C'est-à-dire qu'elle avait choisi un camp? Naruto secoua la tête. Il arrivait à comprendre à peu près la première partie. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait serait déguisé, mais il la reconnaîtrait tout de même, et là il devrait la tuer sinon elle allait le tuer? Parce qu'elle avait choisi son camp?

Quel camp?

Et laquelle de ses connaissances tenterait de le tuer?

Il essaya de repenser à toutes les femmes qu'il avait connues dans sa vie.

Évidemment Sakura venait en premier, mais seulement parce qu'il l'aimait si profondément. L'idée-même de Sakura tentant de l'assassiner lui brisait le cœur. Sakura ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

Ensuite venait sa grand-mère, et après ça la liste devenait incroyablement maigre. Naruto n'avait pas été l'ami d'énormément de femmes dans le passé. Il avait eu des petites amies, vers la fin du lycée, quand il s'était résigné à l'idée que Sasuke aimait sincèrement Sakura, lui laissant ainsi zéro chance avec la demoiselle.

Et il avait eu un plan cul avec cette nana qui avait travaillé à l'hôtel pendant un temps…

Naruto secoua la tête. Il n'y avait vraiment personne qu'il pouvait soupçonner de meurtre là-dedans.

Peut-être que Gaara…

Peut-être qu'il racontait tout simplement de la merde.

Naruto plissa le nez et fusilla la note du regard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il prêtait tant d'importance à un détail de la lettre au fait? On aurait dit qu'il pensait que c'était une sorte de prémonition. Il considérait le contenu de la lettre comme la vérité parce que…

_Il sait ce qui a été, ce qui est, et ce qui sera._

Naruto ne laissa pas le frisson naissant en bas de sa colonne vertébrale se développer. Il se redressa et secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas négliger cette lettre, mais il n'allait sûrement pas la traiter comme parole d'évangile. Il devait garder une vision la plus objective possible.

Mais en était-il capable?

La lettre — le pistolet — lui était destinée à _lui_. Comment pouvait-il être objectif là-dessus? Alors qu'il était trés clairement impliqué dans l'histoire. Il repensa à ce que Kakashi avait dit, comme quoi Naruto pouvait tout aussi bien être au centre de tout — la pièce-clé qui poussait Gaara à agir — mais Naruto se sortit aussitôt cette idée de l'esprit. C'était impossible. Le seul rôle qu'il pouvait avoir dans cette histoire — au mieux — était celui d'un pion, d'un instrument qui aiderait Gaara à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Cela provoqua un petit sentiment de regret au creux de l'estomac de Naruto, quelque chose qu'il avait beaucoup ressenti lors de sa scolarité, alors qu'il restait dans l'ombre de Sasuke. L'adolescent brun et grincheux avait toujours été à la tête de toutes les tâches importantes, comme délégué de classe. De même pour ses exploits académiques pour lesquels il avait toujours été applaudi. Il avait gagné toutes les bagarres dans lesquelles il s'était retrouvé impliqué sans jamais se faire disputer ensuite, alors que Naruto avait perdu toutes les siennes et avait récolté plus de problèmes que la personne qui l'avait commencée.

Naruto ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre que _Sasuke_ était en réalité au centre de toute cette histoire. Peut-être que Gaara avait vu en lui un ennemi personnel et s'était mis en tête de détruire tous ceux qui lui étaient chers.

Ça n'expliquait bien sûr pas le cas d'Ino, mais Naruto comprit qu'il avait une assez bonne piste. Il laissa échapper un petit sourire avant de retourner à la lettre.

_Alors seulement la divinité qui pétrit nos fins nous autorisera à nous rencontrer._

Naruto plissa les yeux. _Alors seulement_. C'est-à-dire, ce truc avec l'imposteur et l'assassinat _devait_ se passer d'abord. Le blond fit une pause en y réfléchissant. Mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut encore plus de questions. Il lui manquait tant de pièces du puzzle. Qui était cette femme? Quelle divinité? Et _rencontre_?

Est-ce que Gaara voulait vraiment dire cela, littéralement? Comme s'il voulait rencontrer Naruto? Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres. Ça… n'avait aucun sens. Qu'avait-il à voir avec _quoi que ce soit_?

Et puis la ligne d'après.

_Honore-moi de ta langue, et je ne parlerai pas contre le soleil._

Cette phrase-là le faisait frissonner. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela avait l'air de quelque chose d'étrangement… intime.

_Honore-moi de ta langue._

On aurait dit que le mec voulait le couper en morceaux et mettre sa langue sur un plateau.

Et la partie où il ne parlerait pas contre le soleil? Naruto n'essaya même pas de l'interpréter. Ça lui paraissait juste n'avoir aucun sens.

Le blond se souvint de Kabuto qui avait essayé de lui expliquer à quel point Gaara s'exprimait bizarrement, rendant ainsi ses paroles difficiles à comprendre la plupart du temps. Par énigmes, avait-il dit. Est-ce que Gaara essayait de lui dire quelque chose, ou est-ce qu'il était juste complètement frappé?

Naruto reconnut que la dernière option était une explication désespérée, et il la mit de côté. Il avait dit lui-même que Gaara était un génie et qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir envoyé cette lettre à Naruto? Que signifiait la lettre?

Qu'est-ce que Gaara voulait qu'il _fasse_?

_Alors seulement pourrons-nous nous rencontrer._

Un autre frisson. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de la peur. C'était… quelque chose d'autre. De l'excitation. Naruto savait que quelque chose allait se produire. Et qu'il en ferait partie. C'était ce qui nourrissait sa détermination, ce qui le maintenait en mouvement.

* * *

« Naruto, est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que ça signifie? De ce que ça pourrait impliquer? » Kakashi faisait les cent pas, agité comme Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Iruka était assis sur le canapé, et regardait tour à tour son partenaire et le blond avec des yeux inquiets.

« Tu veux dire la lettre? » demanda Naruto. « Je suis justement venu vous voir pour vous poser la question. »

« Pas que la lettre, » dit Kakashi en s'arrêtant et en se tournant vers lui. « Les faits qui entourent cette lettre. Le fait que Kaze t'aie envoyé ça à _toi_, te contacte _toi _— le fait qu'il aie signé de son propre _prénom_— » Il fit une pause afin de passer une main dans ses cheveux. « J'y réfléchi depuis tout à l'heure, quand tu es parti, » enchaîna-t-il, un peu plus calme. « Comme quoi tu serais lié à tout ça. Quand je l'ai dit la première fois, je ne faisais que spéculer mais maintenant… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et tourna des yeux éloquents vers Naruto.

Naruto lui rendit un regard prudent. Il n'avait jamais vu l'homme aussi énervé. Ça aurait eu l'air normal sur toute autre personne, mais l'ex-policier était toujours si calme…

« Et cette lettre, » continua Kakashi à voix basse. « Ce qu'elle dit est… »

« …Alambiqué et direct à la fois, » finit Iruka pour lui. C'était lui qui l'avait lue, et il la tenait toujours. « La première partie annonce clairement que tu vas devoir tuer quelqu'un avant que cette personne te tue, et que ce sera quelqu'un que tu connais, comme tu l'as bien interprété. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la manière dont il veut que tu le fasses, et quand. Il n'y a aucune indication temporelle… »

Naruto acquiesça. Il s'était posé des questions là-dessus, mais pas dans le contexte temporel. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, comment pourrait-il même appréhender une telle situation s'il n'avait aucune idée d'où regarder ou de quand ça allait se produire?

« Malgré tout, on sait au moins qu'il veut que tu tues quelqu'un. C'est hors de question, évidemment, et je pense que si Gaara te connaît autant que tout le monde le prétend, il est parfaitement conscient que tu en serais incapable, Naruto. »

Le blond ravala un aveu. C'était vrai, il ne pensait pas être capable de tuer qui que ce soit, mais il n'avait pas dit à Iruka et Kakashi ce que Gaara lui avait envoyé pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il ne les avait pas prévenus pour le pistolet.

« Ouais… » fit-il faiblement. « Mais on sait jamais… peut-être que si je me retrouve acculé ou que je suis sur le point de mourir, je… je sais pas… » acheva-t-il à voix basse. Il ne croyait pas vraiment en ce qu'il racontait. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

_Tous les êtres humains en sont capables. Tout ce qui diffère, c'est à quel point cette facette de notre personnalité est proche de la surface_, répéta la voix de Kabuto dans sa tête. Naruto secoua la tête.

« Tu ne penses pas vraiment que tu pourrais tuer quelqu'un, hein, Naruto? » demanda doucement Iruka.

Le blond secoua la tête tout en se grattant le menton. « Non… » avança-t-il avec précaution, et il le pensait véritablement. « Je ne pense pas que j'en serais capable… mais je pensais au reste de la lettre. Ça dit _alors seulement_, pourrons-nous nous rencontrer. Comme si ça devait se produire avant que je puisse le voir. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que tu devrais aller tuer quelqu'un Naruto, » dit Kakashi en fixant le blond d'un regard inquiet, comme s'il voulait vérifier que Naruto comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Oui, je le sais, ça. J'ai juste l'impression que c'est quelque chose d'important — la partie où il dit _alors seulement_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose va forcément se passer, et que je vais être impliqué dedans. Peut-être que je reconnaîtrai cette personne ou quoi, mais cet évènement doit se produire pour que je rencontre Gaara. »

« On dirait presque que tu veux le rencontrer, » remarqua Iruka d'un ton léger.

Naruto cilla et hésita avant de parler. « Je veux juste l'attraper, » fit-il à voix basse. « Et j'ai l'impression qu'on s'en rapproche. On est vraiment tout près. »

Kakashi le fixa avec un regard calculateur avant de se tourner vers son compagnon. « Et le reste de la lettre? C'est plus vraiment aussi direct. »

Iruka acquiesça et montra la dernière ligne du doigt. « _Honore-moi de ta langue_, pourrait signifier énormément de choses, mais deux explications seulement semblent véritablement faire sens, et toutes deux sont des demandes qu'il te fait. »

« Des demandes? » demanda Naruto en haussant un sourcil.

Iruka acquiesça. « Oui. J'ai pensé que ça valait la peine d'être souligné étant donné qu'on a affaire à un meurtrier qui a quand même la courtoisie de formuler une requête. » Iruka éclata de rire à la vue de la tête effarée que tirait Naruto. « Je veux dire, il te _demande_, » expliqua-t-il. « Il te le demande, au lieu de se contenter de te l'ordonner, ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs au début de la lettre… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se concentrant de nouveau sur la note.

« Alors, c'est quoi ces deux explications? » demanda Naruto. « Il veut que je lui serve ma langue sur un plateau ou un truc comme ça? »

Iruka eut un petit sourire contrit, manifestement pas trés heureux des images mentales qui l'avaient traversé. « Eh bien, la première explication est trés trés simple. Lorsqu'on se réfère à la langue, c'est souvent en rapport au langage, ou plus largement, à la voix. _Honore-moi de ta langue_, ou je te prie de parler. Ou de me parler. » Iruka haussa les épaules. « C'est une bien étrange demande. »

« Et l'autre explication? »

« Eh bien, c'est une requête un brin lubrique, et assez improbable si tu veux mon avis. Kaze pourrait te demander un baiser. »

Naruto cligna des yeux. « Quoi? »

Iruka acquiesça lentement. « Ça m'étonne que tu n'aies pas pensé à ça avant, » dit-il en regardant le blond. « Quand je vois le mot langue, la première chose qui a tendance à me venir à l'esprit, c'est un baiser langou— » Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit que Naruto affichait un air parfaitement horrifié et que Kakashi dirigeait sur lui un regard profond qui n'était pas trés approprié à la compagnie d'invités.

Iruka s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. « Euh, oui, » fit-il d'une voix forte. « Donc c'est les deux seules explications qui me viennent à l'esprit. Le problème par contre, c'est qu'aucune d'entre elles ne colle avec les théories qui me viennent pour la toute dernière phrase, » continua-t-il, ignorant ainsi avec brio le malaise qu'il avait lui-même provoqué.

« Parler contre le soleil, » poursuivit l'homme à la cicatrice, « c'est une expression latine. J'ai oublié d'où ça vient, mais ça signifie discuter un fait irréfutable, ou tenir tête à quelqu'un d'autorité supérieure. Le plus souvent Dieu. » Il plissa les yeux, comme s'il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose. « Mais ça n'a pas vraiment de sens dans ce cas… » murmura-t-il. « Il y a quatre traductions possibles : 'parle-moi et je ne réfuterai pas l'irréfutable,' 'embrasse-moi et je ne m'élèverai pas contre l'autorité supérieure,' 'parle-moi et je ne m'élèverai pas contre l'autorité supérieure,' 'embrasse-moi et je ne réfuterai pas l'irréfutable.' »

« Ça n'a pas vraiment de sens dans tous les cas… » dit Naruto en passant une main inquiète dans ses cheveux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir de moi? »

Iruka haussa les épaules. « J'ai bien d'autres théories, mais elles ne sont pas trés logiques non plus… »

« Je pense que tout s'éclaircira plus tard, » fit soudainement Kakashi. « En gros, on a déjà compris la première partie. Si on choisit de prendre ça comme une sorte de prémonition, ce qu'on a un peu tendance à faire, soyons honnêtes, alors on devrait attendre. »

« Attendre? »

« Oui. Attendre. Continuer à nous occuper de nos affaires, tout en n'essayant pas de provoquer les évènements. »

Naruto baissa les yeux, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait pensé que Kakashi aurait mis en place une sorte de plan machiavélique, dans le but de prendre Gaara à son propre piège. « Ne rien faire…? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Kakashi acquiesça en s'appuyant contre le mur, les bras croisés. « C'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire pour l'instant. Et si on y repense, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien _faire_? Kaze ne fait que nous parler d'évènements qui se produiront selon lui. Quand le moment viendra, ce sera à nous de choisir de suivre ou pas. Si la lettre disait qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un si on ne faisait pas une certaine tâche, les choses seraient différentes, et on essayerait de détourner ces évènements. Mais là, il attend juste de toi que tu fasses quelque chose — une chose pour laquelle je sais que tu n'as ni les outils ni la volonté, n'est-ce pas, Naruto? »

Naruto acquiesça maladroitement. « Ouais… » Il n'avait pas la volonté pour, en effet. Mais il avait les outils. L'outil. Ça le rongeait de l'intérieur, l'envie de le dire à Kakashi. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui le retenait, qui lui disait de garder le secret.

« Bon, eh bien je suppose qu'on devrait raconter tout ça à la police alors? » demanda Iruka avec précaution.

« C'est sûrement— »

« _Non_, » l'interrompit-il. On ne peut pas le dire à la police. Pas encore. »

Kakashi tourna lentement la tête vers lui. « Et pourquoi pas? » demanda-t-il avec prudence.

« Parce que je leur fais confiance pour tout faire foirer, » répondit brutalement Naruto. « Parce que je sais qu'ils vont mal interpréter les choses, ou qu'ils vont pas y prêter assez d'attention, et qu'ils vont garder toutes les infos qu'ils trouveront pour eux. »

Kakashi plissa les yeux. « T'y as pas mal réfléchi à ce que je vois. »

« C'est vrai, » répondit le blond sans céder de terrain. « Au premier abord ça me semblait la meilleure chose à faire — mais qu'a vraiment fait la police pour nous à part déclencher une explosion dans l'un de tes appartements— »

« Tu ne peux pas coller ça sur le dos de la police et tu le sais, Naruto, » l'interrompit Kakashi en affichant une expression sévère. « C'était la faute de Kaze, ou d'Akasuna, je comprends toujours pas trés bien cette histoire— »

« Mais t'aurais du _voir_ la manière dont ils se sont contentés de foncer dans le tas, » répliqua Naruto d'une voix pressante. « J'ai juste dit un léger soupçon que j'avais, et d'un coup d'un seul ils ont envoyé des vans noirs pleins à craquer d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents pour choper un seul gars— » Il s'interrompit et fit un regard implorant à Kakashi. « Écoute Kakashi, tu connais sûrement la police beaucoup mieux que moi, alors tu dois comprendre ce dont je te parle. Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment leur faire confiance? »

L'ex-flic eut un instant d'hésitation visible, aux prises avec un dilemme intérieur. Il finit par soupirer et secouer la tête. « Naruto, il faut qu'on le dise à la police. Se jeter tous seuls là-dedans n'est pas— »

« _Kakashi_— »

« Non, écoute-moi, » fit l'homme en levant une main. « Je comprends où tu veux en venir, et tu as raison, j'ai moi-même vu de mes yeux à quel point la police peut mal faire les choses, mais crois-moi, c'est mieux qu'ils soient au courant— »

« Comment tu peux dire ça? » demanda Naruto d'un air trahi. « Dieu sait ce qu'ils vont me faire une fois qu'ils auront compris que je suis impliqué dans ce merd— »

« C'est— »

« Tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont fait quand ils pensaient que je pouvais être impliqué dans la mort d'Ino? » fit-il en interrompant l'ex-policier. « Ils m'ont chopé en pleine rue comme si j'étais un putain de criminel, et après ils m'ont interrogé pareil. Et quand ils ont compris que je n'avais rien à avoir avec tout ça — ce que montraient bien les tonnes de preuves qu'ils avaient à disposition avant même de m'emmener —, ils m'ont sorti une histoire comme quoi ils avaient pas bien réfléchi en guise d'excuse! Ils ont fait la même chose avec Sasori. Et s'il était innocent, et s'était fait bombarder dans son propre appart' avec cinquante mecs qui lui tiraient dessus à coups de kalachs, hein?! » Sa voix était de plus en plus forte. « Et s'il était innocent, s'il avait paniqué et s'était fait tirer dessus à cause de ça? » demanda-t-il en fusillant Kakashi du regard.

« Naruto, j'ai dis que je comprenais que la manière de fonctionner de police pouvait être— »

« Alors pourquoi tu veux les appeler? » demanda Naruto d'une voix incrédule.

Kakashi eut un soupir fatigué avant de secouer la tête. « Parce qu'on ne peut pas faire ça tout seuls. On a besoin de la police pour nous couvrir en cas de problème. »

« Ils seront pas en train de nous couvrir. Ils seront en train d'essayer de nous dire quoi faire d et de maîtriser une situation dont ils ne savent strictement rien— »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on en sait, _nous_? » demanda Kakashi au blond d'une voix rauque. « Est-ce qu'on a même la moindre idée de ce qu'on est en train de faire? »

« On sait à quoi s'attendre, » répondit Naruto avec colère tout en se levant. « On a la lettre— »

« Et admettons que tout ce qui est dit dans cette lettre se produise? » demanda Kakashi en s'avançant afin que lui et Naruto soient l'un en face de l'autre. « Admettons que tu finisses vraiment par rencontrer Gaara. Alors _quoi_? Tu vas essayer de le buter toi-même? Tu vas descendre à toi tout seul l'homme qui s'est échappé d'une prison dont personne ne s'échappe, qui a assassiné deux personnes alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, et soixante-quinze de plus quand il était adolescent? Tu crois vraiment que tu peux gérer ce type par toi-même? »

Les mots que le blond voulait sortir restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, et le regard noir qu'il dirigeait contre l'ex-policier vacilla.

« Tu ne peux _pas_, Naruto, » appuya Kakashi d'un ton grave. « On a besoin de toute l'aide possible. Il faudra plus d'une seule personne. » Il se recula de nouveau et fixa le blond d'un regard calculateur, afin de voir s'il comprenait.

Naruto détourna les yeux, mais croisa le regard inquiet d'Iruka qui était toujours assis sur le canapé. Naruto soupira et ferma les yeux. « Je… » Il comprenait. Mais il n'aimait pas ça. Les policiers n'étaient pas… Naruto secoua de nouveau la tête. Il ne parvenait juste pas à se débarasser du préssentiment qu'ils finiraient par tout faire planter tôt ou tard.

« On est pas obligés de tout leur raconter, » intervint soudainement Kakashi en arrachant Naruto de ses pensées. « On pourrait ne pas leur dire que la lettre t'a été envoyée à toi en particulier, si tu veux. Mais Naruto, il ne faut pas considérer la police comme une force restrictive, mais comme un bouclier. S'ils savent que Kaze est après toi, ils te protégeront. Ils surveilleront chacun de tes mouvements et si quoi que ce soit a l'air de partir en sucette, ils seront immédiatement à tes côtés pour te venir en aide. »

« Ou alors ils m'enfermeront dans une cellule parce qu'ils auront la flemme de me suivre partout, » répliqua amèrement Naruto. Mais il n'avait aucune preuve solide pour appuyer ses paroles. Il n'avait pas d'assez bonnes raisons pour ne pas impliquer la police, réalisa-t-il sombrement. Il n'avait que son instinct.

« Tu sais bien que c'est trop irresponsable, » murmura Kakashi. « Même pour eux. »

Naruto laissa ses yeux se fermer alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le canapé à côté d'Iruka. « Je comprends que j'ai besoin d'aide, » dit-il. « C'est juste que… Je sais pas. Peut-être que j'espérais n'avoir besoin de l'aide de personne. Que je serais capable de faire ça moi-même. Que j'aurais une petite importance dans tout ça… » marmonna-t-il enfin.

Le regard de Kakashi s'adoucit et il mit les mains sur ses hanches. « C'est pas le moment pour des trips égocentriques, Naruto. Tu es de toute évidence bien plus important que ce qu'on croyait avant. Mais y'a pas que toi, le plus important c'est Gaara, le retrouver et l'arrêter avant qu'il refasse d'autres victimes. »

« Et tu crois que la police va nous aider? » murmua Naruto en levant des yeux fatigués sur l'ex-policier.

« Au point où on en est, ils seront plus un avantage qu'un inconvénient, » répondit Kakashi d'un ton détaché.

« Hm, » fit Naruto en détournant le regard. « Tu fais que spéculer… »

« C'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire pour l'instant. »

« Je suppose. C'est inévitable, de toute façon, » répondit Naruto en joignant les mains et en gardant la tête baissée. « T'as entendu ce qu'a dit Shikamaru la dernière fois dans le labo. Il sait comment obtenir ce qu'il veut. Qu'on aille voir la police ou non, il sera toujours en position de force— »

« Peut-être, mais au moins avec la police on aura des renforts, » fit Kakashi d'un geste de la main exaspéré. « On doit le faire, Naruto. »

Naruto plissa les yeux. « C'est pas comme si je pouvais t'arrêter de toute façon, » murmura-t-il avec défiance.

« Et tu voudrais m'arrêter? » demanda l'ex-flic d'un ton incrédule.

Naruto soupira et se rallongea sur le canapé. « Je pense juste que c'est une mauvaise idée. »

« Ça réduira les risques, » répliqua Kakashi d'un ton ferme.

Il y eut un silence alors que Kakashi fixait le blond d'un regard sévère et que Naruto semblait incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

« On le fait quand alors…? » demanda Iruka en dissipant délicatement le climat de tension.

Kakashi sembla sortir d'une trance, cilla, puis soupira avant de lever les yeux sur l'heure marquée sur la box internet à sa gauche. « Il est presque 18h30… Mon père sera toujours au commissariat si on décolle d'ici une heure. Pour le moment, je veux qu'on s'assure de ce qu'on va leur dire quand on arrivera là-bas. »

« Naruto, » dit-il en acquiesçant vers le blond. « Si on ne mentionne pas que tu es impliqué, qu'est-ce qu'on dit alors? »

Naruto resta silencieux pendant un moment, les yeux dans le vague. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, ses yeux s'étaient adoucis et il semblait plus fatigué qu'en colère. « Vous pouvez leur dire que je suis impliqué, » soupira-t-il. « Peut-être que cette protection dont tu me parles depuis tout à l'heure nous sauvera la mise plus tard. » Bien entendu, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Mais c'était probablement mieux de coopérer pour l'instant.

« T'es sûr? » demanda Kakashi d'un ton hésitant.

« Ouais, » répondit Naruto avec un haussement d'épaules. « T'es plus calé sur ce genre de situations que moi. »

Kakashi lança un regard prudent vers le blond. « D'accord alors… Si on a rien à préparer, alors on devrait s'en aller toi et moi. »

« Kakashi, je viens avec vous, » déclara fermement Iruka d'un ton presque colérique, semblant avoir remarqué la manière dont son compagnon le tenait en dehors des choses.

Kakashi soupira et fit un regard suppliant à Iruka. « S'il te plaît Iruka, reste ici. Je te promets que je te raconterai tout quand je reviendrai. Pour l'instant je ne veux pas prendre le risque de t'impliquer dans quoi que ce soit. »

« Il y a eu des explosions au sein de ton immeuble i peine 3 semaines, Kakashi. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis plus en sécurité ici? »

Kakashi hésita en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne— »

« Laisse-moi venir avec toi, Kakashi, » fit Iruka en soupirant. « Si quoi que ce soit se passe pendant le voyage, au moins je serai avec toi. Tu ne te pardonneras jamais si je suis blessé et que tu ne peux pas être à mes côtés. » Il s'avança vers le placard à coté de la porte d'entrée et en tira une veste.

Kakashi cilla bêtement alors qu'Iruka lui passait devant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais ravala sa remarque une seconde plus tard. Il se tourna vers Naruto qui était en train des les observer d'un regard prudent depuis le canapé. « Alors? On y va? »

* * *

« Vous êtes pas sérieux, là. »

Naruto soupira et croisa les bras. Ils se trouvaient dans ce qu'on pouvait appeler un bureau au sein du commissariat. Il y avait beaucoup de bureaux, vides pour la plupart étant donné qu'on était déjà huit heures du soir, mais certains d'entre eux étaient occupés par des personnes tapant avec lassitude sur leur clavier d'ordinateur.

Naruto était assis sur l'une des chaises faisant face au bureau avec Iruka, alors que Kakashi restait debout.

Trois officiers, Choji, Neji, et un mec qu'il avait jamais vu avant nommé Obito — lequel avait échangé une poignée de main maussade avec Kakashi et n'avait pas arrêté de fusiller Iruka du regard depuis qu'il avait franchi la porte du bâtiment — étaient debouts derrière le bureau, les bras croisés et fixant les trois civils du regard.

« On est on ne peut plus sérieux, » répliqua Kakashi, exaspéré. « Quand est-ce que vous pensez que mon père sera revenu, déjà? »

Masashi était parti du commissariat avec Shikamaru depuis ce matin, leur avait dit Choji un peu plus tôt. Il y avait eu un suicide doublé d'un homicide suspect dans un hôpital de Mushroom City, et Shikamaru avait été appelé sur place par le commissariat de police local afin de faire son travail de détective. Il avait demandé à Masashi de l'accompagner.

« Comme on vous a dit, » répondit Choji en levant les deux mains en l'air, « on en a aucune idée. Mais je suppose qu'il ne va plus trop tarder. Je pense que s'ils prennent autant de temps, c'est parce que ça prend un max de temps d'atteindre l'autre bout de Mushroom City… »

« Oubliez ça pour l'instant, » fit Neji avec impatience. « Maintenant ré-expliquez-moi ce qui se passe. Sabaku lui-même t'a envoyé une lettre? » Il fixa Naruto en haussant un sourcil condescendant. « A toi spécifiquement? Est-ce qu'il y avait ton nom dessus? »

« Pas la lettre en elle-même, mais la boîte dans laquelle on me l'a envoyée, » dit Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit avant. Pourquoi vous me faîtes répéter? »

« Parce que j'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant pourrait avoir un quelconque rôle dans cette histoire, » répondit Neji d'une voix forte. « Comment est-ce qu'on peut être sûrs que c'est pas un genre de petit coup-monté pour nous forcer à te dire tout ce qu'on sait? » demanda-t-il en serrant les dents.

« …Pardon? »

« Déjà la dernière fois t'as fourré ton nez là où ça ne te regardait pas, quand tu t'es pointé au rapport d'autopsie alors que t'avais absolument rien à y foutre. Et maintenant t'essayes de revenir dans l'enquête pour choper des informations— »

« C'est des _conneries_, » fit Naruto en haussant le ton et en serrant les bras de son siège. « Je fais rien de tout ça. Et pourquoi est-ce que vous m'engueulez pour être entré en contact avec vous? Si vous voyez quelque chose, _dîtes-le_. Je vois ce truc placardé partout et maintenant— »

« Calme-toi, Naruto, » supplia Choji en portant un doigt à ses lèvres, faisant un geste de la tête vers les gens qui travaillaient toujours dans la salle.

Naruto afficha un rictus de colère pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre la parole en chuchotant sèchement. « On ment pas. On vous a montré la preuve. » Il fit un geste de la main vers la lettre que tenait Kakashi. « Vous voulez qu'on fasse quoi de plus? »

Neji ne répondit rien, se contentant de fusiller le blond du regard.

« Je te crois, Naruto, » reprit Choji. « Je pense qu'on est juste un peu énervés en ce moment. »

« Et comment ça se fait? » demanda Kakashi en plissant les yeux. « Vous avez l'air assez stressé tous les trois. »

Choji eut un instant d'hésitation avant de reprendre la parole. « Nous trois, Masashi et Shikamaru, on est allés voir Kurenai il y a deux jours. »

« Ferme ta putain de grande gueule, Akimichi, » siffla Neji.

« Quoi? » demanda Naruto en se redressant sur son siège. « Pourquoi? Et pourquoi on m'a pas— »

« Elle nous a appelés en premier en nous disant qu'elle avait quelque chose à nous montrer. Masashi l'a convaincue de ne pas vous prévenir, toi et son fils. » Il s'inclina légèrement.

Pendant ce temps-là, Naruto sentait de la colère monter en lui. Il le savait, il savait que la police allait lui cacher des choses — « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit alors? C'est quoi les résultats? »

Choji eut soudain l'air mal à l'aise. « Eh bien… C'était assez dérangeant… »

« Vous voulez bien accoucher, ouais? » cracha Naruto, exaspéré par tant de suspense.

« Elle a finit ses recherches sur cet Akasuna, » prononça une voix que Naruto ne connaissait pas. En regardant sur sa gauche il vit que c'était l'homme nommé Obito qui avait parlé. Il était appuyé contre le mur, les sourcils froncés. Il s'était enfin arrêté de lancer des regards noirs à Iruka (des regards que l'homme ignorait avec superbe) et s'était tourné vers Naruto. « Elle a vraiment creusé le sujet. Elle a trouvé toutes ses données biologiques et s'est renseignée en profondeur sur sa vie personnelle. Et donc— »

« T'es bien sûr de vouloir leur dire ça? » demanda Neji en se tournant pour faire face au brun. Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi mais le type lui rappelait étrangement Sasuke.

« Ben, tout le monde va finir par savoir de toute façon, » fit-il en haussant les épaules. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir moins de trente ans. « Elle a dit que les données biologiques qu'elle avait rassemblées sur Akasuna correspondaient quasiment à 100% avec le gars qui s'est fait réduire en charpie dans l'immeuble 1313. »

« Quasiment à 100%? »

« Les pourcentages manquants sont dus aux altérations que le gars a fait subir à son propre corps, » clarifia-t-il. « Et il en a fait beaucoup, semble-t-il. Les seuls trucs qu'il a laissés intacts étaient ses yeux et son cœur. Il y avait même des trucs bizarres dans son sang, mais c'est pas le plus important. »

Pause.

« Kurenai nous a dit qu'elle était sûre à 90% que c'était bien Sasori sur la table, mais elle a dit que la seule façon d'en être sûrs à 100%, c'était d'ouvrir sa tombe et de voir par nous-même… »

« C'est là que les choses sont sérieusement devenues glauques, » acheva Choji, ne rajoutant rien de plus. Même Obito resta silencieux, fixant le sol avec la bouche de travers.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez juste — _pitié_, les mecs? » hurla Naruto. « Arrêtez avec votre suspense, dîtes-nous juste ce que vous avez trouvé. »

« On a trouvé un corps, » lâcha Neji avec réluctance. « Mais c'était pas un vrai. Ça _avait l'air_ d'un vrai — mais ça se pouvait pas, parce que c'est impossible d'être mort depuis des années sans avoir pourri même un tout petit peu. »

Neji acquiesça. « On a trouvé des photos de lui sur le site internet du lycée, et c'était des copies exactes du corps qu'on a retrouvé dans cette tombe. On a envoyé le tout à Kurenai et elle a commencé à déblatérer tout ce bordel sur la néo-embalmination ou je sais pas quoi— »

« Trop enthousiaste pour son propre bien, » marmonna Obito. « Elle a dit que Sasori avait totalement maîtrisé l'art de la néo-embalmination et simulé sa propre mort il y a des années, et qu'il était réapparu ici comme un genre de terroriste. »

« Attendez, vous savez toujours pas pourquoi il a fait ça? » demanda Kakashi.

Obito lui répondit, mais Naruto se trouva incapable d'écouter. Quelle importance de connaître la raison? Il bloquait toujours sur ce qu'avait fait Sasori. Il avait simulé sa mort? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper des griffes de Gaara? Mais s'il avait échappé à Gaara, pourquoi diable s'était-il mis à son service?

Naruto secoua la tête.

Attends.

Il ne savait pas avec certitude si Sasori travaillait effectivement pour Gaara. Il n'avait que son instinct. Il restait toujours la possibilité que Sasori travaillait tout seul depuis le début, et n'était qu'un simple copieur comme ils l'avaient pensé auparavant, mais—

« Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel? » Les six hommes se retournèrent pour voir Masashi et Shikamaru entrer dans la pièce, accompagnés de quelques autres officiers.

« Coucou papa, » bafouilla Kakashi en écarquillant les yeux.

Lorsque Masashi vit son fils, Iruka et Naruto rassemblés dans la salle, ses yeux se plissèrent en un regard meurtrier et il se rua dans leur direction. « Dis-moi, » cracha-t-il gravement en se penchant d'un air menaçant vers Naruto, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, « ce qui est passé par _ta petite tête_. » Il gronda la dernière partie et se tourna vivement vers son fils. « Et _toi_, » siffla-t-il. « Tu l'as _aidé_. »

« Papa, de quoi tu parles… » commença lentement l'ex-policier.

« Tu le sais parfaitement! » cria Masashi en abattant son poing sur le bureau en face duquel Naruto était assis. Son autre bras était enfermé dans un plâtre.

Le blond sursauta et décida de se lever de sa chaise. « Toi et ce morveux, » poursuivit le chef, « vous avez fait un petit voyage à l'asile de dingues, hein? Vous avez voulu tirer des informations de l'oncle fada de ce putain d'assassin — vous avez essayé de doubler la police— »

« On a pas fait ça pour vous doubler, » commença Kakashi, déjà exaspéré. « C'était pour— »

« On s'en bat les couilles de savoir pourquoi! » hurla le chef d'une voix rauque.

Shikamaru posa une main sur son épaule, mais Masashi la dégagea. Les autres officiers qui étaient entrés à sa suite s'agitèrent nerveusement derrière lui.

« Vous avez tout fait foirer, espèce de saletés de branleurs! » cria-t-il une nouvelle fois. « Une femme s'est rendue au département de police du centre de Mushroom et leur a raconté tout ce que vous avez tiré de l'oncle, » cracha-t-il. « Ils vont découvrir le pot aux roses! Ils vont comprendre qu'on a gardé pour nous toutes les pistes qu'on avait sur Sabaku, et il va y avoir des putains de JT entiers sur ce qui est arrivé au meurtrier quand il était— »

« Attends un peu, » l'interrompit Kakashi. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'pot aux roses'? Quelles pistes? Pourquoi tu parles comme s'ils savaient déjà pas tout ça? » demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Son père hésita avant de rester silencieux.

« C'est parce qu'ils ne le savent pas, » lâcha finalement Shikamaru. « On leur a rien dit. »

Lorsque Naruto leva les yeux sur le visage de Kakashi, il y vit beaucoup d'émotions différentes, mais aucune ne déformait autant ses traits que la colère et l'incrédulité. « _Quoi_. »

Shikamaru croisa les bras. « On a rien dit aux autres départements, » répéta-t-il. « On travaille tout seuls sur cette affaire. Depuis que Sasuke a disparu. »

« Depuis que— » la fureur de Kakashi le coupa net, et il baissa soudainement la tête en portant une main à sa bouche. « Depuis que Sasuke a _disparu_? » siffla-t-il. « C'était il y a quasiment huit mois! Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous essayez de mettre la main sur l'homme le plus introuvable de la région Nord _tout seuls_—! »

« On avait de bonnes raisons, » intervint Masashi en haussant la voix. « On avait bien plus d'indices que n'importe quel autre commissariat. On était à deux doigts de trouver ce type, et puis il a fallu que Sasuke aille tout foutre en l'air. »

« Quoi? » fit Naruto en s'avançant. « Sasuke? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là? Putain mais qu'est-ce vous avez— »

« Ça fait des mois que tu nous gonfles à nous répéter de fermer nos gueules à ce sujet, » interrompit Neji, « et au final c'est toi qui balance tout. » Il fusilla son chef du regard.

Masashi lui rendit son regard. « C'est parce qu'on est complètement cramés, » siffla-t-il. « Ces deux fils de pute ont tout gâché. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on a gâché? » cria Naruto. « Vous parlez de quoi? »

« Ce qu'il veut dire, » reprit Shikamaru, « vu que de toute façon on a l'air d'être partis pour tout déballer, c'est que ça fait un bon moment que notre commissariat est sur la trace de Kaze. On le traque depuis qu'il s'est échappé de prison. »

« Ben, comme tous les autres commissariats de la région Nord, » dit Kakashi en enfonçant des portes ouvertes.

« Oui… pour un temps, » répondit lentement Shikamaru. « Mais tu sais comment fonctionnent ces choses-là, hein Kakashi? On cherche le gars pendant quelques mois, et quand on trouve aucune trace de lui, on laisse tomber l'approche offensive et on passe à la défensive — on attend que des indices sur la position du criminel fassent surface plutôt que d'en chercher activement. C'est ce qu'ont fait tous les autres. Sauf nous. »

« Et puis vous avez trouvé une piste, c'est ça que vous dîtes? » demanda Kakashi. « Vous avez trouvé une piste et puis avez décidé de le dire à personne? »

« C'est ça, » répondit Shikamaru avec un petit hochement de tête. « Tu sais comment vont les affaires dans ce département, Kakashi. On a raté plus de missions qu'on ne peut en compter, et combien de personnes qu'on nous a signalées sont toujours portées disparues? Et— »

« Et _quoi_? » s'écria Kakashi d'un ton abasourdi. « Vous capturez Gaara, vous vous en attribuez le mérite, vous recevez une sorte de récompense et des honneurs, tout ça pour le _commissariat_? Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce que vous avez fait? Vous mettez des vies innocentes en danger— »

« On a des officiers dans chaque district de la section Nord qui surveillent toutes activités suspectes qui pourraient avoir un lien avec le meurtrier— »

« Alors c'est ça le job que vous avez donné à Sasuke? » interrompit Naruto. « Vous l'avez envoyé surveiller des endroits où Gaara aurait pu— »

« Sasuke a pris ses propres décisions, et c'est pour ça qu'il en est là— »

«_ Quelles_ décisions? » demanda Naruto d'une voix pressante. « Dîtes-moi immédiatement tout ce qu'il s'est passé. En détails. »

Masashi regarda Naruto comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte. « Si t'avais pas fait de la merde, tout se serait passé comme prévu, et on serait pas aujourd'hui dans ce putain de merdier— »

« Dîtes-nous tout de suite ce que vous avez fait, putain de bordel de merde! » cria Naruto d'une voix plus forte.

« Naruto, » fit Kakashi.

« _Non_. Pourquoi ils font ça? Pourquoi ils passent leur temps à noyer le poisson comme si on était complètement débiles? Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez fait à Sasuke, » gronda-t-il en se plantant pile devant Masashi.

« J'ai rien fait du tout à ce gamin, » lui siffla Masashi, pas le moins du monde intimidé. « Il voulait en faire plus que tout le monde, et être plus important que tout le monde, alors il a gardé une piste pour lui et il est parti tout seul à la recherche de Gaara. J'ai aucune putain d'idée de ce qui lui est arrivé, et s'il a disparu, c'est pas de ma faute. »

Le visage de Naruto s'effondra de désespoir. « Il avait une piste? Quelle piste? »

Masashi haussa les épaules. « Il racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il savait où vivait Gaara, » dit-il d'un ton condescendant. « Au point où on en est aujourd'hui, soit il l'a effectivement trouvé et s'est fait buter, soit il l'a pas retrouvé et n'ose pas revenir. Dans tous les cas il est la honte du commissariat— »

« Je vais vous la montrer moi, la putain de honte du commissariat! » cria Naruto en se saisissant du col de Masashi. En un éclair, trois officiers attrapèrent le blond par les épaules et le jetèrent au sol alors que deux autres dégainaient leur pistolet.

« Naruto! » C'était Iruka qui s'était levé de sa chaise. Kakashi le retint par le bras.

Lorsque Naruto releva la tête pour voir deux pistolets braqués sur lui, il trembla pendant une minute entière, avant de froncer les sourcils en serrant ses mains tremblotantes. « Je l'ai menacé de mon poing. Pas d'un flingue, » fit-il lentement. « Regarde un peu ce que tu leur as fait, » continua-t-il en fixant le chef. « Ils sont sûrement stressés en permanence, ils ont sûrement peur que Gaara les tue avec leur famille. Et tu les as dressés à sortir leur arme dés que quelqu'un s'apprête à frapper? »

« Ils n'ont aucune intention de tirer, » répondit Masashi sans sourciller. « C'est de l'intimidation. Juste au cas où tu décides de m'attaquer. »

Naruto grogna en se relevant.

« Naruto, c'était vraiment pas la peine, » lui siffla Iruka tel un père réprimandant son fils.

Le blond ne lui prêta pas attention. « Je vous défends d'insulter Sasuke comme vous le faîtes, » dit-il en fixant Masashi. « Il a une femme. Un fils. »

« Arrête de me blâmer pour ses erreurs, » répliqua l'homme. « Il a pris lui-même ses décisions— »

« Et t'as pris les tiennes, » intervint de nouveau Kakashi. « Papa, t'as merdé. Non seulement t'as mis en danger des vies innocentes en n'impliquant pas les autres départements dans l'enquête, mais en plus— »

« On s'en contrecarre de ce que j'ai fait, » répondit le chef avec colère. « Tout est foutu de toute façon, tout ça parce que toi et ce gamin de merde, vous nous avez balancés aux putains d'autorités— »

« Stop, stop, stop, » intervint Naruto en levant une main. « Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est de me rendre à l'asile pour interroger l'oncle de Gaara. J'ai jamais— »

« T'avais rien à foutre là-bas non plus, » l'interrompit le chef. « Ce qui nous a foutu dans la merde jusqu'au cou, c'est que t'as dit à d'autres ce que t'étais venu faire _avant_ ton interrogation idiote. T'as donné l'impression que tu faisais partie d'une enquête officielle. La femme qui a contacté la police a dit que deux _flics_, » il cracha le mot avec un rictus, « étaient venus poser des questions, et qu'ils avaient trouvé des trucs intéressants — vous avez la moindre idée de ce que vous avez fait, bande d'enfoirés? »

« On a pas à subir tes engueulades pour une bourde que t'as toi-même commise, » gronda Kakashi à son père. « C'est illégal ce que t'as fait. C'est pas grave quand c'est des petits délinquants locaux, mais quand on a quelqu'un comme Gaara en cavale dans la nature, on met tous les commissariats en alerte rouge — c'est la _loi_. »

Masashi répondit à son fils par grognement. « Personne n'était censé savoir. Nos plans étaient à toute épreuve, et on était tout près de réussir jusqu'à ce que Sasuke se casse avec nos pistes. Il devait avoir flairé quelque chose, et il a rendu Gaara encore plus prudent— »

« Je comprends mieux maintenant, » dit lentement Kakashi. « La manière dont vous vous comportiez tous, les choix étranges que vous avez faits, la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas placardé des avis de recherches partout dans la région Nord… Vous êtes tellement désespérés de mettre la main sur Gaara que vous avez ignoré toutes les règles qui régissent la police. A chaque fois que vous avez un indice sur un truc lié de près ou de loin à Gaara, vous foncez dans le tas, en négligeant totalement le respect dont vous êtes censés faire preuve en tant qu'officiers. Je veux dire, la façon dont vous avez emmené Naruto sans prévenir en pleine rue alors qu'il attendait le gamin, la façon dont vous avez chargé dans mon immeuble — vous êtes désespérés, tous autant que vous êtes, et vous êtes égoïstes— »

« T'as aucune idée de quoi tu parles, toi, » railla Masashi. « T'as toujours été comme ça. Moralisateur. Incapable de prendre des décisions fortes. C'est pour ça que t'as raté ta carrière au sein de la police. »

« _Non_, la raison pour laquelle je me suis _barré_ de cette turne, c'est parce que je refuse de bosser pour un type qui peut pas s'empêcher d'insulter_ l'amour de ma vie_— »

« L'_amour _de ta— » Masashi fit un pas en arrière en portant une main à son visage. Un rictus incrédule déformait ses traits. « Appelle-ça comme tu veux, Kakashi. C'est pas le moment. »

« Vous avez raison, c'est pas le moment, » appuya Shikamaru qui plissait les lèvres. « On a des trucs plus importants sur le feu. Maintenant qu'on est sûrs que ce commissariat va bien se faire allumer, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de mettre en sécurité les mois de recherches qu'on a fait par nous-même— »

« Vous prévoyez sérieusement de mentir à la presse et au reste de la police alors qu'il y a trois civils prêts à vous dénoncer dans cette pièce avec vous? »

« On sait que tu ne diras rien, Kakashi, » répondit Shikamaru d'un ton léger. « Tu as vu ce qu'on a fait. Tu avais bien remarqué notre comportement anormal, et pourtant t'as attendu maintenant pour confronter le chef. Au fond de toi, tu espérais qu'il y ait des raisons valables derrière tout ça. Peut-être même que tu en inventais, et même maintenant que tu connais la vérité, tu ne diras rien, parce que tu aimes ton père. »

Kakashi hésita et Naruto déglutit. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Kakashi parlait toujours de police comme si ce qu'ils faisaient servait l'intérêt général. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que l'homme n'en était pas totalement convaincu, mais maintenant…

« En plus, » poursuivit Shikamaru. « Tu t'es toi aussi impliqué dans cette histoire. » Il posa les yeux sur Naruto.

Naruto fit un pas en arrière. Est-ce qu'ils étaient au courant de la lettre qu'il avait reçue?

« Concernant notre problème actuel, » intervint Choji d'une voix timide. « Si on disait qu'on venait tout juste de commencer l'enquête? Qu'on a pas eu le temps de prévenir les autres parce que— »

« Ça va être beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, » répondit Masashi. « Ni Kakashi, ni Naruto ne font partie des forces de police, et les gens pensent que c'est l'un de nous qui est allé à l'asile. Quand ils se rendront compte que c'était en fait un policier à la retraite et un citoyen anonyme, l'opinion publique se demandera comment ça se fait que ces deux-là aient été mis au courant, et pas le reste de la population. Et alors le commissariat qui les a mis au jus de l'enquête sera mis sur la sellette. C'est-à-dire, nous. »

« On peut faire plus simple, » proposa Kakashi. « Vous avez qu'à leur dire qu'on est flics— »

« C'est absolument hors de question, » siffla Masashi en fusillant son fils du regard. « Il y aura des conférences de presse, des reportages. On ne peut pas faire de deux civils le visage de ce commissariat— »

« On pourrait essayer de dénicher deux officiers de ce département qui ressemblent à Naruto et Kakashi— »

« Non, » répondit Masashi en secouant la tête. « Des gens les ont vus. Ils se rendront compte si on utilise des leurres. »

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que Naruto sentait sa tête lui tourner. Il y avait tant d'informations à la fois. Il ne savait même pas s'il les comprenait toutes. L'élément qui résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête, était la partie sur Sasuke. Il avait fait partie de la chasse à l'homme pour retrouver Gaara, et il avait voulu faire du zèle? Ça lui ressemblait. C'est juste qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que Masashi avait dit à propos de la piste sur laquelle était Sasuke. Il avait réussi à trouver où se cachait Gaara? Comment était-ce possible? Et si c'était vrai, alors peut-être que…

Naruto déglutit. Peut-être que Sasuke était réellement…? Non, pensa-t-il en secouant la tête. Il ne penserait pas à ça. Pas maintenant.

« On se préoccupera des aspects techniques plus tard, » souffla Masashi en balayant l'air d'un geste fatigué de la main.

« Mais vous avez dit que les médias allaient s'en mêler, » intervint Neji dans le fond. « Vous savez bien qu'ils seront ici à la première heure demain matin pour soutirer le plus d'informations possi— »

« Ils sont pas au courant de ce qu'on a fait. Le plus gros de leurs questions se concentrera sur ce que nos deux soi-disant agents ont trouvé sur l'oncle de Gaara. Et évidemment, la question la plus importante, ce sera de savoir si on craint une ré-évaluation de la décision du tribunal de l'avoir envoyé en prison la première fois, ou si on décidera de juger l'oncle— »

« Ouais, mais ils finiront par poser la question, » insista Choji en se levant. « Ils vont nous demander ce que l'un d'entre nous fabriquait là-bas, et depuis combien de temps on n'a rien dit aux autres départements— »

« Sans parler du fait que quelqu'un a informé un autre commissariat de notre visite. Alors ce commissariat aura des questions à nous poser aussi, n'est-ce pas? Peut-être qu'on a pas à se soucier que ça arrive jusqu'à la presse pour le moment, mais ça se produira tôt ou tard, » continua Neji.

Masashi inspira lentement et baissa la tête. « On trouvera quelque chose, » dit-il à voix basse. « Pour l'instant, je veux que tous ceux qui ne sont pas de service de nuit foutent le camp. » Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Attends, » intervint Kakashi. « Il faut encore qu'on parle de la raison pour laquelle Naruto et moi on est venus ici. »

Masashi s'arrêta et se retourna vers eux. « C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? »

Kakashi et Naruto échangèrent un regard. Maintenant qu'ils savaient que la police avait fait tout son possible pour dissimuler des preuves, était-ce toujours pertinent de le leur dire? Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon, vu qu'ils l'avaient déjà dit à—

« Naruto dit qu'il a reçu une lettre de Gaara. »

Neji.

Masashi haussa un sourcil, et Shikamaru leva la tête. « Quoi? » demanda le chef.

« Il a reçu une lettre, avec l'adresse de son appartement, mais sans l'adresse de l'expéditeur. »

Masashi resta silencieux, et Naruto pouvait le voir en train de serrer les dents. « Je peux voir la lettre? »

Son fils la lui tendit, et Masashi se mit à la lire avec attention. Plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus son visage semblait lentement s'affaisser. « Mais pourquoi il t'enverrait un truc pareil à toi? » demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce ton qu'il détectait dans la voix de l'homme? On aurait dit qu'il était… déçu? Non, c'était pas ça. C'était de la jalou—

« Ça fait un petit moment que j'ai l'impression que Naruto est impliqué dans cette affaire, » dit Kakashi. « Même s'il ignorait absolument tout de la situation, beaucoup d'actions de Gaara semblent avoir une relation avec lui— »

« Je veux bien, mais pourquoi est-ce que Sabaku lui a envoyé ça? Il a rien à voir— »

« Il a forcément quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire, » interrompit Shikamaru en levant des yeux calculateurs sur Naruto, « si Kaze a pris la peine de lui envoyer cette lettre. » Il venait tout juste de terminer de la lire par-dessus l'épaule de son chef.

« Mais ça n'a aucun putain de sens, » répliqua brutalement l'autre. « Ça n'a aucune _logique_. »

« Il a aussi reçu une carte, » ajouta Kakashi. « Ça disait 'un cadeau' en latin. »

« Et où est le cadeau? » demanda Shikamaru. « Vous l'avez avec vous? »

Kakashi secoua la tête. « Il n'y avait que cette lettre. On pense que c'est peut-être la lettre, le cadeau. Peut-être qu'il s'agit de la connaissance de ce qu'il va se passer ou un truc comme ça. »

Shikamaru plissa les yeux. « Vraiment, » murmura-t-il. « Il n'y avait rien d'autre avec la lettre? » Il se tourna alors vers Naruto et le scruta de nouveau avec ces yeux calculateurs.

Naruto secoua lentement la tête. « Non, » répondit-il. « Il n'y avait rien d'autre. »

Shikamaru continuer à le fixer. « Hm, » fit-il légèrement, avant de revenir à la lettre. « Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce que ça pourrait bien signifier? »

« Évidemment qu'on a des idées, » répondit Kakashi. « Mais ça reste des _idées_. On ne saura vraiment ce que ça veut dire que quand tout ça se sera produit, je pense. »

« Et tu penses que Sabaku veut rencontrer Naruto? » demanda Masashi en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est ce que dit la lettre, » répondit Kakashi en hochant la tête. « Et il l'a signée de son nom, » souligna-t-il. « Ça doit vouloir dire que— »

« Que Kaze veut qu'on sache que c'est lui… » chuchota Shikamaru les yeux au sol. « Quelque chose se prépare, » poursuivit-il. « Et on dirait bien que Naruto sera la pièce centrale. »

Masashi grogna et plaqua la lettre contre le torse de son fils. « Je doute que ça veuille dire quoi que ce soit. Sabaku n'a rien à voir avec Naruto — ça doit être une farce qu'un ami à toi a du t'envoyer. T'as parlé de Sabaku à combien de personnes? »

« Papa, t'es pas sérieux là— » fit Kakashi en affichant une expression d'incrédulité et de colère.

« On a pas le temps pour ça! » s'écria Masashi en secouant la tête. « On doit réfléchir à un plan, et on a un petit fait-divers larmoyant de merde sur l'oncle du meurtrier à réviser avant que— »

« Un _petit_ fait-divers larmoyant? » répéta Naruto d'un ton abasourdi. « C'est pas qu'un petit fait-divers larmoyant. Gaara s'est fait _violer_. » Il cracha le mot alors que ça lui faisait mal de le dire. « Ce monstre a complètement niqué sa santé mentale, et je suis prêt à parier que si le docteur Kabuto n'a jamais rien soupçonné, c'était parce que Gaara était tellement secret pendant leurs sessions— »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? » demanda Masashi en écarquillant grand les yeux.

Naruto s'interrompit, se rendant compte de la manière dont le chef avait les yeux braqués sur lui. Shikamaru le fixait d'un regard perçant, en agrandissant les yeux sous l'effet d'une révélation soudaine.

« Je— » hésita-t-il. « Quoi? »

« Le nom. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. « Le docteur Kabuto? » répéta-t-il lentement.

Le blond vit le chef serrer les poings. « Et d'où tu le connais? » demanda-t-il lentement.

Naruto bafouilla d'hésitation. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le fixaient comme ça? « Je… le connais grâce aux papiers que Choji m'a donnés la dernière fois chez Sakura, » répondit-il nonchalamment.

« Tu as fait _quoi_? » entendit-on Neji siffler à son partenaire.

« Je voulais en savoir plus sur Gaara, » poursuivit Naruto. « Alors je me suis renseigné et j'ai vu qu'il travaillait toujours à l'hôpital, alors je suis allé le voir— »

« _Quand ça_, » siffla Masashi.

« I-Il y a quelques jours à peine, pourquoi— »

« Putain de bordel de_ m_— » Masashi fut une fois de plus interrompu par sa propre rage. Il se tourna et se mit à faire les cents pas.

« Quoi, _quoi_? » demanda frénétiquement Naruto. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? »

« Rien que Kaze n'aie prévu que tu fasses, » répondit lentement Shikamaru en reposant sur Naruto ce regard perçant et calculateur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Kakashi. « Papa, pourquoi tu— »

« L'affaire d'aujourd'hui, » dit Shikamaru en faisant face à Kakashi. « On sait toujours pas si c'était un double-suicide ou un homicide et un suicide. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que le docteur Kabuto Yakushi est mort. »

« Qu— »

_Quoi_. Naruto sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller tant qu'il eut peur qu'ils tombent de leurs orbites. _Quoi_. Kabuto était…

C'était…

« Pourquoi? » murmura-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? » Tout ce à quoi il parvenait à penser était qu'il avait prévu de revoir Kabuto, parce qu'il avait oublié de prendre les papiers que Choji lui avait donnés la première fois—

« On ne sait pas comment. Ni pourquoi, » dit Shikamaru. « Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'on a retrouvé cette lettre. » Il farfouilla dans sa poche avant d'en sortir un morceau de papier chiffonné et plié tant de fois que ça ressemblait à un détritus.

« Détective Nara, » gronda Masashi en guise d'avertissement, mais Shikamaru l'ignora.

« Il a visité mes rêves, » commença-t-il. « Humain tout entier, jamais machine. Il a revêtu le manteau imposteur d'un détective, et il apparaîtra peu après l'aube. »

Naruto se figea. _Quoi_?

« Il voudra ce que tu as acquis sans frais par le sacrifice, » poursuivi Shikamaru. « Il est bruit infini, et je porte le silence infini, lequel je n'ai aucun désir d'exercer à un niveau tel que le sien. » Shikamaru leva alors les yeux sur Naruto. « Ne dissimule rien. Révèle-moi à lui. Et tu seras pardonné. »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce.

Ce fut Iruka qui le brisa. « Naruto, » dit-il doucement. « Je crois que cette lettre parle de _toi_. »

Naruto cligna des yeux et inspira profondément. En vain, car son souffle lui paraissait hors de portée. « Je— » Il s'étouffa sur ses propres mots et toussa de surprise.

Kakashi s'avança à ses côtés et lui mis la main sur l'épaule. « Est-ce que tu vas bien? »

Naruto leva des yeux incrédules sur Kakashi. S'il allait _bien_? Comment pouvait-il aller bien?

Gaara savait. Il _savait_. Comment avait-il pu savoir que Naruto serait là-bas? Qu'il allait faire semblant d'être un détective? Comment avait-il _su_?

« C'est pas possible, » fit Masashi en s'arrêtant de marcher pour lancer un regard noir à Naruto. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a_ à voir_ avec cette histoire? » fulmina-t-il.

« Lâchez l'affaire, chef, » dit Shikamaru en se retournant face à Masashi le temps de quelques secondes. « Vous n'avez jamais été concerné par cette histoire. Selon toute évidence, c'était Naruto que Kaze voulait. Pendant tout ce temps… »

Masashi siffla et se retourna.

« Papa, » fit lentement Kakashi.

« Ça change toute la donne, » dit Shikamaru.

« Attendez une minute, » intervint Neji en s'avançant. « Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce gamin a un rôle à jouer là-dedans après tout? Comment c'est possible? » Il se tourna face à Naruto avec un regard mauvais. Naruto n'avait même pas le cœur à s'offenser. L'organe était en train de battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, et son souffle ne parvenait pas à suivre. Il avait peur d'hyper-ventiler, et la seule chose qui l'empêchait de s'écrouler au sol était sa main sur le bureau.

Comment Gaara avait _su_?

Il ferma les yeux et inspira une nouvelle fois.

Kakashi avait raison. Comment avait-il pu croire être capable de gérer tout ça par lui-même? La prétention dont il avait fait preuve le frappa avec force. Il ne savait pas ce que voulait Gaara, s'il voulait le tuer, ou se jouer de lui. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était une sorte de pion. Gaara jouait avec lui, il l'utilisait comme un simple instrument pour…

Pour faire _quoi_? Et cette frustration revint à pleine puissance, parce qu'il ne savait rien. Tout le monde ici était plongé dans le noir total, et les condés qui gardaient des secrets—

C'était tellement la merde. Rien ne se passait comme il fallait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire alors maintenant? » demanda Choji. « Les médias vont se ruer sur cette histoire. Tout le monde se souviendra que Gaara est toujours en liberté. La panique que ça va provoquer… »

« Sans parler des autres départements qui vont tous nous envoyer au tribunal pour ce qu'on a fait… » ajouta Neji d'un ton grave.

« Vous n'avez que vous-mêmes à blâmer, » répondit Kakashi. « Vous pouvez vous en sortir par toutes les pirouettes et les mensonges que vous voudrez, ils vous suspecteront toujours. La seule chose que vous puissiez faire, c'est les mettre au parfum de tous les éléments de l'enquête— »

« Hors de question, » grogna Masashi. « On est assez dans la mouise comme ça— »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule? » gronda Kakashi en fusillant son père du regard. « Pourquoi tu refuses toujours d'entendre _raison_, papa? Même si vous leur dîtes pas vous-même, le monde aura toujours bien en tête que Kaze est toujours en cavale. Il va y avoir des reportages, des documentaires, et— »

« En fait ça pourrait être trés bon pour nous, » souligna Shikamaru. « Maintenant que les médias vont se mêler de l'histoire, si on reste bien dans l'ombre et qu'on répond correctement aux questions qui toucheront à notre secret, alors peut-être que toute l'attention portée sur cette affaire résultera en un encore plus grand succès quand on aura enfin capturé Kaze. »

« Sauf que quand il verra que tout le monde est en alerte, il ira sûrement se terrer je sais pas où et on le retrouvera jamais— »

« C'est impossible, » répondit Shikamaru à Neji. « Apparemment, Gaara veut rencontrer Naruto. Ses anciennes lettres ont montré à quel point… ses prédictions sont sérieuses. Je pense que tout ça fait partie d'un plan. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il voulait que Naruto aille visiter l'asile? Comme il s'attendait à ce que Naruto aille voir le docteur? »

« Exactement, » répondit le détective en hochant la tête. »

« Comment est-ce qu'il sait tout ça? » fit Naruto d'une voix tremblante malgré lui. « Comment il fait pour savoir? Je n'ai dit à personne d'autre que Kakashi que j'allais là-bas, et j'arrive pas à comprendre comment— »

« On doit vérifier qu'il y ait pas de câbles ou de micros chez toi, » dit Choji. « Maintenant qu'on sait que Kaze a de l'intérêt pour toi, on doit passer ton appartement au peigne fin. Ton ordinateur. Peut-être qu'il s'est débrouillé pour le pirater pour se tenir au courant de toutes vos recherches, ou qu'il a installé des micros partout chez toi. »

Naruto se sentit étonnement soulagé. Des micros et des câbles, pensa-t-il. C'était logique. Ça enlevait à Gaara son aura surnaturelle habituelle, et le rendait en quelque sorte plus humain. Pendant un moment, il avait presque cru que Gaara était une sorte d'être psychique, qui ne pouvait être arrêté à cause de ce qu'il savait. S'ils trouvaient des caméras et des fils dans son appartement, alors cela prouverait que l'homme était juste trés malin et savait s'organiser.

« T'as raison, » dit Shikamaru en hochant la tête. « Ça serait la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant. »

« Et quand est-ce qu'on se prépare à accueillir la presse? » demanda Neji.

Shikamaru regarda successivement Kakashi, puis Naruto. « On doit traiter les problèmes un par un, » répondit-il rapidement. « On est pas obligé d'apporter des réponses pour l'instant. On dira qu'on est occupé et qu'on a beaucoup de pain sur la planche. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'ils nous demandent où en est l'enquête pour capturer Gaara? »

« On leur dira qu'on n'a jamais arrêté les recherches. Mais on leur dévoilera pas toutes les pistes qu'on a accumulées depuis des mois. »

« C'est ça dont je voulais vous parler, » dit Kakashi en faisant un signe de tête au détective. « De quelles pistes vous parlez? Quelles sont les preuves que vous avez en votre possession sur sa position pour être aussi sûrs de vous? »

Shikamaru lui fit un sourire en coin, peu commun chez lui. « J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit classé top secret. »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule— »

« Je t'assure que ça ne te mettra pas en danger si tu ne le sais pas, » le coupa Shikamaru en levant une main. « En plus, ces prétendues pistes sont devenues périmées dés l'instant où Sasuke a décidé de partir seul. »

« Mais comment ça se fait? » demanda Naruto.

Shikamaru soutint son regard avec un air calme. « Il a forcé Kaze à changer de planque, » dit-il doucement. « On avait été plutôt prudents jusque là, mais Sasuke ne l'était pas ; il a laissé des traces derrière lui. Quand on est arrivés sur place pour arrêter Kaze à l'endroit où on savait qu'il se cachait, il était parti. Toutes les affaires qu'il y avait dans le minuscule appartement d'Oto avaient disparu, comme si personne n'avait jamais emménagé là. Mais on sait qu'il vivait là-dedans. Et il s'est enfui. »

Naruto cilla. Enregistrant l'information. « Ça fait combien de temps qu'il a déménagé? Et vous avez attendu combien de temps avant de faire quelque chose après avoir su qu'il était là-bas? »

« A l'époque on était plus prudents, » dit Shikamaru d'un ton léger. « Ça faisait un moment qu'on le surveillait. On s'est assurés que c'était notre homme. Et puis il y a eut cette toute petite erreur qui au final nous a coûté énormément, et on a complètement perdu sa trace. C'est pour ça qu'on n'hésite plus dés qu'on a le moindre indice sur sa position. On attaque à pleine puissance, parce qu'il est si rapide. Et j'ai l'impression que notre prochaine chance de l'attraper repose sur toi, Naruto, » dit-il en hochant la tête. « Tant qu'on sera près de toi, qu'on te surveillera, dés que Kaze entrera en contact avec toi, nous serons là. »

Naruto inspira profondément. C'était… rassurant.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire en attendant? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant tout ça? »

Naruto hésita. Qu'est-ce qu'il _faisait_ avant tout ça?

Il cilla. « Je travaillais à l'hôtel, » dit-il, surpris de lui-même. Et en tout honnêteté, il avait pratiquement oublié cette histoire — qu'il avait été un simple travailleur, vivant sur son salaire mensuel, persécuté par son boss et aux prises avec un meilleur ami caractériel.

La vie de Naruto avait été normale à une époque. Et maintenant…

« Eh bien fais-donc ça, » acquiesça Shikamaru. « Retourne au travail. Reprend un rythme de vie normal. Si Kaze reste fidèle à lui-même, tout finira par arriver tôt ou tard. Il se révèlera comme il a dit qu'il le ferait. Et on le capturera. »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, » murmura Kakashi en scrutant le détective d'un air résigné.

« Qui a dit ça? » demanda Shikamaru en haussant les sourcils et en regardant l'ex-policier. Mais avant que Kakashi puisse répondre, il se retourna et leur lança un dernier regard, rendant ainsi sa question purement réthorique.

« Je suppose qu'on a plus qu'à prévoir ce qu'on va faire une fois que la presse viendra, » déclara-t-il. « Allons-y. »


End file.
